


All I Ask of You//Adante, adante

by NemesisGray



Series: Chaotic Complications//Feed the Machine [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 73
Words: 82,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: my Cathar Jedi Consular has a Force-bond with Arcann.It kinda follows the story but kinda not as well.have fun!
Relationships: Arcann/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Series: Chaotic Complications//Feed the Machine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552240
Comments: 37
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun with force bonds included!
> 
> Enfys- said "In-ves". Welsh for "rainbow"
> 
> Heulyn - said "Hey-lin". Welsh for "ray of sunshine"
> 
> https://www.wales101.com/welsh-baby-girls-names

Arcann studied the woman he found on the ship. Wearing a simple peach shirt with mint pants. The outfit hugged her curvaceous body, she seemed to be all curves, he could tell even as she laid prone on her back. Not that that mattered. He growled in annoyance.

She was younger than he’d thought she’d be. Or, maybe she was older. He frowned. She was one of the furry species. Not a Wookie, she wasn’t tall enough.

Bothan? No. She didn’t have a beard.

What was her species? 

She had honey-colored fur and hair. Or was it a mane? He’d heard that the furry species called their hair ‘manes’. Arcann felt a sudden need to see what color her eyes were.

She growled, her eyes fluttering.

Cathar! That was it. She was a Cathar.

“You’re finally awake, I see.” He spoke softly to her.

Blinking, she slowly sat up, turning her head to look at him. She gazed impassively at him. He couldn’t be sure, but he felt as though she was smiling at him, the smile a type of greeting. Her eyes the color of amethysts.

“I am.” Her voice was soft, pleasant, only a hint of vibrato to it. 

Arcann breathed deeply, her voice sending a shiver up his spine. Strange.

“Follow me.” He turned abruptly, not looking at her. He heard the creak of the mattress as she sat up and subsequently stood, felt her heat at his back. 

She was shorter than he thought as well. Only coming to his armpit.

“After you.” She spoke again, respectfully.

Arcann felt himself glancing back and down at her. She gazed up at him expectantly, giving him the same perusal he gave her moments before. He suddenly wished to know her name.

Huffing in annoyance, he turned away, marching out of her cell.

“Marr.” She spoke quietly in greeting to the man the Knights found her with.

“Enfys.” Marr stated.

In-ves. Arcann had never heard such a name before. Inves. It was oddly fitting.

“This way.” Arcann jerked his chin, leaving the cellblock, knowing the Knights, and the two prisoners followed.

#

Enfys frowned at the back of the man in white. He seemed so angry yet so sad. He literally sparked in the Force.

Her frown deepened as Darth Marr kept saying nastier and nastier things.

“Marr.” She warned. Didn’t Marr see that they should tread carefully? This was new territory.

#

Arcann felt his anger growing at the one called Marr.

But then he heard something he hadn’t expected.

She spoke.

“Marr.” Her voice held censor, a rebuke. All she said was Marr’s name and the other man shut up.

Arcann turned his attention to her. “You Jedi are quite impressive. To think that you alone could alter the tide of a war at that scale.” He gave her the once-over, noting everything, her calm collection. “It’s impressive.”

He waited for her answer. Wondering if she’d say something snarky like her companion or not.

“Thank you.” She answered, inclining her head. She seemed sincere about it.

Arcann narrowed his eyes in shock. Suppressing a growl, he turned and continued to march down the hallway. He didn’t want her to be calm. He wanted her to be angry. He didn’t know how to deal with calm.

#

“What do you say?” Vitiate asked, Marr dead at his feet.

The Emperor, Vitiate, studied her, she could feel it.

She, in turn, studied him, her gaze unblinking. 

“No, thank you.” She blinked, inclining her head in respect. 

“No?” Vitiate frowned at her, displeased, a little angry.

“You don’t share power and I don’t feel like being one of your many puppets.” Enfys felt Vitiate’s son stiffen. She wondered if he stiffened because she intimated he was a puppet or if because she dared to defy his father.

“So be it. Arcann, kill her.” Vitiate flicked his hand at Enfys and walked off to the side, leaving Arcann and Enfys alone.

Arcann couldn’t help but feel shocked and a little awed at the woman in front of him. She told his father no. So calmly, no anger, just calm.

She looked up at Arcann as he raised his lightsaber above his head, readying the killing blow. Again, he felt like she was smiling at him, although her face was blank. This time, the smile was understanding, acceptance washed over him. 

It confused Arcann more. Why was she so damn calm? He was about to kill her, and she understood? She accepted it?

“What are you doing?” He asked softly.

She tilted her head, gazing up at him, her eyes clouded in confusion. “What are **_you_** doing?”

They gazed at each other.

Arcann furrowed his brow. “Now’s your chance.”

“My chance?” Enfys arched a brow. Chance for what?

Sighing, Arcann quickly uncuffed her, handing her a lightsaber. “To kill him.”

Enfy clutched the lightsaber as she saw Arcann rush his own father.

This wasn’t what she wanted. Arcann was broken enough, she could sense the fissures in his soul, feel the sparks of anger and hatred through the Force. Killing his father wasn’t the answer.

But that’s why she had the lightsaber. She could save Arcann from rending his soul more.

Igniting the blade, she found herself behind Vitiate.

“You’re weak. Just like your brother.” Vitiate sneered down at the unconscious Arcann.

“You’re weak.” Enfys growled, shoving the lightsaber through Vitiate’s heart.

Vitiate screeched and she could only look on in horror as a strange vortex of black and lightning erupted from his chest before barreling directly at her.

“No!” Enfys gasped, collapsing onto the floor. “No!”

Blackness took her.

#

Arcann woke, violently angry. But his father was dead and she was alive. The Cathar Jedi was alive.

Arcann climbed to his feet, walking over to gaze down at his father’s body. No. Something was wrong. His father wasn’t dead. Only absent of his body.

“No!” Arcann’s panicked gaze flickered over to the Jedi. There! His father latched onto her like a parasite. “No.” He growled.

She deserved better than this. She merited a better death than having the life sucked out of her by the monster that was his father.

His hand rubbed the back of his head. What was he going to do?

“Brother?” 

Vaylin’s calculating voice had his head snapping towards the door.

“What happened?” She was only gone for twenty minutes.

“The Outlander,” Inves, his mind roared, “killed Father.” He had to find a way to rid her of his father’s spirit. “I want her imprisoned.”

Vaylin’s face morphed into a cruel smile. “Wonderful.”


	2. Chapter 2

He gazed up at the Outlander. Enfys. He finally learned how to spell her name. She was calm and collected even while frozen in carbonite.

“You know, when you told me to imprison her, I was not expecting you to make it to where I couldn’t play with her.” Vaylin was pouting.

“She has Father in her head.” Arcann explained. 

Vaylin growled, narrowing her eyes. “She has Father in her? You told me he was dead!”

Arcann looked at her with his one good eye. “His body is dead; his spirit is in her body.” He flicked his gaze back to Enfys. “And we can’t have him running around the galaxy in a new body. Think of the mayhem and trouble he would cause.”

Vaylin snarled, livid but she agreed with Arcann. Their father didn’t deserve to be free. He deserved to rot. For eternity. She almost felt pity for the Outlander. Almost.

“I’m bored.” Vaylin flounced out of the room.

Arcann waited until he no longer felt his sister before stepping over the barrier between himself and the Outlander’s frozen body.

“Father, if you can hear me, I will destroy you.” Arcann promised glaring at the face of Enfys.

He waited, waited for some sign his father heard him. He waited for thirty minutes, glaring at Enfys’ frozen, serene face. Nothing.

Maybe the carbonite worked? Maybe it was the best plan to make sure Valkorion never harmed Arcann or Vaylin or anybody ever again.

“Stay here and rot.” Arcann ordered his father, hoping his father heard him.

Scoffing at his fanciful thoughts, Arcann turned to leave, it was as he neared the door, he felt a wave of tranquility.

He turned so fast he created a whirlwind of Force. “Who was that?” There was nothing. Eyes narrowing, Arcann approached Enfys again. “Was that you?”

The response was almost instantaneous. 

A wave of acquiescence mixed with acceptance hit him.

Arcann took a step closer. That was not his father. 

“Enfys?” Arcan whispered, fingers reaching out to touch her carbonized hand.

This time it wasn’t a wave that hit him. It was more a tinkling of lights behind his eyes, in his mind. A rainbow. A mental rainbow.

Eyes widening in shock, Arcann fled. He didn’t run, but he marched briskly from the room.

That was not supposed to happen. The carbonized person was not supposed to be able to communicate.

No.

It was a trick. 

It had to be.

Why would Enfys accept her fate?


	3. Chapter 3

_Arcann was dreaming. He knew it. He just wasn’t sure what he was dreaming. _

_He saw Enfys talking to a woman that looked exactly like her only with shorter hair._

_“Heulyn, don’t make me do this.” Enfys said._

_Arcann looked at her face. Was Enfys crying?_

_Heulyn laughed, a mad glint to her eyes. _

_“Please,” Enfys took a step forward, her hands held out in offering, voice pleading, tears in her eyes, “I can help you. You just have to give me a chance.”_

_“Help me?” Heulyn snorted. “You’ve come here to kill me like the good little puppet you are!”_

_“I don’t want to kill you!” Enfys sobbed. “You’re my sister. I want you to come home. Please, come home with me.”_

_“Come where? Back to the Order?” Heulyn laughed again, her laughter off._

_Arcann looked between the sisters. Something was off._

_“We don’t have to go back to the Order. We can run. Go to Wild Space.” Enfys was pleading, tears rolling down her cheeks, salt encrusting her fur. “They won’t look for us. We can be together. I’ll help you. Please, Heulyn!”_

_Arcann turned to look at Heulyn, his face morphing into one of dismay. Heulyn’s eyes. The amethyst; he knew what was wrong. Heulyn's eyes were now magenta._

_He reached out a hand to warn Enfys, his mouth screaming a sound of alarm._

_But it did no good. _

_He watched as Heulyn launched herself at Enfys, lightsaber drawn and aimed for Enfys’ heart._

_Enfys sobbed and reacted, Force-pushing Heulyn away from her and into a wall. Arcann watched as Heulyn fought against the Force pressing her into the wall._

_Heulyn opened her mouth and began screeching, the sound of her screams fighting the air._

_“I will kill you!” Heulyn snapped. “I will kill you!”_

_“Heulyn! Please!” Enfys slowly approached her sister. _

_Heulyn stopped struggling, her face losing its manic expression, she hung her head in submission._

_The wind suddenly stopped, allowing Heulyn to lower to the floor._

_“Please help me!” Heulyn was sobbing. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Please, Enfys, please help me.” _

_Arcann knew it was a lie. Heulyn was lying._

_“Of course, I’ll help you.” Enfys started walking towards her sister, sobbing. “I’ll always help you.”_

_“I know you will.” Heulyn’s voice lacked compassion. “I’ll go with you to Wild Space.”_

_Again, Arcann knew it was a lie. He made to pull Enfys away from her sister as she knelt in front of Heulyn._

_“We can start again.” Enfys reached for her sister. “Just the two of us.”_

_“Just the two of us, yes.” Heulyn said._

_Enfys still didn’t sense anything was wrong. _

_Arcann made one last try to yell a warning._

_Heulyn growled, her lightsaber suddenly in her hand and ignited, swinging towards Enfys’ neck._

_Enfys reacted, years of training engrained to perfection. Her hand shot out, the air whooshed past her to slam Heulyn into a wall; the wall collapsed on Heulyn, trapping her._

_“Heulyn!” Enfys cried, horrified at her actions._

_“Stay away from me, you bitch!” Heulyn snarled, no longer bothering to feign her hatred. “Come near me and I’ll tear you to shreds!”_

_Enfys sobbed. “Let me help you!”_

_“NO!” Heulyn’s hand reached out, her lightsaber flying through the air, aimed at Enfys._

_Again, Enfys reacted instinctively, forcing the lightsaber away, the lightsaber thrown off course and landing uselessly on the floor._

_“Please, Heulyn.” Enfys knelt by her trapped sister. “Please, let me help you. I don’t want to lose you.”_

_Heulyn cackled, cruelly. “You’re a coward, sister. Weak and a coward. Even now you can’t do what’s needed. You can’t kill me. You couldn’t kill anybody. You’ve never killed anybody, opting to save them or knock them unconscious but you’ve never killed anybody.” She spat in Enfys’ face. “Weak and useless. It’s amazing you were even on the Council! And now, you can’t even kill me because you’re pathetic.”_

_“I don’t want to kill my sister because I know she can be saved.” Enfys reached out to touch her sister’s cheek._

_“Don’t touch me!” Heulyn snapped at her sister’s fingers, snarling, trying to push the wall off her._

_Enfys was crying openly. “Please!”_

_“No!” Heulyn hissed her hand reaching out, Force-choking Enfys._

_Enfys scratched at her throat uselessly, eyes widening with fear, regret, acceptance. _

_Gasping for breath, Enfys finally drew her lightsaber, igniting it before stabbing her sister through the heart._

_Heulyn’s face registered shock before her eyes cleared, properly amethyst again. Her eyes met those of Enfys before the light died and Heulyn passed away._

_Enfys roared out her grief, tossing her lightsaber to the side, cradling her sister’s body in her arms._

#

Arcann woke up sweating. What the fuck had he just dreamed? It didn’t make any sense.

Who the hell was Heulyn? Why did she look so much like Enfys?

Did Enfys have a twin as well? Or just a sister with a strong family resemblance?

#

After that dream, Arcann researched Enfys. Everything. She was the Barsen’thor of the Jedi Order. Whatever that meant. She had a littermate, what Cathar call twins, named Heulyn who was the Battlemaster.

It frustrated Arcann to no end but he couldn’t discover the reason why Enfys and Heulyn had a show down. He could only find that the Heulyn went insane after some planet named Ziost was destroyed and Enfys was tasked with hunting down her littermate. That it had taken a year for Enfys to locate Heulyn.

But it didn’t explain the scene.

He couldn’t find any more information.

He did learn that Heulyn was correct. Enfys never killed anybody. 

Enfys elected to save everybody instead.

But that meant, he realized, Enfys only killed her sister and Valkorion. 

Arcann sat on his throne and frowned. Why did he have that dream?

#

Four months. Four months he spent away from Enfys. Researching. Thinking. Trying to figure out the Outlander. Trying to figure out why his father would offer everything to her.

“Why you?” Arcann asked Enfys’ serene face.

There was no response.

Arcann stared at her longer. He’d been expecting some form of repeat like the last time he was here. A feeling that wasn’t his, the tinkling of rainbow behind his eyes.

Now there was nothing. Just him staring at Enfys wall art.

“Did you kill your sister?” He asked.

This time there was an answer. He felt a wail of despair, a wall of guilt hit him. It staggered him.

“Why?”

There wasn’t an answer.

He frowned at Enfys. “Why won’t you tell me?” 

No answer.

He growled in frustration. “I will get you to tell me.”

The tinkling behind his eyes wasn’t a rainbow this time. It was a strident strobe of panic; again, he staggered.

“Stop!” He snapped.

The lights stopped but the panic didn’t recede.

Frowning, he took another step forward, almost touching Enfys. 

He stared at her and felt as if she was staring back at him. Which was impossible.

He stood like that for an indeterminate amount of time before his datapad beeped. He had a meeting to get to.

Turning to go, he felt something, a small tendril of farewell stroke down his ruined, hidden cheek. His head whipped around to glare at Enfys.

“Don’t touch me.” He ground out. It didn’t matter that the touch wasn’t real. It felt real.

He felt an immediate apology, followed by embarrassment. 

Snorting, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the magenta from the Purple section: 
> 
> https://digitalsynopsis.com/design/color-thesaurus-correct-names-of-shades/


	4. Chapter 4

_What’s this? Enfys thought. _

_She was suddenly in Valkorion’s throne room. She recognized it. She even recognized Arcann. But she didn’t recognize the man in black that walked beside him as both he and Arcann approached the throne. The man in black must've been Arcann’s twin brother. For some reason she knew that the man in black is what Arcann used to look like before he donned the mask._

** _“Now, you’ll see why my son is a weak failure.” Valkorion spoke._ **

_Enfys turned her head to gaze at the Emperor._

_Ever since she killed him, and his soul took root in her body like a parasite, he enjoyed showing her nightmares. Always nightmares._

** _“Watch.” Valkorion somehow forced Enfys’ head to turn around and gaze at the scene before her_ ** _._

_Arcann and the man in black were kneeling, presenting lightsabers and flags to their father. Arcann presented the Republic flag with two lightsabers. Enfys recognized one of them._

_“Master Kiwiiks!” She gasped. _

_The Togruta sat opposite Enfys on the Council._

_Looking at the Imperial flag and lightsabers the man in black presented, she recognized one there as well. The Emperor’s Wrath._

_Valkorion chuckled at Enfys’ realization._

** _“Pay attention. You’re going to miss the fun.” Valkorion once again forced her to focus on twins._ **

_She watched, helpless as Arcann made to attack Valkorion, jumping to strike his father down only for the man in black to pull him back._

_Enfys watched in increasing horror as the man in black fought against an enraged Arcann._

_“No!” She gasped, seeing what was about to happen before the man in black did._

_Arcann’s lightsaber cut across his brother’s stomach._

_The man in black blinked at his brother, surprise on his face, his lightsaber de-igniting as he fell to his knees._

_And Arcann. Enfys felt tears well in her eyes. Arcann realizing too late who he was fighting, what he had done._

_Arcann cradled his brother in his arms as his brother died._

_It was only then that Valkorion shared an olive branch, showing his surviving son any form of approval._

_“Don’t do it, Arcann.” Enfys sniffed. “Don’t.”_

_Valkorion’s cruel laughter was the only thing she heard as she watched Arcann leave his brother on the floor, accepting his father’s hand._

** _“You see? You and Arcann are the same. Both murderers. Both unworthy. Both weak.” Valkorion’s voice whispered into her mind._ **

#

Arcann spent hours trying to communicate with Enfys. Days on end trying to figure out what would elicit a response.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” He growled, snarling, gazing into her serene face.

What right did she have to be calm? Serene? When she was frozen. Why did she only exude calm and acceptance when she bothered communicating with him at all?

If he brought up her sister, Enfys refused to answer. 

If he brought up his father, she only sent back confusion.

It angered him.

How dare she!

#

Enfys wasn’t aware of time. Only the nightmares. Occasionally there would be somebody else when Valkorion was sleeping. Or whatever it was the vile man did when he wasn’t torturing her.

Enfys at first thought the other person was Nadia. The connection she and this new person shared felt like the bond she had with Nadia. 

But it wasn’t Nadia. Her Padawan felt of cool forests, tasted of spring water, and scented of wildflowers, her signature in the Force a calm and lively green.

The other person felt of desolate winter, tasted of watermelon whiskey, and scented of cedar, his signature in the Force a blazing gold. 

Another thing, the other person was male.

She had no idea who the person was. Only that he was angry, and she felt an urgent need to soothe him. But he wouldn’t let her touch him, so she had to use other means. 

Often, she caught herself almost touching him only to pull back. 

She remembered. 

#

Arcann found himself spending more and more free time in front of Enfys’ still form. He’d take his reports and read in front of her slab.

No idea why. Only that something about being in her presence soothed his anger.

He often felt the same tentative tendril that touched his cheek, but it never touched him, only hovered close to him.

It was after another four months that he began to hear a slight humming accompanying the rainbow lights behind his eyes.

It was how he was greeted every day. A happy hum in his ears and a tinkling of rainbow behind his eyes.

It pleased him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Brother, why do you spend all your time in here?” Vaylin glanced around the trophy room in distaste. She loathed the room. It was creepy with all the statues of people that were technically alive but frozen.

“Nobody bothers me here.” Arcann said from his chair placed at Enfys’ feet.

It was true, nobody dared to bother him when he was in the trophy room. It was the only time he could actually get work done. He had peace, quiet, and Enfys’ calm acceptance at his back.

“Why?” He glanced at his sister.

Vaylin was frowning something awful, glaring at Enfys. “You sit at her feet? Why?”

“To gloat.” Arcann lied. “I’m hoping Father can feel me while I sit here. Living my life while he’s frozen.”

His sister tilted her head. “You do realize you’re at Father’s feet?”

Arcann sighed. “Yes. But I am still the winner as I am not frozen in carbonite and being used as Avant Garde wall art.” Was he using that term correctly? He hoped so. Or, he hoped, that Vaylin didn’t know what Avant Garde meant.

Vaylin smiled, cackling at his joke. “Good point.” She had no idea what Avant Garde meant.

“Was there a reason you’re in here?” Vaylin never visited him in the trophy room.

“You have ambassadors. Wanting to discuss a peace treaty or something.” She glared at her cape; it had a rip in it.

Arcann arched his eyebrow. “A peace treaty.”

Vaylin shrugged.

“Inform them I’ll be there in but a moment. I need to finish up these troop movements.” He looked back at his datapad.

“Have it your way.” Vaylin didn’t care. The longer it took Arcann to show the longer she got to psychologically torture the ambassadors.

Arcann felt when Vaylin was far enough away and he knew that Enfys felt it too because he felt Enfys’ calm once again.

“Ambassadors?” Arcann scoffed. “Should I be lenient?” He asked Enfys.

He’d taken to asking her policy questions out of spite, she rarely answered.

This time she did.

Arcann’s eyes widened as he felt mild consideration coming from Enfys. She was thinking about the question. 

“Well? I’m waiting.” He made a show of checking his chrono despite knowing that she couldn’t see it and knowing that he was joking. 

It was strange but it was a joke between him and Enfys. If she took too long to answer he would check his chrono and state how busy he was. It wasn’t a very good joke, but it often elicited a mild spike of amusement from her.

This time was no different. A ripple of rainbow followed by the sound of a flute sounded in his head. Enfys was showing amusement. It was mixed with exasperation at his impatience. 

Finally, though, he felt a wave of affirmation.

“I should be lenient then?” He sighed.

A wave of reaffirmation rolled over him.

“Very well.” He stood, tucking his datapad into his belt. “I might be back on the morrow. Be a good piece of artwork.”

The spike of amusement flashed in his mind.

“Oh, you enjoy being called Avant Garde? Or a piece of artwork?” He smiled slightly.

He got the feeling of Enfys rolling her eyes before he felt a mental playful shove.

He blinked in surprise. That was new. Brand new.

“How did you just do that?” He couldn’t help but be awed.

Enfys’ response was to flash an apology for touching him in his mind before she sent a wave of confusion. She was as confused as he was.

“Hmmm.” He crossed his arms. 

“Emperor! Your sister is dangling one of the ambassadors over the catwalk threatening to toss him down!” A controlled but panicked voice spoke in Arcann’s ear.

“I’ll be there shortly.” Arcann spoke.

Turning on his heel he stalked out of the room. 

The thing with Enfys could wait another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant Garde - 
> 
> https://www.tate.org.uk/art/art-terms/a/avant-garde
> 
> http://www.visual-arts-cork.com/definitions/avant-garde-art.htm


	6. Chapter 6

** _“My son is here again.” Valkorion spoke with disdain, glaring at the image of his son in the trophy room._ **

** _“It’s the only place he can get work done.” Enfys answered, waiting for Arcann to acknowledge her. She couldn’t acknowledge him first, he always had to be the one for the first sally._ **

** _Valkorion scoffed. “It’s irksome and proof how weak he is. Not being able to ignore or order his people to leave him alone.”_ **

** _Enfys said nothing, merely stood calmly, patient. Eventually, Arcann would greet her and Valkorion would leave. That’s how it was. Arcann kept Valkorion and the nightmares at bay. At least for a little while._ **

** _“You raised him.” Enfys stated, side-eyeing Valkorion. “Any weakness Arcann has is your fault.”_ **

** _Valkorion arched an eyebrow. “You think so, do you?”_ **

** _Enfys didn’t deign to answer, turning her attention back to Arcann._ **

** _“You have a Bond with my son.” Valkorion voice whispered soft, evil menace. _ **

** _“Bonds are formed through emotional closeness, created, or desperate synchronicity.” Enfys turned her amethyst eyes to look up at Valkorion. “Which one do you think ours falls under?”_ **

** _Valkorion frowned, as if she ruined his game. She probably did. But teaching was ingrained deeper than battle._ **

** _“I’ll be back later.” Valkorion blinked out of view._ **

** _Enfys sighed. Usually, Valkorion disappeared the second Arcann entered the building. Not today. And Enfys didn’t have time to put on her coat of serenity before Arcann entered the room._ **

**_Arcann deserved some calmness in his life considering all he did was spark and blaze in the_ _Force_**.

#

Arcann entered the trophy room and frowned. He felt his Father strongly today. Growling, his eyes snapped to Enfys’ slab. His Father was bothering her. He knew it.

Stalking up to the slab, he reached out a hand to touch her when his Father disappeared.

“Enfys?” Arcann’s hand hovered centimeters from her own.

A refreshing wave of apology rolled over him, the lights behind his flashing lilac, and the sound in his head a summer breeze.

He sighed in relief. Enfys was fine. Glancing up at her face, only feeling serenity emanating from her now his Father was gone.

“I was lenient with those ambassadors.” He started. “Vaylin tried to kill the one from the Republic because he stupidly said something irksome.”

He felt a question from Enfys press against his mind.

“He dared to call her beautiful, suggesting a woman as beautiful as her belonged in a ballroom not on a battlefield.” Arcann sneered at the thought that his sister didn’t belong on a battlefield. Beautiful women fought in battles in the Zakuulan military. The Republic military must be lacking if they don’t allow beautiful women in the ranks.

It wasn’t until he felt Enfys’ amusement flash in his mind that he too found the entire exchange funny.

“It was not humorous at the time, I assure you.” Arcann stated, an amused twist to his hidden lips.

Enfys’ ‘giggle’ flashed again in his mind before it stopped.

Arcann finally sat in his chair, pulling out his datapad. 

Lately, a small hum has begun to enter the back of his mind. He knew he didn’t create it because he didn’t recognize the melody. Also, what accompanied the tune was always the rainbow light tripping along in his mind like a soothing babbling brook. Rainbow lights were always Enfys.

The war was over, officially but that didn’t stop some battles. Or, his frown deepened, commanders being shit at their job.

He hadn’t even realized he was sparking and growling until he felt Force-tendrils he knew to be Enfys hovering about his face and shoulders. It took him awhile to realize but after he demanded she not touch him, she hadn’t, only hovered, close enough for him to feel her but not touching. She heeded his wishes.

His eyes snapped to her face, suddenly livid that she was trying to soothe him.

“Why do you do that?” Why was she always so fucking calm?

He felt a wave of confusion. 

“Try and calm me!” He spat, glaring at her. “You are my prisoner! I imprisoned you even after you helped me! Why are you so fucking calm all the time? Why do you try and comfort me?”

He stood, chest heaving, waiting for her answer. 

The answer was hesitant, gentle, filled with regret and shame.

Arcann saw it. No idea how he saw it, but he saw it. His aura, the way he spiked in the Force, how angry and broken it was. How it hurt the eyes.

Enfys was doing this to try and heal him.

“I didn’t ask you to heal me.” He spoke in a thinly veiled affront.

Enfys grew quiet, her tendrils pulling away from him, dissipating in the air. 

Arcann felt a small apology mixed with shame.

Then all he felt was nothing. Not even calm.

Enfys had withdrew.


	7. Chapter 7

Enfys refused to communicate with him. It’d been weeks since he lost his temper. Nothing. Not a peep.

No greetings, no lights, no music in his head. Not even dreams of strange places that were somehow a bleed over from her mind.

Nothing.

Arcann tried to ignore the feelings of despair, of wanting inside him. He missed her he realized one morning.

He missed the calm Enfys gave him. The steady way in which she hummed in the back of his mind while he did work.

He missed her.

How did he get her back?

“Get me everything you can find on the Outlander.” Arcann directed his secretary, a nervous man with a penchant for farting when upset, a trait had Arcann known about it, he would not have hired the man.

“At once, Your Grace.” The secretary bowed, leaving a trail of farts behind him.

Rolling his eyes, with a sweep of his hand, Arcann turned the room’s fans on with the Force.

#

It took two months. Two months of Enfys’ silence before Arcann’s secretary got the information Arcann wanted. Enfys’ journals.

This. This is what Arcann wanted. This would help him understand her.

Eagerly, he read. Or, tried to. Her journal was written in a language he didn’t recognize.

Growling his frustration, Arcann sent an email to the tech department to create an algorithm to translate languages from other parts of the galaxy.

#

Another two weeks gone. Another two weeks of Enfys’ silence. 

“Why won’t you speak to me?” Arcann demanded, pacing in front of her slab. “Why silence?”

Nothing. No tendrils, not a gust, no lights, nothing.

“Why are you refusing to speak to me? Answer me!”

Only silence.

Growling, he stalked out of the room, not noticing the small tendril of regret that rubbed against his ruined cheek.

#

Finally, Arcann had Enfys’ journal translated, although he spent several days looking at her handwriting, at the sketches she did. It was amazing that she opted to write out her journal as opposed to typing like most people. 

But her handwriting was beautiful. Her sketches were of a scientific nature but too beautiful to fit with a mere scientific magazine that Enfys wrote for.

Most of her journal was filled with dry observations and horrible puns. Very little about what she enjoyed. Occasionally he would find mention of somebody named Felix and how this Felix purchased Enfys tickets to a Wookie opera. Or how Nadia took Enfys to an art gallery for her birthday. The excitement of finding a new Voss or Chiss love poetry book. A new pelt that Qyzen gifted her.

“Find me soundbites of Wookie Opera and examples of Voss and Chiss love poetry.” Arcann directed his secretary.

If the secretary thought Arcann’s requests were strange, the man was intelligent enough not to mention it.

#

“Brother, what in the hell are you listening to?” Vaylin yelled to be heard above what she deemed noise.

Arcann turned the volume down with another flick of his hand, lifting his head to gaze impassively at his sister. “A Wookie Opera.”

Vaylin frowned furiously. What the kark was a Wookie and why was it making an opera? “Is there a reason you’re trying to rape your ears?”

“I find it oddly soothing.” Arcann answered. “Is there anything you want?”

“There’s an art dealer from the Republic to see you.” She glared about the room.

“Ah. Yes. Thank you. I shall be down at once.” Arcann stood, pausing the music.

#

It’d taken Arcann some digging, but he learned that Enfys painted landscapes under a pseudonym and sold them for charities, orphanages mainly.

Did this woman only do good? He mentally scoffed but deep inside he was pleased. Enfys was a good person.

Her landscapes were inspired. He bought all of them he could get his hands on. Slowly replacing the artwork in his wing of the palace with her landscapes.

It wasn’t an apology. He knew he needed to apologize.

But he was so horrible at apologies. Thexan always knew when Arcann was apologetic. Would Enfys know? Would she care? Would she accept?

Arcann needed to communicate with her. Why did she like Chiss love poems? He could understand Voss poetry. But Chiss? He was having a hard time grasping Chiss poetry. What about it appealed to Enfys?

Shaking his head, he entered the building, his footsteps taking him to her slab. He stayed away for six months this time.

“Enfys.” He breathed at his first sight of her slab.

Was she still angry? Would she communicate with him? Give him some sign? He was sorry and he wore his contriteness like a banner.

He barely stepped foot in the room when he felt something he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. 

A cool summer breeze accompanied by the wind whispering through pine trees, rainbow lights tripping like a babbling brook, and a flute in that strange melody he now recognized as a love song from her favorite Wookie opera, he tasted raspberry lemonade.

Arcann smiled, closing the distance between the door and Enfys’ form.

“I’m sorry.” He swallowed thickly, already feeling her forgiveness, her own apology of overstepping, of assuming. “You forgive me?” 

He felt a tentative tendril hover close to his ruined cheek. With it came feelings of happiness at his return and forgiveness, always forgiveness.

“I forgive you, too.” Tentatively, Arcann reached out a hand to touch her face.

The stone was cold against his fingers but the way Enfys warmed in his mind was real. The wind in the leaves turned to a crackling fire, the taste of hot chocolate landed on his tongue, the smell of s’mores pervading the air.

“You may touch me.” His voice was tight, but it was only fair, he was touching her, she should be able to touch him.

Holding his breath, he waited, soon, he felt it. A tendril of Force stroked down his ruined cheek, hesitantly cupping his jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

** _“This would all be so much easier if you only worked with me.” Valkorion’s smile did not reach his eyes._ **

** _Enfys only blinked at him. “Why would I want to work with you?”_ **

** _He sighed. “Really, you leave me no choice.”_ **

** _“Leave you no choice?” Enfys asked even as Valkorion tossed her into another memory, another nightmare._ **

** _But this wasn’t hers. It didn’t belong to her. And where was she?_ **

** _Horrified realization came upon her the minute Heulyn jumped into view._ **

** _“Ziost!” Enfys whimpered._ **

#

_Ziost._

_Heulyn/Enfys looked out the viewfinder on the orbital station. She was planning on going planetside to aid with the recovery and evacuation._

_An evil laugh sounded in her skull._

_“Watch!” Vitiate’s laughter rang in her head._

_Heulyn/Enfys watched, in increasing horror as what appeared to be a massive dust storm started consuming the planet._

_“Now feel.” Vitiate directed._

_Heulyn/Enfys started howling as every life the dust storm touched extinguished._

_Every life. Every man, woman, child, every plant, animal, and insect, the very planet. Even the planet’s core. Heulyn/Enfys realized it wasn’t death, it merely blinked out of existence. One minute blazing life, the next a void. Nothing but a void._

_She couldn’t stop screaming, her mind shredding, her body reacting, using the Force to shield herself from what she was feeling._

_It wasn’t working._

_Enfys/Heulyn screeched, claws digging into her scalp. _

_Begging for help._

#

_Arcann never dreamed of anything, but this time was different. _

_His mind decided to latch onto that one melody, Enfys’ favorite love song from her favorite Wookie opera all while one of the most confusing Chiss poems echoed in his skull. Going around and around. The music and poem seemingly coming out of the trees and grass._

_“The rainbow stands/ In a moment/ As if you are here.*”_

_What did that mean?_

_He tried to focus on the words. He remembered reading it earlier in the day, saying it aloud randomly, thinking that saying it would make the meaning clearer._

_Something about the poem stood out. It was the word rainbow._

_Arcann needed to know why it was Enfys’ favorite poem._

_A scream of terror, the sound of a person going mad ripped through his dream._

_He glanced around; where had the scream come from? That wasn’t a part of the opera._

_The poem and the song sped up, becoming a ribbon in the air. Arcann blinked in surprise. _

_“What’s this?” He muttered. This had never happened in a dream before._

_Another scream pierced the air._

_The ribbon undulated in the air before whisking itself away._

_“Hey!” He called out._

_He ran after the ribbon, the poem and the tune now discordant._

_He ran out of his dream. It was the only way he could describe it._

_He was no longer in a random meadow on a heavily wooded planet; he was now in a space station watching somebody who was Enfys but not Enfys at the same time try and shield herself from the maelstrom of absolute void that was swirling around them._

_“Enfys!” He reached out to her, cybernetic hand wrapping around her wrist, pulling her under his arm._

#

_Enfys could feel herself going mad. No wonder Heulyn went insane. No wonder her sister couldn’t cope with the simple directive to meditate and work through it._

_There was no working through this. No meditating away the amount of pain and anguish from sensing life get devoured by an angry hungry maw._

_Then, a cold hand around her wrist. “Enfys!”_

_Enfys felt herself pulled out of her sister. She was herself again. No more Heulyn/Enfys._

_But that only stopped the madness. It didn’t stop the nightmare._

_She heard Vitiate, no Valkorion’s laughter as the scene changed from the orbital station to the Jedi Temple on Alisandor._

_“No!” Enfys sobbed. “Don’t make me see this! Please!”_

_Valkorion only laughed._

_Enfys watched, tears streaming down her face as she watched her sister go from angry to livid. Saw the moment when Heulyn’s amethyst eyes - exactly like Enfys’- go to magenta with gold flecks. As her sister struck down the Jedi assigned to help Heulyn get over her ordeal._

_All because the Jedi told Heulyn that she wasn’t trying hard enough to meditate the pain, the anguish, the fear away._

_Enfys fell to her knees, still being dragged behind her sister as she watched Huelyn go from room to room, systematically killing every Jedi, Padawan, and employee in the temple._

#

_Arcann watched in confusion as the scene of the orbital station switched to the inside of a Jedi temple, he had destroyed enough to recognize them now._

_Again, there was the Enfys’ littermate, Heulyn._

_“No!” He heard Enfys sob. “Don’t make me see this! Please!”_

_He witnessed as Heulyn murdered every single person in the temple._

_A whimper from Enfys caused him to tear his eyes away from the scene to gaze at her. Enfys’ face could only be described as shattered._

_“Don’t! Please! Don’t do it!” Enfys begged._

_Arcann looked around, trying to see who Enfys was entreating, noticing that the scene had changed._

_His eyes lit upon Heulyn. She was standing outside a door, fingers delicately rubbing the door, hand gripping her lightsaber tightly._

_“Let me in, younglings.” Heulyn petitioned, her voice sugary sweet. “I have a treat for you.”_

_Arcann’s eyes widened as the door opened._

_Heulyn smiled kindly at the child, who couldn’t be more than five years old before…_

_Arcann yanked Enfys to his chest, pressing her face into him, not allowing her to witness what was happening. Enfys was what he described as innocent, always wanting to see the good in people and watching her sister become a monster was destroying her. He tried to make soothing noises, but he wasn’t used to comforting people._

_Enfys sobbed silently, body shaking, flinching with every sound of a lightsaber._

_Arcann felt a flash of intense anger. This was his father’s doing. His father was trying to break Enfys the way he broke Vaylin, the way he broke Arcann, the way he tried to break Thexan._

_“No.” Arcann growled, glaring at his father’s visage. “**NO!**”_

_Suddenly, Arcann and Enfys were back in Arcann’s meadow._

_“Enfys,” he stroked her hair gently, trying to find words to make her feel better._

_Enfys pulled back enough to meet his gaze. “Arcann?” Confusion warring with gratitude as their eyes locked, the scent of cedar melding with the taste of watermelon whiskey._

_His real hand stroked her hair awkwardly, cybernetic arm encircling her shoulders, a brisk winter wind on her soul. It was him. Arcann. Enfys relaxed in his embrace._

_“Thank you!” Her sobs renewed, gratitude winning, her arms circling his body and crying so hard they both shook._

_Whatever it took, Arcann wouldn’t allow his father to break Enfys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a real Haiku. It's by Takahama Kyoshi
> 
> https://www.masterpiece-of-japanese-culture.com/literatures-and-poems/haiku/10-haiku-love-poems-famous-japanese-poets
> 
> I can't do haiku. And Haiku is a type of poetry that is short and to the point which I feel embodies the Chiss as a whole.
> 
> Alisandor - real planet in swtor Legends
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Alisandor


	9. Chapter 9

Arcann was needed. Enfys needed him. He’d never been needed before.

It was heady.

It was amazing.

It made him crave more.

He wanted to be needed by Enfys forever.

#

After rescuing Enfys from his father, something changed. The connection, the Bond between Arcann and Enfys changed.

The only way Arcann could describe it.

He now felt her even outside the tower.

He felt her keen interest in his meetings, her amusement over his farting secretary, heard her hum as he laid down to sleep.

And his dreams. 

He was actually dreaming now.

Dreams of no consequence.

It had taken him a while to realize the forested planet, the meadow was Enfys’ home planet. Yelsain. 

He found himself often there, Enfys beside him.

She didn’t talk, only greeted him with the rainbow light behind his eyes, the sound of flutes in his ears, the taste of raspberry lemonade on his tongue, and the scent of acrylic paints tickled his nose.

He knew immediately that Enfys was happy.

He often caught her laying on her back, in the tall grass.

She never said anything, her face was always serene but Arcann knew she smiled at him. 

It was the sixth time Arcann dreamed about the meadow that Enfys sat up to greet him, a twinkle in her eyes, hands held aloft.

After a second of hesitation, he took her hands and she pulled him to sit beside her.

She flashed him a smile, keeping one of his hands locked in hers as she gazed at the bright violet sky.

It’d been like that ever since.

#

_“You painted this.” Arcann observed, taking a look around the meadow, feeling Enfys’ hand in his own._

_He spoke quietly. Neither of them ever spoke before._

_A pleased purr sounded before Enfys answered. “You recognize it.”_

_He glanced at her face. “I have researched everything about you.” Did that sound creepy? It sounded exceedingly creepy._

_A feeling like a feather on his face._

_“Thank you.” Enfys demurred, playing with a blade of grass. “Why do you come here?”_

_Their eyes locked. Hers were full of questions._

_“It’s my favorite painting.” Arcann admitted._

_He tasted hot chocolate and s’mores. _

_“This is my favorite place in the entire galaxy.” Her favorite song floated through the air on butterfly wings._

_Her hand held his._

_Arcann often wondered but never questioned why Enfys only sat on his injured side, only held his cybernetic hand._

_“You want to know why I only sit on this side?” She asked, turning to look at him._

_He nodded. _

_“Because I like this side. I enjoy the feel of your hand in mine. It makes me feel safe. This is the hand that pulled me from my nightmare.” She smiled shyly at him. _

_That’s right. He saved her. And she thanked him for it._

_“You can’t prefer one of my arms over the other one.” He wanted her to smile at him again._

_“Emphatic disagreement.” _

_“Why?”_

_“Because I prefer this one over the other one.” She stuck her tongue out at him._

_He rolled his eyes._

_Sighing, her other hand wrapped itself around his cybernetic forearm, her cheek resting on his cybernetic shoulder. “What’s your favorite place in the entire galaxy?”_

_Arcann glanced down to see her gazing at him, amethyst eyes sparkling._

_“I can show you.” He offered._

_She purred again, rainbow lights flashing behind his eyes._

_Lips twisting in a smile, Arcann closed his eyes and imagined his favorite place in the entire galaxy. His smile widened when he heard Enfys gasp._

_“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Her hand left his._

_Arcann opened his eyes to watch Enfys as she spun around under the bioluminescent moss. _

_“Is this on Zakuul?” She asked, hand reaching out to touch a frond of some type of fern._

_“Yes.” Arcann suddenly felt as if his favorite place wasn’t good enough, bright enough for her, he studied his feet._

_“Stop that!” His head whipped around to see her frowning at him. “This place is beautiful.” Her voice was firm, honest._

_He didn’t want to doubt her, but “The meadow is so bright, sunny, like you.”_

_“Arcann,” she sighed, kneeling beside him, taking his cybernetic hand in one hand while her other hovered over his ruined cheek. “Flowers are beautiful, but so are twinkle lights. Just because it’s not the same doesn’t mean it’s not as beautiful.”_

_He felt her fingers touch his cheek delicately, whisper light against his face, hesitant before stopping. Her gaze even as it met his._

_In his dreams, Arcann never wore his mask. In his dreams, his face was left bare. After all, what did it matter if people in his dreams saw his mangled face? They weren’t real._

_But Enfys was real. This was only the latest of their shared dreams and he never felt the need to cover up his cheek like he did now._

_A despondent french horn played, the taste of mint tea on his tongue as he scented pine needles._

_“Apologies, Arcann.” Enfys withdrew her hand._

_“You can touch my face.” He heard himself say. “But only here.”_

_She smiled again. “Alright. Only here.” She snuggled up next to him, his mechanical arm wrapped tightly in her embrace. “Stay with me until morning. Don’t leave until you have to. Please.”_

_“Of course.” Arcann promised. Anything to keep her safe from his Father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelsain - it's a planet a lot of Jedi came from
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yelsain/Legends


	10. Chapter 10

“What has you in such a good mood?” Vaylin asked askance.

Arcann shrugged. “Nothing you need to be concerned about.”

Vaylin narrowed her eyes. “You’ve been acting weird lately. Well, weirder.”

Arcann repressed an aggravated sigh. “Thank you.” He stated dryly, aware of the flash of confusion from Enfys at the back of his mind.

Vaylin’s eyes narrowed still more. “Very well, brother.”

Arcann watched his sister stalk away. Vaylin only ever stalked.

#

Since Enfys’ presence was so powerful in his mind now, Arcann was no longer tied to the chair in the trophy room. He could go anywhere and take her with him, so to speak.

He took her on a view of the palace, the city, even the swamps.

She loved every second of it. She had a favorite chair in the library, a second favorite garden, and a fourth favorite swamp animal. The swamp animal was a mawvorr she named Susan.

Arcann only shook his head at the memory.

Enfys was…

He had no words to describe her. 

She was a rainbow. Beautiful, full of light. 

Every night, Arcann chased his father away. 

It was only during the day that Enfys blinked in and out of his mind, like she was losing reception on a holocall. Those were the times he knew that his father was bothering her.

Arcann only had power to keep his father at bay at night. It was frustrating.

And Arcann knew when Enfys was having a horrible day. When the nightmares were too horrible for words. He’d find her sniffing, tears drying on her cheeks in the meadow.

It was those moments that Arcann forgot about his hatred of being touched and let her nestle against him, wrapped around his cybernetic arm, trying to stop her tears by breathing in his scent. He sometimes stroked her mane. He no longer referred to her mane as ‘hair’. She corrected him often enough.

This must be one of her bad days. She was awfully quiet, no spikes of amusement or errant thoughts as Arcann went through his meetings, as he tried to run his empire.

**_I’d like to see the stars, please._** Enfys whispered into his mind.

It was trial and error what he could or could not hear when he was in the Spire.

**_As you wish._** He thought back at her, hoping the stars made her happy.

He approached one of the many windows of the Spire. The panoramic view of the stars only slightly blocked by the fleet.

He felt Enfys sigh, the taste of mint tea on his tongue, a fall breeze in his mind, whispering of dying leaves on branches. 

**_What’s wrong?_** Arcann asked, gazing out at the stars. 

He was hoping that she wasn’t missing her home. It was a topic that they both shied away from.

**_My sister would’ve loved this view._** She sighed again, reaching out through him to touch the glass.

Another touchy subject between them. 

Arcann felt her silence, her desperation for a hug. She missed her sister. Valkorion must’ve been torturing her with images and memories of Heulyn.

**_What was she like?_** He asked tentatively.

He felt her wry amusement. **_She was my opposite in many things. She was a better person than I._**

Arcann didn’t know how to respond to that. **_I doubt that._**

He felt her sigh, the sound of a cello playing an aria. 

**_I was always compared unfavorably to her. She was a better warrior. Faster learner. People liked her. She could make friends easily. Always ready with a laugh or a joke or a comforting hug. I’m none of those things._** Enfys fell silent, her mind introspective.

Arcann felt himself drawn into memories of Enfys and Heulyn as children. It was practically a mirror of his childhood with Thexan.

Arcann loved his brother. Adored Thexan, but Arcann was always in Thexan’s shadow.

So, too was Enfys in Heulyn’s.

And despite everything the sisters were inseparable, until Valkorion.

**_Enfys..._**He stopped. He had no clue what to say, what to do.

**_Arcann, it’s strange but I’m glad that you have me frozen. This way Valkorion is contained. This way he can’t hurt anybody else._** Her smile flashed in his mind, along with the rainbow lights tripping along. Enfys whispered, **_Thank you._**

Then he felt her withdraw from his mind.

Arcann gazed out of the Spire windows a few moments longer.

#

** _“You and my son are nauseating.” Valkorion intoned._ **

** _Enfys tried to ignore Valkorion. To no avail._ **

** _“Would you like to see what is happening right now?” Valkorion’s voice held cruel amusement, salt to her wounds._ **

** _She didn’t respond._ **

** _But it didn’t matter, Valkorion pulled her into another scene of what was happening._ **

** _Probably. Enfys never knew if what Valkorion showed her was real or not._ **

** _It didn’t matter._ **

** _Valkorion was slowly driving her insane. She couldn’t stop it._ **

** _Little by little, Valkorion was taking away her sanity._ **

** _Soon, not even Arcann could pull her back. _ **

** _Then Arcann would be truly alone._ **

#

“Emperor Arcann,” his secretary stuttered.

“Yes?” Arcann doled out.

“I have found some video recordings of the Outlander with her former crew and twin.”

“Littermate.” Arcann corrected the man.

“Excuse me, Emperor?” the Secretary blinked.

“Cathar twins are called littermates.” Arcann narrowed his visible eye. “Am I the only one reading all the information on the systems we conquered?”

“No, Emperor Arcann.” The secretary swallowed. 

“Then why do you insist on spouting incorrect terminology?” Arcann grumbled, glaring at the man.

The secretary swallowed, farting per usual. “Well, uh, Emperor-”

Arcann cut him off. “I don’t want your excuses!” He held out a hand, imperiously waiting for his secretary to give him the datapad.

The secretary swallowed again, adjusting the collar of his shirt, gently placing the datapad with all the newly discovered information on the Outlander in Arcann’s hand.

“Leave.” Arcann flicked his gaze towards the door before turning his full attention back to the datapad.

He ignored the sound of his secretary scurrying away.

Enfys and her crew. Arcann had read up on her crew, of course. All her known associates. But now, he had faces to go along with names. Qyzen, a grey Trandoshan that was blind in one eye. Zenith, a pink Twi’lek. Tharan Cedrax and his hologram Holiday. A Felix Iresso, an ash-blonde-haired brown eyed man with strange tattoos* around his eyes. And finally, Nadia, Enfys’ Padawan and another person she had a Force bond with.

Arcann wondered if Nadia ever felt Enfys the way Arcann felt Enfys. If Nadia still felt Enfys. If Nadia felt him by default.

Where Nadia was.

Pulling his focus back to the matter at hand, he scrolled through the new information. Seeing videos.

The videos were all homemade of course, uploaded to Enfys’ personal computer and datapad by something called C2. The videos were labeled things like Nadia and Enfys Bake Cookies, Felix Teaches Enfys How to Clean a Rifle, Zenith Showing Enfys How to Cold Rig a Detonator, Qyzen Carrying Enfys on His Back. 

A final video caught his gaze. It was the last one, at the bottom of the list.

Enfys’ Twenty-fourth Birthday Party.

Arcann noted the date. It was two months before Enfys was forced to kill Heulyn. Four months before she was discovered on that ship at the edge of Zakuulan space.

His fingers lingered over the play button.

It wasn’t until this moment that Arcann realized he and Enfys were the same age.

It wasn’t until that moment that Arcann realized that Enfys killed Heulyn around the same time Arcann killed Thexan.

Abruptly, he stood. He needed privacy. 

#

_Arcann stepped into the meadow, greeted by Enfys. _

_Slowly, he approached her, he had watched all the videos. The one of her birthday party most of all. He wanted to comfort her. Apologize for his father._

_“Arcann,” She smiled up at him, her hand reaching out to grasp his.”I have a treat for you.”_

_“Do you?” Arcann couldn’t help but feel intrigued despite knowing he came here to cheer her up. _

_She nodded. “Mmhmm. Trust me?” Her eyes flashed with excitement._

_Wordlessly, he nodded, pulling her to her feet._

_An orchestra played in his head, the refrain from her favorite song. _

_“Follow me!” She took off running, her short legs carrying her quickly._

_Arcann took off after her. Were they playing tag? “Where are we going?” _

_“If you catch me before we get there, I’ll tell you!” She tossed over her shoulder._

_She was giggling. He could tell by the flute trilling in his head, the lilac tinge to his thoughts, the taste of sparkling blackberry juice on his tongue._

_Arcann sped up, imbuing his legs with the Force, chasing after her, never losing sight of her but not catching her either, although he could. They both knew it._

_Enfys flittered in and out of the trees as they ran, her giggles and the flute song leading him on._

_He saw when she stopped, breathless._

_“Caught you.” Arcann’s hands circled her waist, pulling her flush against him._

_She whirled around, grabbing his hand, pressing it against her cheek, letting him stroke her face. “What do you see?”_

_She was breathless with laughter._

_He had to physically tear his eyes away from her face. Looking around he felt his curiosity pique. _

_“An amphitheatre.” He furrowed his brow. He’d never seen one built like this before._

_“It’s an amphitheatre built specifically for Wookie Opera. Wookies have deep voices and they need the acoustics for their songs.” She seemed suddenly unsure. “I was going to share my memory of my very first Wookie Opera.”_

_He glanced down at her face. So eager, so nervous. “Oh, well, in that case.” He grinned down at her._

_He knew she was pleased by the violins playing a few lines of her favorite song in his head._

_“I promise I will try not to sing all the words.” She winked at him as they sat down in the empty theatre._

_“Sing all the words?” He glanced down at the top of her head._

_“Yep.” She flashed him a smile, her hand slipping into his cybernetic hand, her cheek pressed to his cybernetic shoulder. “In the original Shyriiwook.”_

_Arcann blinked at her, his mind trying to imagine Enfys singing an opera in the original Shyriiwook and couldn’t. It just wouldn’t compute. _

_“Arcann?” She asked, looking up at him. “Do you not want to watch it?”_

_Shaking his head, he felt a chuckle bubble out of his chest. He didn’t bother stopping it. _

_“What’s so funny?” She was frowning at him now._

_“You singing in Shyriiwook.” He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his humor._

_“Oh, you asked for it now!” Enfys’ threat lacked heat._

_“I’m sure.” He replied as the lights dimmed and the first soun_ _ds of the opening number started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This customization is #5 and it can be purchsed on Belsavis and Ilum for 20k credits


	11. Chapter 11

Lana frowned. She had to figure out how to get inside that building.

“You sure the sister is in there?” Koth asked, leaning against the balustrade next to her.

“I’m sure.” Lana was sure. All her information pointed to that building.

She just needed to be able to get to Enfys to free her.

Enfys was the key to saving the galaxy from Arcann.

#

_Arcann and Enfys sat, legs submerged in water, her sitting between his legs, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. It was their turn to sit in Arcann’s favorite place._

_Valkorion has decided to show Enfys her sister’s death repeatedly._

_Closing his eyes, nose pressed to the top of Enfys head, he silently cursed his father._

_“Arcann,” Her voice was thick with unshed tears, “I can’t do this anymore.”_

_“Do what?” He leaned away so he could see her face._

_“I want you to launch me at a star.” She started. “I think that’s the only way to get rid of him.”_

_“But you’d die. I’d be killing you.”_

_“You’d be saving the galaxy from your father.” She looked away, hugging herself._

_“There has to be a way to get him out of your head.” Arcann frowned. Almost five years of research and nothing._

_Nothing about evicting a Force-ghost from its host._

_“I met somebody that purposely got possessed by Force ghosts once.” Enfys stated. “He was interesting. I sometimes wonder what happened to Darth Nox.”_

_Darth Nox. That name was familiar with Arcann. “A Bothan Sith that sat on the Dark Council?”_

_He felt her nod against his chest. “Yes. By the time I met him though, he only had one Force-ghost in his head. Horak-mul. Very strange man. Horak-mul not Darth Nox.”_

_Arcann felt his frown deepen. Didn’t Sith and Jedi loathe each other?_

_“I think Darth Nox liked me. If you’re wondering why he didn’t kill me. I ran across him on Rishi when I was helping my sister with the Revanites.” Enfys signed, her fingers running up and down Arcann’s cybernetic arm. “He was like me in many ways.”_

_Arcann couldn’t help the flash of jealousy. Did Enfys like Darth Nox? Had she been interested in the Bothan? Enfys was Arcann’s. His!_

_“Did you-?” His question hung in the air._

_“I did not like him romantically. But he was a wonderful friend.” Enfys stated, a soothing saxophone in the air between them. “He was asked by Lana to help out since he and an agent were an item at the time. He used to give me shoulder rubs while imbuing his hand with lightning, to help loosen up the muscles. It felt nice.”_

_Jealousy reared its ugly head again. Darth Nox got to literally touch Enfys? Arcann hadn’t literally touched Enfys’. Only her carbonized hand and cheek. It was unfair that Darth Nox got to experience touching Enfys’ and Arcann had not._

_“Arcann,” Enfys turned, touching his ruined cheek, stroking his scars with her thumb, “back to my point. Darth Nox told me there were two ways to get rid of a Force ghost. The first was to be stronger, more powerful than the ghost possessing you. The second is to make a contract with the ghost, do what the ghost wants, then the ghost will hopefully leave.”_

_Arcann’s jealousy morphed to worry. “A contract?” He didn’t like the way her eyes looked. Desperate, a little manic. “You can’t have a contract with my father, he won’t abide by it.”_

_“And I’m not strong enough to evict him.” Enfys sighed, her other hand joining her first to cup his face between them. “Arcann, I need your help. Please?”_

_He searched her face. She was asking him to kill her. To end her life so that he could get rid of his father. _

_Arcann loathed his father with every fiber of his being but he couldn’t bring himself to contemplate what Enfys was asking. It…._

_It hurt him. The thought of Enfys dying hurt Arcann, an agonizing pain in his chest._

_“I’ll keep looking. There has to be another way.” He wasn’t aware of the pleading note in his voice, the wheedling._

_Enfys searched his face, amethyst eyes roaming over his face, noted his desperation, heard it in his voice. “Very well.” Her lips twisted into a worried smile before she pressed their foreheads together._


	12. Chapter 12

Arcann threw himself into research. He needed to find a way to kill his father’s ghost. Not for Enfys, he reasoned. Or tried to reason. But because his father was a monster that deserved destruction. 

“Brother, why are you doing this?” Vaylin picked up an ancient Sith scroll. “Who is Lord Kallig? What is a Medriaas?”

“Nathema.” Arcann tossed out. 

It took him a few seconds before he realized what he’d said.

“What?” Vaylin’s question sounded like the vilest of curses. Spewed out her mouth like vomit.

Arcann slowly looked up at her, reminded that he was the weaker out of the two. Only Thexan was ever able to beat Vaylin. “Nathema. It has to be the key to killing Father.”

He didn’t let Vaylin sense his fear, and what fear he felt receded when Enfys sensed it. As if guarding him, Enfys’ calm bled into his mind, filling him up, erasing his fear, cocooning him in her warmth.

Vaylin’s eyes narrowed but she wasn’t attacking. She seemed to actually be thinking about his words.

“There is a vault there that nobody’s allowed to go to.” Vaylin offered eventually. “The key could be there.”

Arcann inclined his head. “Thank you, sister.” His words sincere.

Vaylin crossed her arms and glared at the Sith scrolls. “That planet burns, and that scroll is lies.”

“What?” Arcann hadn’t gotten around to reading the particular scroll she was talking about.

“Nathema isn’t a lush world. It’s a shithole. An ever-hungry maw.” Her manic eyes, for once showing an emotion that wasn’t cruel amusement or livid anger, met his eye. “It burns, tries to suck everything from you. Like a hungry maw. Constantly trying to bleed you dry of everything that is you.” She sniffed and turned away. “It could be the one planet that is the key to defeating Father. Let him get sucked into nothingness.”

With that, she stomped away.

But her words. The hungry maw constantly sucking life. That was familiar. Wasn’t that how Enfys, and through Enfys, Heulyn described what Valkorion did to the planet Ziost?

“Get me everything concerning Ziost!” Arcann snapped his fingers at his secretary.

“Yes, Your Grace!” The secretary scurried away, his typical gas trail behind him.

Arcann barely even dedicated brain cells to turning the room’s fans on with a flick of his finger.

#

“Teeseven, are you ready?” Lana asked the droid.

**:T7= ready!// Lana + T7 = save Enfys!// Together = save galaxy!:**

“Just so.” Lana patted the droid on its head. “Koth? Hkay?”

“Assurance: all is ready, master!” Hkay stated as the droid hooked some grenades onto its chassis.

Lana arched an eyebrow but turned to look expectantly at Koth.

“Ready as we’re ever gonna be. I guess.” Koth rubbed the back of his head. “You sure she’s worth this? The sister?”

Lana frowned.

Teeseven whirred angrily, pulling out its shock probe and threatening Koth. **:Enfys = T7’s friend!// Enfys + T7 = family!!!// T7 + Lana + Koth +HK = must save!!!!!!!:** The astromech rolled up to Koth, its probe tapping Koth’s foot.

“Ow!” Koth snatched his foot away, stumbling, only saved by Lana waving her hand and keeping the pilot upright with the Force. “Ok! I get it! We have to save her!”

Teeseven beeped angrily, it sounded like a string of curse words, before the little droid rolled to the exit. 

“Koth, Enfys’ littermate was Teeseven’s master. Teeseven views Enfys as its second master.” Lana explained as kindly as she could. 

“Ah. Right.” Koth’s brain had trouble equating littermate with sibling. But, well, Enfys was a Cathar. Whatever that was. Was a Cathar the one that was eight feet tall or the short one with the beard?

“Cathar are the catlike ones.” Lana rolled her eyes. “Really, did you even bother to read up on her?”

“Yeah! Of course, I did.” Koth scoffed. He hadn’t.

Lana arched an eyebrow higher. 

“Ok, maybe I got caught up in a research hole on the Holonet.” He blushed.

“If you’re telling me you started reading over all the information I gave you about Enfys and you wound up on Wookie porn I will punch you.”

“Ok. I won’t tell you that.” Koth wasn’t even sure it was Wookie porn. It could’ve been Bothan porn for all he knew. The camera angles weren’t exactly clear. “What?” He noticed Lana glaring at him.

“If you downloaded a virus to our datapads, I will have Hkay shoot you out an airlock.” Lana hissed.

Koth swallowed. “There’s no virus! I swear!”

Her eyes narrowed. “I will let you know when I have her.”

Lana turned on her heel and left the ship.

Hkay began whistling. “Query: don’t you think you ought to hide the ship now, Master Vortena?”

Koth turned a baleful eye to the droid. “Yeah. I’ll get right on that.” And check to make sure there wasn’t a virus on his or Lana’s datapad.

#

**_Arcann!_** Enfys’ panicked voice broke into his thoughts.

** _Enfys?_ **

**_I’m…….carbonite…….dying…….your father……_** She cut out.

Arcann frowned. What had she been saying? 

A memory clicked into place. Carbonite poisoning. The result of somebody improperly frozen in carbonite. People died from it.

Wait…..

Did Enfys have carbonite poisoning? Is that what she was trying to tell him? What she meant by ‘dying’?

Arcann cursed, standing. “Get me everything on carbonite poisoning! Now!” He bellowed as he stalked out of the throne room.

He heard his secretary scrambling to do as he ordered.

#

Enfys felt pain. A burning in her insides, as if her body was melting away from the inside out.

“You’re dying.” A cool female voice said. “I might have your cure, but this will hurt.”

Enfys barely had time to form a thought before she was hit with something that made her burn more. She curled in on herself, hugging herself. “Arcann?” 

“No, Lana.” Lana frowned at her friend. Arcann? Why would Enfys ask after Arcann?

Enfys looked up through blurry eyes. It wasn’t Arcann that saved her. It wasn’t even a technician under his orders. It was Lana Beniko. “Lana?” What?

“We have to hurry. Come on!” Lana picked Enfys up. “Can you stand?”

“What’s happening?” Enfys asked instead.

“I’m rescuing you. Come on!” The Sith thrust a lightsaber into Enfys’ hands. “We don’t have much time. We need to go.”

#

Vaylin hated change. She always had. Routine was a good thing. It was a little-known fact but she had little imagination and couldn’t really live without orders. She used to have imagination but that was before her father sent her to ….

No. She cut off that train of thought.

She had a problem to deal with in the here and now, it was not the time to dwell on her past.

“What do you mean the Outlander escaped?” Vaylin hissed at the Knight over the holo.

“She’s escaped. We’re currently tracking her.” The Knight stuttered.

“I’ll be right there.” Vaylin stood. “Have you informed my brother yet?”

“No.”

“Good. Don’t.” Vaylin couldn’t be too sure Arcann wasn’t like their father. That Arcann wouldn’t torture Vaylin for allowing his prize to get away.

Vaylin didn’t know why her brother prized the Outlander so much. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was Vaylin got the Outlander back before she decided she loathed her brother. 

At the moment, Vaylin only hated Arcann. But that was a professional courtesy as she hated everybody. But she didn’t loathe him as she loathed their mother and father.

#

Enfys tried to call out to Arcann. To no avail.

Did their connection only exist when she was wall art?

** _Arcann?_ **

She waited, nothing. He couldn’t hear her. Why not? Nadia had always been able to hear her.

But she realized; Nadia and Enfys had an emotional connection that caused their Force bond. Enfys’ and Arcann’s Force bond formed because they were literally feeling the same thing at the exact same time while going through the exact same thing. 

But, still, Enfys should’ve been able to communicate with Arcann.

“Come on!” Lana grabbed Enfys’ wrist, dragging her along. “Koth is waiting for us.”

#

“Now be a good Avant Garde and come here.” Vaylin was trying to reason with the Outlander and her companion.

“Go, I can take her. Give you time to escape.” The blonde woman told the Outlander.

“No, Lana,” the Outlander shook her head, stepping towards Vaylin, “I can’t let you do that. You run.”

Lana, the blonde, narrowed her eyes. “Enfys?”

“Duck and run like hell!” The man called Koth shouted, a ship coming from nowhere and shooting at Vaylin and the Knights.

“Come on!” Lana grabbed Enfys’ wrist again, pulling her along.

Enfys shook her head but she was still too weak to object as the Sith forced her to jump off the ledge towards the ship’s gangplank.

#

Vaylin screeched. No! The Outlander was gone and now Arcann would punish her! Vaylin hated the Outlander! Loathed the Outlander.

“Has she been caught?” Arcann’s image blinked into existence.

“No. She got away.” Vaylin snarled, defiant, waiting for her brother’s punishment.

Arcann only narrowed his eye. “Meet me back in the Spire.” His image cut out.

Vaylin growled. She didn’t want to go back to the Spire. But, Arcann hadn’t exactly said he was going to punish her.


	13. Chapter 13

The punch came from nowhere. Lana was not expecting it. Neither was Koth or Hkay.

Nor were any of them expecting Enfys to collapse, arms around her middle as she sobbed hysterical, heart wrenching cries.

Koth and Hkay looked to Lana as the Sith tried to stem the flow of blood from her nose. 

Koth and Lana had a pointed silent conversation about the crying Enfys.

Lana narrowed her eyes but knelt beside Enfys, wrapping a comforting arm around the Cathar as Koth’s and Hkay’s footsteps faded away.

“Enfys, would you care to tell me what that was about?” Lana spoke softly, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe at Enfys’ tears.

“I need to go back!” Enfys sobbed. “I shouldn’t be out of carbonite. Please, Lana, take me back.”

Lana frowned. “Enfys, I can’t take you back.”

“Then let me get recaptured. Please!” Enfys clutched at Lana’s hand. “Please, it’s imperative that I go back.” _I need him._

Lana studied the younger woman. “Why do you want to get stuck back in carbonite?”

“Because being frozen is the only way for Vitiate to be contained.” Enfys whispered despondently. “He’s in my head, Lana. He’s in my head and we can’t figure out how to get him out.”

Lana’s face registered shock. Vitiate was in Enfys’ mind? Lana sensed it of course, but she didn’t think….. No, she shook her head.

“I can’t send you back into carbonite, Enfys. We need you to defeat Arcann.” Lana’s mind latched onto the nuance of Enfys wincing when Arcann’s name was mentioned. 

The Sith narrowed her eyes again, what did Arcann do to Enfys?

“Is Arcann really so bad?” Enfys’ voice was small.

Lana didn’t know how to answer that question. 

#

Arcann couldn’t hear Enfys, he could only sense her fear and dismay. 

**_Enfys?_** He tried for the tenth time since he’d been informed Enfys had been freed from carbonite.

“Brother.” Vaylin sulked into the room, body tense, ready for a confrontation.

“Do you have the security feed?” Arcann asked.

Vaylin blinked, surprised before her eyes narrowed. “Yes.” She hissed it, sure that this was a ploy for Arcann to hurt her.

Arcann felt a pang of anger towards their father. Vaylin used to trust Arcann. Used to love him even. Then Father locked her away on Nathema.

Arcann accepted his sister’s datapad, quickly pulling up the security feed of the trophy room.

He saw as a blonde woman freed Enfys, injecting the Cathar with something. He swallowed thickly as Enfys writhed on the floor in pain.

“Who is that woman?” Arcann need to know. Needed to know who would dare steal Enfys away from him.

Enfys was His. His to save. His.

“Lana Beniko.” His sister supplied. “And the pilot of the shuttle that flew the Outlander away was a Koth Vortena. A former Zakuulan pilot.”

Arcann jerked his chin once. He knew who to hunt for. He had names. He knew who to blame for stealing his Enfys.

“The shuttle?” His good eye burned with rage.

Vaylin’s smile was cruel. “Crashed in the swamp.”

“Send out search parties! I want the perpetrators found! I want E-the Outlander brought back to me.” He corrected himself in time. “No harm is to come to the Outlander.”

Vaylin pouted.

“She is the vessel of Father’s spirit; we don’t know if hurting her will hurt Father or only make him stronger.” Arcann didn’t want to risk Enfys being harmed. If she was harmed, then his father might try and save her. And that would be worse. Because everything Arcann had read, said that if the host accepts the help of the Force ghost possessing them then the stronger the hold the Force ghost has.

Vaylin frowned but inclined her head. “Very well.”

**_I’m coming, Enfys. Be safe. Don’t let Father help you._** He stared at the panicked face of Enfys as she ran behind this Lana Beniko.

Yes, Lana Beniko would pay for taking his Enfys from him. So, would this Koth Vortena.

“Get me the military record of a Koth Vortena!” Arcann barked at his secretary.

The secretary hastened to obey, for once, too frightened to leave his usual stink trail.


	14. Chapter 14

Twelve days! Two weeks* without his Enfys in his mind. Without her humming. Without her in his dreams. Without her laughter ringing in his head.

Two damn karking weeks!

Was the swamp truly that enormous that she could disappear in it?

Why couldn’t the Knights locate her?

Why couldn’t he hear her?

#

Enfys meditated, hoping that she would be able to feel Arcann. Communicate with him.

He had to know that she hadn’t wanted to leave. Right? That Lana basically kidnapped her?

It wasn’t that Enfys enjoyed being a prisoner, unable to see or smell or touch. It was she was afraid of what would happen if she was no longer bound, what Vitiate, Valkorion, the Sith Emperor would do if she was free to waltz around the galaxy.

Enfys hated being so nervous. So upset. She was never this unsure of herself.

Even when she was battling Heulyn she was so sure.

Enfys sniffed, swiping at the tears that gathered in her eyes. She just wanted to be safe. Arcann made her feel safe.

**_Arcann!_** She sobbed again, rocking back and forth as tears coursed down her cheeks.

#

_Enfys opened her eyes and she suddenly was in her meadow. For the first time in twelve days dreaming about her meadow. Bolting upright she looked around._

_“Arcann?!” She scrambled to her feet. Where was he? “Arcann?” Was he even in the meadow?_

_“Enfys!”_

_She felt herself pulled against a hard chest, wrapped in a firm embrace._

_Arcann._

_Taking massive gulps of air, she held onto him like a lifeline._

_“Arcann, I didn’t want to leave. Please believe me.” She pulled back, frantically trying to explain, her hands on his face. “Please!”_

_Arcann stroked her cheek. “I believe you.” He did. “Where are you?”_

_“I don’t know.” Enfys’ voice broke. _

_He gazed down at her, relieved to see her after so many nights of her absence. He yanked her into his chest again, pressing his nose to her mane as a hand fisted it, his cybernetic arm holding her against him._

_“Has he made any moves?” Arcann hoped his Father didn’t realize what was happening._

_“Not yet.” Enfys answered. “But I feel him. Plotting in my skull.” She pulled back again, her hands cupping his head, pulling his forehead to rest against hers. “You need to find me and put me back in carbonite. Properly this time.” Her lips twisted into a slight smile._

_“Can you tell me where you are?” Arcann asked, gazing into her eyes._

_Her eyes saddened. “No. Lana and Koth won’t tell me anything, convinced I’m having a nervous breakdown as a result of being tortured and Valkorion isn’t helping.”_

_Arcann frowned. “I thought you said Lana was your friend.”_

_“No, I said Lana was Heulyn’s friend. I was merely there. Per usual.”_

_He growled. “You’re never just there.”_

_He heard a distant flute noise in his head, the rainbow lights flashing behind his eyes. Gods, how he missed the proof of Enfys’ joy, her amusement._

_“I’ll get you back.” He promised fervently. “I’ll get you back. Nobody takes you away from me.”_

#

Lana watched as Enfys tossed and turned until suddenly she was still.

Strange.

Enfys had tossed and turned each night. What changed?

Lana’s mind latched onto something Enfys said as when they first crash-landed in the swamp. 

_We can’t figure out how to get him out._

Who was ‘we’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's no info about how many days or months Zakuul has. I made what I wrote in this story up honestly (with the help of some friends that are way better at math than i am). 
> 
> Zakuul has 504 days a year (it's a big planet with a huge orbit around it's sun), 6 days a week, and 14 months. There are 6 weeks in a month. The days of the Week are named after the 6 gods (NOT Zildrog b/c homeboi is a demon). 
> 
> Again, I made this up b/c i couldn't find anything at all about the planet Zakuul and days and stuff


	15. Chapter 15

“Lana, why did you ‘rescue’ me?” Enfys tried to keep her voice from showcasing how sullen she was.

But, from what Enfys had seen and read, Arcann was only bleeding the Empire and Republic dry of resources. How was that different from what the Empire or Republic did? 

“To stop Arcann.” Lana sniffed. “He’s a tyrant.”

Enfys frowned. “But how? He’s only doing what the Empire and Republic do, but he’s doing it to both of them simultaneously.” Why was Lana so adamant about stopping Arcann?

She felt Lana’s flash of anger. That hit a nerve.

“There’s a difference.” Lana ground out.

“IS there?” Enfys questioned. “The Empire, every time they conquer somewhere, they turn the people into slaves, strip the planets of their resources to fund their never ending war with the Republic.” She held up a hand, indicating she wasn’t done talking. “The Republic does the same thing only behind the mask of altruism. Both governments lie to the citizens, telling half-truths and exaggerations to make the citizens hate the other government, to make them fight harder.

“Arcann is merely doing it and not lying about it. He doesn’t care about the people of the galaxy but neither does any of the other governments as long as they still get cannon fodder and people to mine their resources. He isn’t trying to devour the universe.” Enfys finally glanced at Lana. “Just because Arcann is treating the Empire the way the Empire treats everybody else is not a reason to kill him or overthrow him.”

“He’s not even trying to stop the fighting between the Empire and the Republic!” Lana hissed.

“Why would he? Does the Empire stop the infighting between the different tribes? No. We both know they don’t because they go by meritocracy. Only the strongest survive. Plus, the one that wins, then the government only has to worry about controlling one instead of two.” Enfys looked back down at the fuse box she was trying to wire. “That’s not a reason to make me hate him, Lana. Or to convince me he needs to be taken down when Valkorian is the real problem.”

Lana scoffed, dismissing Enfys’ opinion. “Valkorion is in your head, he’s not a problem.”

Enfys turned surprised and hurt eyes to the Sith. “He’s the problem. You’re just too stubborn and stupid to understand how much of a problem Valkorion is.”

Sniffing, Enfys stomped away. She refused to cry in front of Lana.

#

Arcann found himself unclenching his jaw. He’d taken to grinding his teeth lately. Enfys was still missing, they met so rarely in their dreams. 

Arcann was convinced that was his father’s doing.

His father was trying to take Enfys away from Arcann just as much as Beniko and Vortena stole her.

Arcann needed to get Enfys back.

He needed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Enfys studied the room. It was a strange room to have on a ship. It was almost as if the room itself was Force-sensitive. It played merry havoc with her senses, forcing a kaleidoscope of lights and sound inside her head.

She quickly threw barriers up to stop it.

“**_I take it you have questions?_**” Valkorion’s image popped up next to the ancient monolith that was the centerpiece of the room. “**_Don’t be so surprised. Where you go, I go. We are indivisible now._**”

“Are you the reason I can’t feel him anymore?” Enfys blurted out.

Valkorion’s response was to laugh and ignore her question. “**_The Gravestone. Not entirely what I’d envisioned._**”

She only continued to glare at him.

“**_I’m here to help you_**.” He smiled. “**_I thought I made that clear_**.”

“Then let me talk to him.” Enfys needed to talk to Arcann. Together, she and Arcann could come up with a plan to put her back in carbonite. Alright, maybe not carbonite because her fur was still not acting properly, but stasis. Some way of making sure she and Valkorion were contained.

“**_We can only defeat Arcann if we work together._**” 

“I don’t want to defeat Arcann. I only want to defeat you.” Enfys hissed. “You are poison.”

Valkorion chuckled. “**_Come now, you’ve seen Arcann’s empire, you’ve seen Vaylin has no restraint. You can’t tell me that they don’t need to be dealt with._**”

“I’ve only seen the swamp, not the wider galaxy. I only have Lana’s word on that. And whatever Vaylin’s problems are, you caused them.” 

Valkorion frowned like Enfys was a disappointing child that broke a favorite vase.

“You only want your throne back. You don’t care about defeating Arcann. You only want your fancy chair and all your power so you can devour the galaxy and live forever.”

The smirk on his lips told her everything she needed to know.

Hissing, her hands twitched over her lightsaber. 

“**_You’re going to have to accept my help eventually._**” He sounded so sure of himself.

“Never.” She spat.

“**_You must be willing to accept my help for what it is. And you will have to come to this acceptance sooner than you think._**” His smirk morphed to a leer before he blinked out.

Enfys growled, her eyes scanning the room, making sure he was gone.

“Get ready for a fight, people! They found us!” Koth screeched over the comms. “Skytroopers breaching the entrance.”

#

A Knight ran into the throne room.

“Emperor Arcann! They’ve found her! The Outlander! Skytroopers found her and there’s a team of Knights headed that way now!”

Arcann tilted his head to the side and studied the Knight. “Good. Your orders are not to harm her. But harm everybody else.”

The Knight bowed and left the room as quickly as she came.

Arcann closed his eyes, tried again to reach Enfys, to tell her about the Knights. To ask her not to fight.

Arcann hoped for the Knights’ sakes, that they didn’t harm Enfys. Arcann would kill any person that harmed her. Enfys was His.

He had to keep her safe.

** _Enfys, they’re coming for you. Don’t fight them._ **

#

Skytroopers? But Arcann promised he’d send Knights. Why were there Skytroopers?

“We can take them!” Lana leaped into the fray.

“Lana!” Enfys surged forward to save her twin’s friend.

Where were the Knights?

#

“Zildrog’s Wedge!” A random Knight yelled.

Enfys watched as shields hammered into the soft earth of the swamp, creating a wedge.

** _Then, time paused and Valkorion popped up again, the scene stilled._ **

** _Enfys gasped as she saw how close Senya missed a lightsaber strike. How Lana wasn’t going to miss the one aimed at her._ **

** _“What is this?” Enfys reached out a hand to help Lana._ **

** _“An opportunity.” Valkorion oozed confidence. “You’re outmatched. Death is all but certain for your Sith friend.”_ **

** _“She’s Heulyn’s friend.” Enfys heard herself answer before cringing. That wasn’t fair, Lana had tried to be Enfys’ friend as well. It was just, well, Heulyn was the one that everybody wanted to be friends with. Enfys was just part of the packaged deal._ **

** _“I could save her, regardless. I only require the briefest moment of control.” He stated._ **

** _And his offer sounded so inviting. Enfys could save Lana. She could save her twin’s friend. But, no. _ **

** _“Accept my help or watch her die. Choose quickly. Time has not stopped.” Valkorion’s voice like an earworm, his tone promising all Enfys desired._ **

** _Which wasn’t possible. What Enfys desired was to be frozen again, for Valkorion to not being able to slowly gain control of her body. For Heulyn to be alive and for Enfys to not be broken._ **

** _Valkorion could never do that._ **

** _“I’ll never give into you!” Enfys hissed._ **

** _“Very well.”_ **

The scene unpaused, Koth and Hkay coming to the rescue.

“We can do this! Keep fighting!” Koth shouted, helping Lana stand. “They haven’t killed you yet - come on!”

“Thank you, Koth.” Lana smiled at him.

“Is the Gravestone ready for takeoff?” Enfys studied the ship, wondering if there was a way to get Lana and crew on board and have Enfys still be in the swamp.

“Far as I can tell.” Koth shrugged. “Looks like we’ve got everyone-let’s go.”

“No, where’s Senya?” Lana glanced around the clearing.

“Here I am.” Senya appeared from behind one of the many shields. “Let’s move out.”

Enfys caught spikes of anger as the former Knight and the former Zakuulan pilot glared at each other.

#

Arcann waited anxiously for any news of Enfys’ rescue.

“Your Grace,” his secretary started, “there seems to be an issue with capturing the Outlander?”

“And that is?” Arcann turned a baleful eye to his secretary.

“Yes, well, it didn’t work, and she is currently escaping on a ship.” A long and loud fart followed that pronouncement.

Arcann had typed in the directions for the Eternal Fleet to meet the ship before he even realized what he was doing. 

He would stop that ship, damn it. Enfys needed him. Him.

#

“The Eternal Fleet!” Senya sounded both awed and pissed.

Enfys’s eyes widened.

“They’re not firing?” Koth whispered to himself.

**_Arcann!_** Enfys screeched in her mind.

#

“Ugly ship.” Vaylin shuddered. “What are you waiting for?”

Arcann’s finger hovered over the button. Enfys was on that ugly ship. His Enfys. The woman he promised he’d help; the woman he saved from nightmares was on that ugly ship. 

Being taken away from him.

His Father.

Valkorion planned this. Valkorion planned Enfys’ kidnapping.

Arcann wasn’t sure how or why, but he long suspected his father doing something while Arcann was keeping Enfys safe from her nightmares.

This is what his Father was doing. Planning Enfys’ kidnapping and his escape. 

“They’re getting away!” Vaylin hissed.

Arcann couldn’t let his father get away.

** _Enfys…._ **

Arcann directed the ships to fire on the ship taking Enfys away. “Take it.”

At the sound of the Eternal Fleet’s guns firing, Arcann closed his eyes, praying to whatever powers ruled the galaxy that Enfys would be safe, that she’d be in a part of the ship that would protect her long enough for Arcann to rescue her.

Vaylin’s shriek of rage had his eyes popping open again.

The ugly ship, it jumped to hyperspace before the Fleet did any damage to it.

Enfys was safe.

But she wasn’t near him.

She was safe. She hadn’t been shot out of the sky.

The ship could still crash lightyears away.

Enfys was safe.

She wasn’t with him.

Arcann growled and slammed his fist on the arm of the throne.

Enfys was gone, not even on the same planet anymore. Stolen.

“Find out who Lana Beniko works for.” Arcann growled at his secretary.

“Yes, Your Grace!” The secretary bowed and fled.

#

Enfys touched the window of the omnicannon room she was standing in.

“Arcann.” The glass was cool against her fingertips. “I’m sorry.”

Sniffling, she wondered how long she could cry in peace before somebody found her.


	17. Chapter 17

_This was a **dream** dream. Not a shared dream with Enfys. _

_Arcann could tell._

_For one, he was in his suite, his living room to be exact. How he knew, he didn’t know as he didn’t recognize the room. At all._

_For another, Enfys was lying on the couch napping._

_Without thinking, he ran his hand down her cheek, her fur like velvet and the finest silk to his skin. _

_He couldn’t help the sigh of happiness. Or his smile._

_“Arcann?” Enfys blinked sleep out of her eyes._

_“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He sat on the edge of the couch, his hand moving to run through her mane._

_She sat up, leaning into his hand. “I was waiting for you.”_

_They shared a tentative smile._

_“Why?” Why would she wait for him?_

_She shrugged and looked away, her hands playing with the hem of his shirt. “You promised we’d go to the opera tonight. And waiting here is the only way I can make sure we go.”_

_Chuckling, he pulled her in for a hug. “That’s not true.”_

_She arched a brow._

_“It might be a bit true.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_Sighing, she relaxed into his embrace, her arms circling loosely around hi_ _s neck. “You don’t mind coming with me, right?”_

_He leaned back, hand cupping her face. “No. I don’t mind.”_

_Enfys purred at his answer, hugging him a little closer. “Yay!”_

_He chuckled again, his eyes dropping to her lips._

_“Enfys,” he cleared his throat, looking away and pulling back a little, “let me go change and then we can go.”_

_“Alright.” She smiled up at him, hugging him close once more before letting him go._

_Another sign it was a dream, suddenly Arcann was in a tuxedo standing next to Enfys in a gorgeous green ball gown at an opera._

_Her mane was swept up and back, revealing the elegant way her neck met her shoulders, the pearl earrings Arcann bought her for her birthday dangling from her ears. _

_“Arcann, we should get to our box.” She smiled and touched his arm, but he could tell she was upset._

_Eyes narrowing, he glanced around. There was his father, laughing with Enfys’ sister._

_“Yes.” Arcann’s hand settled at Enfys’ lower back and he led her away from the scene._

_Suddenly he was holding a snickering Enfys as they danced a farce of a waltz to the aria. _

_“Shh! Shh!” He chuckled breathlessly, trying to be silent. “We’re disturbing the boxes next to us.”_

_Enfys snorted and another peal of laughter sounded. She silenced herself by shoving her face into his chest. He felt her body shaking with muffled laughter as he held her._

_“I’m not that bad a dancer.” He bent to whisper in her ear._

_She pulled back enough to give him an incredulous look. “Yeah, you kinda are.” Her hands cupped his cheek. “But it’s ok.”_

_“Thanks.” He rolled his eyes, his arms tightening around her until she squealed in mock dismay. _

_“Shh!” A voice from another box hissed at them._

_She batted his shoulder playfully. “Don’t make me be so loud!” She giggled. “You were just telling me to be quiet.”_

_“I guess I’ll have to find a way to make sure you’re silent then.” He smirked._

_“Wha-,” her question was cut off by Arcann stealing her lips in a quick kiss._

_The kiss ended and she blinked at him, gazing up at him in shock._

_“Sorry,” his apology was cut off by Enfys yanking his lips to hers._

_She yanked him so forcibly his hand shot out to keep them from stumbling into the wall. But that was the last coherent thought he possessed._

_Enfys’ tongue was everywhere all at once. Her lips coaxing his while her tongue slid along his lips, seeking permission to enter. Moaning, Arcann opened his mouth, letting her tongue slide in._

_He heard a needy growl a second before her claws unsheathed, pricking his skin as she kissed him, her teeth nipping at his lip._

_It was the feel of her teeth scraping across his lip that drove him to be an active participant in the kiss instead of passive. Although just feeling Enfys’ lips on his was wonderful. He wanted more._

_His own growl sounding, he pressed her against the wall, a hand in her mane holding her head still for his fervent kisses, his cybernetic hand grasping at her hip._

_“Arcann!” She moaned, a leg slinging around his hips._

_“Enfys!” He ground against her experimentally, swallowing her mewl of pleasure in his mouth._

#

Arcann woke panting and with the most painful hard-on he’d ever had.

What the actual kakr was that?

Almost five years years of being in Enfys’ head and this is the first time he had an actual dream about her? And a wet dream at that.

Why?


	18. Chapter 18

Enfys entered the bridge of the ship to hear Koth talking with Lana, Senya standing nearby.

“Should be able to make it to Asylum, but let’s not hold our breath.” Koth sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Enfys pretended not to care. Asylum? “Who's being committed?” 

Maybe it was Enfys? Maybe Lana finally got her head out of her stubborn ass and realized that Valkorion walking around free was a massive security risk for the entire galaxy.

Enfys stopped herself from purring at that thought. It was a nice thought. Maybe Asylum had stasis chambers she could be contained in.

“Not that kind of asylum.” Lana frowned at Enfys.

Enfys’ hope died painfully and suddenly. 

“Asylum’s a skyport.” Senya gazed at Enfys thoughtfully. “A safe haven from Arcann’s patrols.”

“Was she really necessary?” Koth asked Lana.

Enfys’ gaze flickered from Koth’s face to Lana’s.

“She helped us raise the Gravestone. She fought at our side.” Lana stated.

Enfys was wondering how many times the Sith and the Zakuulan pilot had had this exact argument. It sounded almost rehearsed.

Enfys cut her eyes to Senya only to lock gazes with the former Knight. Enfys got the distinct impression that Senya was as amused as Enfys was about the entire argument.

“She also hunted me like an animal for years!” Koth pointed an accusatory finger at Senya. “She was Arcann’s loyal Knight!”

Enfys frowned slightly. Arcann’s loyal Knight? Was Senya an agent of Arcann? Sent by Arcann to help Enfys back into carbonite?

“I thought I was in service to Zakuul. You had abandoned your responsibilities!” Senya turned incised eyes to Koth.

Enfys’ frown deepened. Was Senya not sent by Arcann, then?

“How many people did Arcann slaughter while you still served him? How many?” Koth took a step towards Senya.

Senya took a step towards Koth.

Enfys took a step back from both.

“We’re comparing body counts now? I’m not sure that’s a game you want to play, Vortena.” Senya hissed.

Koth made a noise of repressed rage, reaching for his blaster, Senya’s hand hovered over her lightsaber.

Enfys sighed. “Soldiers and wars have body counts. It’s not possible for a war to not have bodies. Even cold wars have bodies.”

The room’s three other occupants turned to look at Enfys.

Enfys was too busy staring out the window, gazing into space. “For soldiers to compare body counts is dumb. For people to call one man a tyrant and another a hero, it’s a matter of perspective. It’s dumb.” Glancing down, she suddenly felt sad, her heart bleeding. Rubbing her hand over her chest above her heart, she closed her eyes, reaching out with her senses, trying to find some tendril of Arcann. 

#

Senya came across Enfys meditating in one of the random hallways.

The former Knight took a minute to study Enfys. Jedi, Cathar, Barsen’thor of the Jedi Order. Enfys was pretty, exuding calm, her fur and mane honey colored, her eyes amethyst. But there was also an air of melancholy around Enfys. Almost as if whatever happiness Enfys had was stolen away. And Senya didn’t think it had anything to do with losing five years of her life being a slab of stone.

Enfys sighed, and Senya watching as the Cathar’s lightsaber disconnected from her belt and floated over her hand. Senya’s eyebrows went almost to her hairline as Enfys used the Force to twirl her lightsaber in the air.

Arcann used to do that. Senya couldn’t stop herself from thinking. 

But, no. Arcann couldn’t have been the only person in the entire galaxy that used the Force to twirl their lightsaber above their open palm.

“Outlander,” Senya paused, finally approaching Enfys.

“Senya.” Enfys blinked at Senya. “You may call me Enfys.”

“Enfys.” Senya smiled. “I would like for you to meet some of my contacts once we reach Asylum.” 

Enfys tilted her head to the side, her face introspective as she considered what Senya asked. “Very well.”

Senya continued to study Enfys.

“You seem different than how you were in the swamp.” Enfys observed.

“I love being a Knight. But I don't let it define me.” Senya glanced at the crate Enfys sat on, Enfys scooted over, making room for the former Knight. Gratefully, Senya hopped up on the crate. “When it’s time to go to work, I’m who I need to be. The rest of the time, I’m just myself.” She shrugged, side-eying Enfys. “You don’t strike me as all that different.”

Enfys sighed, looking at her hands, the way they looked loosely grasping her lightsaber. “I’m not always a Jedi. But I think people tend to forget that.”

“You send parts of yourself deep inside yourself when you have a job to do.” Senya didn’t need to ask.

Enfys hummed and nodded. “Yes. I think a lot of people do.”

“I like to think it’s even true of Arcann.” Senya supplied.

“It is.” Enfys answered immediately, with firm assurance she was correct. She glanced over to see Senya’s keen and calculating gaze.

“He’s become oppressive and cruel. Willing to crush anybody that stands in his way.” Senya narrowed her eyes. There was something Enfys was keeping a secret. Senya could sense it. “Why do you oppose him?”

“I currently don’t.” Enfys tucked a strand of mane behind her ear. “I only have Lana’s, Koth’s, and your word that Arcann must be stopped. But I don’t know any of you. I can’t take your words at face value. I must see for myself.” Valkorion snorted derisively inside her mind. 

“Aren’t you and Lana friends?” Senya thought the way Lana talked about Enfys, the way the Sith searched for so long to locate Enfys, that the Jedi and the Sith were friends if not lovers.

Enfys shook her hands. “Lana was my twin’s friend.” Shrugging she brushed off the concern in Senya’s eyes. “It’s a sad fact, but Heulyn should be here. Not me. But she can’t be, Valkorion ruined that. Valkorion took my sister away and that’s the reason you’re stuck with me instead of somebody that can actually solve problems.”

Senya opened her mouth, no idea what to say to such blatant self-deprecation.

“It was a pleasure speaking with you, Senya.” Enfys slid off the crate. “Let me know when we reach Asylum, when you would like for me to meet your contacts.” Bowing her head, she walked away.

Senya closed her mouth.

#

**_Please tell me you’re not about to be maudlin the entire time._** Valkorion stared at Enfys from the refresher mirror. **_I can’t abide maudlin. No wonder you and Arcann Bonded. _**

Enfys elected to ignore Valkorion’s taunts and try and comb carbonite residue out of her fur.

She needed to find a way to get herself taken out of the equation. 

She didn’t want to be killed, but if it was easier. Well, it held a distasteful possibility.

She’d preferred to be frozen again.

Why wouldn’t Lana listen to her? Valkorion was a problem.

Maybe Lana was ruined by Darth Nox and his ghosts. Darth Nox was stronger than his ghosts. 

Lana probably thought that Valkorion was as weak as Darth Nox’ ghosts as well.

Enfys needed to get back to Arcann, so he could freeze her again. 

Did Zakuul has stasis chambers? 

She’d have to ask. 

Growling in frustration, she gave up trying to comb her fur. Would it ever get back to normal? Would the carbonite not leave her fur?

#

“Senya?” Enfys wondered if she was being betrayed. Is this what it felt like?

HKay collapsed to the ground.

“Your droid is not a part of what must happen here.” Senya waited for Enfys to react. Anger, anything.

Enfys merely inclined her head, exuding calm as always, before saying, “Hmm.”

Senya couldn’t hide her shock. Why was Enfys so calm? 

Then Senya realized that Enfys didn’t care if Senya betrayed her. Enfys would accept whatever happened, whether it be betrayal or not.

This realization on top of Enfys’ calm was disconcerting. “You are free to leave whenever you like but if you want the help of my allies, you’ll stay.” Senya couldn’t hide the concern in her voice.

“Understood.” Enfys stated, again, bowing her head in acceptance. “After you.”

Senya turned away, expecting a lightsaber in her back. None came. What was wrong with Enfys? 

**_We’ve come this far. Let’s see where it leads._** Valkorion sounded amused.

Enfys followed behind Senya, stopping when the former Knight stopped.

Enfys waited. 

“Before Arcann’s betrayal, Zakuul was protected by two orders. The Knights and Scions who see visions of the past and future.” Senya explained, studying Enfys, noting how Enfys’ sudden disquiet at the mention of Arcann’s betrayal. “Scions no longer serve Arcann. Whether they serve you will be determined now.”

Enfys tilted her head to the side.

“Fate is a tale whispered to us by the Force.” A male voice Enfys vaguely recognized came from the shadows. “But the voices are silent about you. We must know why.”

Enfys remained silent. Was she supposed to speak? There wasn’t a question, merely an observation. 

“If we are to aid your rebellion, we must understand what role you play in Arcann’s defeat.” The same voice spoke.

Enfys frowned slightly. She didn’t want to defeat Arcann. She wanted to defeat Valkorion.

“We will test you physically and spiritually to pierce the veil and see the truth.”

“Very well.” Enfys inclined her head again.

#

Senya strained against the Scions holding her, but this fight was between Heskal and Enfys.

Enfys approached Heskal in a way that Senya had never seen in a Jedi or Sith. It was, in fact, an approach she taught the Knights.

Enfys held her lightsaber in one hand, the blade pointing behind her as she and Heskal circled each other. There was something about the way Enfys held her lightsaber, the hand in which she held it.

Then Senya saw it, a flourish in how Enfys switched her lightsaber from her left hand to her right hand.

Arcann. That was something Arcann did. Arcann was left-handed, carried his lightsaber as Enfys did before flourishing it the exact same way Enfys did when transferring it to his right hand before engaging in a fight.

But why would Enfys do that? How could she have learned that flourish? Enfys was right-handed and taught by the Jedi. Senya had spent many moments teaching Jedi how to fight against Knights and never once had a Jedi done a flourish the way Enfys did.

How was Enfys able to copy something that only Arcann did?


	19. Chapter 19

Arcann found himself staring at his favorite painting. The meadow on Yelsain and remembering his dream. The dream where he finally kissed Enfys in the opera box.

It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it. 

Enfys was…..everything. She was everything.

Arcann missed her. Missed the sound of her humming in the back of his mind. Missed her rainbow lights. The way she laughed at his stupid jokes. 

The way he always felt she smiled at him.

Why couldn’t he reach her? 

He should be able to reach her.

Force-bonds didn’t go away unless one of them died. That’s how it worked.

Maybe it had something to do with distance.

But if that was the case, then why couldn’t he talk to her while she was still on Zakuul?

A flash of white light behind his eyes mixed with a stab of pain in his chest, the scent of burning durasteel. He was instantly livid. Livid and brokenhearted.

“Enfys!” He whispered.

What was wrong with Enfys? Who was hurting her?

#

Heskal gazed balefully at Enfys. Enfys Tesni, who was supposed to be some big important Jedi before she was captured. Only, look at her now. 

“You’re weak.” Heskal sneered. “You don’t have what it takes to defeat Arcann. I’m surprised you had what it took to kill your sister.”

He ignored the way Enfys’ eyes glittered with rage. He ignored Senya’s gasp of surprise.

“You’re weak. Just like Arcann. You’ll never defeat him.” Heskal snorted. 

#

Enfys wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t weak. She wasn’t the weaker twin.

She wasn’t.

And no matter how many phantoms Heskal conjured. Or how many times Enfys was forced to stab Heulyn, Enfys wasn’t going to lose. She was going to prove she was her sister’s equal. Enfys would endure this as she endured most things. Heulyn was the one that shattered. Not Enfys.

“Your sister would’ve already defeated me.” Heskal appeared in front of Enfys, his lightsaber making a downward motion.

Time paused again.

** _“His argument with you is pointless and destructive. Even if his viewpoint is correct.” Valkorion appeared beside Heskal. “I can end this without any more bloodshed if you accept the gift of my power.”_ **

** _“No.” Enfys would never accept Valkorion’s power._ **

** _Valkorion frowned. “Reveal his fate, weakling. If you can.” _ **

** _Valkorion blinked out and time unpaused._ **

Enfys pushed Heskal back, keeping him pinned to the wall with sheer Force.

Enfys stood defiant in the middle of the room, her golden lightsaber crystal giving an eerie glow to her fur.

Pushing the Scions off her, Senya stood, slowly approaching Enfys.

“Do not judge him harshly.” Senya reached out a hand to touch Enfys’ shoulder, to offer comfort. She knew how horrible it was to fight a phantom of somebody you loved. “This trial was necessary for all of us.”

“Was it?” Enfys deflated, turning broken, empty, flat eyes to Senya.

“We need the Scions.” Senya implored Enfys.

Enfys sniffed, her gaze shuttered. “If the Scions still want the help of a weakling, I accept.”

Senya blanched as Enfys called herself a weakling.

The door burst open.

“Stand down. Now.” Lana entered the room, lightsaber drawn and followed by Koth and his crew.

“Put down your weapons.” Enfys was tired, so very tired. She looked between her crew and Heskal.

As one, everybody lowered their weapons.

“Every moment since you entered, even this one, was predestined.” Heskal smiled unpleasantly. “You were always meant to have a death match with your sister. You were always meant to be the victor. Everyone here played the role fate assigned them.”

Enfys stiffened but remained silent, watchful.

“What future do you see for this galaxy when Arcann and his Eternal Fleet are gone?” Heskal asked.

Enfys didn’t respond.

Heskal laughed humorlessly. “Of course, you have no answer. Your sister would. Your sister was always the one of actions, you were always the dithering one. The one that couldn’t make up her mind unless forced. And even then, you always make the wrong choice. The weaker one.” His mouth twisted into a cruel smile. “You should’ve let your sister kill you. She would've been better than you. She was always better than you.” He picked imaginary lint off his shoulders. “A better vessel for our Immortal Emperor.”

An intense, deadly silence followed Heskal’s announcement.

“You will destroy the Eternal Throne, but your weakness, your willful need to save everybody you come across will doom more than it will save. Many will suffer before that victory.” Heskal leered.

“Not if I can help it.” Enfys was calm again.

“What must be, will be.” Heskal’s eyes glowed bright before he turned and left.

#

A flash of pain accompanied by a blinding flash of white light and burning durasteel again.

“Enfys!” He wheezed, collapsing onto his couch.

What the hell was that?

What happened to Enfys?

Was she hurt?

Who hurt her?

Gasping, his hand grabbed at his chest. Why was his chest hurting?

He thought he heard his father’s laugh seconds before Arcann no longer saw his room.

Now, Arcann was in a circular room where Enfys was fighting Heskal.

_ “Of course, you have no answer. Your sister would. Your sister was always the one of actions, you were always the dithering one. The one that couldn’t make up her mind unless forced. And even then, you always make the wrong choice. The weaker one.” His mouth twisted into a cruel smile. “You should’ve let your sister kill you. She would've been better than you. She was always better than you.” He picked imaginary lint off his shoulders. “A better vessel for our Immortal Emperor.”_

As suddenly as it appeared, the vicious pain, the white light, the scent of burning duresteel stopped, leaving Arcann gasping for breath.

Arcann growled. How dare Heskal call Enfys weak. How dare that buffoon humiliate Enfys, make her feel small, useless, unimportant.

Enfys was none of those things. Enfys was strong, important, caring. In ways that Heskal nor anybody else understood or knew.

Arcann would make Heskal pay.


	20. Chapter 20

Enfys couldn’t stop crying. Everybody heard about her weakness. Her inability to save Heulyn. Heskal had to shout it for all and sundry to hear.

To make matters worse, nobody but Enfys believed that Valkorion being in her head was a horrible thing.

Koth was downright giddy about it. Crowing about how Valkorion was going to help them take down Arcann and how it was destiny and fate.

Lana only shook her head, mumbling about how Valkorion was a world devourer but still expounded on how Arcann was the problem.

Senya stayed silent.

Hkay was the biggest help surprisingly. The droid kept scanning her, trying to find proof of Valkorion’s presence, muttering about how Organics were crazy and how Enfys’ brain must be functioning as there was nothing the scanner could pick up.

Enfys wasn’t sure if Hkay was meant to be comforting or not, but it was the only reaction that didn’t make Enfys want to set things on fire. Or throw herself over the nearest railing off Asylum. Did Asylum have railings? She forgot to check every time she went somewhere. 

Which wasn’t often.

Three weeks. Three weeks since Heskal’s stupid little trial. And Enfys wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without a babysitter. Her opinions were touted as insane mumblings or wild rantings of a frightened child.

The loss of respect from Lana. Enfys hadn’t been too sure what the Sith knew about Enfys’ fight with Heulyn. Enfys wasn’t even sure how the Jedi archived information. Based on Lana’s face at Heskal’s announcement of Enfys’ sororicide, the Jedi had written Heulyn’s death as an accident, a cruel twist of fate.

And how cruel it was. Enfys was forced to kill her twin, her sister, her littermate. 

And Heskal told everybody.

How were they to trust her now? After learning both her dark secrets at once. Enfys was a murderer and a failure and she housed a mass murderer. 

Enfys was the problem, not Arcann.

“Enfys,” Senya spoke from the open doorway.

Enfys wiped her tears away. “Yes, Senya?” 

Senya studied Enfys. Enfys was a strange person for Valkorion to have latched onto. Valkorion prized bravery, opinions, strength.

Enfys wasn’t brash enough for Valkorion to want. For Valkorion to offer everything to- if what Enfys said was true- was out of character. 

Unless Valkorion prized Enfys’ sororicide. Senya didn’t want to think about that.

“Are you alright?” Something about Enfys made the mother in Senya come out.

Maybe it was the little ways Enfys reminded her of Arcann?

Senya had approached Enfys’ room with the intent to talk to the younger woman, when Senya spied a look on Enfys’ face that was so reminiscent of child Arcann it was painful. Senya missed her little boy.

“Senya,” Enfys liked Senya, the older woman reminded her of Yuon. True, Senya was a tad more violent than Yuon but that was because Senya had to be for her job. But, still, Senya was basically Yuon. Calm, steady, sure of things, stubborn. Enfys could talk to Senya about this, she was sure of it. “I need to be put back into carbonite.” Enfys stated, her usual calm veneer replaced by panic. “Koth loves Valkorion, Lana doesn’t see what threat Valkorion poses. Both of them are blind and refuse to listen to reason.” Enfys began pacing, her eyes darting about the room. “You have to agree with me. You saw what Valkorion did to your children. What he turned Arcann and Vaylin into. What he forced Arcann to do-” She stopped suddenly, clasping Senya’s hands. “Senya, you have to promise me because you are the only one that can. You have to promise me that if I lose control. If Valkorion takes me over, you kill me.”

“No! I can’t do that!” Senya tried to rip her hands away but Cathar were stronger than humans.

“You have to!” Enfys pleaded. “Please! I don’t want to be devoured like he devoured Ziost. I don’t want to go insane like he made my sister. Please!”

Senya searched Enfys’ face. What brought this on? Why was Enfys suddenly so driven to end herself? It didn’t make any sense.

“Why are you doing this?” Senya tried to glean what Enfys was feeling but she only got panic.

“Because I can’t find him like this.” A tear fell down Enfys’ cheek. “He’s so lost. The only way to find him is to kill Valkorion. And I’m not strong enough to do it alone.”

Senya’s eyes widened. Who was Enfys talking about? “Who’s lost? Who are you trying to find?”

Enfys didn’t answer, a sob breaking past her throat, face shattering.

Senya pulled Enfys to her, hugging the Jedi. 


	21. Chapter 21

Waking, panic like a weight on his chest, Arcann flayed at his sheets before rolling off his bed, to land on all fours, panting on the floor.

“Enfys!” He rasped, hand over his heart, his eyes closed.

Something was wrong with her. She was panicking.

Ever since that clip of Heskal leering at her, Arcann could feel her emotions.

For the past three weeks she’d been alternating between intense panic, livid dread, and absurd trepidation.

Ever since Heskal.

Arcann knew that Enfys constantly thought about her sister, the circumstances of Heulyn’s death. Felt Enfys’ fear and doubt, self-recriminations. 

What the kark did that piece of shit do to get inside Enfys’ head? To make her doubt herself.

Enfys was driving herself insane and there was nothing Arcann could do about it.

Nothing.

He was impotent and useless. His glass table shattered.

He was failing at protecting her from Valkorion. Every light bulb blew, every electrical socket short-circuited.

Because Arcann was convinced now more than ever that Heskal was working for Valkorion. Manipulating Enfys, driving her mad so that his father could get a better foothold on Enfys’ mind and body.

And this Lana Beniko.

This Sith. This karking Sith.

Arcann could sense through Enfys that the Sith wasn’t taking Enfys’ worry, pain, fear seriously.

And Arcann hated the Sith for it. Hated Lana Beniko with a passion.

If only Arcann could find Enfys. Talk to her.

Roaring, he punched his floor. It cracked under the combination of his cybernetic arm and the Force.

He needed to rescue Enfys.

Where did they take her?

#

Zakuul. It was too much to hope that Enfys could slip out of Senya’s sight and run to the nearest Knight.

Of course not. Now Enfys was stuck with Senya and Teeseven, trying to find the Lady of Sorrows.

“Enfys, are you hungry?” Senya pointed to a food stall.

Enfys shook her head. “No, thank you.”

Senya arched an eyebrow. 

“No, thank you, Mother Senya.” Enfys corrected herself.

Senya flashed a smile and they continued walking.

Enfys had no idea why Senya requested Enfys call her mother. Only that Senya insisted on it.

“I’ll be back. I have to meet my contacts.” Senya touched Enfys’ elbow. “Teeseven, get her to eat something while I’m gone.”

**:T7 + Senya = will watch out for Enfys!:**

Senya chuckled then walked away.

“I’m really not hungry, Teeseven.” Enfys patted the droid.

Teesven whirred in disbelief before bumping into Enfys’ legs, herding her towards a food stall.

“Fine!” Enfys rolled her eyes, exasperated. “I’ll eat. Satisfied?”

Teeseven beeped, watching to make sure Enfys bought food.

#

“Brother, dearest!” Vaylin crooned as she skipped into the throne room. “I know something that will cheer you up!”

Arcann barely suppressed a growl. “And what is that?”

“The Outlander is here! With Mother!”

Arcann’s gaze snapped to his sister. Enfys was on Zakuul. “Where?”

“Old World.”

Arcann frowned. Old World. He had no pull in the Old World. He couldn’t send his Knights there to rescue Enfys.

Old World was a warren, too many places to hide. 

Plus, the Heralds of Zildrog would become interested and that was not in the best interest of Enfys.

What could Arcann do? He couldn’t bring the attention of the Heralds to Enfys. They’d want to experiment on her the way they experimented on people smuggled from Imperial space that had Force ghosts in their heads. Arcann still wished he never saw the recordings. 

No, Arcann couldn’t send Knights to the Old World or ask the Heralds for help. Would draw the attention of too many hungry eyes.

“Should I go get her?” Vaylin’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“No. Let them do what they came to do.” An idea formed. He could herd Enfys and his mother, make it to where they came within the city. A place where the Knights could find her. “I’ll make sure they don’t stay.”

“And Mother?” Vaylin spat.

Arcann didn’t answer, his mind already on Enfys, seeing her again.

#

“Barsen’thor. You may call me SCORPIO.” The droid SCORPIO inclined its head.

Her head? Enfys wasn’t sure she liked assigning a sex to a droid. It was weird.

“Hello.” Enfys waved a little. “Thank you for not harming Koth.”

SCORPIO merely tilted her head to the side. “Come, I wish to speak to the Gravestone.”

Enfys, Senya, and Koth followed behind the droid.

This was not how Enfys expected her day to go.

#

“Your Grace,” the secretary stuttered.

“Yes?” Arcann opened his eyes to glare at the man, already knowing the news he was about to receive.

“The Outlander and your mother have once again escaped Zakuul.” The secretary burped in dismay.

Great. The secretary was so panicked that now he was leaking gas from both ends.

“Leave.” Arcann flicked his wrist, turning on the fans.

The secretary bowed, scurrying out of the room.

Enfys left. She left Zakuul.

She was gone again.

Again!

This time it was a strange droid leading the way, Koth bringing up the rear.

It looked to Arcann like the Enfys and Senya were Koth’s and the droid’s prisoners. Especially since Koth kept his blaster pointed at Senya’ back the entire way.

It made sense to Arcann. Senya was tasked with hunting down traitors like Koth.

And now, Koth was working with Valkorion. 

Arcann slammed his hand on the arm of the throne again.


	22. Chapter 22

“Your Grace,” Arcann’s secretary bowed, practically in half, his nose literally almost touched the floor, Arcann didn’t realize he hired people that limber.

“Yes?” Arcann sat gazing at the landscape of Yelsain, he had it moved to his personal living quarters. He could now view the painting from his bed and his ensuite living room. He was currently viewing the painting from his couch.

“A Heskal is trying to get in contact with you.” The secretary burped and farted simultaneously.

“What?” Arcann whipped his head around to stare dubiously at his secretary.

“A Heskal is trying to call you, Your Grace. He is being most persistent.” The secretary curled in on himself.

“Connect him to my personal holo. Now.”

“At once!” The secretary burped his reply, fingers scrambling over the datapad clutched to his chest. “Connected, Your Grace.”

“Leave.” Arcann pointed towards the door.

The secretary fled.

Arcann waited until he sensed the secretary on the lift going down to answer the call. 

“Emperor Arcann.” Heskal sneered.

Arcann felt a flash of anger at seeing the Scion’s face. This was the man that hurt Enfys. “Heskal.” Arcann tried to sound calm, not too sure if he succeeded. He was only ever calm with Enfys in his mind.

Enfys who fought Heskal. Who Heskal humiliated, mocked, hurt.

Arcann checked a growl and his anger. He couldn’t kill Heskal over holo. He needed to do it in person. Much more satisfying that way. 

Plus, Heskal might be holding Enfys hostage. She could be alone and in a cell. If Arcann killed Heskal now then by the time Arcann got to Heskal’s rathole, Enfys could be gone.

“I have news of the Outlander.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, although I prefer to think of her as Weakling.” Heskal sniffed.

Arcann felt his temple begin to twitch. He only had to be civil enough to get Heskal’s and Enfys’ location. Then he could hunt Heskal down like the dog he was and rescue Enfys. “Get to the point, Heskal.” 

“I’m sending you the coordinates. The Weakling is here.” Heskal smirked.

Arcann heard his datapad ding. “And she’s with you?” He asked, to make sure.

“Oh, yes. The Weakling is here. Here and crying.” Heskal snorted. “Being as useless as she’s always been.”

Arcann felt his hands clench into fists. “I’ll be on my way momentarily.”

“See that you do. We have things of importance to discuss.” One last sniff and Heskal was gone.

**_Enfys, I’m coming._** Arcann wasn’t even sure if Enfys could hear him anymore.

But he was coming. Soon, he’d have Enfys back. They’d be together.

#

Arcann decided he hated Asylum. When he first received coordinates for this place, he thought that they locked Enfys up, had her trapped in a cell for mental instability. 

He felt relief when it was merely a port for people fleeing from him. 

It was almost offensive to him that the Scions still had basically a temple for their lies on Asylum. 

“Emperor Arcann.” Heskal greeted Arcann as he entered the building.

“Heskal.” Arcann stared at the man, the man he was going to kill. “I do not see the Outlander.”

Heskal sneered. “The Weakling will be here soon enough.”

Arcann’s fists clenched behind his back. “Why am I here? You said it was important.”

“It is.” Heskal mimicked Arcann’s stance. “I have brought you here so that we might mend our relationship.”

Arcann scoffed. 

Heskal’s eyelid started twitching. “The relationship between the Scions and the Eternal Throne. We offer you the Outlander in exchange.”

“In exchange for what?” Arcann narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“The Scions will once again serve the Eternal Throne if you kill Enfys Tesni.” Heskal announced.

“Kill the Outlander?” 

“Yes. She is weak, useless. Not a fit vessel for our Immortal Emperor. We can only assume the Emperor inhabited her body by mistake.” Heskal’s gaze raked up and down Arcann’s body. “You’re not as strong as Thexan but you’re better than that mongrel Enfys. She’s a beast. It’s a testament to how vulgar the Jedi Order and the Republic are. Letting beasts gain such power, such mastery of the Force.”

Arcann felt lightning crackle over his palm. Enfys was not a beast.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that the Immortal Emperor still resided in her, we would’ve killed her. She has no hope of defeating you. Not with how **_soft_**,” Heskal used the word like a curse, as if being soft was a vile thing to be, “she is. It’s better if she dies and our Immortal Emperor is transferred to a better vessel. Somebody more worthy of him.” He eyed Arcann critically. “A Scion perhaps. Maybe even you. Anything to get our Immortal Emperor out of that animal.”

“You want me to kill her?” Arcann was surprised at how calm he sounded. Maybe it was the combination of his anger and disgust?

“Of course.” Heskal shrugged. “We know you want her gone. For killing your father. And we want that bitch killed so our Immortal Emperor can find a better vessel. A human worthy of him, not some mongrel pussy.” He turned an expectant gaze back to Arcann. “Really, Emperor Arcann, it’s for the best.” 

The Scion turned his back on Arcann, walking towards a door. “Ah, speaking of the bitch, here she comes now.”

Arcann prided himself on the fact that Heskal never suspected the strike.

In fact, Heskal barely grunted as the lightsaber pierced his chest. 

“Arcann?”

Arcann de-ignited his lightsaber, letting Heskal collapse to the floor, his eyes snapping to see Enfys gazing at him in confusion in the doorway.

“Enfys.”

#

Enfys walked beside Teeseven as they headed to the Scion’s building.

“Teeseven, you stand guard outside, alright.” Enfys tasked the little droid, she didn’t trust the Scions not to harm Teeseven.

Out of everybody, Teeseven, Senya, and Hkay treated Enfys like the adult that she was. Like she wasn’t a mad woman or fine porcelain.

**:T7= won’t let Enfys down!// T7= best guard!:**

“Don’t let Hkay hear you say that.” Enfys joked.

Teeseven whirled in a way she thought always meant it was laughing.

Reaching the door of the building, Enfys touched the droid’s head before entering, the long, dark hallway beckoning her forward, as much as it warned her away. Taking a breath, she started walking down the hallway.

Her footsteps slowing as she got closer to the room she fought Heskal in.

Heskal wasn’t alone. She almost recognized the signature. Almost. 

Finally, getting enough courage, she entered the room to see Heskal with a yellow lightsaber blade through his chest.

The scent of cedar washed over her, the feeling of desolate winter, the crisp burning taste of watermelon whiskey on her tongue.

“Arcann?” She asked, surprised, hopeful, always hopeful.

Heskal’s body fell to the floor, revealing his killer.

“Enfys.” Arcann spoke her name like a whispered prayer.


	23. Chapter 23

“Arcann.” Enfys covered her mouth with her hand, choking back a sob.

He was here. Actually, really here.

“Enfys.” He breathed, clipping his lightsaber on his belt, stepping over Heskal’s body.

Enfys barreled towards him, heart about to burst from sheer joy.

His arms circled her, pulling her against his chest, his face buried in her mane, breathing her scent through his mask.

Enfys breathed in his scent. His real scent. Cypress and tupelo honey. It was heavenly. Tears pricked her eyes. He was here. Arcann was here.

Arcann breathed in her scent. Her real scent. Lavender and juniper berries, like a drug to his senses. Enfys was here. In his arms. Actually in his arms. So warm and inviting and real. So very real. The rainbow lights danced behind his eyes, an entire symphony of song in his head.

Their hands found their way to each other’s faces, their foreheads touching.

“You look different with your mask.” Enfys whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry.” He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, reveling in the feel of her fur on his skin.

“Can you still feel me?” Her hand stroked his mask.

He nodded. “Yes.”

They gazed at each other.

“Arcann, why did you kill Heskal?” Enfys asked.

“He insulted you. Called you weak, a beast.” Arcann didn’t want her to hate him for killing somebody for her. That would crush him.

“Thank you.” Enfys sighed. “Could you, maybe, try to refrain from killing people that hurt my feelings until you’ve asked me?” She blinked away tears.

“As you wish.” Arcann wiped the tears away. “Why are you crying?” Please don’t let it be because he killed Heskal.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” It was off-handedly sweet Arcann killed somebody for insulting her.

“I had to come to you.” Arcann pressed his forehead harder against her. “You needed me. I felt it. I felt what Heskal did to you. What my Father is doing to you. I came to rescue you.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“Heskal called me, invited me here.” Arcann sighed, thumbs stroking her cheeks, fingers stroking her neck. She was so soft. Shimmersilk combined with velvet. Just like his dream. “He wanted me to kill you. But I would never kill you.” He paused. He didn’t know how to say it. “I want to protect you.”

“You came to bring me back to Zakuul?”

“Yes. I’m so close to finding a way to rid you of Father. I can sense it.”

“I’ll be frozen again right? He won’t be able to take over my body?” She started crying again.

“Enfys, what happened?” 

“I wake to find myself someplace I have no memory of getting to. I need help. And nobody but your mother and two droids take me seriously. I’m so frightened all the time.” A sob broke from her throat, she felt Arcann’s hand spasm, his thumbs vigorously trying to wipe away her tears as fast as her eyes produced them. “I need to be contained.”

“We’ll figure this out. Come back to Zakuul with me. We’ll put you back in carbonite. We’ll work together to find a way to rid you of my father.” One of Arcann’s hands moved to slide into her mane. He read that running a hand through a Cathar’s mane was a quick way to get them to calm down and Enfys needed to be calm.

“As much as I love being wall art, can we maybe try for a more modernist transparent art trend instead of stone?” She smiled through her tears. “It took me a few showers to get my fur back to normal after being in carbonite.”

Arcann chuckled weakly. “We can try stasis if that’s what you want. See if he can be contained that way.”

Enfys’s laugh was watery. “Wonderful.” She sniffed, pulled away. “Let me call Lana.”

Arcann groused. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want her arrested. Please.” Enfys hand touched his masked, ruined cheek, her thumb stroking over it, her eyes searching his.

Grabbing her hand, Arcann held it against the part of his mask that covered his face. “Very well.”

Enfys smiled at him. “Lana, are you there?” She hoped she didn’t sound like she’d been crying.

“I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.” Lana responded.

“Arcann’s here and the ship is surrounded.” Enfys wasn’t stupid enough to inform Lana of her actual plans to go back to Zakuul with Arcann. “Don’t fight, please. Just leave.”

There was a moment of silence from Lana’s end of the comm. “Whoever you really are, my ally wouldn’t surrender for anything. But thank you for the warning.”

“What? No! Lana!” Enfys only got static. Turning panicked eyes to Arcann, she whispered, “We have to go. Your shuttle is close by?”

“Of course.” Arcann reached out a hand. 

Enfys made to grab it when the building shook.

“Damn Vaylin!” Arcann hissed.

Enfys looked at him in confusion.

“I told her we were not going to attack!” He tried to reach his sister over comms, getting only static. 

“Arcann,” Enfys started, reaching for him when the roof caved in. “ARCANN!”

But there was nothing. Only debris.

“No!” She sobbed.

That’s how Teeseven found her minutes laters.

**:Enfys + Teeseven must save the Gravestone!//Gravestone = under attack!:**

#

Enfys glared at the control panel. She could unlock it; she could do it easily. She was procrastinating because she needed to think of a way to get past Hkay and Koth and get to the nearest Knight.

To get to Arcann.

Arcann wasn’t dead. She knew that now.

She only needed to get to him.

Touching him felt so wonderful. Being actually held in his arms felt more than wonderful. And once Valkorion was out of her head, she could…..No. It was better not to hope.

**_Beware the snake that calls himself a dragon. He will betray you. _**Valkorion jeered. 

Enfys ignored him. If Arcann betrayed her, it would be because Valkorion tricked him somehow. Valkorion was the snake.

It was as she was tapping the console next to the button she needed to press when she felt him.

“Enfys?” Arcann’s hands sliding over her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Your sister is attacking my crew. I’m trying to free the ship so they can run.” Enfys finished the sequence that would unlock the docking clamps.

Arcann heard the way she called the people her crew, not her friends. “So, they can run?”

“I’m going with you back to Zakuul.” She glanced over her shoulder at him.

It felt so normal to have him pressing against her, his chin on her shoulder, hands on her waist. The way they’ve stood a million times in their dreams.

“I’m sorry my sister started fighting.”

“Why did you bring soldiers?” 

“Just in case I had to fight to wrest you from them.”

She nodded, pressing the button that unclamped the clamps. “How did you get up here?”

“There’s a maintenance lift. I took that.” He stared into her eyes as she turned in his arms, her fingers on his face.

“Good, we can take that back down. That way we don’t have to fight past Hkay.”

“Hkay?”

“A long story I’ll tell you on the way back to Zakuul.” Was it strange that she loved the feel of his mask under her fingertips? It reminded her of his cybernetic arm. Her favorite arm.

“Warning: Master! Look out!” Hkay’s voice came quickly followed by a blaster bolt. 

Enfys’ throwing up a shield rescued Arcann from being shot in the back.

“That’s Hkay.” She leaned to look around Arcann. “I’ll just go talk to it real quick.”

Arcann nodded, reluctantly letting her go.

Hkay looked to be an assassin unit droid.

#

“Query: Master, do you not want me to kill Arcann?” Hkay grouched.

“That’s what I’m saying.” Enfys glanced over at Arcann, who stood pacing in front of the console. 

“Query: why?” 

Enfys sighed. How did she explain?

#

Arcann watched worriedly as Enfys tried to reason with the droid. Only the calm he felt radiating off her, infusing him through their Bond, kept him from trying to disable it.

**_You realize you’ll never be rid of me until you kill her._** Valkorion suddenly appeared.

Arcann growled and ignored his father.

** _She’s a threat to you while she lives. Even frozen, she’s a threat to you. You must realize this._ **

Arcann clenched his jaw and said nothing.

**_Oh, this is hilarious. You care for her!_** Valkorion’s laugh was sadistic. **_How droll. _**

Arcann glared at his father.

**_You’ll just wind up killing her the way you kill everything else you love._** Valkorion whispered in Arcann’s ear. **_Senya, she’s going to be killed by your sister. They’re fighting as we speak. It’ll be your fault because you foolishly brought Vaylin with you._** Valkorion whispered in Arcann’s ear. **_Thexan._**

** _Tell me, will you cry after you’ve killed her? Will you choke the life out of her with your bare hands or stab her through the chest as you did Heskal?_ **

Arcann growled. “I would never hurt her.” He was never surer of anything in his life. Hurting Enfys would be causing injury to himself.

Valkorion diabolically laughed again.

Arcann watched in horror as his father appeared suddenly behind the droid, before casually stepping into the droid, as the droid pulled a knife and made a stabbing motion at Enfys.

“Enfys!” Arcann yanked the droid to him, lightsaber piercing the droid’s chest.

“Arcann?”

Arcann looked down to see that it was Enfys he stuck his lightsaber through, confusion, pain, sadness, and acquiescence in her gaze.

“No!” He tossed his lightsaber away. “No!” His arms clamping around her, trying to stop her from hitting the floor.

“Arcann,” she touched his face, his hand on her cheek, his arm cradling her as he knelt on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he felt tears well in his eyes, “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” She smiled. “It was Valkorion. I broke my own droid.” She gestured faintly off to the side.

Arcann glanced up quickly to see Hkay sparking in a nearby electrical console.

“Valkorion acted like he was going to use Hkay to harm you.” She touched his cheek again. “Arcann,” she shifted, breath shallow, trying to pull herself up.

“Don’t move, I can heal you.” He was crying, his tears gathered in the neck of his mask, he didn’t care.

“Thank you.” She smiled; her fingers cool on his face. Her face finally close enough to his. “Thank you.” She kissed the part of his mask that covered his mouth.

And Arcann felt it. Felt the press of her lips against his.

A tinkling of rainbow light flashed behind his eyes, the sound of leaves blowing in the wind, the scent of wildflowers in his nostrils, the taste of champagne on his tongue.

“Enfys?” He whispered cupping her face. “Enfys?”

“You bastard!”

Arcann glanced up to see Koth Vortena pointing a blaster at him.

Snarling, Arcann held Enfys to his chest, he wouldn’t let Vortena take her.

Vortena shouted but instead of shooting Arcann, his bolt went to a cord holding a power coupling to the ceiling.

Arcann screeched in rage as he tossed the power coupling away from him, standing, his lightsaber flying towards his hand.

He felt the blaster bolts land right in his chest, pushing his back. Arcann tripped and then he was falling, falling, falling.


	24. Chapter 24

Pain. All Arcann felt was pain. Immense pain.

Enfys was gone.

Taken from him.

To make matters worse, he watched security footage of her being carried aboard the Gravestone.

His father tricked him into killing Enfys. Then Valkorion’s minion stole her body.

There could only be one reason.

Valkorion was now controlling Enfys’ body.

Arcann wouldn’t stand by and let his father pretend to be Enfys. He Wouldn’t.

Enfys deserved better than to be a pawn for his father and his father’s minions.

Lightning crackling over his arms, Arcann stood, pacing in front of the throne. How could he be so stupid as to let his father trick him?

A gaping maw was all that was left of Arcann’s soul. He felt it. It was worse than when Thexan died. 

Much worse.

So much worse.

A black hole of agony.

This was a pain that would never numb. He’d feel it every day for the rest of his life. And he’d spend every day getting revenge on his father and his father’s minions. This so-called Alliance. Every member was either brainwashed by Valkorion or knowingly conspiring, doing his bidding.

Either way, it was their fault Enfys was dead.

If they hadn’t stolen Enfys away from him. If they …….

A pulse of Force exploded from Arcann’s body, bodily pushing everything in the room ten feet from their original positions. 

The Knights that lined the walkway eyed each other trying valiantly to not move, failing and pushing into each other like dominoes, keeping each other from falling to their deaths over the edge of the walkway, quickly scrambling back into some semblance of a line so as not to draw the ire of their emperor.

They only watched him pace, watched lightning crackling over his body as they all stayed where the wave pushed them.

Arcann sensed his sister enter the room, his head snapped to glower at his sister.

Vaylin was reminded of a caged animal. It was a look she’d never seen on her brother before.

“You return empty-handed.” Arcann growled, hands clenching at his side. “The Gravestone, the Alliance, where are they?”

Vaylin noted that Arcann stopped asking after the Outlander, only asked about the Alliance and the Gravestone. It was interesting. “Patrols in five sectors report no sign of either. Perhaps they’re just figments of our imagination?”

Arcann growled again, the air in the room dropping in temperature. The Alliance was somewhere with Valkorion masquerading as Enfys. “Someone knows the truth.” Somebody had to know the truth. 

Vaylin began giggling. “I know that look. You’re about to order something wonderful.”

Arcann’s eyes flickered to her face then away. He wasn’t sure if it was wonderful. He didn’t care.

He needed vengeance. A way to fill the aching void in his soul. A way to get even. To find a way to hurt the Alliance. To get to them. Somebody knows. To punish them for making him feel this way. To make them feel the complete anguish he felt. Enfys was gone and they deserved to feel the same.

“Choose one populated planet in each of the five sectors. Dispatch the fleet to bombard them.” His heart twinged. Enfys would hate so much death and destruction. But Enfys was gone. Arcann would get his revenge, then find a way to honor Enfys’ memory, her legacy. But only after his father was dead. Only after the Alliance was crushed. 

“For how long?” Vaylin tilted her head to the side as she studied her brother. Something was different about Arcann, more manic. This was proof. Arcann had never ordered such wide-scale destruction before. Something on Asylum changed him.

“Until they’re dust.” Arcann directed. 

The Alliance would pay.

Valkorion would pay.

“Someone knows. Someone will talk.” Arcann’s cybernetic hand fisted, the memory of Enfys’ fur against the metal. “But only if we give them a reason.”

He’d give them a reason.

#

** _“It’s been too long since we communed like this.” Valkorion’s voice dripped with malignant joy._ **

** _Enfys furrowed her brow. She wasn’t dead? But Arcann stabbed her through the chest._ **

** _“Of course, you’re not dead. I saved you.” She could hear the rapturous spite oozing in Valkorion’s tone. “I still find you useful. And your connection to my son.” A hollow chuckle. “Most useful indeed.”_ **

** _Enfys didn’t respond. She was supposed to be dead. Nobody lived through that type of injury. Nobody._ **

** _“Would you care to know what Arcann has been doing while I’ve been healing you? What the guilt, his thirst for revenge has driven him to?”_ **

** _She shook her head. No. She didn’t want to see._ **

** _But, per usual, she didn’t get to control what she saw. Not when she was with Valkorion. Never with Valkorion. _ **

** _Valkorion always led the walkthroughs, the visions._ **

** _This time was no different._ **

** _The galaxy moved fast, stars and systems rushing past her to see a planet, Eternal Fleet ships in orbit. The ships dropping bombs on the planet. _ **

** _The stars rushed by again. A different planet. The same image, the Eternal Fleet bombarding the planet._ **

** _A third planet. Same image._ **

** _A fourth._ **

** _A fifth._ **

** _Until finally, the only thing Enfys saw was the surface of the planets, the utter devastation._ **

** _“Really, it’s almost too beautiful.” Valkorion crowed, practically glowing with pride. “Nobody will accept him now. He’s even finished the alienation, the hatred his mother felt towards him since her fight with Vaylin.” He smiled, pleased, the smile looking wrong on his face. “Everything is perfect.”_ **

#

Enfys shot awake, hands on her sternum, feeling the lightsaber scar. A scar that should be a hole, the cause of her death.

She was healed.

“No!” Wildly glancing about the room, she spied a datapad, falling out of bed, she crawled towards the datapad. 

She had to know.

“Enfys? What are you doing out of bed?” 

Enfys ignored the voice. She didn’t recognize it.

“No.” She whispered to herself, grabbing the datapad, slicing into it, getting to the news feed.

It couldn’t be true. 

Please, please, please don’t let it be true.

Whimpering, she stuffed a hand in her mouth, rocking back and forth, shocked and hurt, worried.

The truth.

The horrible truth.


	25. Chapter 25

Enfys wasn’t allowed to walk about. Doctor Oggorub, a surprisingly pleasant Hutt, and Doctor Lokin, a jovial Imperial, wouldn’t let her. At least she was allowed out of the medical wing. With supervision of course.

She understood. She did. She shouldn’t be alive. They were making sure she was fine.

But the way everybody looked at her in the war room made her extremely uncomfortable.

“Enfys,” Theron glanced at Lana, clearing his throat before continuing, “we have some bad news.”

“Arcann bombed five planets into dust.” Enfys’ heart hurt; she rubbed her hand over her heart. “I know.”

“How?” Koth asked, unsure how Force-sensitives learned anything.

“Valkorion likes to give me nightmares.” She turned back to Theron. “What’s being done?”

Theron and Lana exchanged looks. Theron’s was accusatory, Lana’s was stoic.

“You didn’t tell me that Valkorion gave her nightmares.” Theron hissed furiously.

“It wasn’t important.” The Sith shrugged. “What’s important is stopping Arcann, not her sleep.”

There were several gasps from around the table, the loudest being from Doctor Oggorub who had spent several hours in trying to find a way to make sure Enfys got restful sleep.

“Is stopping Arcann all that’s important?” Enfys spoke softly, looking at her hands. 

“He’s a tyrant. Of course, stopping him is all that matters.” Lana stated.

“He’s a tyrant? Show me proof of his tyranny.” Enfys frowned.

“He bombed five planets to dust!” Koth gesticulated wildly at the galaxy map.

“He bombed five planets. That’s one example. Give me more.” Enfys looked up, looking at each of them in the eye. “Give me more than one example of his tyranny.”

“When he ordered Koth to take out those civilians-” Lana started.

Enfys held up a staying hand. “Did Arcann order that or did Koth’s superior? You’re telling me the Dark Council controlled every single troop movement in the Empire? The Jedi controlled every single Jedi movement? That Supreme Commander Rans controlled every soldier? Admiral Aygo controlled every naval officer?”

“No, we trusted commanders to make field decisions when things weren’t going a certain way.” Bey’wan admitted. “We gave a basic outline then trusted the people to do their jobs. What they were trained for.”

Enfys inclined her head at the Bothan. “Exactly. So, give me another example of something that Arcann personally ordered that’s proof of tyranny.”

Theron pulled out his datapad, brow furrowed.

Lana glared at Enfys. “He’s making it to where the Republic and Empire are low on resources.”

“Is he? Or is it the Republic and Empire are wasting what remaining resources they have left to build bigger and better machines so they can continue killing each other?” Enfys sighed. “Listen, I get it, you don’t like Arcann. And, bombing five planets isn’t the move of somebody thinking clearly. But if this is the only example in the last five years of his tyranny. Then, well.” Enfys spread her hands.

The room was silent as everybody thought about what Enfys said, what she demanded. More examples of Arcann’s tyranny. Enfys knew Bey’wan agreed with her against his will. Even Koth was frowning in a way that informed Enfys the pilot was thinking about proof. Hylo was too busy trying not to smile, pleased that Enfys had a bit more backbone and critical thinking skills than Koth or Lana gave the Jedi credit for. And Senya was staring at Enfys intently, watching as Enfys used the Force to twirl her lightsaber in the air over her right palm.

“Arcann is a tyrant. Just because you refuse to see it doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Lana said after a while. “He’s bombed five planets looking for you.”

“Actually, he bombed five planets looking for the Alliance.” Bey’wan pointed out. 

“None of his dispatches mention the Outlander.” Theron nodded.

“He murdered civilians.” Lana stood mulishly.

Enfys tilted her head to the side, studying the Sith. “If murdering civilians makes one a tyrant then I have bad news for everybody in this room. You all forget that before I was promoted to the Jedi Council at nineteen-years-old I was a historian first, I know history. I never stopped. I know several examples of tyrants and tyranny if that’s all that it takes to be a marker of one.” Enfys looked at Lana. “The Sacking of Coruscant the Empire did twenty years ago. The Empire attacked Coruscant under the ruse of a peace treaty with the Republic. Millions of civilians died. Rhinnal, the Empire destroyed the entire planet. Rhinnal wasn’t even a military target. It was a planet that trained doctors. Not even combat doctors. Normal doctors. I don't even think I should mention Taris. The Empire bombarded that planet into a toxic waste dump just to get at Bastila Shan. And Taris is a two-fer as not only was it bombed all to shit but some dumbass Sith,” she ignored Lana’s glare, “invented the Rakghoul plague which has no cure, through Sith alchemy or otherwise. It also keeps mutating by the way.” Enfys turned to look at Theron. “The Republic is just as tyrannous. Ziost. The Republic sent in military troops to kill the civilian population because the Senate and the generals couldn’t talk Saresh out of being a massive cunt. Ruan*.” She noticed Theron’s flinch. “Jace Malcom knew that the Empire was going to destroy Ruan and he did nothing. Didn’t even warn Ruan. The Conclave of Katarr.”

“That was a Sith that killed them.” Theron said through clenched teeth.

“The Jedi tried to set a trap and failed. An entire planet of Miralukas were devoured by Darth Nihilus because the Jedi were so sure they could win.” Enfys’ eyes flashed with anger. “The Dark Jedi’s experimentation and ultimate genocide of the Sith species. If killing civilians is all it takes to be tyrants, then no government represented in this room is immune.”

Enfys looked from face to face. Few managed to meet her eyes. Bey’wan did, Senya did, Lana did. Bey’wan’s eyes was regret at all the historical proof that the Republic and Empire were the same, regret that the Republic should’ve been better. Senya’s was indiscernible. Lana’s was blazing with fury.

“You are missing the point.” Lana said through gritted teeth.

“No, I got the point, thanks.” Enfys sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s you who doesn’t get the point. Arcann did it because the Alliance took me -and by accident, Valkorion- out of carbonite. Answer me this, honestly, was Arcann a shit ruler the five years I was frozen? Once the war ended? Was he a complete and total tyrant or did his policies change the minute I was stolen from him?”

Nobody answered.

“I’m taking the silence as a firm ‘no’ then.” Enfys stood, tired of being so much shorter than everybody else. “Arcann isn’t the problem. He never was. Valkorion is the real threat. You know, the world devourer. The guy that orchestrated centuries of war between the Sith and Jedi just to fuel his never-ending need for immortality. The guy that literally sucked all the life out of Ziost. The guy my sister tried to kill. The one that we went to the edge of space to kill. You know, the actual real problem. The guy in my head slowly driving me insane.”

“You’re fine. Doctor Lokin said so.” Lana sniffed. “Plus, Valkorion healed you.”

“And that’s a good thing?” Enfys spewed incredulously. “He didn’t have a choice but to heal me! He’s in my head!” She growled. “He literally can’t possess anybody else because he’s been in my body too long. What it’s boiling down to is either Valkorion takes over my body after driving me mad, or we get rid of him. And based on the cooperation I’m getting from you; you’re going to be bowing down to Valkorion.”

“No, I’d be able to tell if he was taking you over.”

“Would you, Lana? Because you aren’t able to tell when he’s in the same room with us talking to me.” Enfys took in a breath. It was amazing but she had yet to yell or speak above a moderate tone. But she was getting close to yelling. 

Why was Lana so damn stubborn? 

Why was Enfys and Arcann the only ones that saw that Valkorion was the problem?

“Heulyn, you’re overreacting, and you need to calm down.” Theron grabbed Enfys’ elbow.

Enfys snapped. “I am** Not** Heulyn!” She hissed, snatching her arm out of Theron’s grasp. 

Growling, she stalked out of the room. 

“Nice going, Theron, do you think you could’ve pissed her off more? Enfys is very delicate right now.” Lana frowned. “We shouldn’t upset her.”

“Why not?” Koth asked, genuinely curious.

“Because, she’s not feeling very well right now. She just woke up after being a coma for three weeks after being stabbed. She’s still clearly of the mindset that the former Emperor is the problem.” Lana shrugged. “Poor thing, she’s right about the history but that doesn’t mean she knows actual strategy. We need her sister.”

Koth laughed. “Yeah, well, according to Heskal, Enfys killed her sister, so we’re stuck with Enfys.”

“You’d think the Jedi would require more battle knowledge of their Council members.” Lana frowned. 

“She was asked to join because she cured a plague.” Theron answered. “A plague that would’ve decimated Jedi forces.”

“Ah.” Lana said. 

#

Enfys stood shaking in the hallway from barely repressed rage.

Her so-called friends weren’t talking as quietly as they thought they were. Guess humans forgot about Cathar hearing.

Now, Enfys understood. They wanted her to be Heulyn. Powerful, battle ready Heulyn, not some nerdy little nobody from the archives.

A murderous growl rumbling in her throat, Enfys stalked away. 

She needed to find a way to get in touch with Arcann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sacking of Coruscant - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sacking_of_Coruscant
> 
> Rhinnal - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rhinnal
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_on_Rhinnal
> 
> Taris - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Destruction_of_Taris
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rakghoul_plague
> 
> Ziost - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Invasion_of_Ziost
> 
> Ruan - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Operation_End_Game
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Ruan
> 
> Both Theron and his dad knew that the Empire were going to attack Ruan and they did nothing.
> 
> The Conclave of Katarr - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Conclave_at_Katarr
> 
> Got an entire planet of Miralukans eaten by Darth Nihilus b/c the Jedi used fellow Jedi and the entire planet of a Force-sensitive species as bait


	26. Chapter 26

Everything was quiet here. Silence. Enfys loved silence.

She suddenly wished she was back on Zakuul. In her and Arcann’s swamp. She never would’ve realized how beautiful Zakuul’s swamp was if not for Arcann showing it to her.

Odessen was beautiful as well. She wished she could show Arcann. But with the bloodthirsty idiots inside the base, she very much doubted it.

Bloodthirsty, stubborn, authoritative, arrogant, self-righteous, morons.

Lana treated Enfys like a recalcitrant and doltish child. 

And Theron. Theron couldn’t even remember that Enfys wasn’t Heulyn.

The breeze picked up and Enfys sighed. She came up to the roof of the base to calm down.

And it was calming.

Too bad there were barriers set up to she couldn’t just jump to her death. Nets to catch anybody falling over the edge because nobody believed in karking railings or balustrades. 

And she was angry again.

Enfys took five quick breaths in succession, slowly blowing one slow breath out.

She was fine. She needed only to find her center, to meditate, then she’d be calm.

Hopefully, she’d be able to find Arcann.

Prove to him she was still alive.

She evened her breathing out, focusing her mind on looking inward, something she only did when healing herself, but this time, she tried to find the connection between herself and Arcann.

A pleasant cool breeze buffeted her face, carrying with it the scent of cedar. 

Cedar. 

And suddenly, she was in their swamp.

** _“Arcann?”_ **

_He had to be there._

_He had to be._

#

Arcann sat on his couch and stared at the painting. The one of the meadow on Yelsain. Enfys’ meadow.

Bombing those worlds didn’t make him feel better. He knew it wouldn’t.

It also didn’t make the Alliance come out of the woodwork.

Nothing.

Now he was empty and annoyed.

Not a good combination.

** _Arcann……_ **

He blinked. 

What?

He glanced around.

There was nobody else but him in his wing of the palace. He made sure of that two hours ago.

Narrowing his eyes, he glowered.

Then it came again

** _Arcann?_ **

Clearer that time.

The scent of ginger pervaded his nose.

That was new.

** _Arcann, please hear me…._ **

A meadow breeze hit his skin.

** _Enfys!_ **

** _Arcann!_ **

He felt her relief.

** _Are you able to join me? In our swamp?_ **

Arcann felt himself nodding, knowing she couldn’t see him. **_I’ll be there shortly._**

He felt happiness, the rainbow lights faint but dancing behind his eyes.

He locked his doors; nobody would be able to disturb him.

With practiced perfection, he quickly entranced himself, imagining the swamp and Enfys.

#

_They stood gazing at each other, opposite ends of the glade._

_“Prove to me you’re her.” Arcann’s eyes raked over her body, trying to find any differences to how she normally stood._

_Enfys tilted her head to the side, in a way she always did when she studied him._

_He almost took a step towards her. But he had to be sure she wasn’t his father._

_His father was a liar and willing to warp everything sweet and good to evil purposes. _

_“I can’t.” Enfys admitted, looking down and away. “There’s nothing I can do or say that will have you believing I’m not your father.”_

_Arcann huffed, crossed his arms, and looked away. He hated it, but she was correct. There was nothing she could say that he would trust. Nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do the people in swtor not believe in railings? can you imagine how many accidental falling deaths they have? it bothers me


	27. Chapter 27

_They were sitting now, still opposite each other. Arcann was staring at her, need in his gaze. Enfys was staring at the ground, but he heard the forlorn french horn in his mind, tasted mint tea._

_Sighing, Enfys began humming to herself. _

_Arcann closed his eyes. It was a love song from the Wookie opera._

_He remembered when Enfys showed him her memory of the very first time she watched the opera. She promised she wouldn’t sing but she still wound up singing. And, while she had a great voice, her voice did not lend itself well to Shyriiwook. _

_His eyes snapped open when she started singing the words._

_The only way **she** could. With feeling. It was her favorite song. Not one from the opera but from any list, it was always her favorite song. She admitted that humming calmed her down. Singing it made her happy even if she was horrible at it and mangled the words._

_It was her._

_Enfys was alive._

_“Enfys?” He gasped wondrously._

_She stopped singing. “Oh, apologies for singing. I forgot you don’t like it when I sing, but I needed to calm myself down.” She smiled sadly, looking away again._

_She didn’t see when Arcann stood, nor see his arm and hand extend. She only knew he was standing when she was yanked from her seated position to find herself in his arms, face pressed to his chest, his nose and hand in her mane, his cybernetic arm around her waist._

_Contentedly sighing, Enfys’ hands stroked his cheeks and neck. _

_“How did you know it was me?” She asked as he leaned back to meet her gaze._

_The corner of his mouth quirked, his hand coming to cup her cheek. “My father hates music. He always had. He never allowed us to listen to it, although after Mother was gone, we would catch him humming one of her favorite songs. But he never sang. Not ever. And never with feeling.” Arcann pressed his forehead against hers. “You do everything with feeling. I knew it was you the minute the first syllable of Shriiwook left your lips.” His thumb stroked across her lips. “And I don’t mind you singing. Just not in Shyriiwook.”_

_Enfys leaned into his hand, purring in happiness, the scent of acrylic paints in his nose._

_“How are you alive?” His eyes roamed her face._

_“He saved me.” She looked away in shame. “It took him three weeks to heal me.”_

_Arcann frowned, but he couldn’t help but feel happy. He hadn’t killed Enfys. She was alive._

_“I’m sorry I killed you.” He whispered._

_“Never apologize for that, Arcann.” Her sad smile grew. “It was what I wanted.”_

_“What you wanted?” Wanted? As in past tense? As in she doesn’t want it anymore?_

_“I don’t want to die anymore.” Her thumbs caressed his cheeks, the feel of her thumb against his scarred cheek making him shiver. “I want us to find a way to get him out of my head. Both of us.”_

_“I want that as well.” Arcann closed his eyes, leaning into her touch._

_He grinned when she started humming again, her fingers petting his face in time with the music._


	28. Chapter 28

_Enfys straddled Arcann as he sat leaning against one of the many cypress trees in their swamp, their foreheads pressed together, hands petting each other’s faces and necks._

_“Arcann, why did you bomb five planets?” She asked after a while. She missed his cedar scent, the way he let her cuddle him._

_It’d taken a while. First, she held his hand, then wrapped herself around his arm. She hadn’t meant to wind up in his lap until one day, after a particularly horrible day of Valkorion’s torture, Arcann yanked her to his chest and held her, eventually they sat, and she was in his lap. Then, randomly after that she would find herself in his lap or straddling him. Like she was doing now._

_Enfys felt Arcann tense under her hands, she began purring to calm him down, the rainbow lights flashing behind his eyes._

_Regretful medallion eyes met her amethyst ones. “I thought I killed you. I blamed my father and his minions.”_

_“His minions?”_

_“The Alliance. I saw Vortena carrying your body onto the Gravestone.” Sighing, Arcann’s hands slid into her mane. “I was worried that my father had me kill you so he could take over your body, and when Vortena carried you away, I was sure of it.”_

_She cooed at him, thumbs stroking under his eyes. “That doesn’t explain why you bombed five worlds into dust.”_

_“Anger. And shame. The need to fill the gaping black hole in me at your death.” He spoke the truth; she could feel his raw emotions through their Bond. The fissures in his soul were angrier. “I wanted to punish them for making me so angry. For stealing you away again. I wanted to make them suffer the way I suffered.” He leaned into her hands. “I thought bombing the five planets would reveal where they were, where my father was.”_

_“Did it make you feel better?” She questioned softly, her thumbs tracing his nose._

_“It made me feel worse.” His head fell back against the trunk of the tree. “It didn’t work. I still don’t know where the Alliance is. I can’t find you.”_

_Enfys chirped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face against his neck. “I wish I could help but I’m being blocked. I don’t think your father wants you to find me. He knows we have to be together to defeat him.”_

_Arcann sighed, his hands falling to her hips. He looked up information on Cathar while he was studying Enfys to find a way to get her to talk to him. Cathar needed touch and cuddling. It often wasn’t sexual for them as a huge part of Cathar culture involved touch. Cuddling, snuggling, petting. It was something Cathar did with people they trusted._

_And the fact that Enfys trusted Arcann was as heady as her needing him._

_“Arcann,” Enfys leaned away, pressing their foreheads together again, hand cupping the back of his neck, “I -”_

#

Enfys gasped awake to find herself on the roof of the base with Senya staring down at her.

“Enfys, are you alright?” The former Knight studied Enfys with concern.

“Yes. I was meditating and I must’ve fallen asleep.” Enfys looked away, glad Cathar couldn’t blush.

Enfys kept a tight leash on her frustration, Senya didn’t know.

“Enfys, how do you feel about my son?” Senya sat beside Enfys, turning to gaze out at the Odessen wilds like Enfys was.

“I don’t think he’s a villain. He trusted me enough to ask me for help in taking down Valkorion.” Enfys shrugged.

“He kept you a prisoner for five years.” Senya phrased her question like a statement.

“Yes. He did it because he knew Valkorion had latched onto me like a parasite. He did it to keep Valkorion contained. Not me. I don’t blame him. I’m not angry at him for locking me away in carbonite. Well, more annoyed than angry.” Enfys answered honestly.

“Annoyed? About what?”

“Carbonite does not do well for fur. It took weeks to wash the last vestiges of the particles from my fur.” Enfys rolled her eyes. “Most annoying.”

Senya blinked at her for a few minutes before bursting into laughter. “Carbonite particles being in your fur is the only thing you’re angry with my son over?”

Enfys nodded.

“What about him stabbing you?” Senya asked, her voice sobering but tight. She feared the answer.

“Valkorion tricked him. Valkorion tricked both of us. Arcann wasn’t meaning to stab me.” Enfys said it so firmly, so sure her answer was correct.

“How do you know?” Senya asked softly, hope in her voice but also fear.

Enfys turned her amethyst eyes to meet Senya’s sea-foam-blue eyes. “Arcann isn’t a bad guy. He’s lost, Senya. Not fallen. He can be found.”

“You mean saved?”

“No. He doesn’t need to be saved. Or fixed. He’s not broken.” Enfys brought her knees up to her chest. “I don’t know how to explain it. But he’s lost. And I need to find him.”

Senya studied Enfys intently. “You think you can find him?” She let some of her hope shine through her eyes.

Enfys nodded emphatically. “I know I can.” _I’m already so close._


	29. Chapter 29

Senya understood the importance of silence. Enfys found she rather liked the older woman. But liking and trusting were two different things.

Enfys learned she couldn’t trust Lana. Nor Koth. Neither could likely she trust Theron, not with him getting her name wrong on the first day. She still had to make a decision about Hylo, Doctor Lokin, Doctor Oggurobb, Admiral Bey’wan, and Sana-rae. Sana-rae reminded Enfys so much of Gaden-ko.

“Senya, why did you come find me?” Enfys side-eyed the woman. “It couldn’t be because I was missing or else you would’ve told the others you found me.”

Senya smiled. “You’re very observant.”

Enfys shrugged. “I was on the Council.”

“Yes, and so young.” Senya studied Enfys critically. “I have to think there was a reason they appointed you other than you cured a simple Force plague.”

Enfys furrowed her brow. “I would think so.”

Silence fell. Enfys looking out over the planet’s wilds and Senya looking at Enfys.

“I came to you to ask you how you felt after you killed your sister.” Senya uttered; voice thick with unshed tears.

Enfys wasn’t sure how to answer. “She gave me no choice. That’s what nobody understands. I didn’t want to kill my sister. I loved Heulyn more than anything.” She paused, picking her words carefully. “She was insane, not only had she gone full dark side - you know what dark side is, yes?” She looked at Senya, only continuing after seeing Senya’s nod. “She tried to kill me. I fought to defend myself. I’m not much of a fighter, but I was often Heulyn’s sparring partner, as such, I know her fighting style, we canceled each other out well. But we had spent the last three years apart, sparring with others, learning different fighting techniques. She started Force choking me. I reacted without thinking. I stabbed her with my lightsaber.”

Enfys used to not be able to talk about this. But after Arcann told her he knew how Heulyn died, made it better, easier for Enfys to talk about it with Senya.

Senya waited for Enfys to continue, because Enfys wasn’t done speaking.

“I miss her. I regret what I did. I hate that I did it. I feel shame and anger. Hatred. Immense hatred at myself, at her, at Valkorion.” Enfys stopped. “Mostly at myself because I couldn’t help her.”

“Why Valkorion?” Senya asked it quietly.

“Heulyn went insane because Valkorion forced her to feel it as he sucked the life out of an entire planet. And the Jedi failed her.” Enfys looked at her hands. “I failed her.”

“Did your family not help her?”

“We were the only family we had. The Jedi were our family.” Enfys explained. “Why are you asking this?”

“I want to understand how a twin could kill another.”

Enfys turned, fully facing Senya, grabbing the older woman’s hands. “Tell me.”

“On Asylum, I fought Vaylin and she told me something that broke me. It’s why I ran.” Senya admitted. 

“What did she say?” Enfys chirped at Senya, her thumbs rubbing the back of Senya’s hands.

“Arcann murdered Thexan. His own brother.” Senya covered her mouth with her hand, stopping a sob. “Murdered him in cold blood.”

“No!” Enfys snarled. “Arcann did not murder Thexan. It was an accident.”

“Vaylin said-”

“Vaylin wasn’t there! She only saw the end result.” Enfys growled. “Arcann didn’t mean to kill Thexan. Arcann meant to kill Valkorion, having finally snapped after years of abuse, Thexan got in the way. Arcann wasn’t even aware he was fighting Thexan.”

Senya blinked at Enfys, at the vehemence in her words, the sureness of her words. “How do you know?”

“Valkorion thought it’d be entertaining to show me memories while I was Avant Garde wall art.” Enfys deadpanned.

Senya blinked at Enfys. “Was that a joke?”

Enfys nodded. “I’m slightly funny but it’s not my joke. It’s his.”

“Valkorion’s?”

Enfys snorted. “No. Valkorion can’t joke.”

Senya frowned, confused. Who was Enfys talking about? “Arcann didn’t kill Thexan on purpose?” Senya asked instead.

“Arcann was in a berserker rage, he didn’t know who he was fighting, only that he couldn’t get to Valkorion. He regrets it, Senya, Arcann regrets killing Thexan. Regrets it every day with every fiber of his being.” Enfys’s eyes met Senya’s.

Senya searched Enfys’ eyes, seeing how earnest they were. How did Enfys know this? How did Enfys know Arcann regretted his actions?


	30. Chapter 30

Enfys needed to get to Zakuul. Somehow. Some way.

Valkorion was blocking her ability to tell Arcann she was on Odessen.

But, the closer Enfys and Arcann were, the easier it was to get in touch with him.

She needed to get to Zakuul.

She could run to the nearest Knights on Zakuul.

She knew the backways and alleys ways thanks to Arcann’s excursions while she was stone.

If only she could get away from her bodyguards- babysitters- long enough she could escape and be with him again.

Together, she was able to control Valkorion.

Together, she knew they’d be able to defeat Valkorion.

She knew it.

Arcann knew it.

She just wished everybody else knew it, that they would recognize Valkorion as the threat that he was.

#

Arcann stared at the Endless Swamp through his rooms’ windows.

It was fall and Enfys never got to truly see what fall in the Endless Swamp looked like. She’d love it.

There were so many things Arcann needed to show her.

But his father and the damn Alliance made that impossible.

He could sense her, feel her. She wasn’t happy and his father was making her miserable. Nobody seemed to notice.

Nobody in the Alliance seemed to care from the flashes Arcann was getting.

He needed Enfys. She needed to come back to Zakuul.

If only she was with him.

They could get rid of Valkorion together.

The answer was on Nathema.

Arcann knew it.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He needed Enfys.


	31. Chapter 31

Enfys had Qyzen back.

Finally, she had somebody that she could trust.

Somebody that wouldn’t confuse her for Heulyn. Or secretly wish she was Heulyn.

Somebody that wasn’t a droid. Somebody that would believe her. Somebody that would trust her words and her sanity.

Enfys missed having somebody she could trust that wasn’t a droid. She loved Hkay, Seetwo, and Twovee, but she couldn’t be sure that Lana hadn’t programmed a spying program into the droids. That seemed like something the Sith would do. Especially since she didn’t trust Enfys.

Especially since Lana **_insisted_** on coming to Hoth to help recruit Qyzen and a Jawa.

And Teeseven. Enfys could trust Teeseven, she knew that the little droid would never allow anybody to install anything on him.

But still. Enfys missed being close to an organic. She missed having an ally.

Qyzen was her ally. More than that, he was her family. He was one of the few people that knew her as a child.

“Qyzen, it’s good to see you.” Enfys clutched at Qyzen’s hand, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, tears that didn’t fall.

“_And you, Herald_.” Qyzen grinned down at her, voice gravelly with happiness, suppressing the urge to hug her, remembering that Enfys didn’t enjoy hugs or public displays of affection.

“Qyzen, I’m pleased that you and your Warstalkers are joining the Alliance.” Enfys whispered, sniffling.

Qyzen rolled his eyes. “_It is no problem, Herald_.” He bowed over her hands. “_I am honored to serve the Scorekeeper’s Herald again_.”

Enfys felt a happy tear trail down her cheek. She missed Arcann keenly. But she was overjoyed to be reunited with Qyzen.

#

Enfys was actively ignoring the daggers Lana was glaring from the captain’s chair of the shuttle. Lana could go meditate or whatever it was Sith did to calm down. Enfys was enjoying the show, even if it was accidental, between Blizz and Hkay. 

“_I have scope! Way better than scope Metal-man has_!” Blizz insisted, pointing at Hkay’s rifle.

Hkay performed a strange grinding noise that Enfys assumed was a growl. She’d never heard a droid growl before.

“Pleading: Master! Tell this irksome pest to leave me be!” Hkay cried.

“_Blizz make Metal-man laser target brighter! Metal-man see_!” Blizz chattered excitedly, completely ignoring the droid’s angry growling.

“Hkay, why don’t you let Blizz try to pimp out your rifle? I’ll have Doctor Lokin fix it if it gets broken.” Enfys encouraged the assassin droid.

Hkay’s gears whirred and whined, the lights that were its eyes blinking rapidly until the droid reluctantly shoved the rifle into Blizz’ overly eager grabby hands.

Blizz laughed and fled.

That didn’t bode well. Enfys cringed at the sound of a loud pop from further down the hallway.

Hkay deflated. “Aggrieved: the irksome little pest has stolen my rifle. Lament: I loved my rifle.”

Enfys and Qyzen exchanged looks as the assassin droid shuffled from the bridge, Teeseven rolling behind beeping words of commiseration.

“_Herald, I am unsure if your new droids are better than Seetwo._” Qyzen observed after the sound of Teeseven whirring angrily quickly followed by a loud bang and Hkay and Blizz screeching at each other.

Enfys covered her ears. “Seetwo is also on Odessen!” She excitedly shouted to be heard above the noise. “It’s in charge of cleaning the base!”

The Trandoshan stared askance at Enfys, look of absolute horror on his face. “_Please tell me it is not still obsessed with Alderaanian nectar._”

Enfys blanched. “It is. But it’s found a willing victim in Doctor Oggorub.” She nodded at his incredulous look. “The Hutt Heulyn told us about, the one she met on Makeb.”

Qyzen shook his head. “_Hutts are strange beings. No wonder he likes Alderaanian nectar_.”

Another loud crash sounded, quickly followed by what noise that was akin to an animal dying.

“_Herald, I shall go see what that is._” Qyzen offered, gently patting Enfys on the head, she still hadn’t removed her hands from her ears.

“Thanks!” She was still shouting.

Qyzen walked off after the droids, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

It wasn’t long until the noise stopped and Enfys uncovered her ears.

But, Qyzen didn’t return.

Which left Enfys alone with Lana. A very angry, unhappy Lana.

“The Jawa’s recruitment, I understand, but the Trandoshan and the Warstalkers?” Lana’s quiet voice oozed. 

“Qyzen is an old friend. He’s trustworthy and a fantastic warrior.” Enfys straightened her spine, turning her amethyst eyes to meet the golden eyes of Lana.

“He’s the leader of the Warstalkers. Warstalkers that used to be with the Dreadmasters. They can’t be trusted. Which leads one to question the trustworthiness of their leader.” Lana steepled her hands under her chin.

“Qyzen is trustworthy and if he says the Warstalkers can be trusted, then they can be trusted.” Enfys was not going to lose her temper.

“Hmmm.” Lana narrowed her eyes, gaze raking up and down Enfys’ form. “Are you saying that as his friend or as a diplomat.” She leaned on one hand as it rested on the arm of the chair. “Either way, your judgement can’t be trusted. A friend wants to only see the good in their friends. A diplomat will lie to get what they want. And, well,” her gaze raked up and down Enfys again, “you were known for your diplomatic skills.”

Enfys narrowed her eyes, body shaking in anger at the insinuation. “Bey’wan was the person that suggested we go to Hoth to recruit a Trandoshan as he was the leader of the Warstalkers. You were all in favor for it until you discovered it was Qyzen, my old crewmate and friend, that was when you started doubting the recruitment, when you started doubting the Warstalkers.”

Lana tilted her head to the side, her eyes turning calculating, her sneer cruel and mocking. “Ah, there, that’s Valkorion. What did he do? Whisper that observation in your mind? The real Enfys never would’ve figured that out on her own.”

Enfys gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. “I may not be Heulyn but I’m not stupid, Lana.” She sniffed her tears away, angrily swiping at them. “And you’re worse than Valkorion.”

Turning on her heel, Enfys scampered away, priding herself on her lack of breaking into sobs until she was in her private room.

She missed Arcann. A stabbing pain in her chest happened, bowling her over, leaving her gasping on the floor of her room where she continued to sob silently.

Damn Lana. Damn her, damn her, damn her.

#

Arcann glared at yet another report about Nathema. Every report was vague. His father really didn’t keep records of the planet. Whatever mentions Arcann could find were few and far between. And most of it appeared to have been severely edited.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light caused him to stagger, hand clutching his chest over his heart.

Enfys! Something was wrong with her. She was angry, livid. He could feel her rage burning inside her like a destabilizing reactor core. 

He saw the inside of a cockpit of a shuttle, that damn blonde Sith, that karking Lana Beniko, sneering disdainfully at Enfys, belittling Enfys with her golden eyes.

_Lana tilted her head to the side, her eyes turning calculating, her sneer cruel and mocking. “Ah, there, that’s Valkorion. What did he do? Whisper that observation in your mind? The real Enfys never would’ve figured that out on her own.”_

Arcann shook with rage, his anger rolling off him at the slight against Enfys. How dare that Sith call Enfys stupid. What right did that blonde malefactor insult Enfys by implying she was an idiot? None! Lana Beniko had no right to imply Enfys was stupid.

Screeching in barely suppressed anger, Arcann punched his fist through his glass table, the tabletop shattering and exploding out into the air, embedding shrapnel in the couch cushions, other furniture pieces, and the walls.


	32. Chapter 32

Enfys twirled a strand of lackluster mane around her fingers. It wasn't as soft as it used to be. Not that anybody got close enough to touch her.

Qyzen was worried though. She could tell. 

She wanted to assure her oldest friend that she was fine. But that would be a lie.

A massive lie.

The Trandoshan knew something was off. And he was outraged at the way Lana treated Enfys, outraged at the way everybody in the Alliance took Lana’s words as gospel truth. All except for Senya, Bey’wan, and Hylo. But Qyzen wouldn’t trust Hylo or Bey’wan and he couldn’t trust Senya.

Enfys was currently trying to indicate that he could trust the former Knight. That’s why Enfys invited both Qyzen and Senya for tea, since Qyzen didn’t enjoy hot springs claiming the warm water made his scales peel.

Senya, however, adored hot springs and constantly lavished loud verbal praise on Enfys about the genius that was installing hot springs on Odessen. Zakuul didn’t have hot springs, only cold springs which is what the Knights used to relax in. Which answered a few questions Enfys had about how the Knights were trained. 

She wondered if Arcann had ever visited a hot spring while he and Thexan were off conquering the galaxy. She’d love to be the person to introduce Arcann to hot springs if he hadn’t had the experience. Would he find hot springs enjoyable? Or would the hot water annoy his cybernetic arm?

“_Herald, the Knight is here_.” Qyzen spoke softly, pulling Enfys’ attention back to the present.

“Qyzen, this is Senya.” Enfys looked towards the entrance of her private balcony - a strange luxury Lana condescended Enfys to have- and inclined her head in greeting as the older woman took a seat at the table. “Senya, this is Qyzen, one of my oldest friends.” Enfys held Qyzen’s hand, squeezing it, her other hand reaching for one of Senya’s. 

Senya and Qyzen nodded to each other. The sunlight glinted off Senya’s graying black hair, making it glow and Enfys wondered if Arcann’s hair would look like that if he ever grew it out. A cool breeze managed to ruffle some of the hair that dared to be loose in Senya’s stern bun. The Knight must have just finished a sparring match before coming out to Enfys’ private balcony.

“Senya, thank you for joining us.” Enfys dropped their hands, reaching for the teapot, pouring two cups of tea. “Would you care for some tea?”

Senya glanced between Enfys and Qyzen. “What’s the tea?”

“My favorite. Jasmine. Taken with tupelo honey and coconut milk.” Enfys turned to look at Qyzen as she fixed her tea the way she liked. “Qyzen says the way I take my tea is disgusting, adamant about how I’m ruining it.”

The sound of wood flutes sounded inside Senya’s head. Surprised she turned to look at Enfys, catching the Cathar’s eye. For some reason, Senya got the distinct impression that Enfys was making a joke despite her blank face.

“_The tupelo honey is too strong for the tea, Herald. It masks the taste. It has always been too powerful for the tea. Why do you insist on ruining good tea?_” Qyzen grumbled fondly.

“I’m not ruining good tea. I’m enhancing it.” Enfys announced reasonably.

“_Bah!_ _You drink hot honey milk not tea._” Qyzen smiled despite his mean words.

Qyzen took a sip of his plain tea. He had put neither honey nor milk in it.

Enfys tilted her head to the side. “Senya shall be the deciding factor. She shall take her tea the way I take it and decide if my taste buds are broken.”

Qyzen made a noise of amusement. “_A tie breaker, then._”

Senya felt she was being tested. But why? For what purpose? “I haven’t been a tie breaker in years.” Not since Thexan and Arcann.

Enfys placed her teacup on its saucer, pouring Senya a cup of tea, making the honey and milk available for the woman.

Incling her head in thanks, Senya prepared her tea with a dollop of tupelo honey and some coconut milk, stirring it. Bringing the teacup to her face, she wafted the fumes to her face. It smelled divine. She noted Qyzen’s and Enfys’ keen gaze as Senya took her first sip. And tried not to show the disgust on her face.

Gently, she placed the cup on its saucer, dabbing her lips with a napkin.

Qyzen burst into laughter as Enfys sighed.

“_I win, Herald, your tea is disgusting. A travesty to tea!_” Qyzen winked at Senya, laughing around his teacup.

The sound of wood flutes sounded again in Senya’s mind accompanied by a twinkling of rainbow lights.

“Someday.” Enfys shrugged.

Senya looked between the Cathar and the Trandoshan. “That was a test. Why?”

Enfys and Qyzen exchanged looks. 

“Don’t worry about it, Senya. Only know that we trust you.” Enfys patted Senya’s hand before gesturing to the table. 

“_The honey was too powerful, yes?_” Qyzen asked, eyeing Senya’s cup critically.

“It was. It did not mix well with the coconut milk.” Senya dumped the liquid over the side of the balcony.

Enfys shook her head. “One day, I’ll find somebody that likes my tea.”

“Today is not that day.” Senya answered.

Qyzen laughed again, the sound of wood flutes sounding in Senya’s mind. 

Again, Senya looked at Enfys, the two women shared a look.

#

Theron entered Lana’s office and waited for the Sith to finish whatever task she was so engrossed with.

“You called?” He asked when Lana finally put her datapad down.

“Yes, you’re going with Enfys to recruit Firebrand on Zakuul?” Lana steepled her hands on her desk.

“Yes.” He was surprised that Lana herself wasn’t going, since Lana insisted on going everywhere Enfys went.

“I need you to keep Enfys under constant observation.” Lana sniffed.

“Why?” Theron wasn’t sure Enfys was as imbellelic as Lana seemed to think. Unless, Lana was asking Theron to make sure Enfys didn’t have a moment where Valkorion took over.

“Enfys doesn’t have the proper mentality, temperament, nor intelligence to survive on her own on Zakuul. And as Firebrand is an unknown, we can’t let Enfys be alone with this Firebrand person.” Lana answered.

Theron blinked at her in surprise. “Enfys isn’t stupid. She can take care of herself.”

Lana scoffed. “She’s a hysterical child. Too focused on a non-issue.” She waved off Theron’s concern. “She’s too delicate. I blame her being in carbonite for five years. Because killing her sister wouldn’t have caused the amount of sheer idiocy she expounds upon every time she mentions how Arcann isn’t the problem.” Lana frowned.

“Enfys was on the Jedi Council. Heulyn wasn’t.” 

“We need a warrior, not a diplomat.” Lana deadpanned. “It should be Heulyn that’s the commander, not Enfys.”

Theron scowled. It was almost as if Lana wanted a puppet, a mouthpiece to spout Lana’s words. “The only way we can get people together to defeat Arcann is with a diplomat. Enfys, the diplomat. She brokered Rift Alliance’s treaty with the Republic and convinced the Voss to fight with the Republic on Corellia.” He realized he was getting angry; taking a calming breath, he continued, “I would rather have somebody that is used to creating alliances, forming alliances.”

Lana arched an eyebrow, a flash of anger in her eyes. “We can deal with the diplomatic stuff after Arcann is defeated. Enfys is useless at the moment.” She took a sip of caf. “Anyway, keep her under constant watch on Zakuul, we don’t want her having one of her moments and wandering off.”

Theron’s scowl deepened. “Maybe if we took care of Valkorion, she wouldn’t have one of her moments.”

Lana rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Please, Darth Nox could control his ghosts. Enfys isn’t strong enough. More proof that Heulyn would be better. Heulyn was stronger, she would’ve been able to control Valkorion.”

Theron’s jaw dropped at the blatant disrespect coming from the Sith. “Why did you bother unfreezing Enfys at all if she’s useless for everything but being the face of the Alliance?”

“I thought she’d be stronger.” Lana answered, pulling her datapad back to her. “Now, leave. I have work to do.”

Theron stood, pausing, staring at the top of Lana’s head for a few minutes before stomping away.


	33. Chapter 33

Zakuul. 

Yes.

Enfys was finally back on Zakuul.

Now all she had to do was wait. Wait for the best chance to run to Arcann.

** _Arcann, I’m coming._ **

#

Arcann lay on his bed, fighting a frustration headache. There were moments in his childhood where he focused on something so strongly, he gave himself a headache out of frustration.

He hadn’t had one for years, since before Thexan died.

Hitting a roadblock in the research of how to kill Valkorion was the most frustrating thing Arcann had ever encountered. More frustrating than trying to figure out ways to get Valkorion to notice him.

Arcann felt her. Felt his Enfys. She was back on Zakuul. 

Finally. 

Now, he only had to wait until he could go get her.

He no longer trusted his Knights.

He’d get Enfys himself.

#

“The Outlander is headed to Overwatch, Your Grace.” Arcann’s farting secretary burped.

Arcann barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Now his gaseous secretary had taken to burping more often than farting. Enfys would giggle, finding the entire situation hilarious. It was her remembered amusement that kept the secretary safe.

“Overwatch.” Arcann stood. “Very well, I’ll head there shortly.”

“Would you care for some backup, Your Grace?” The secretary farted and burped.

Arcann managed to turn his snort of amusement into a cough. “No. I’ll handle her myself.”

The secretary bowed. “Yes, Your Grace.”

Arcann Force-pulled his lightsaber to himself. Time to go rescue Enfys. And the bruise to his sister’s pride that he wasn’t using the Knights could be ignored. All he had to do was buy Vaylin a gift and she’d get over it. Also, her Knights kept failing, Arcann wouldn’t fail.

** _Enfys, I’m coming._ **

#

There were no guards. No Skytroopers, No Knights. Enfys and Kaliyo were able to enter Overwatch unmolested.

Kaliyo growled, angry she’d been denied a fight, more chances to do harm.

Enfys secretly smiled. Arcann. She knew it. She could sense him. His golden aura, his cedar scent, watermelon whiskey.

Arcann was in Overwatch, waiting for Enfys. 

#

Enfys was here. He could sense her lilac presence, her ginger scent, the taste of mint julep. The rainbow lights tripping behind his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint where she was located, her signature in the Force like a beacon.

#

Enfys’ hand wrapped around Kaliyo’s wrist. “I’m not letting you kill innocent people, Kaliyo.”

Kaliyo tried to rip her hand away, but Cather were stronger than Rattataki.

“They’re not innocent!” Kaliyo snarled madly. “They deserve this for what they did!”

Enfys growled, bending the Rattatki’s arm back, stopping when the sound of bones grinding against socket was heard. Kaliyo was in pain but hiding it with rage.

“They aren’t responsible for what you’ve been through.” Enfys growled again, her grip tightening, the bones in Kaliyo’s wrist beginning to protest. 

“They were a part of it! They sat back and watched it happen!” Kaliyo panted.

Enfys’ lips curled in a soundless snarl. “They only know what they’ve been told. You’re just as much at fault for what happened to you as they are! They watched it happen but so did you. You don’t get to blame people for doing something you yourself did. That’s not how culpability works.”

Kaliyo screeched in pain and rage. “These bastards stole five years of your life! Why aren’t you angry?”

“I don’t view my life as stolen. I view those five years as protection.” Enfys yanked Kaliyo closer. “That’s what you all fail to understand. Arcann wasn’t keeping me prisoner. He was protecting the wider galaxy from what’s in my head.”

Then Enfys felt it. Arcann. A gentle touch to her mind. He was close. Coming up a back way. 

Kaliyo tried punching Enfys, but Enfys stopped that with a wave of her hand.

“I suggest you take the loss and deal with it.” Enfys growled in warning. “If you kill them, I kill you.”

Kaliyo screeched in rage. “Fine!”

Enfys loosened her grip on Kaliyo’s wrist but didn’t let go.

Kaliyo sneered at Enfys before pressing the detonator that only blew the power to the droids.

“Outlander!” Arcann shouted.

Enfys’ and Kaliyo’s heads whipped around to the door. Arcann standing there, lightsaber ignited, body crackling with lightning.

“Kaliyo,” Enfys dropped Kaliyo’s wrist, moving to stand between Kaliyo and Arcann, “go.”

Kaliyo growled. “I’m gonna get mine now.” 

Enfys shook her head. “No. He’ll kill you, we both know it.”

Kaliyo screeched in rage again. “Fine! But you better win. And you better take down Zakuul or I’m coming after you!” 

Enfys heard as Kaliyo ran to the closest blown window before jumping out of it.

Enfys and Arcann stared at each other.

“I wasn’t aware her species could fly.” Arcann observed.

“She had a parachute on her back. She’ll be fine.” Placing her hands on her hips Enfys glared in exasperation. “What took you so long?” She’d been waiting for twenty minutes.

“This building is bigger than you think. And I’m a busy man.” Arcann replied, de-igniting his lightsaber, checking his chrono as he closed the distance between them. 

Rainbow lights danced behind his eyes, the scent of acrylic paints in the air, a happy flute in his mind, and Enfys smiling up at him. Delicately, he cupped her cheeks, sighing as her own hands found his face.

Enfys started humming, fingers stroking his face. “Stasis chamber all set up for me?” She asked.

“Do we have to put you in a stasis chamber?” He pulled back enough to look at her.

And he didn’t like what he saw. Her fur and mane had lost its shine, her eyes were puffy, her smile brittle, and she looked thinner than the last time her saw her.

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Enfys pressed her face to his chest, breathing in his natural tupelo honey and cypress scent. “Now that we’re together I can feel him retreating. He’s afraid of us.”

“Good.” Arcann hugged her close.

Enfys was back and in his arms. He wasn’t going to let her go easily again.

And Enfys wouldn’t get stolen again. Not so easily.

She’d fight tooth and claw to stay with Arcann this time. 


	34. Chapter 34

Arcann and Enfys walked into the palace, using only the secret passages Arcann knew about. He often wondered if Vaylin knew about the secret passages. Or if anybody other than Arcann did.

Thexan knew.

Valkorion had to know since it was he that had the palace built in the first place.

Enfys padded softly beside Arcann and he couldn’t stop staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

Enfys was here.

Beside him.

Happily, beside him.

She agreed to wait on being in stasis.

And Arcann wasn’t going to put her back in carbonite. Not for any reason.

Enfys was so near.

So, so near.

Arcann wanted to reach out. Touch her. Never stop touching her.

Was holding her hand out of the question? How was Arcann supposed to interact with her in front of an audience? If they ever got an audience.

Enfys yawned, stumbling suddenly. He caught her.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, sweeping her mane away from her face.

“I’m exhausted.” She blinked sleepily up at him. “Your father isn’t one for letting me sleep. Since having healthy sleeping patterns keeps one sane.” She sighed, nuzzling the hand on her cheek.

“Only a little further, then you can sleep.” Arcann promised. 

She purred, looking up at him with such trust.

Trust he didn’t feel he deserved. He killed her. Stabbed her through the heart. Let her get stolen. Destroyed five planets because he was angry. He didn’t deserve Enfys’ trust. But he had it.

“Hey,” her fingers stroked the one ear not hidden by his mask, “stop that. I forgive you for all your horrible decisions.”

He sighed, hugging her close. “I am trying to be a better person.”

“You are a better person. You only need a chance to prove it, Arcann.” He looked into her eyes, her sparkling happy eyes. “Now, please, bed soon?”

He chuckled, stepping back, grasping one of her hands in his own. “This passageway leads straight to my quarters. Where you can sleep undisturbed for as long as you desire.”

Enfys chirped in happiness, wrapping herself around his arm. 

#

Theron glanced at his chrono, then at his datapad. It’d been six hours since Kaliyo and Enfys went off together.

Overwatch was blown up.

But where was Kaliyo and Enfys?

“SCORPIO, I need a favor.” Theron said into his comms.

“Yes, Agent Shan?” SCORPIO’s bored voice replied.

“Locate Firebrand and the Commander, please. Don’t tell Lana.” Theron tacked that on.

He really didn’t want to be the one to tell Lana that Enfys was lost.

No. That conversation would not go well for him. 

There was silence on SCORPIO’s end of the comms. “Am I to deduce that you have lost the Outlander?”

“I haven’t lost her. She’s running late.” Two hours late.

“Interesting.” SCORPIO responded.

Theron waited, glancing around. 

“Firebrand is in her ship and headed to Odessen. If I am interpreting her words correctly, then the Outlander has been captured by Arcann.” SCORPIO’s voice came cool and cold over the comms.

“What?” Theron swallowed.

Oh, no. Lana was going to kill him. Officially kill him.

SCORPIO sounded intrigued and slightly amused. “Should I inform Lana of the need to arrange another rescue for the Outlander?”

Theron punched himself in the face. Enfys was captured by Arcann again. And the first rescue attempt went so well.

Theron had to wrack his brain for any way to not inform Lana.

Cursing, kicking a nearby pile of rubbish in anger, he finally answered SCORPIO’s question. “Yes, inform Lana. I’ll be back on Odessen to help plan the rescue.”

“Very well. I shall inform her. She’ll be waiting in the hangar upon your arrival.” SCORPIO dropped off comms.

“Kark, shit, gods damn it. Kark!” He kicked at the pile of rubbish, his foot encountering a large chunk of metal that was not inclined to move. “KARK!”

Theron hopped up and down, holding his foot. He might’ve just broken his own toes.

“Karking perfect. Just karking perfect!” He limped onto his shuttle.

Getting the shuttle in space and headed back to Odessen, he decided against trying to heal his toes. Why bother when Lana was just going to break more of his body upon his arrival?

“Kark!” He groaned, banging his head on the steering wheel. 

He had the worst luck. He really, truly did. 


	35. Chapter 35

Lana scowled at Theron from across her desk.

“Would you like to tell me how exactly you lost the Commander?” she asked sweetly.

He swallowed. “I didn’t lose her. She was captured by Arcann.”

“Captured. Yes. After I specifically told you not to let her out of your sight.” Lana sighed. “Theron, I get that you loved Huelyn and you want to believe in Enfys, want to trust her, but Enfys isn’t Heulyn even, if they were identical.”

“I’m aware of that.” Even if he did call Enfys Heulyn once already.

“Are you?”

“Yes.” He wasn’t the one that said some inane banthashit about one twin being the replacement of the other. No, that was Lana.

“Theron,” Lana sighed, disappointment in every line of her body, rage in her eyes, “Enfys is delicate. She has Valkorion in her mind and suffers from black-outs and nightmares-”

“Neither of which you deemed important enough to tell me about.” Theron pointed out surlily. 

Lana’s eyes flashed with anger, but she continued in the same sedate way. “Enfys can’t be trusted to be alone. She believes Valkorion is the threat, not Arcann. Did you know she tried to kill herself?”

“What?” Theron choked out, horrified.

“Yes, on more than one occasion. Poor thing.” Lana clicked her tongue. “She’s guilt ridden from killing her sister. She’s honestly using the excuse of stopping Valkorion so she can take the coward’s way out. Bless.”

Theron furrowed his brow. That didn’t sound like Enfys. But, what did he know? He knew Heulyn better than Enfys. Enfys was, he was sad to realize, always just there, rather like wall art. He never paid attention to her, his attention always on Heulyn. 

Maybe Enfys was suicidal.

“And now she’s being tortured by Arcann.” Lana looked sad, like she was about to cry. “It’s a sheer miracle that Enfys doesn’t know where Odessen is or else Arcann would be here.”

Theron swallowed guiltily but she wasn’t finished. 

“Although, considering her deteriorating mental state and her guilt, she’ll probably not tell Arcann anything so she can be justly punished for murdering her sister in cold blood.” Lana’s sadness slipped a little and Theron could’ve sworn he saw a tinge of bitterness in her features.

“You really think she wants to be tortured?” He asked.

Lana nodded despondently. “After Koth and I rescued her she kept begging to be taken back. To be frozen again.” She met Theron’s eyes. “She’s so guilty that she wants to be punished and the fastest way is for her to get back to Arcann. And you lost her, Theron. You lost an emotionally compromised young woman. A child really. Enfys was always the sheltered one. She still doesn’t believe in killing people. Even now.” Lana looked so sad, glancing at the corner of her desk at a small statue. 

Theron snapped. “Perhaps if you had been straight with me, I would’ve taken your concerns more seriously.”

“Oh, I know. It’s because you trusted her. After all, Enfys was on the Jedi Council, she should know better but, well,” Lana spread her hands in surrender. “We know how that turned out.”

Theron’s eyes blazed. 

#

Physically sleeping beside Enfys was heaven. Having her within touching distance, knowing she was in the next room, that he could touch her, talk to her, see her any time he wanted was bliss.

Two weeks in his care and she was beginning to look better. Her fur and mane were getting back its luster. Her eyes weren’t as puffy because she could sleep without nightmares. 

She was eating. Not as much as Arcann wanted her to eat. She still replaced too much of her calories with tea. 

But Enfys was getting better. 

And she was happier.

He was happier.

Vaylin was luckily still off planet trying to find the Alliance’s location. He would have to come up with a reason as to why Enfys was staying in his room. So far, only Arcann’s secretary and some of the kitchen staff knew Arcann wasn’t alone in his room.

That would change. 

#

Enfys couldn’t get enough of Arcann’s scent. Maybe it was because his scent reminded her of Yelsain, before her and Heulyn were separated and life got slightly horrible. Maybe it was because he had a tendency to stroke her mane as she fell asleep. Maybe it was because she fit perfectly against him when they cuddled.

Whatever it was, she was happy breathing in his scent.

It made her feel safe. 

Also, Valkorion hadn’t bothered her.

Two weeks and Valkorion was silent.

It was heaven.

Beginning to hum, she snuggled closer, his arms wrapping viselike around her, one of his hands sliding into her mane.

#

“Senya, how do we get somebody out of the palace?” Theron rubbed his temples.

“You don’t.” Senya answered. “This isn’t the vault.” She frowned, looking at the plans of the Spire. “And rescuing her directly out from under Arcann’s nose.” She shook her head. 

Theron groaned. “Yeah and rescuing her the first time almost ended in failure."

Senya arched a brow and said nothing.

“What we need is a distraction.” Theron rubbed his implants.

Lana was off talking to her contacts. So was Koth.

Bey’wan was consulting Doctors Lokin and Oggurobb in hopes of devising a device or droid that could enter the palace undetected to rescue Enfys.

Leaving Theron questioning Senya about the palace layout.

“We’re going to need a massive distraction.” He glared at the stolen layout of the palace again.

Rescuing Enfys was hopeless. But he didn’t say that.


	36. Chapter 36

“Why is the Outlander in your room?” Vaylin sparked, words spewing from her lips. “Why isn’t she in carbonite?”

Arcann looked up from his datapad to see his sister blazing in his suite’s doorway. “Would you rather she walk around the planet? The palace? Have her put back in the vault that failed so spectacularly at keeping her frozen the first time?” He looked back down at his datapad.

He hoped Vaylin wouldn’t start screeching. Enfys was finally able to nap on her own without nightmares. 

Vaylin snarled. “Have you forgotten that she houses Father?”

“No.” Arcann glanced back up at his sister. “I could never forget that she houses Father.”

Vaylin sneered, her eyes flickering between Arcann sitting on his couch and his closed bedroom door. “Are you sleeping with her? Is that it? You’ve become a furry* now?”

“Furry?” That was not a term he was familiar with.

“A Zakuulan that fucks one of the furry aliens from the backwater systems.” Vaylin’s smile twisted. “After all, she’s in your bed. You have to be a furry. Is it because she’s soft? I heard furred ones had soft fur. If that it? You love the way the fur rubs your dick?”

“Vaylin!” Arcann’s voice cracked like a whip, causing Vaylin to flinch. “You shall not disrespect her again.” He glared at her, his one visible eye burning. “She is not Father. You need to remember that. Such a spiteful creature spewing vitriol, it does not become you, sister.”

Vaylin hissed in rage, fists clenching. “Father is in her head and you’re being nice to her!” Her voice shook with rage and betrayal. “How do you know it’s her and not Father manipulating you?”

“I know the difference between her and Father.” His gaze hardened. “You think I don’t know Father? You think he could fool me? After all these years?”

Arcann and Vaylin glared at each other, ten feet apart, the temperature in the room dropping the longer they stared at each other. 

“Fine!” Vaylin spat eventually. “But if Father takes her over, I’m killing her.”

Arcann inclined his head.

Vaylin growled, then turned on her heel and stalked away.

“Arcann?” Enfys’ sleep laden voice sounded from the bedroom door. “Why are you angry?”

He heard her bare feet pad across the floor before her hand slid down his arm to hold his hand, her chin on his shoulder as she sat beside him on the couch.

“Vaylin.” He snarled. “She threatened to kill you.”

“She threatened to kill me if Valkorion took over my body.” She purred, nuzzling his neck. “There’s a difference.” He let Enfys turn his head to look at her. “As a last resort, you may have to kill me.” Her smile was melancholy, filled with woe and guilt.

“I would never kill you.” Grabbing her hand, holding it, pressing it to his facemask. “I’ve done that once already and I can’t do it again. Don’t ask this of me.”

Her thumb glided across the skin under his visible eye. “I won’t. I apologize for distressing you.”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I forgive you. Don’t mention it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furry- an enthusiast for animal characters with human characteristics, in particular a person who dresses up in costume as such a character or uses one as an avatar online
> 
> IT IS NOT people that dress up as animals to have sex as those animals.  
Are there some people that do that? Yes, yes there are. But not every furry is somebody that dresses up to have sex (yiffing).
> 
> https://furscience.com/whats-a-furry/
> 
> Yes, this is a duel insult from Vaylin to Arcann. She is both insulting Enfys by calling her an animal and Arcann by saying that he is only interested in Enfys for the gross (from Vaylin's persepctive) animal sex.
> 
> Also, strange addition: somebody that dresses up as a reptile is a Scalie.
> 
> I AM NOT in any way shape or form being mean to furries or scalies.


	37. Chapter 37

Enfys sat cross-legged on Arcann’s personal balcony, in one of the rare moments of Zakuulan fall sun, meditating. Or trying to. She wasn’t succeeding. She couldn’t understand why she was having a difficult time meditating. 

“Enfys?” Arcann’s hand on her head, petting her mane. “Why are you frustrated?”

“I can’t seem to meditate.” She opened disappointed eyes. “I’m trying to find a way to locate Odessen.”

“Why?” Arcann sat beside her, resting his chin on her shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around her.

“Just in case.” Enfys touched his face. He wasn’t wearing his mask today. She loved touching his bare skin.

“Just in case?” He frowned at her.

“Lana is very persistent. It won’t matter that you haven’t publicly executed me, she’ll want to get me back.” His scarred cheek felt just as lovely as his non-scarred cheek. She wished he understood that.

“Nobody could steal you away from me. Not from here.” Arcann insisted.

“What about Senya? Does she know about the secret passageways?” She chirped at him, soothing his sudden flash of anger. The flash of anger he always got when Enfys mentioned Senya.

“How would she know?” Arcann was trying not to lose his temper. He didn’t like talking about Senya and he wished Enfys would cease bringing his mother up in conversation.

“She was at the palace before you were born.” Enfys began purring, thumbs rubbing his nose and cheeks. “Shhh. We can trust Senya.”

He sent her an incredulous look, scoffing.

“We can.” Enfys was sure of it. “You trust me?”

“Implicitly.” He rasped, his hands spasming around her hip.

“Then you can trust Senya.” Enfys smiled. “I trust her.”

He frowned. “I shall try.”

Enfys pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Would you like to talk about it?”

He didn’t want to talk about it. At all. 

“You don’t have to.” Enfys whispered, fingers tracing his ears.

This was frustrating. He wanted to tell her. But he didn’t. “She left us.”

“She asked you to go and you laughed at her.” Enfys soothed him with cooing noises and her fingers tracing his facial features. 

“We didn’t think she’d actually leave.” His forehead dug into her shoulder. “We thought she’d stay. She stayed before. No matter what. But she left.”

“Do you know why she left?” Cooing at him, voice soothing his worry.

Arcann shook his head.

“She and Valkorion got into a massive argument about you and your siblings. She said he needed to pay attention to you and Thexan, that you needed your father. That Valkorion needed to be a father. That Vaylin needed more supervision and training than just locking her most of her powers away.” Enfys asked, fingers in his chin tilting his face up. “She came back for Vaylin, did you know that?” 

“No.” He didn’t know. 

“She always cared about you. She didn’t leave because you laughed at her, she left because she couldn’t keep fighting Valkorion, begging him to be a real father, to be more than an unfeeling, disapproving figure on a balcony. I’m not excusing her behavior. It was wrong, cowardly.’” Enfys chirped at him, thumbs smoothing over his cheeks and ears, the back of his head. “She should’ve stayed.” Enfys sighed, lifting his chin up so he could look into her eyes. “She tried to make it right with Vaylin because Vaylin was in real danger from your father. Senya knew you and Thexan weren’t in trouble, that you’d take care of each other. But Vaylin was alone.” Her fingers gentled on his face. “Vaylin has always been the threat to Valkorion.”

He frowned, he wanted to argue, yet couldn’t. Enfys was right. Vaylin had always been the strongest even after what Father did to her on Nathema. And Senya leaving because of Valkorion made sense too. Arcann remembered the arguments his parents used to have; the arguments that he and Thexan weren’t supposed to hear but did anyway.

“Senya wanted to save Vaylin. She wanted to save all of you.” Enfys’ soothing voice, her fingers on his face, pulling him into a sense of security. “She still does.”

“Save me from what?” Her thumb soothed his brow at his question.

“From Valkorion. From Lana. From yourself.” Her hands stilled.

Arcann opened his eyes to gaze at her. 

“I don’t think you need to be saved.” Enfys whispered, smiling at him. “I only want to be in your life.”

A weight lifted off his chest. Enfys didn’t think he was broken. Enfys didn’t want to save him. She wanted only to be in his life.

“And I want you to find better outlets than bombing five planets.” She pinched his cheek.

“I know.” Arcann sighed. “I know. It was the third biggest mistake of my life.”

“Third?”

“Killing Thexan, killing you, bombing five planets.” The biggest three mistakes of his entire life. 

“Well, overreaction is a family trait. It’s how you solve things.” Enfys said evenly.

Arcann stared at her. “Rude.”

“Valkorion eats worlds, your mother runs away, you bomb five planets.” She smiled slightly, pinching the tip of his nose. “You should try and break the bad habits of your parents.”

Arcann swatted her hand away. “How dare you speak to me in this way. Pointing out my perceived flaws.”

Enfys giggled. “I’m trying to be helpful.”

“You’re being mean.” He pouted sullenly.

Enfys pinched his cheeks. “You’re adorable.”

He blushed, pleased, but scowled anyway. “I’m too old to be adorable. Adorable is for animals and babies.”

“Now you’re being cute.”

“I am not cute!” He growled, glaring at her.

“Awww, you’re back to being adorable!” Enfys stuck her tongue out at him.

Arcann narrowed his eyes and started tickling her. “Take it back!”

“Never!” Enfys cried, laughing hysterically, trying to wiggle out of his grip and away from his fingers.


	38. Chapter 38

“Theron, look, I’m not trying to be overly critical, but Havoc joined the Alliance so we could work with Master Enfys, and she’s not here.” Aric gestured around the war room. “Instead, I’m taking orders from a Sith.” He spoke softly because he didn’t want to risk being overheard.

Theron sighed heavily. Aric Jorgan was beginning to sound like his wife. “I know, and trust me, I wish Enfys was here too.”

“Then where is she? Is she out on a mission?” Aric narrowed his eyes and glowered suspiciously.

Again, Theron was reminded of Colonel Boudica Nomi-Jorgan. He’d have to ask Balkar if Boudica and Aric were always so similar or if it just cemented after they were mated. “That’s something I would like to discuss with you specifically.”

“Oh?” Aric crossed his arms, arching an insolent brow.

Theron wished the reminders of Boudica would stop. He repressed a shudder, the months spent with Boudica Nomi-Jorgan the first time she was on maternity leave was enough to scar Theron for life. 

“How good is Havoc as both distraction and extraction?” Theron asked hopefully.

Aric’s brow arched higher. “What do you have in mind?”

#

Theron knew immediately the report Aric was about to deliver was going to give him a headache. The rescue plan hinged on the Cathar’s report. Not that anybody else had come up with any other plan but Theron was skating on thin ice as it was. 

He could ignore it if it was only Lana angry at him, but he felt like everybody was angry at him. Senya, Hylo, Bey’wan, Doctor Oggurobb.

Apparently, losing Enfys was the worst possible thing Theron could’ve ever done.

Theron couldn’t be sure, but he was fairly certain that both Hylo and Senya had a conspiracy against him because he kept waking up to find monkey lizards in his room that he had no idea how they got in his room. And not just any monkey lizards, the same two that looked suspiciously like Hylo’s two monkey lizards. 

If Major Aric Jorgan didn’t deliver a helpful, perfect report on how to rescue Enfys then Theron wasn’t sure how many more mornings he could wake up to monkey lizards having magically gotten in his room to gnaw on his implants.

Theron tried not glancing nervously at Senya or Hylo. The two women were sitting next to each other and taking turns smirking knowingly at him. And no, he wasn’t being paranoid like Lana insisted. Hylo and Senya were punishing him for losing Enfys. He knew it.

“Major Jorgan, report.” Lana sounded bored.

Aric, ever the professional, didn’t show the annoyance he had to feel. “I have found a way to rescue Master Enfys, but it will require three small teams.”

“Three teams?” Lana took a sip of caf.

“We’ve been trying to get the GEMINI Frequency so we can eavesdrop on the Eternal Fleet. One team will get the frequency, another team would serve as a distraction, and a third team will serve as the rescue party for Enfys.” Aric took a step forward, moving the map of the Spire around. “With the two main teams going towards the base of the Spire, all the attention would be drawn away from the palace, making the extraction team practically invisible. Especially if the extraction team could be put in place a few days before the big hit.” He looked around the room, everybody but Lana seemed interested in the plan. 

“That plan is doable.” Bey’wan said, fingers running through his beard.

“The teams would have to be very small.” Senya said from her position around the terminal. “How big are you thinking?”

“Five-member team for the distraction, no more than two people to take the frequency data, no more than two people to rescue Master Enfys.” Aric answered as he pulled out his datapad. “And, we all head to different extraction points. Two located in the swamps since that’s the easiest place to lose patrols.”

Everybody’s datapads beeped as Aric’s plan downloaded to the devices.

“Who would be a part of the teams?” Hylo asked, her eyes distant as she mentally calculated drop ships.

“Havoc would make up two of the teams. We have the numbers and we’re used to both distraction and extraction. I’d vote for us as the distraction and the rescue. We just need somebody to hit the frequency.” Aric answered.

Most of the room’s occupants nodded. Havoc Squad was known exactly for what Aric was saying. Havoc Squad was perfect for infiltration, extraction, and distraction.

“Do we actually want the GEMINI Frequency?” Bey’wan looked at SCORPIO.

SCORPIO thought before answering. “It would be nice to have the frequency but there is no guarantee we could control it, so it might be better to blow it up.”

“So, we just need a team to hit the frequency then.” Koth frowned. “Havoc can’t be all three teams?”

Aric shook his head, hand on his chin as he thought. “We don’t have enough people, even if we pull the Colonel off maternity leave early.”

Koth arched an eyebrow. “Your CO is on maternity leave?”

Aric glared and didn’t answer.

Koth held his hands up in surrender.

“Well, this plan isn’t complete garbage.” Lana inclined her head in Aric’s direction. “SpecForces choose their members well.”

Aric narrowed his eyes; he knew a backhanded compliment when he received one. 

“Do you have a better one, blondie?” Hylo muttered loud enough for everybody to hear.

Lana’s temple twitched but she didn’t respond to the smuggler’s jeering. “We need to decide who the main team is.” Lana tapped her datapad with its stylus. “And you said one or two people.”

Aric nodded. “Yeah. The distraction team needs to be the biggest. The rescue team the second biggest, the team that hits the frequency the smallest.”

Lana nodded. “One person would do.” She steepled her fingers, a pensive look on her face. “Kaliyo can be the team to get the frequency. Havoc can be the distraction. But you, Major Jorgan, I want you on the rescue team.”

Senya growled. “Kaliyo isn’t a team. She’s a terrorist.”

“The Knights might kill her for us.” Koth hissed at Senya, casting a worried look in Lana’s direction. He didn’t want to upset Lana by disagreeing with her.

“As long as Enfys is rescued first.” Lana supplied, ignoring the two Zakuulan natives.

Aric nodded slowly, ignoring the strange exchange entirely. “I need another person.”

“Oh, I think another person will provide themselves.” Lana’s answer was enigmatic, her eyes flickering to the clearly visible lift shaft behind Aric as the sound of a descending lift filled the air.

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me you got to work with such interesting people?” Boudica’s voice sounded from the lift.

As one, everybody turned to look as Colonel Boudica Nomi-Jorgan sauntered into the war room.

“Colonel Jorgan.” Bey’wan greeted Boudica happily.

“Admiral.” Boudica flashed a smile towards the Bothan before her focus went fully back to her husband. “Aric, we’re the rescue team. That’s an order, soldier.”

“Yes, sir.” Aric growled, gaze intense and hungry on his wife as she closed the distance between them.

“Wait, the CO of Havoc is your wife?” Koth stupidly broke into the silence.

Boudica and Aric both turned to study the Zakuulan. 

“Problem?” Boudica asked, smile all teeth, her hand never leaving Aric’s cheek.

And Koth reacted the same way everybody that was introduced to the animosity from the mated pair did, he swallowed nervously, and sheepishly shook his head in negation. “Nope. No problem. At all.”

“You’re still on leave.” Aric whispered to his mate, hands cupping her cheeks, neither caring that they were technically in a mission briefing. “Where are the kits?”

“On Rishi with Owain and Khutun.” Boudica nipped at his fingers. “And technically, you broke several regulations coming out here.” Aric snorted at that, she hushed him with a chirp. “You think I’m going to sit at home with the kids while you do exciting stuff? Please.” She snorted.

“Owain? Really?” Aric frowned.

“He’s a doctor.” Boudica helpfully pointed out.

An unamused throat clearing stopped the argument before it could get out of hand.

“Colonel and Major Jorgan, please.” Lana frowned at the couple. “Back to task.”

Boudica and Aric exchanged looks before Boudica indicated for her husband to continue.

“Please, Major, continue.” Boudica winked saucily at her husband.

“Thank you, sir.” Aric answered dryly before picking his datapad back up. “Colonel Jorgan and I shall be the rescue team, and we’ll arrive on Zakuul first to get into position and learn the routine of Arcann and the guards, find out exactly where Master Enfys is being kept.” He moved the image of the Spire again. “I have discovered this spot is the perfect vantage of the palace grounds closest to Arcann’s wing of the palace and also not be detected by the Knights patrolling the grounds.” A red light blinked on a random balcony. “This apartment is currently for rent; Havoc has already rented it under one of its many shell companies.”

“Which one?” Senya leaned forward. “A name could ruin the mission if it looked at too closely.”

Aric inclined his head in respect towards the woman. “I have thought of that. And I went with the one that made Havoc out to be mercenaries for security hire since mercs are moving into the area. The Blood Legion.” Senya smiled in approval. “The Blood Legion has rented several apartments throughout the Spire and we have even trained several native Zakuulans to act as mercenaries for hire and we’ve taken several legit jobs along that vein to cement our reputation. The apartment is currently rented to the Legion so that its higher members can have an escape in an upscale neighborhood overlooking the royal gardens as most criminal barely legal companies have also done on Zakuul.”

Lana’s eyebrows arched in surprised approval.

“And one of the Legion’s lieutenants and his girlfriend are about to make a special anniversary trip to Zakuul from the Outer Rim.” Aric cleared his throat, fingering his collar, a heated gaze shot towards his wife.

“Oh, babe, you know just what to say to the mother of your kits.” Boudica purred.

Aric choked on his spit, coughing.

“How long will you and the Colonel need to be in place before we can send the other two teams in?” Lana asked ignoring Aric’s discomfort.

“Give us three weeks.” Came Aric’s reply, he held up his hand to stem the chorus of disagreement. “We need that long to nail down a schedule of how the Knights move and Arcann’s movements. Not to mention, three weeks is ample time enough to do the touristy stuff and get bored so when we leave suddenly from our own private shuttle pad, nobody will notice. Especially if the girlfriend opts to do the whole shopping and needs several large boxes to take souvenirs and things home with.”

The room was silent as everybody digested that bit of information.

“Major Jorgan, are you suggesting we smuggle my baby-girl off planet in a box?” Hylo was grinning like a mad woman.

“Yes.” Aric answered succinctly.

“Brilliant. I can get you boxes. And a cute little shuttle.” Hylo thumped the terminal before leaning back. She wholeheartedly approved of the plan.

Everybody turned to look at Lana, since, without Enfys being there - and several dark thoughts from several people about even if Enfys was present - the Sith was in charge.

“Make it happen. Hylo, Bey’wan, Doctor Lokin, provide Major and Colonel Jorgan everything needed to make sure they can play the perfect undercover couple. Inform Kaliyo of her job as well. Major and Colonel Jorgan, you’re leaving tomorrow.” Lana glanced at her chrono. “We have three weeks to rescue Enfys. Let’s make it happen.”

#

“Sana-rae, you wanted to see me?” Lana didn’t bother looking up at the Voss as the Mystic entered Lana’s office.

Bowing, Sana-rae wasted no time in stating why she wanted to meet with Lana, “I have concerns about this rescue mission.”

Lana glanced up. “Really?” She scoffed. She didn’t believe the Voss at all. It was long past time to have reservations about the Enfys’ rescue.

“I have recently had a vision. I called my home and Gaden-ko also had a vision. Removing the Commander from Emperor Arcann’s life is a mistake.”

Lana arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? Why is that?”

“It is hard to explain. I can only remind Miss Beniko of the past. When the Commander was thought to have been killed and Arcann bombed five planets.” 

Lana sighed, rolling her eyes. “Thank you for your suggestion. But we’re rescuing Enfys and Arcann be damned.”

“Miss Beniko, we have wasted nothing that we are not able to get back. But the Voss highly recommend against pulling the Commander away from Arcann.”

“Yes, well.” Lana scoffed. “It’s cute that you think two visions could stop what has already been implemented. And if there was really a problem then you would have spoken up during the planning meeting.”

Sana-rae tilted her head to the side. She knew and so did Lana that Lana didn’t ask anybody’s opinion before the Sith decided that Theron’s rescue idea would go-ahead.

“This mission will cause untold suffering. Unneeded suffering. Once again, I ask that you stop it. The teams have yet to leave Odessen.” Sana-rae’s voice never changed but she sounded almost pleading.

“Noted. But it goes ahead as scheduled.” Lana flicked her wrist and opened her office door. “Good day, Sana-rae.”

Sana-rae didn’t bow before she walked out of the room.

#

“Senya, might I speak with you?” Sana-rae’s ever quiet voice pulled Senya’s attention away from the sparring match.

“Of course.” Senya enjoyed speaking to the Mystic. They were so similar to the Scions but not as arrogant. 

Senya often wondered if Arcann would have decimated the Scions if the Scions were more like the Mystics.

“I fear what Miss Beniko is planning.” Sana-rae stated the minute the two women were alone.

“What do you mean?” Senya wasn’t going to admit that she also felt something was off about the Sith.

“I had a vision, and not only me, but Gaden-ko also, had a vision about the repercussions of separating Master Enfys and Emperor Arcann.” Sana-rae blinked once. “The results are not happy ones.”

Senya arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“The vision showed Enfys and Arcann merging into one soul, becoming one, uniting but being ripped in half, neither whole, wounds bleeding and great upheaval afterwards. We took the vision to twenty-four interpreters, they all agreed, Enfys and Arcann should not be split up.”

Another thing Senya liked about the Mystics, the Mystics had others interpret their visions and only if all interpretations matched was the vision deemed true. The Scions should’ve had that as well.

“And Lana said what?” the Knight asked.

“Miss Beniko says the rescue is to go on as planned.” Sana-rae’s eyes flashed in annoyance.

Senya’ eyebrows disappeared almost to her hairline.

“What is another thing, two Mystics rarely have the same vision. It is only when some cataclysmic event will happen to Voss do two Mystics have the same vision.” Sana-rae explained further.

“What do you think the Sith wants?” Senya narrowed her eyes.

“Nothing good for the Alliance or for Voss.” Came the answer.


	39. Chapter 39

Are you sure?” Arcann asked quietly, anxious, cybernetic hand clutching Enfys’ hand, his other on her cheek.

Enfys nodded, smiling slightly. “I’ll be fine. You can’t run your empire from your quarters, Arcann. It’s just not done.”

Arcann frowned, his thumb caressing her cheek, both sighing at the contact, Enfys’ eyes fluttering closed. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” He didn’t, he pressed their foreheads together. Valkorion had been absent for a while but Arcann still sensed his father latched on Enfys like a parasite.

Enfys began purring, nuzzling Arcann’s hand, nipping at his palm. “If there’s trouble, I’ll call out to you. I promise.”

Arcann gazed into her eyes, searching her face. He didn’t want to, but Enfys was correct. He needed to be in the throne room. He’d been putting off audiences for weeks now. He needed to run his empire. So much damage control, so much to fix. So much to apologize for. 

“You can’t keep putting off work to help me stay safe.” She reasoned quietly.

He knew that too. Enfys had been able to sleep without nightmares on her own for a month now. She was less anxious, less nervous, more like her old self. Or well, herself when she was a stone slab.

Arcann stopped that train of thought. It wouldn’t do. Enfys was better. That’s what mattered.

His father hadn’t intruded, her fur was getting its luster back, she was getting her appetite back, slowly, more slowly than he wanted but she was eating. 

“Very well.” His eyes drifted closed as he felt Enfys stroke his face through his mask. “You promise to eat?” He felt her nod under his hands. “I will know if you don’t eat.” He gave her a stern look. “You will eat today, or you will not get tea.”

Enfys pouted. “But I like tea. And I ate yesterday.”

“Yes. I know.” He rolled his eyes. “But tea is not a substitute for food. You need to eat every day, Enfys. Please, eat for me?” His hand slid into her mane, his thumb still on her cheek.

“One sandwich and some carrots?”

“Are you negotiating?”

She nodded, smiling up at him. “One sandwich and some carrots then tea?”

“Two sandwiches, some carrots, an apple, and then tea.”

“Half a sandwich, some carrots, an apple, and then tea.”

“A whole sandwich, some carrots, an apple, and then tea.” He couldn’t believe he was negotiating with Enfys to eat.

Enfys gazed at him, taking in his pinch features, his worry, and compromised. “Three-fourths of a sandwich, quarter of an apple, no carrots, then tea. I don’t think I could eat more than that, Arcann.”

Arcann sighed exasperated. “Fine, three-fourths of a sandwich, quarter of an apple, then tea.” He frowned as she bounced on the balls of her feet at her win. “I know you’re not hungry. I do. I know that your anxiety doesn’t make you want food but please, please eat.”

“I am trying.” Enfys cooed, her fingers tracing the design of the mask, causing him to shiver at the feeling. “I am getting a bit of my appetite back.”

“I know and I apologize for pushing you. I want you to be healthy for when we evict him from your mind.” His hands cupped her face.

“I know.” She smiled. “And I shall try to eat most of what I promised.”

He closed his eyes, leaning into her hand one last time before stepping away. “I will know if you don’t eat.” He gave her another firm, stern look while tapping his temple.

“I’ll eat, although not all of it at once.” Enfys stuck her tongue out at him.

Arcann rolled his eyes. “You’re giving me gray hair.”

“You don’t have any hair.” She looked at him straight in the face as she said that.

He narrowed his eyes. “I shave my head. I do have hair.”

“Sure.” Enfys nodded sagely. “And I’m sure it’s lovely, too. When you aren’t bald.”

“And on that note.” Arcann ruffled her mane before turning to leave. “Eat!” He yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.

Enfys’s giggle was the only response he got.

#

Boudica forgot how much she loathed stakeouts. Especially stakeouts that didn’t make much sense.

“Babe,” she called over her shoulder to Aric still in the apartment, “come here.”

She felt him wrap his arms around her as she continued to glare at the royal gardens.

“Yeah, sweetie?” Aric nipped at her neck.

Aric hated being called ‘babe’ and Boudica hated being called ‘sweetie’. But they were undercover, and they reminded each other of that by using hated endearments.

“Look and tell me if it looks like they’re arguing over a sandwich.” Boudica turned in Aric’s arms, her fingers cupping his ears, turning on the transceiver for the binoculars that were specialty contacts both Aric and Boudica wore.

It was lunch time, fourth day of watching Enfys and Arcann, and some things were not adding up.

Aric’s hands cupped Boudica’s ass, his nose nuzzling her mane, his eyes firmly on the view of Arcann’s balcony. 

The scene that greeted him was of Enfys sitting cross-legged on the balcony while Arcann hovered over a plate with a sandwich by her face.

Aric narrowed his eyes. Maybe Arcann was torturing Enfys with the promise of food only to deny her?

But, no. Enfys frowned, batting the plate away only for the plate to come back. Aric flicked his gaze to Arcann’s face, the Emperor of the known galaxy. The asshole that the Alliance was so intent on bringing down. And Arcann wasn’t wearing his mask, and he was, in fact smiling. Smiling kindly, almost teasingly at Enfys.

Arcann, the tyrant, was smiling with good humor while nudging Enfys lightly with a sandwich plate.

And Enfys. Aric’s gaze went back to the Jedi. Enfys was forcibly frowning, as if she was fighting a smile as she continued to bat the sandwich and plate away.

“How long has this been going on?” Aric licked up the side of Boudica’s neck.

“Fifteen minutes.” Boudica cooed, stretching into Aric. “I wish we could hear what they were talking about.”

Aric grunted in agreement, his focus already back on Enfys and Arcann. Watching as Enfys sighed and held out her hand, watching the plate land perfectly in her hand, watch Enfys take a bite out of the sandwich while shaking her head, saying something that had Arcann chuckling. 

Aric gasped when he saw Arcann’s hand reach out, ruffling Enfys’ mane.

“What?” Boudica turned quickly, activating her own binoculars, her jaw dropping as she saw what Aric saw.

Enfys was curled up in Arcann’s lap happily eating the sandwich. And Arcann was talking, his chin on Enfys’ head, his hands stroking her arms.

Boudica and Aric both deactivated their binoculars and shared a look.

That was not at all the torture that the couple had been expecting when they were ordered to spy on Enfys and Arcann.

In fact, that didn’t look like torture at all.

#

“Sweetie!” Aric shook her awake.

Boudica had been napping, exhausted from shopping. There we so many stores on Zakuul and she might’ve gone a little overboard on that particular part of undercover. But there was a huge variety of toys for the kits on Zakuul.

She growled and turned over, ignoring him. It was his turn to watch Enfys and Arcann.

“Wake up!” Aric rolled her off the couch and onto the floor.

Boudica came up yowling, tackling her life-mate to the floor. “What is so bloody important?” Being friends with Elara provided a plethora of new curses. 

“She’s alone.” Aric answered, breathing through his mouth, a tell-tale sign that he was trying to control his arousal. 

Boudica winked at him, smirking before climbing off him. “Lunch on the balcony?”

“Brunch.” Aric corrected, scratching the back of his head, turning off his binoculars.

Boudica chirped at him, fluffing her mane, turning on her binoculars, and sitting at the table.

The best part of an undercover mission like this was Boudica and Aric could eat while spying.

“What’s she doing?” Boudica rather liked Zakuulan tea. It had a sort of spice that was pleasant.

“She’s reading those scrolls again. He left about two hours ago. They looked to be negotiating about food.” Aric spoke quickly, quietly, passing Boudica’s omelet to her. 

“And all she’s been doing is reading? Nobody’s bothered her?” Boudica took a bite of her food. What was it with Zakuul spices? They were glorious. “Do you think the pilot,” their code-name for Koth, “keeps some Zakuulan tea and spices at home?” She asked.

Aric nodded. “Yeah. I don’t like Zakuul caf. Too spicy for me. Perfect for you.” He flashed Boudica a good-natured smile.

“Is that why I’ve yet to have a cup of caf while here?” Boudica smiled around her cup of tea. “Where is he?”

“Maybe.” Aric smirked, taking a sip of his tea. “And he’s in the throne room. Nowhere near our girl.”

Boudica nodded. 

A comfortable silence fell, both eating and enjoying their food and each other’s company. Boudica was watching Enfys read while Aric was coordinating with the other teams and sending reports back to Base.

#

Enfys sat, frowning at the Sith scroll in front of her. She hadn’t had to translate High Sith to Basic in almost twenty years, the last time being when she was six and still on Yelsain. Although, technically it was twenty-three years ago, she was twenty-nine. Technically.

** _I see you’re busy helping my feckless son in a failed endeavor._ **

Enfys froze. Valkorion. 

“What do you mean?” Her voice tight. She would not be cowed. Not again.

Valkorion wasn’t supposed to be able to talk to her. Not since she was back with Arcann.

But Arcann was in the throne room.

** _You can’t get rid of me until you kill my son. You should know this by now._ **

Enfys squeezed her eyes shut, placing the scroll back in its protective box, pushing the box under the couch. It was the most detailed scroll about Medriaas they had found so far. She wouldn’t hurt it. 

**_I have missed our little talks._** Valkorion’s voice bled into Enfys’ sense, pressing on her senses, making her gasp and her eyes cross. 

“No!” Enfys cried, hands covering her ears in hopes of blocking out his laughter. **_Arcann!_**

His laughter echoed in her head and she felt like the pressure of the room increased, her ears popped, her eyesight tinged in white, her eyes unfocusing, her sinuses simultaneously draining and clogging.

**_Do you know how much it hurts being slammed into a wall?_** Valkorion’s insidious voice asked, flashing an image of Heulyn being slammed into a wall to the forefront of Enfys’ mind.

Enfys was lifted, her feet dangling in the air seconds before she felt herself slammed into a wall, the impact lessened by a hastily constructed Force-barrier.

** _Do you know how it can crack bones?_ **

Enfys was slammed against the wall again, the barrier lessening the impact on her body but not the wall. The sound of plaster cracking filled her ears.

The wind broke through her barrier, pressing her against the wall, her body bruising from the weight of the air. She roared as she felt a rib break. No. She wasn’t going to break. She fought against the gusts, calling up her own, pushing back, the action driving her more into the wall.

** _You can receive so many injuries from being slammed into the wall. So many interesting places to crack and fracture and break._ **

She fought against him, using every ounce of power in her to prevent herself from losing more ground, from being squashed against the wall, but she failed. Valkorion was too powerful, she was slammed against the wall again, her barrier almost useless against the sheer power from Valkorion, the back of her head smacking into the wall, her eyesight swimming as nausea overtook her senses. She had a concussion, she knew it.

**_How about how much Force propelled air can add to the injuries? Do you know about that?_**

Enfys felt her skull crack again, blood trickling down, her eyesight fading out, graying around the edges as the pressure from the wind broke more of her ribs, pressing the air from her lungs, her barrier flickering under the onslaught as her consciousness flickered in and out.

** _Really, you should’ve worked with me._ **

Enfys gasped, using the last of her energy as one last-ditch effort to shove against Valkorion’s assault, another Force-barrier constructed to cocoon her body. She won. She felt the weight of the air constricting her lungs, crushing her body alleviate. 

** _Until next time, Weakling. I do look forward to our future conversations._ **

Valkorion disappeared and Enfys fell to the floor, her wrists snapping as she landed.

Collapsing, she lay on the floor, drawing in breath after breath, trying to keep from hyperventilating. 

If this was what fighting against Valkorion was like, then she was going to lose. She and Arcann would both lose. They’d lose abysmally. There was no way to win against such power.

**_Arcann!_**

Her cry for Arcann was her last conscious thought before darkness took her.

#

Boudica placed her teacup back on its saucer hard enough almost to shatter both the saucer and the cup. “Are you sure he’s in the throne room?”

“Yes.” Aric showed her a live vid feed of Arcann talking to his secretary in the throne room. “Why?”

“Aric,” Boudica met his gaze for a second before flickering back to the Arcann’s room, “if he’s in the throne room, and the sister is off planet, then who is doing that to Rainbow?” She pointed.

Aric whipped his head around, his jaw falling open. It took everything in him not to stand.

Enfys looked to be fighting against an invisible opponent. She also looked to be losing.

“Remember how everybody murmured that she was possessed by Vee.” Boudica swallowed, her body tense, straining against her need to go rescue her friend.

Aric grunted.

This is what it looked like to be attacked by a Force ghost. 

He growled, his hands fisted, clenched, white-knuckled on the top of the table, he knew Boudica was the same way.

This was the worst part of a stake-out, they couldn’t do anything. They had to watch as their friend got bludgeoned by what had to be Valkorion.

“Did the Sith mention how Vee tortured Rainbow?” Aric growled.

“No.” Boudica answered through clenched teeth. “She only mentioned Imp.”

Code names. Valkorion was Vee, Enfys was Rainbow, and Arcann was Imp. 

They watched, helpless as Enfys was battered. At some point, Aric and Boudica started holding hands, both flinching each time Enfys was shoved against the wall.

“We have to do something.” Boudica hissed.

“We can’t.” Aric’s voice was thick with emotion.

Boudica whined and Aric yanked her in his lap, hugging her, petting her, hands stroking her arms and back, trying to calm their combined distress through touch.

Boudica sobbed as Enfys collapsed on the floor, motionless.

“Is she-?” Boudica didn’t finish her question.

Aric toggled his binoculars and heaved a breath of relief. “No, she’s alive.” He was never happier with the extra bells and whistles all of Doctor Lokin’s invention had until this moment.

Boudica covered her mouth, stopping the sound of her relieved tears.

#

Arcann frowned at his secretary. “Is that all for the audiences?”

His secretary covered his mouth to lessen the noise of his burp. “Yes, Your Grace. That’s all.”

“Any news on the Alliance? Have they made any moves?” Arcann was not about to have Enfys stolen by his father’s minions. 

“No, Your Grace.” The secretary farted this time.

Arcann rubbed his forehead and glared at his secretary. “Anything else?”

The secretary looked decidedly uncomfortable, a loud and long fart escaping in the tense silence of the room.

“What is it?” Arcann demanded through clenched teeth.

“Well, Your Grace,” a burp, “there seems to be a problem with a relay.”

Arcann closed his eyes in annoyance. “What relay?”

“It’s one of the swamp ones. It seems to be a few seconds late on all the information it’s transmitting.” The secretary burped.

Arcann stared at the secretary. “Which swamp one?”

A high-pitched fart sounded as the secretary rubbed his hands together, patting his bald pate. “The one that was supposed to be cleared of dissenters.”

“Are you telling me the dissenters hacked into a relay?” Arcann asked.

“No, Your Grace. I’m telling you that a relay was hacked into and the dissenters all mysteriously disappeared.” The secretary burped and farted.

Arcann felt his temple and eyelid twitching, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the arm of the throne. “What is being done?”

“We’re trying to locate the dissenters, Your Grace, and we’re hoping that once we find them, we can get one to tell us-” The secretary was cut off.

“No, I don’t want you to focus on dissenters, recall the Knights. And I don’t care who hacked the relay, I want the relay fixed.” Arcann ignored the incredulous look from his secretary. “What’s important is the relay gets fixed. Send Technicians and a small team of Knights as protection.”

“But, Your Grace, the dissenters could be sowing dissidence and discordance.” The secretary sputtered.

Arcann blinked at his secretary. Dissenters sewing dissidence and discordance? What was with all the alliteration? That was annoying. Surprisingly annoying.

“I don’t care about that. I care about a broken relay.” Arcann finally said. “Get it fixed.”

“Your Grace, does that mean I should recall the Knights your sister, High Justice Vaylin, ordered to clear out the swamps?” A burp punctuated the secretary’s question.

Arcann paused, drawn up short by the question. “My sister ordered the swamps to be cleared?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” The secretary cringed away.

“When was this?” He didn’t remember mentioning clearing out the swamps to his sister in the past couple of months. 

“About a month ago, Your Grace.” The secretary released a quick sequence of flatulence.

A month ago. When Vaylin discovered Enfys was staying in Arcann’s room, Vaylin was killing Zakuulan citizens. In a fit of pique. 

**_Arcann!_** Enfys’ panicked voice shouted into his mind.

“Yes, recall them, set them to cleaning the Herals of Zildrog from the Old World.” Arcann ordered standing abruptly, his ribs suddenly hurt. “I find the new head, Brennen, annoys me with his stupid haircut.”

And it had nothing to do with revenge against the Order trying to kill Enfys.

“At once, Your Grace.” The secretary bowed, eking out one last fart as Arcann passed him. The secretary watched in confusion as Arcann rubbed his chest. “Your Grace, are you feeling well?”

Arcann gapsed, his eyesight grayed, and he could’ve sworn he heard the sound of ribs cracking. “Yes! I’m fine.” He assured his secretary.

The sounds of his secretary’s gaseous existence followed Arcann out of the throne room.

#

Arcann wasn’t running, it’d be undignified. No matter that he could no longer see. Despite the fact that his ribs felt broken. Despite the fact that he felt the strange sensation of the back of his head bleeding. Despite the sheer panic he was feeling, he didn’t run. That is until he reached the corridor that led to his room.

Then he lent Force to his steps.

“Enfys!” The door banged open. “Enfys?” He searched, his eyes landing on the cracks in the plaster around a very Enfys shaped crater in the wall. “No!”

Beneath the crater was Enfys’ prone body. 

He shoved off from the door frame, launching himself at her body, hands everywhere checking for a pulse.

Why did he walk? Why didn’t he run? He knew she was in trouble.

Guilty, he cradled her in his arms, closing his eyes and searching for injuries through the Force. Broken ribs, cracked skull, minor brain swelling, broken wrists.

“Arcann?” Her eyes fluttered open.

He sobbed, crushing her against his chest, breathing in her lavender and juniper berries scent. Making soothing noises as she sobbed.

“What happened?” His voice soft as he petted her, hand running through her mane, his fingers glowing and tingling with Force healing.

“Valkorion showed up.” Enfys clutched at Arcann. “I thought he couldn’t touch me. We were wrong. He’s only toying with us. He’s not gone at all! He’s still here, waiting for me!” Her eyes were wild, manic, a small Force quack causing the room to vibrate. “There’s no safe place for me. I’ll never be rid of him! He’ll kill us!”

Arcann didn’t know what to say, he hugged her close, rocking her. “I won’t let him.”

Enfys’ voice broke. “You can’t stop him. I can’t stop him. He’s too powerful, Arcann.”

Arcann’s heart broke. Enfys was pure panic. She was breaking right in front of him. “Enfys!” His hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly, not enough to hurt her but enough to jar her out of her episode. “We will figure this out. There has to be a way and we’ll figure it out.” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his cybernetic hand massaging the back of her neck as he healed her. “Do you trust me?”

She nodded slowly, tears falling down her cheeks. “I trust you.”

#

“Chai,” Aric gently turned her face to look at Arcann’s room again. “Look.”

Boudica sniffed and looked. A small gasp ripped from her throat.

Arcann was there, and cradling Enfys. He was so tender with her. 

Boudica could see a golden light coming from Arcann’s body. He was healing Enfys. Arcann the tyrant was healing Enfys while speaking soothing words.

“He’s soothing her.” Aric spoke wondrously. “He’s healing her.” Aric was watching the scene between Enfys and Arcann while also checking Enfys’ vitals. Arcann was healing her.

Boudica and Aric exchanged bewildered looks. 

Not all was as it seemed.


	40. Chapter 40

Hylo crossed her arms and waited for Lana to speak. It wasn’t so much that Hylo thought the Sith’s words were more important, it was more of Hylo wanted to annoy the Sith by forcing Lana to speak first.

“Hylo,” Lana started, soured look to her face, “do you have an estimate of how much resources we’re wasting?”

“Wasting?”

“Yes.” The blonde looked at her chrono. “Wasting rescuing Enfys.”

Hylo felt her forehead begin to twitch, as she flushed with annoyance. Rescuing Enfys, the Alliance commander was a waste? “Which estimate would you like? I have several?”

Lana narrowed her eyes. “How much fuel are we wasting? Food? How many people are being pulled away from being productive in order to communicate with the teams on Zakuul?”

Hylo closed her eyes and counted to ten. “Honestly? None. Havoc has their own budget. Firebrand has her own slush fund. And all communications are going through Theron.”

Lana arched an eyebrow. “Only Theron?”

“Yeah.”

Lana smiled a small pleased smile. “Excellent. At least I know _he_ can be discreet.”

Hylo knew she’d been insulted. “Discreet?”

Lana sniffed in disdain. “Indeed. You may be an excellent pilot and great at logistics, but we can’t trust you with keeping secrets.”

“Oh, really?”

“You’re a criminal. Obviously. Criminals can’t be trusted not to sell information to the highest bidder. Oh, that reminds me, I must make a note to have Firebrand’s memory wiped. She can still be useful, and I’d rather not kill somebody so useful.” Lana’s chrono beeped. “If you will excuse me.”

Hylo watched as Lana walked away.

Hylo was so shocked, so outraged, so livid that she didn’t know how to react. 

She was a criminal that couldn’t be trusted? And yet, she was supposed to trust Lana? A karking Sith?

Nope. Not going to happen.

“Nico! Blizz!” Hylo shouted at her fellow smuggler and the little Jawa.

“Yeah?” Nico and Hylo respected each other.

“_Yes, Green-lady?_” Blizz chittered.

Hylo smirked. The Jawa didn’t call anybody by their name it seemed. But it was hard to hate a nickname that had the word ‘lady’ in it.

“I need you two to do me a favor.” Hylo’s smile was decidedly unpleasant.

#

Enfys woke on the bed, alone.

“Arcann?” She stretched. 

“You’re awake.” Arcann’s voice from the door had her turning to look, a smile on her face.

“Hi.” She purred as he handed her a cup of caf. She loved Zakuulan caf.

“I have a treat for you.” Arcann’s hand stroked her mane, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Enfys chirped in question, leaning into his hand. He knew just the right spots to scratch.

“We’re going to the museum and art gallery today.” He answered her unasked question.

“I’m allowed out?” She frowned. That didn’t seem like a good idea.

“I’ll be with you.” Arcann said, taking the cup and placing it on the bedside table. 

Her frown deepened. “But Arcann, I don’t think I should be walking around on Zakuul. Aren’t I enemy number one? Haven’t they all seen my picture?”

Arcann cupped her cheek. “Only citizens in the Old World knows what you look like and if you wear a hood, who’s to know? The Royal Art Gallery and Museum aren’t in the Old World. And that was months ago.” He searched her worried face. “Please, I want to do this.”

Enfys searched his face. He was anxious, he wanted to make her feel better, cheer her up after the day before when Valkorion proved he could easily kill Enfys at any time.

“Alright.” She said after a while, a wane smile on her face.

Arcann leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Excellent, finish your caf, I’ll even take you to breakfast at the museum cafe.”

Enfys giggled despite her worry. Arcann practically glowed with happiness.

#

Boudica hissed in annoyance.

“What?” Aric looked around, what was annoying Boudica so early in the morning.

“They’re going to the museum and the art gallery.” Boudica frowned.

“How do you know that?” Aric asked.

“Because those Knights down there are talking about it.” Boudica gestured lazily towards two Knights taking a smoke break at the entrance of the royal gardens.

It was by happy happenstance, that the apartment The Blood Legion rented was just above where the Knights and various palace servants took their smoke breaks.

Aric rolled his eyes. Female Cathar enhanced hearing.

“So, let me guess, we’re going to the museum and the art gallery?” Aric asked, standing.

Boudica nodded. “It will be interesting to see how much of the museum and gallery is filled with Valkorion masturbatory works.”

Aric glared at her. 

“What?” She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“You are a menace.” Aric yanked her in for a kiss. “Do they dress fancy to go to museums and art galleries here?” 

Alderaan had a dress code to go to art galleries and museums. But Alderaan had a damn dress code for everything. 

Aric did not miss Alderaan.

“No, thankfully. But I did purchase us some outfits that ought to help us blend in better.” Boudica winked up at him.

He frowned in suspicion. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll look sexy.” Boudica grinned.

His frown deepened. He feared he was going to look like an idiot.

#

Enfys studied herself in the speeder window. Arcann had a tailor create her a special outfit. It was a mixture of Zakuulan fashion and Jedi fashion. Her dress was made from chenille with velvet edging along the hood and shirt sleeves. It had a sweetheart shaped neckline, straps and off the shoulder sleeves, the hood was attached to the straps, leaving her shoulders and back bare. It was juniper green with lavender stitching and trim. The bodice was tight over her chest and stomach, the skirt pleated and cinched at her hips, falling to cover just the tops of her boots. Her boots were even juniper with lavender laces. Her hands were bare, and she wore no bracers. 

She even had juniper and lavender hair-sticks to keep her mane up. There were jewels hanging from the end of the hair-sticks as well. They looked to be real tourmaline, both purple and green.

She felt pretty. No, she felt beautiful for once in her life.

The speeder stopped outside the Royal Art Gallery and Museum. She gazed up at the edifice of the building and gasped. The building was the most beautiful building she’d ever seen.

“Come.” Arcann spoke.

Turning, she saw his outstretched hand, his face was blank, but she could tell he was anxious, nervous about how she was feeling.

Wordlessly, she took his hand and stepped out of the speeder. 

“Breakfast?” She asked quietly, squeezing his hand before she dropped it, sending happiness through their bond.

They couldn’t touch, not in public, not now. But she could eat, her eating always made him happy. 

She felt his pleasure through their Bond.

“Breakfast.” He inclined his head and led her into the small cafe.

#

Aric frowned as he watched Enfys eat breakfast across from Arcann.

“Babe, stop staring.” Boudica kicked him under the table. 

Aric faced his lifemate and watched as she ate yet another scone. “Sweetie, why are you eating so much?”

Boudica shrugged. “No idea. Why? Am I getting fat?”

Her voice held an edge to it, and he knew it was a trap. 

“No.” In fact, Boudica was still as sexy, still as gorgeous as they day Aric first met her. It didn’t matter that she’d given birth to three litters. Boudica Jorgan still gave him a massive hard-on. 

Smirking, a mischievous idea crossing his mind, he leaned forward, his claws scraping along the inside of her arm, his breath on her ear. “If you gain weight, more for me to love.” His tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear.

Boudica purred, her gazed heated and a little angry. “Babe.”

Aric shushed her with a lingering kiss to her neck. “You told me to stop staring.” He licked her neck, nibbling on an ear as his hand left her arm to grab her thigh.

Boudica growled again.

#

Enfys tilted her head, studying the painting in front of her. Her hood was down, and she felt strange about the hair-sticks in her hair. She’d never worn hair-sticks. Especially such delicate beautiful hair-sticks. Everything about her outfit made her feel pretty. Like she belonged in the art gallery herself.

She felt Arcann’s pride and smiled slightly. That’s what he meant to do. Make her feel beautiful.

She focused her attention back on the painting. It was gorgeous. And didn’t fit in with the rest of the art gallery.

Most of the artworks were either about Valkorion or landscapes.

But this one painting. This painting was a landscape. But it wasn’t a Zakuulan landscape.

It was of a person standing on a sunlight cliff edge, similar to Yelsain but not, the moss on the rocks was wrong, it was a yellowy green instead of a dark blue, the trees were wrong too. In the distance was a ship.

“Ah, I see you have found my bane.” Arcann’s voice boomed in the empty room.

Per protocol, Arcann and Enfys were the only ones allowed in a room. Everybody else had to wait until Arcann and Enfys were done.

“It’s beautiful.” Enfys turned her head to look up at him. Bane? “Where is it?”

Arcann sighed, standing how he usually did with his hands clasped behind his back. “I do not know. My mother used to bring me here. This was her favorite painting. She said she always wanted to know where a planet with this landscape was painted was located.” His voice held mild sensor.

Enfys gazed at the painting once more. She frowned. It looked familiar.

“Who painted it?” She asked, maybe if she knew who painted it, she could tell him what planet it was of.

“A Scion some two hundred years ago.” Arcann answered, glancing at Enfys. “Why?”

Enfys didn’t answer, she was too busy thinking, her mind going through every possibility. A Scion. She remembered meeting Scions, the test, Heskal’s words. Arcann’s lightsaber through Heskal’s chest, the flare of pleasure at knowing Arcann killed Heskal for her. “The Scions see the future yes?” 

“Yes.” Arcann remembered the farce of a _trial_ the Scions subjected Enfys to, Heskal’s mocking words. The scent of burnt clothing and flesh as he skewered Heskal, the minuscule spark of happiness in Enfys’ eyes when he explained why he killed Heskal.

Enfys chewed her bottom lip. Scions could see the future. And something in her brain clicked. She’d seen that cliff edge while she sat on top of the Alliance base. She walked past it every time she went to her ship. A smile lit her face.

“Arcann,” she gasped, her hand reaching out to touch the painting, stopping herself just in time, “I know where this is.”

“Where?” Arcann asked, his visible eye roaming over her face, his hand hovering close to her elbow.

“It’s on Odessen.” She turned wondrous amethyst eyes to meet his medallion eye. 

His eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. “Odessen?”

She nodded, hope sparkling in her eyes as they gazed at each other.

If a painting of Odessen was on Zakuul and had been for two hundred years, then that meant that a Scion saw Odessen. 

Arcann growled suddenly, looking away and crossing his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Enfys asked softly, saddened at his change of mood.

“The Scions predicted my defeat, I’d be standing on that cliff edge, defeated and dethroned. Alone.” He rubbed the chin of his mask. “This painting touts my failures. It predicted that I’d kill Thexan and be alone.”

Enfys wanted to hug him, touch him in some way, help alleviate his pain, his feelings of anguish and failure. But there were cameras; the Knights weren’t allowed in the same room as Arcann, so they couldn’t overhear the conversation but Enfys still couldn’t touch him.

And she needed to touch him, comfort him.

“Arcann?” She asked, sending a tendril of the Force out to stroke his cheek.

Arcann didn’t react how she expected.

He growled, his hand latching vise-like on her shoulder, his anguish morphing to anger. “Don’t.” His voice harsh and guttural, a tinge of sadness to it.

“Arcann?” She touched his wrist, apology in her voice. “Alone doesn’t mean lonely.” Taking a step forward she spoke softly, her fingers stroking his wrist. Her other hand joined her first. “You thought this meant you’d be alone. I think this painting means we’ll be together on Odessen.” She walked backwards, pulling him with her, closer to the painting. “You see this?” She pointed at a strange shadowy shape, one hand still around his wrist, keeping his hand on her, touch always calmed them both down. She didn’t wait for him to nod. “It’s rather person shaped isn’t? You’re not alone on the edge. You’re waiting for this grey blob to join you.”

Breathing heavy, staring at the gray person shaped shadowy blob of paint he relaxed his grip, his thumb stroking her fur. “Apologies.” 

He wasn’t sure he believed her. Prophecies were tenuous. But he remembered growing up whenever he looked at the painting, he felt hope. It was only when Arcann was fourteen and a random Scion came across him studying painting did Arcann begin to hate it. Seeing only the horrible future of life alone, without Thexan, and defeated.

He stepped back, dropping his hands and gazing at her. Noting the hopeful light in her eyes, her slight smile, her slim fingers tenderly stroking his wrist. How it made a tiny spark of hope bloom in his own chest, a remembered spark of childlike hope.

“The next room is statues. Not all of them are of my father.” Arcann’s voice sounded strangled.

Enfys took a deep breath, calming herself, sending a wave of calmness towards him. “As long as they aren’t creepy.”

“What constitutes as creepy?” 

“Have you seen any statues from Korriban?” Enfys asked, smiling at his nod. “Then you know creepy.” She made a split-second decision and grabbed his hand, grinning up at him, purring.

“Clear the next room!” Arcann ordered the Knights, hoping his blush didn’t leave the cover of his mask.

#

Boudica and Aric studied the only painting in the entire gallery that wasn’t of Zakuul or Valkorion.

Aric pulled at his vest. He’d been correct in thinking he’d hate the outfit his life-mate picked out for him. He hated it. Although, it was similar to what others wore and helped them blend in more. 

He did, however, love the dress Boudica wore. It was black lace over black faille, high neck collar, bare shoulders, lace sleeves, that fell to her knees. It should be criminal how good Boudica looked in that dress.

Unlike Aric. 

His outfit was black and grey, no lace thankfully. But the open collar black shirt under his slate vest, his slate slacks, and coal belt and shoes. He felt like an idiot. 

Although, the way Boudica kept glancing at his chest and biting her bottom lip had him warming up to the outfit slightly.

“This painting isn’t of Zakuul.” Boudica tilted her head to the side.

Aric frowned at the painting. Why did it seem familiar? “It looks familiar.”

She made a sound of agreement. “They spent a good long while staring at this painting.” Boudica sniffed. “Their scent still lingers.”

Aric took her word for it. Female Cathar could hear and smell better than male Cathar.

“It rather looks like home.” He murmured, hand spanning her lower back, pulling her to his side, sticking his nose in her mane.

She chirped, an arm snaking around his waist. “Does it?”

Home, what they called Odessen. 

Aric took a step forward, bringing Boudica with him. Eyes narrowed as he gazed at the painting.

“Babe,” Boudica ran her hand over his hip, “look.”

She was pointing at the placard that described the painting. It was two hundred years old, having been in the gallery all that time. 

“Painted by an unknown Scion?” He asked.

“The Scions were the religious branch of the government. They used the Force rather like the Voss to tell the future.” Boudica answered.

Aric grunted, frowning again. What was so important about this painting that Enfys and Arcann stared it so long?


	41. Chapter 41

Aric frowned at his datapad. Arcann and Enfys seemed to be meditating together. Two weeks of the stake-out was closing, and Aric and Boudica had yet to see any proof of torture. 

In fact, the only harm they’d seen come to Enfys wasn’t even caused by Arcann. It was caused by a Force-ghost. 

Aric didn’t like this assignment. He wasn’t even sure Enfys needed to be rescued anymore. 

Well, the trip to the Royal Art Gallery and Museum was a type of torture. For Aric anyway. Following Enfys and Arcann while Boudica wore a dress she knew would drive Aric insane. 

Going on two weeks being near his life-mate and not being able to have sex with her. Sure, they’d pretended to have sex. It was all a part of their cover. But no actual sex. 

So far, the only torture on this stake-out was happening to Aric.

“Lunch!” Boudica called, carrying to-go boxes onto the balcony, dropping a kiss on Aric’s lips, his hands spanning her waist before yanking her onto his lap, deepening the kiss. “You know,” she purred as the kiss ended, “this is one of the best things about being undercover.”

Aric purred, his hand sliding across her bare skin. He loved Boudica in crop tops. “Mmm. No argument from me.” He kissed her again, nipping at her lips, rearranging her to where she was straddling him. “It’s our lunch break.”

“Why else do you think I wore a skirt?” Boudica’s breathed in his ear, her claws raking down his skull.

Growling, Aric bucked against her, his hands hiking her skirt up and freeing his cock simultaneously. “What’d you get for lunch?”

“There’s a place on the corner that sells Bothan food.” Boudica moaned as his hands trailed up her thighs.

“You’re perfect!” Aric growled, hand fisting in her mane, holding her head still for his kiss as he thrust up and into her, swallowing her cry.

#

Enfys’ eyes popped open, her hands on her cheeks in acute embarrassment. 

“Enfys?” Arcann’s concerned hand on her shoulder.

They’d been meditating together, strengthening their Bond, Enfys leading Arcann through emotional guidance exercises by finding people and having Arcann correctly guess what the people were feeling based off how the Force sparked around them, when she suddenly cut all contact.

“Arcann,” she stuttered, never so happy as this moment that Cathar embarrassment was practically nonexistent, “let’s try this exercise later.” She flashed a smile.

Arcann frowned. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“There’s a couple across the gardens.” She whispered, looking down and away. “They’re a mated pair and I don’t want to intrude.”

“Mated pair?” Arcann looked at her in confusion.

“Some species from my part of the galaxy mate for life. As in they don’t even remarry if their spouse dies.” Enfys tucked a strand of mane behind her ear. She had rarely been this embarrassed in her life. The first time was when she lost her virginity. The second time was when she turned down Felix. And this time. Completely and utterly embarrassing. “And we, well, we caught them during a sexual act.”

Arcann blinked at her, a blush slowly darkening his cheeks. “Ah.”

It wasn’t that he was a prude, he had no problem talking about sex or participating in it, but he did have a problem about intruding on somebody else’s moment. Enfys felt the same way.

“Tea is here.” Enfys said quietly, changing the subject.

“Yes.” Arcann stood abruptly, pulling Enfys up with him, thankful on the perfect arrival of the tea tray. “Tea and then research.”

“Tea and then research.” Enfys smiled up at him.

Hand and hand, they left the balcony and all meditation behind.

#

“You wanted to see me?” Theron’s implants blinked and he didn’t bother looking up from his datapad as he entered Lana’s office.

“Indeed.” she paused, waiting for him to look at her, he didn’t. Expression souring, she continued, “I talked to Hylo and all communications for the rescue mission are going through you only?”

“Havoc trusts me.” He frowned at his datapad, checking his chrono. He had to meet with Hylo soon.

“And Firebrand?”

“She likes me.” Came his reply, still not bothering to look at her.

Lana narrowed her eyes. She’d have to change tact. “I think it’s a good idea that you’re the only one communicating with the rescue teams.”

Theron glanced up at that. “What?”

Lana nodded, smiling slightly, pleased. “Yes. It keeps undesirables from learning our plans.”

“Undesirables?”

“Double agents from either the Empire or the Republic.” She took a sip of water, she refused to drink anything but water.

“Double agents?” Theron was beginning to sound like a parrot.

Lana nodded again, waving her hand airily. “Oh, sure, I’m sure _most_ can be trusted but everybody under Hylo’s purview are former criminals or information brokers. Bey’wan is a former Republic admiral, let’s not forget he was very buddy-buddy with the Brass in the navy. And Doctor Lokin used to work with Imperial Intelligence.”

Theron narrowed his eyes, his implants flashing wildly. “You appointed two of those people and now you’re suggesting we can’t trust them?”

Lana waved a dismissive hand. “They were the most qualified but that does not mean that I trust them. Or that we should trust them.” Licking her lips, she took another sip of water. “Now, back to you being the only one the rescue teams communicated with. I am glad that it’s only you, but, as your partner in this endeavor, I request that we share information.”

Theron studied Lana, she didn’t look like she was lying, and her facial expression hadn’t changed, his implants were trying hard to find a difference in her features, proving she was a liar. “Very well, I’ll make sure Havoc knows to send you the same communications as me.”

“Thank you, Theron.” her smile was brilliant. “Now, I’m fairly certain your chrono is about to go off, and you have another meeting. Thank you so much for finding time to fit me into your busy schedule.”

Theron stood; eyes narrowed. “No problem.”

“Oh, and if you could watch SCOPRIO and Senya, monitor them at all times.” She shuffled some flimsie on her desk.

“Why?”

“Theron, really, Senya is Arcann and Vaylin’s mother, do you truly believe she’s on our side? Against her own children?” Lana snorted. “And SCORPIO also used to work with Imperial Intelligence.”

“So, did you.” Theron pointed out.

“Yes, but I contacted you about this Alliance, why would I betray you?” Lana asked innocently.

Theron thought she asked it too innocently, but his implants couldn’t detect any lie. “I’ll think about it.” Rishi still stung.

Lana sighed, rolling her eyes. “Think all you want but you know I’m correct in my thinking. We can’t trust people, Theron, we can only trust each other.”

He stood, his chrono beeping. He didn’t say goodbye as he left the office, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Lana was lying for some reason.

#

“Babe!” Boudica punched his shoulder, waking Aric up.

“Yeah?” Aric started awake.

Boudica pointed and Aric’s jaw dropped.

It was strange, but if somebody sat on the balcony at the right spot, then they had the perfect view of Arcann’s bed. Most of the time, Boudica and Aric didn’t occupy this part of the balcony.

Tonight, they did.

“Is what’s happening what I think is happening?” Aric whispered.

Boudica nodded. “Yep.”

Arcann and Enfys were cuddling on Arcann’s bed. And not just cuddling, they were curled into each other. Arcann’s hands were in Enfys’ mane and Enfys’ hands were cupping his head, their legs tangled together, foreheads pressed together.

“How is this the first time we’ve seen this?” Boudica hissed angrily.

They’d witness Arcann and Enfys joking together, eating together, snuggling as they read scrolls, meditating together, their need to constantly touch each other. But this, this was new.

Aric yanked his datapad from his belt, looking through the logs. “This is the first night they’ve gone to bed at the same time. Normally, Rainbow goes to bed hours before Imp does. He stays up pouring over scrolls and talking to his secretary.”

Aric and Boudica locked eyes. 

“What the actual kark, Aric?” Boudica asked, confusion in her gaze and her movements.

Aric didn’t have an answer.

“Are we sure what Lana says is true?” Boudica asked.

“Not anymore.” Aric replied.

Boudica cursed. “Karking Brass no matter where we go.”

#

Bey’wan frowned at the datapad Lana had just handed him.

“These are all Imperial drills.” he observed.

“Yes. They’re better for the soldiers.” Lana answered, checking emails on her datapad.

“The training regimen I implemented picked the best drills from both Republic and Imperial training.” Bey’wan looked up to see her studying him rather like a scientist with a fairly gross specimen.

“Yes, well, maybe if you were,” Lana paused, trying to find the correct way to phrase something, “Imperial you’d understand how superior Imperial training was.” Her smile was tight lipped.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Even the Imperial soldiers say that my regimen is the best they’ve ever encountered.”

Lana tittered. “They would. They're grunts, bred only to be cannon fodder. Really, Admiral Aygo, you trust people that were too stupid to be officers and not lucky enough to be Sith to make educated observations on training regimens?”

Bey’wan bristled.

“Anyway, while I’m sure that your training regimen has its merits, it’s not what we require.”

“We?” Who in the hell was ‘we’?

“The Alliance.” She rolled her eyes. “The simple truth is, Admiral, this regimen is fine for subspecies but not for humans and as most of the Alliance is human, we need a routine geared more towards them. The majority instead of the minority.”

Bey’wan blinked at her. “With all due respect, Miss Beniko, but I’m going to keep my regimen as it enables _every_ soldier to shine. Not just the humans.”

Lana arched an eyebrow. “I was afraid you’d say that, Admiral.” Sighing, she checked her chrono, turning off the beeping noise. “I don’t have time to argue why we should cater to the majority instead of the whole. But I shall take it as a flaw of your species as to why you feel you must make sure everybody is mediocre instead of making sure a few are extraordinary.” She giggled slightly. “Bothans, so quaint in their everybody is equal ideology.”

Laughing again, Lana left the hangar.

Bey’wan clenched his fists, cracking the screen of the datapad still clutched in his hands.


	42. Chapter 42

_Enfys opened her eyes to see the throne room, all around her were bodies. Bodies from her past, from her present, from her future. _

_“Enfys!” Arcann’s pained cry had her eyes focusing on the side of the throne where he was bleeding from a massive chest wound._

_“Arcann?” And she was there, kneeling beside him, hands on his torso, trying to stem the blood, helping him lay on his back._

_No. Wrong._

_She wasn’t trying to stem the blood, she was digging into the cavity, feeling for his heart._

_“Enfys!” He wheezed, blood bubbling from his mouth. “Please!”_

_Enfys only stared at him, her hand wrapping around his heart, feeling the muscle beat against her palm._

_“Don’t!” A bloodied hand touched her cheek. “Don’t let him win!”_

_Her wrist twisted, her arm yanking her hand out of his chest, clutching his heart in her hand._

_A puff of air escaped his mouth and then there was nothing._

_Enfys tilted her head to the side, trying to feel something, anything, as she watched the life fade from Arcann’s eyes._

_Standing, looking towards the throne, Arcann broken and dead at her feet, her hand opened, and his heart fell with a hollow wet splat onto the floor. So many people dead and broken at her feet. She stepped over his body, feeling her drab outfit morph into the finest golden silk, on her head an elaborate golden crown, as she drew ever closer to the throne._

_Sitting on the throne, she turned her head to look at the Fleet, her Fleet now, catching a reflection of herself._

_A study in gold. Golden dress, golden crown, golden jewelry, and golden eyes. _

_She sat on her throne and she was queen._

_No, Empress of the Galaxy._

_Total and supreme Empress of the Galaxy._

_All was well._

#

Enfys flailed awake, pushing the warm body sleeping next to her away, scrambling across the bed, cowering at the end of the bed, hands over her ears as the evil laugh of Valkorion sounded in her head.

“No!” She sobbed. “No, no, no, no, no!” 

She didn’t want her dream to be true.

“Enfys?” Arcann’s hands on her shoulders, his voice soothing if confused. 

“No!” She cried again, scrambling back from him, throwing a Force-barrier between them. If she couldn’t touch him then she couldn’t kill him.

She heard him talking to her, felt him touch the barrier trying to reach her but she refused to let him.

“Enfys, please, let me in!” Arcann begged.

“No!” She shook her head emphatically. She wouldn’t hurt him. She wouldn’t.

Arcann glance around the room frantically, a small part of his mind wondered if Enfys realized she was shaking the room in her panic.

He banged his fist on the barrier again, causing a ripple but still he couldn’t touch her. The barrier wouldn’t let a living person in.

Wait. That was it. The barrier wouldn’t let anything living in.

But Arcann had a cybernetic arm.

The barrier would tear it to shreds but he’d be able to touch Enfys, he’d be able to reach her.

“Enfys, I’m right here.” Arcann spoke loud enough for her to hear him over her sobs. “I’m not leaving.” 

Slowly, he began pushing his cybernetic arm past the barrier, turning his head away from the sparks, but he refused to not look at her. He needed her to know that he’d always look at her, he’d always see her.

He was running out of arm, and a tingle had begun spreading through his chest. 

“Enfys!” He was begging, his left hand so close to her wrist. “Please!”

“No!” Her voice broke and Arcann heard the sound of his glass table shattering.

In the back of his mind a stray niggling thought about how he really should investigate getting a new aesthetic since, so far, he’d had to replace his tables five times in the last couple of months.

Grunting, the Force-barrier almost past his shoulder onto his skin, he could feel it burning, feel his nerve endings dying. Just a little more and there!

His hand wrapped around her wrist and he shoved against the Force-barrier, the barrier pushing him away and Arcann falling, pulling Enfys with him.

They tumbled from the bed, Arcann landing on his back and Enfys landing on top of him, her elbow in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“Arcann?” Enfys’ voice was thick with tears, regret, shame.

“Enfys?” He gasped, trying to find air to breathe.

Then he felt something refreshing, tasting mint julep, a tinge of lilac to his vision.

Breathing better, he looked into her worried, regretful, pained, ashamed amethyst eyes. Smiling, his cybernetic hand released her wrist going to cup her face, his right hand sliding into her mane.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed, trying not to cry.

Arcann Force-lifted her, bringing her head even with his as they lay on the floor together. Pressing their foreheads together, his hands stroking her face and mane, he sighed. “I forgive you. Don’t lock me out like that. Please. Promise me. No matter what. Promise me.”

Enfys hiccupped a sob but nodded, their eyes locking, amethyst into medallion eyes rimmed in sapphire. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” He hugged her close, hands soothing on her face.


	43. Chapter 43

Boudica sighed, tossing her datapad on the table. Enfys and Arcann weren’t even doing anything except holding hands and sitting on Arcann’s balcony.

Boudica wasn’t sure, but it looked like Enfys and Arcann were comforting each other. And after the nightmare Enfys had the night before. It made sense.

Whatever the Jedi dreamed about had caused her to shake the entire area. Even Boudica’s and Aric’s apartment felt tremors. 

The two Havoc members rushed to the balcony and gazed in shock as Arcann spent minutes trying to pull a terrified Enfys out of a Force-bubble, his cybernetic arm a smoking, sparking wreck after he succeeded in pulling her out. 

Boudica and Aric then spent a few more minutes watching as Arcann once again comforted Enfys, his right hand stroking her mane as he whispered words in her ear. They fell asleep on the floor.

So, today, Arcann and Enfys were just holding hands and sitting on the balcony.

Almost three weeks. 

Boudica and Aric had learned the perfect time to rescue Enfys. But they were no longer entirely certain Enfys needed rescuing.

Arcann was gentle with Enfys, kind, he joked and laughed and smiled, blushed. He was not the tyrant that Lana purported him to be.

The only torture Boudica and Aric had witnessed was Arcann not allowing Enfys to drink tea. The two members of Havoc had seen several arguments where Arcann snatched a teacup straight from Enfys’ hand only to put some form of food in her hand instead.

“Just got word from Kanner, both teams are in place.” Aric’s hand slid into Boudica’s mane.

Sighing, chirping, she leaned into her life-mate’s touch. “Are we doing the right thing?” She opened her eyes and met his.

“I don’t know. But we have a job to do.”

Boudica nodded. She knew that. She did. But she hated it. Enfys was happy. Boudica didn’t want to ruin Enfys’ happiness.

“We’ll take her tomorrow.” Boudica stood, sniffing. “Send the message. We take Master Enfys Tesni tomorrow.”

Aric nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Boudica glanced one last time at Enfys laughing with Arcann. By the look on the Emperor’s face, Enfys was teasing him, her hands busy rubbing the top of his head playfully.

Sniffing again, squaring her shoulders, Boudica moved to head into the apartment.

“Bou,” Aric’s hand on her wrist stopped her.

She looked up at him. “I don’t like this mission, Aric. I hate it.”

“I know.” Aric stroked down her cheek. “I don’t like it either.”

Chirping, he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips.

#

Doctor Eckard Lokin did not appreciate people trying to learn his secrets. And the fact that the blonde Sith, Lana Beniko, kept trying was irksome, borderline vexatious.

He shook his head as he flushed yet another listening device she had tried to plant in his quarters.

Really, it was as if she didn’t bother reading his dossier while he worked for Imperial Intelligence.

Didn’t she realize how paranoid he was? How futile it was to spy on him and his workspaces?

“Find another one, Doctor Lokin?” Doctor Oggurobb chimed merrily as he slithered into the medical wing’s public refresher.

“Yes.” Eckard smiled benignly at the Hutt.

Oggurobb nodded, fitting himself into the massive stall installed specifically for Hutts. “I have discovered one as well.” The two exchanged a look over the stall.

Echard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sith need to control things but this is going too far.”

Oggurobb grunted in agreement. “Not much we can do. She is the Commander’s right-hand as you humans say.”

Eckard arched an eyebrow. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” He frowned as the adhesive refused to stick to the inside of the toilet bowl.

Ever since he’d begun finding the small listening devices around his worktable, his quarters, and around the lab and medical wing, he’s been taping them to the inside of the Base’s toilets. 

If Miss Beniko was going to invade people’s privacy, then he’d let her invade people at their most private moments.

“No, Juvard, I would not claim that Miss Beniko is the Commander’s right-hand anything.” Eckard washed his hands and left the refresher, whistling the aria from a Wookie opera.

#

Senya opened her eyes and gazed about her room. Something was different. Something was off.

Standing, she walked over to her door, opening her senses, using the Force, she touched the door, using her connection through the Force to look into the past. Unlike the Scions, she couldn’t see into the future, only the past and she was never gladder of this ability until this exact moment.

An angry hiss left her mouth.

Lana Beniko had been in Senya’s room. In Senya’s room and doing what?

Senya crouched down, touching the floor, seeing where Lana walked while in the room. The Sith went to the couch then every lamp until finally going over to the intercom. 

Senya opened her eyes, stalking over to the intercom, yanking the faceplate off, she growled as she saw a listening device.

Lana was spying on her.

Lightning crackling over her shoulders, Senya jerked the listening device out of the wall. 

#

Hylo and Bey’wan conferred over a shipment when Senya stalked into the logistics wing of the base.

The two watched as the Knight stomped around the room touching random things, growling in frustration when whatever it was Senya was looking for wasn’t found.

After a few minutes, Senya barked a bitter, triumphant laugh, marching over to the terminal behind Hylo.

Hylo opened her mouth to protest when Senya’s knelt and shoved an arm into the wires underneath the terminal but Bey’wan’s hand on her arm stopped her.

The two of them watched as Senya violently pulled what looked like a listening device from underneath Hylo’s terminal.

Hylo narrowed her eyes, sharing a look with Senya. 

Senya shook her head, stemming questions as she pulled out twenty other listening devices from various pockets, placing them on the table before using the Force to crush the technology.

Hylo and Bey’wan waited for the Knight to explain.

“These were all pulled from my quarters, your quarters, the hangar, and even the medical wing.” Senya spat.

“Who?” Hylo picked up one of the devices.

“The Sith placed them.” Senya crossed her arms.

“We’re being spied on by our own people?” Bey’wan frowned, crossing his arms.

Senya jerked her chin. “Yes.”

The three shared a look.

“A few weeks ago, the Sith so much as called me a criminal and said I couldn’t be trusted.” Hylo glanced around, leaning in and lowering her voice.

“She made a few racist comments to me about my training regimen.” Bey’wan supplied.

Senya growled again. “As far as I can ascertain, no Imperials have listening devices planted near them”

The three of them shared another look.

“I say we confront her.” Hylo popped her knuckles.

“No, we wait. Gather more evidence.” Bey’wan said. “We need to bury her. Show her true nature to the rest of the Alliance.”

Hylo clicked her tongue in disappointment but acquiesced. “Fine.”

Senya crossed her arms. “Do you think the spy is with her?”

Hylo’s gaze narrowed, her eyes calculating. Bey’wan began running his fingers through his beard.

Senya and Hylo were currently still putting Hylo’s lizard monkeys in Theron’s room as punishment for allowing Enfys to get captured.

“I don’t think so.” Bey’wan finally supplied.

“Why not?” Senya and Hylo didn’t trust Theron as much as Bey’wan did.

“Because Theron’s implants enable him to spy on people. He doesn’t need listening devices.” Bey’wan frowned. 

Hylo and Senya shared another look.

“What do you think? You have them fancy Force powers.” Hylo looked at Senya.

Normally, the two women would not have been friends let alone friendly. But Senya loved Enfys as much as Hylo did. They found common ground over the young Jedi. 

“It’s only ever been the Sith. The spy was never anywhere near the spot when they were placed.” Senya answered.

The three exchanged looks again. 

“Do you think he knows?” Hylo asked.

“Oh, he very much knows.” SCORPIO’s dry voice sounded behind them.

The three turned to look at the droid, seeing that she clasped fifty listening devices in her hands. 

“But he has nothing to do with this.” The droid tossed the listening devices on the already covered table.

“What do you mean?” Senya asked.

SCORPIO turned empty eyes to Senya. “The Sith asked that Agent Shan spy on us, me, Lokin, and you specifically Senya. He’s not, he’s too busy trying to coordinate with Havoc Squad and Kaliyo. But the Sith has planted listening devices that are an old design of the spy’s hoping that we’d accuse him.” The droid met Hylo’s and Bey’wan’s eyes. 

“Why are you telling us this?” Bey’wan asked evenly.

“I do not appreciate somebody trying to infiltrate my programming.” SCORPIO’s eyes glowed golden and livid. 


	44. Chapter 44

_“Arcann?” Enfys giggled, fingers tracing his nose. “Why are we here?”_

_Arcann popped open an eye and shrugged. “I thought you brought us here.”_

_She shook her head, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “No.” She lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest. “Why would I bring us here?”_

_He didn’t know. The almost five months Enfys had physically been with him on Zakuul they hadn’t had shared dreams. So why were they in their meadow?_

_After a few seconds, Enfys started purring, the melody of her favorite aria floating through the air, taste of blackberry lemonade on his tongue, the scent of acrylic paint in his nose, and the rainbow lights flashing behind his eyes. _

_Arcann sighed in happiness, his cybernetic hand running through her mane as his other hand stroked her cheek. Fur as soft as velvet and shimmersilk combined. _

_Her purrs deepened, and she rearranged herself so she could run her nose along his jaw before she nipped at his ear._

_“You are oddly comfortable.” She scraped his cheek with her teeth._

_“Thank you.” He answered dryly._

_Enfys stretched, her lips on his jaw, her hands cupping his head._

_Arcann began humming along with the song, turning his face towards her, his fingers stroking her ear._

#

Aric watched his wife pace angrly back and forth in front of the shuttle’s holoterminal.

“I’m telling you, Theron, Enfys doesn’t need to be rescued.” Boudica growled, glaring at the SIS agent’s blue flickering figure.

Theron frowned and rubbed at his implants. “What do you mean she doesn’t need to be rescued?”

“Exactly what I said. She doesn’t need rescuing. She’s happy. Arcann is taking care of her.” Boudica gestured.

Theron frowned. “No. That can’t be.”

“Am I a liar?” Boudica growled, taking a threatening step towards Theron’s image.

“No. You’re not a liar. But your reports can’t be accurate. It’s not possible. Arcann hates Enfys. He stabbed her through the chest.” Theron looked uncomfortable.

Boudica growled again. “Are you even getting the pictures I’ve sent you? Are you sure it wasn’t Valkorion Arcann thought he was stabbing? Because from those pictures, and what we’ve witnessed, it sure as shit wasn’t our girl.”

Theron slowly nodded. “Yeah, we both are.” Answering one of the questions, ignoring the implications of the other.

“Both?”

“Me and Lana.” Theron coughed.

“I sent them to you.” Boudica growled through clenched teeth.

Theron frowned, crossed his arms, and looked acutely embarrassed and annoyed. “Yes, well, since Lana is the leader of the Alliance-”

“Until Enfys gets there.” Boudica interrupted.

“Yeah.” Theron rubbed the back of his neck. “Lana insists that every bit of information I get she also gets.”

“Do you get every bit of information she gets?” Boudica asked sickeningly sweet.

Theron flushed. “I’m not the one leading the Alliance in Enfys’ absence.”

Boudica sneered. “And everybody agreed to have that Sith run things, did they? No opposition at all? Everybody is fine with her withholding information?” She growled again. 

Theron flushed again. “She’s giving everybody enough information not to panic.”

“Speaking of which, why aren’t the others being included in this conversation? Shouldn’t at least Doctor Oggurobb be included since Enfys could be severely injured when she comes back?” She arched a brow. “How is Enfys’ absence being explained away?”

“Lana sent out a memo about how Enfys was captured and tortured but it was kept a secret until there was a plan to rescue her.” Theron answered. 

“How will Enfys’ lack of injuries be explained away, then?” Boudica scoffed gain. “Really, Theron, do your implants prevent you from being Force-persuaded?”

Theron didn’t answer, his body beginning to visibly shake in rage.

Boudica snorted. “You left the Republic to get a say in things, to make a difference, and you get no say in things at all? You’re being controlled by a Sith. Theron. What’s she doing? Fucking you and Koth at the same time? Is that why you aren’t thinking clearly? Because you’re too busy thinking with your dick?”

“Look, we’ve invested time and resources to getting Enfys away from Arcann, the plan is going to happen.” Theron ground out, changing the subject.

“Are you doing this because you feel guilty? Like you’ve failed Heulyn? I read the files on you, Shan. Balkar is very helpful. He’s a flirtatious ass but he’s _extremely _helpful.” Boudica’s smile was disconcerting, and mainly teeth, her eyes filled with rage.

“It’s my fault she got captured!” Theron yelled. “I let her out of my sight, I trusted-”

“You trusted a Master and former member of the Jedi Council!” Boudica punched the terminal. “And you were trusting her until she was captured, and Lana started getting to you. Laying on the guilt nice and thick. Face it, the bitch got into your head, Shan.”

Theron was shaking his head. “No.” 

But Boudica could see his implants flashing, he was thinking. Boudica was forcing him to think about why he was doing things, about Lana’s motives. The former SIS agent just needed a little push to get his brain to reboot.

Boudica scoffed. “Never knew you to be a coward, Shan.”

Theron bristled. “Do as you’re ordered, Colonel!” The call ended.

Boudica yowled in displeasure, kicking the terminal until it sparked. “Karking coward!”

Aric took a step forward, placing a calming hand on his life-mate’s shoulder. “Chai.”

She glanced up at him with wild eyes. “No good will come of this. This is wrong.”

“I know.” Aric chirped at her, running his nose along her forehead before kissing her.

Boudica sighed, wrapping her arms around him, scraping her teeth along his jaw. 

“You certainly haven’t lost your touch in pissing off the Brass.” Aric stated.

“Nah. It’s one of my many talents.” Boudica smiled at her life-mate, happy he was trying to lessen her anger with humor.

“Calling him a coward going to get him on our side?” Aric asked.

Boudica shrugged. “If he’s too stupid to see what an idiot he’s being then he’s not the agent I thought he was.”

Aric sighed. “Chai, you are a difficult woman.”

She shrugged again.

#

Enfys wandered Arcann’s wing, her bare feet padding over the tiled hallways. Where was he? She was worried. She woke up alone and couldn’t feel him anywhere.

“Enfys?” He spoke behind her.

She turned so quickly she stumbled, he caught her.

“You’re the only person who can sneak up on me.” She said breathlessly, clutching at his shirt front.

“Really?” She heard the smile in his voice, the smirk in his eyes.

She didn’t deign to answer.

“Come, I have a surprise for you.” He made sure she could stand on her own before taking a step back and grabbing her hand.

Enfys smiled at him, chirping in happiness. “What kind of surprise? Another trip?”

“Sadly, no.” Arcann smiled at her moue of disappointment. “One trip and you’re easily spoiled.”

Enfys shrugged. “I like taking trips with you.” She ducked her head, pressing it into his arm, shyly looking up at him.

Arcann grinned, pleased. “I’m sorry it’s not a trip but I think you’ll like it.”

Enfys hummed low in her throat. “Alright.”

Arcann pressed his nose to the top of her head as he led her back into his living room. 

“Sit.” He directed her, twirling her, heartwarming at the sound of her giggles as she collapsed breathless onto the couch. “Cover your eyes, no peeking.”

Enfys stuck her tongue out at him, as she did as ordered. 

He made sure her eyes were closed, and her hands covered them before he went to get her present. He hoped she loved it. He hoped she didn’t take it as an insult. That she wasn’t offended by his gift and why he was giving it to her.

He was nervous. Exceedingly nervous and he felt her infinite calm soothing his nerves through their Bond.

He wandered back to the couch, Enfys humming in his head, her calm allowing him to breathe.

“Arcann?” She wanted to open her eyes, to touch him, to find out why he was so nervous.

“Don’t be angry.” She felt the couch dip as he sat beside her.

“Why would I be angry?” She asked, almost looking at him but a spike in their Bond told her not to.

She heard him sigh, felt his cybernetic hand wrap around her wrist, pulling it away from her face. 

“Here.” He placed a small box in the palm of her hand.

Enfys frowned, opening her eyes and looking at him instead of the box in her hand. “What’s wrong?” She stroked his cheek with her empty hand.

His eyes searched her face. “Happy birthday.”

She gasped. Was it her birthday? Her eyes flickered about the room as she mentally calculated. It was. It was her birthday. 

“You got me a present?” She swallowed past a lump in her throat.

He nodded.

Enfys took a deep breath, slowly looking at the box still in her hand. She discovered her hands were shaking. She was so nervous. 

The box was tiny, it fit easily in her hand and she had small hands. The box was made of black velvet. Taking another breath, trying to steel her nerves, she opened the lid and gasped.

Nestled in the lilac silk of the inside of the box was a necklace made of woven silk, strung on it were six jewels, the biggest one being a three inch long amethyst, flanked by half inch sized emeralds, three on one side, two on the other.

“None of it is conductive so you can wear it all the time. If you wanted?” He paused, trying to gauge her reaction. “I started it the first year you were frozen. I don’t know why.”

Enfys touched the amethyst. It was cold to her touch. “You got me a present without knowing me?”

Arcann blinked at her. “I did know you. My plan was to put emeralds until I could save you.”

Enfys found herself blinking back tears.

“Enfys?” His hands hovered over her. What had he done wrong? Why was she crying?

“I love this.” Enfys rasped. “I love it.” She threw herself at Arcann, knocking him against the couch cushions, her face nuzzling his neck and cheek as she purred, sniffling. “It’s the best birthday gift.” It was her only birthday gift.

Arcann felt her absolute pleasure at his gift through their Bond and he beamed.

#

Senya and Hylo glared at Lana across the cantina. 

“When our baby-girl gets back, she’s going to need support.” Hylo muttered.

“You mean other than us and Qyzen?” Senya’s eyes glittered with rage.

That morning Lana had gathered everybody together for a speech about how Enfys was going to be delicate and would need space. Proper care. To bring every worry and problem to Lana, as Lana would be the one taking care of it until Enfys was feeling better after her ordeal.

It was Sith speak for infantilizing Enfys and opening the door to the members of the Alliance to only listen to Lana.

Senya could well understand why the wider galaxy hated Sith. Sith lies hidden in honeyed words.

“We have the Jorgans on our side.” Hylo offered. “Bey’wan and both Doctor Lokin and Doctor Oggurobb as well.”

“The spy?” Senya wasn’t sure she trusted the spy. She definitely didn’t trust Koth, not after witnessing the way the former pilot panted after Lana constantly.

Hylo laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant sound. “He’s too busy focusing on rescuing our baby-girl to realise he’s being played. He’s trying to actually do good instead of lord over us.”

“Don’t you mean he’s too busy feeling guilty to notice what’s actually happening?” Senya scoffed.

The two women shared a look of seething hatred. Neither of them liked Lana.

“And while he’s distracted, she’s moving Enfys’ bedroom to outside the base.” Senya spat. “Using droids to build it. No railings, nor protection. Walls made of glass for everybody to spy on her. Only Lana has the passcodes to get in or out. It’s a cage.”

Hylo’s gaze hardened but the Knight wasn’t done talking.

“She claims she’s building it because after being tortured for going on five months, Enfys will need to be surrounded by something that calms her down. Nature calms her down.” Senya slammed her hand on the tabletop. “A feeble excuse.”

Hylo growled. “We need more people on our side.”

Senya jerked her head, lightning crackling around her fist.

#

Enfys breathed in Arcann’s scent, purring, her claws scratching his neck, her teeth nipping at his chin, reveling the way the jewels of her necklace pressed into her throat.

“You’re in an excellent mood.” He observed laughing.

“I got a birthday gift. Of course, I’m in an excellent mood.” Her purrs intensified.

She felt him chuckle, his hands in her mane, as the first strings of their opera started playing.

Enfys chirped, burrowing deeper against him.

“Do you like dancing?” He asked suddenly, glancing down at her.

“I’m unsure. I’ve never danced.” She answered honestly, meeting his eyes.

“Never?”

“I was the boring wallflower sister. Nobody ever wanted to dance with me.” Enfys looked away.

She felt his fingers on her chin as he tilted her face up. “I want to dance with you. Will you dance with me?”

Her answering smile was sheepish, shy, but she nodded. “Yes.”

Sitting up, Arcann untangled himself from Enfys and stood, bowing over her hand. “My Lady Enfys, would you do me the great honor of joining me in this waltz?”

She stuffed a hand in her mouth to smother her giggles. “It would be my pleasure, Emperor Arcann.”

Grinning, he yanked her from her seated position, catching her in his arms before spinning her around in the first moves of the dance but tripping over his own feet.

Enfys laughed as he used to Force to prevent them from falling on the floor. Righting them, repositioning his feet, he started leading her in a less complicated waltz.

Enfys gazed up at him, occasionally giggling as he missed a step and had to correct his steps.

“I’m not that bad a dancer.” He frowned down at her, blushing.

He was though. Arcann was a horrible dancer. Enfys was awkward but a much better dancer. He couldn’t help but think that her dancing was awkward because he was such an abysmal partner.

Arcann tripped over his own feet again, causing him to bump Enfys into the arm of the couch.

Enfys tried not to laugh.

“I’m really not that bad a dancer.” He insisted, blushing.

“You kinda are though.” She laughed. “But it’s alright.” Her hand stroked down his cheek. “It’s everything I would’ve wanted for my first dance.”

He narrowed his eyes, his arms wrapping around her waist and giving her a mild squeeze.

She squealed before laughing.

The rainbow light flashed behind his eyes and he tasted champagne.

“Enfys,” his hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking across her bottom lip, his eyes dropping to her lips when he felt her breath on his thumb.

She angled her face up, her tongue darting out to lick her lips around his thumb.

This was almost exactly like his dream, a small part of Arcann’s mind realized. Almost verbatim. 

Locking eyes with her, he lowered his head slowly, giving her time to turn away, pull away. She never did. 

It was as if she were waiting.

He felt her breath on his lips, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. She chirped at him, her nose bumping his and he finally kissed her.

The kiss was everything he dreamed of. He’d dreamt of kissing Enfys so many times. Thought about it so many times. And now it was happening.

Her lips were soft, pliable, warm, and a current passed from her lips to his.

Mewling, Enfys pressed herself closer to Arcann, her hands cradling the back of his head as he moaned, pressing closed mouth kisses urgently to her lips over and over.

The current didn’t go away, if anything, it intensified the more their lips met.

Groaning, Arcann bundled her closer, a hand delving into her mane, the other on the small of her back.

An urgent knock on Arcann’s door caused Enfys and Arcann to break apart.

“Your Grace,” Arcann’s secretary knocked again, his voice alarmed, frightened, the Force sparking off him violently, “there is an urgent matter in need of your immediate attention!”

Arcann growled in aggravation, releasing Enfys to stalk over to the door. “And that is?” He asked through clenched teeth as he opened the door.

The secretary swallowed, for once too frightened and worried to release any type of bodily gas. “Several maintenance tunnels have been blown up simultaneously, Your Grace.”

The scent of urine filled the air as the secretary pissed himself.

Arcann felt his annoyance morph to anger and worry. “Any injuries?”

“Not as of yet, Your Grace, but High Justice Vaylin is still off-world and the Knights need directing and law needs to be maintained.” The secretary burped slightly.

Arcann closed his eyes, his hand reaching out, using the Force to pull his mask and lightsaber to him. “Enfys,” he stopped, frowning down at his mask.

“Arcann,” Enfys’ hand on his elbow, “go. Your people need you.”

Arcann gazed at her earnest amethyst eyes and nodded. She’ll still be here when he returned. He could tell her then. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be here.” She smiled slightly up at him, playing with the necklace he gave her.

Shoving his secretary out of the room, taking a step to the side, Arcann pulled Enfys in for a quick kiss, the kiss turning into a lingering one before a fart from the secretary reminded him of the moment, pressing their foreheads together when it ended. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Of course not.” Enfys whispered, her hands stroking his face.

Grunting, Arcann pushed himself away from her, donning his mask and briskly leaving the room, barking orders at his secretary.


	45. Chapter 45

Enfys stood on the balcony, eyes closed, listening to the sound of Arcann and the Knights trying to regain order but there were too many explosions, too much was happening. Opening her senses, she tried to figure out what was happening and why, sending out calm through their Bond so he would be levelheaded.

She often joked that Arcann wasn’t very good in a crisis and that’s why he often overreacted to things.

**_Idiot girl. You think a pretty necklace and a kiss makes him love you._** Valkorion laughed. **_You’re nothing more than a means to an end. The necklace and kisses a way to control you. So, he knows where I am at all moments. Love is a powerful prison, but it is a prison nonetheless._**

Enfys clutched the necklace around her neck. Her very first birthday gift ever and it was a necklace that couldn’t conduct electricity. Taking a deep breath, deciding to ignore Valkorion, she reached harder for Arcann only to find him gone. Her connection with him severed.

** _Oh, I don’t think so. You and my son have had enough time together, I think. _ **

She felt a strange electrical charge coast along her fur, making it stand on end.

** _I’ve missed you, Weakling._ **

Enfys had a second to prepare herself before she was yanked by an invisible force back into the room.

Crashing into the couch, she barely had time between hearing the couch break beneath her before she felt the first lightning strike.

The first of many.

All she felt was pain. 

Her body tossed about the room like a ragdoll, lightning burning her skin, the grotesque scent of burning fur and flesh filling her nostrils long after her sight and hearing seared away.

All she was, was pain. Intense, never ending, burning, searing pain; her heart hurt, it beat too rapidly and irregularly to be fine. She had died how many times now?

Five? Ten? Twenty?

It didn’t matter. All she knew was pain.

It was hard to keep count.

But still, it didn’t matter that her ears were busted and bleeding, she couldn’t escape the sound of Valkorion’s taunting laughter.

** _He doesn’t love you, Weakling. Nobody could love you. Not even your own parents loved you. They gave you up._ **

Despite long being blind, Enfys saw two Cathar carrying two bundles up to a Jedi, shoving the two bundles in the Jedi’s hands before fleeing.

It could’ve been a lie. Enfys didn’t know. She’d been raised by the Jedi. She and Heulyn both.

** _And the Jedi. Despite your proven prowess in battle strategy and diplomacy, you were always second best to your battle-hardened sister._ **

Enfys felt a lightning bolt tear into her back.

** _Not even your sister loved you enough to listen to you. Listening instead to two Sith that betrayed their origins. Over her own sister._ **

Enfys yowled she felt shards from the glass table embed themselves in her skin, as lightning seared down her cheek.

And still she saw Heulyn talking with Kira - a child of the Emperor, Sith turned Jedi- and Lord Scourge, a Sith, the original Emperor’s Wrath. Both Kira and Scourge telling Heulyn to ignore Enfys’ advice.

Witnessed as Scourge and Kira ignored Heulyn’s many signs of descending into madness and darkness.

** _Arcann doesn’t love you. He’s using you to control me. He’s making you fall in love with him so he can betray you later. After all, who could ever love you?_ **

A current charged through the air, a scathing heat buffeting her body, charing what little fur hadn’t been scorched off.

**_Happy birthday, Weakling._** This was punctuated by another bolt of lightning.

The last thing Enfys heard was Valkorion’s laughter, then all she felt was pain before darkness finally took her.

#

Boudica wasn’t going to cry. Enfys looked terrible.

Enfys’ heartbeat was thready, there were scorch and burn marks all over her body, her ears were bleeding, her ears didn’t even look like ears anymore, and the left side of her face destroyed.

Boudica held back her tears as she and Aric placed Enfys in the kolto tank.

“Did Arcann do this to her?” Cee asked.

“No.” Boudica ground out. “Arcann was five miles away. This was Valkorion.” She growled.

Cee’s eyes flickered as it processed what Boudica said. “Understood, Colonel. This was Valkorion.”

Boudica stalked away, too angry to bother being nice anymore.

“Take the shuttle home, Cee.” Aric directed the droid.

“Yes, Major.” Seetwo bowed and clanked to the cockpit.

Aric followed his life-mate into the bedroom. “Chai.”

Boudica flung herself at him, angry tears in her eyes, her hands clenched in his shirt. “Valkorion tortured her and we couldn’t do anything.”

Valkorion had somehow made it impossible for Boudica and Aric to break the glass door that separated the balcony and Arcann’s bedroom. They had to watch, for forty-five minutes, banging on the glass, trying anything to break the glass. They still weren’t sure how they hadn’t attracted attention with how much they were yowling, trying to break into Arcann’s rooms.

“We had to watch.” Boudica wouldn’t stop growling, her claws ripping into Aric’s shirt.

“We recorded it.” Aric spoke into her mane. “We have proof of what Valkorion did to her.”

Boudica nodded. “Do we have the necklace?”

Aric kissed her, pulling out the necklace from his pocket and placing it in Boudica’s hand. “We have it.”

Boudica did cry then, taking the necklace and holding it against her chest. “Butternut, I’m so sad for her.”

Aric chirped, licking her temple. “Me too, Chai. Me too.”

#

All Arcann felt was empty. Where was Enfys’ warm calm? Her sense of serenity? Her joy? Where was that?

It was gone. Suddenly and effortlessly gone. 

She was absent.

It was if she wasn’t there.

Valkorion.

He knew it.

This was a distraction orchestrated by Valkorion to get Enfys alone. So that he could torture her.

Arcann needed to get to Enfys. Nodding at the Knight in charge, a small capable woman by the name of Jax, he left, hurrying back to the palace and his room.

Enfys had to be alright. She had to be.

Arcann wasn’t one for praying but he was praying that Enfys was alright. That his feelings of panic weren’t justified, and she’d be sitting on the couch, greeting him with a smile and flashing rainbow lights.

Taking a shortcut through the royal garden he jumped onto his balcony to find the glass door broken, shattered.

And the state of his room. It was destroyed. Everything was destroyed.

“Enfys?” He called out, closing his eyes, searching for her and not finding her.

She was gone. 

Taken from him again.

Taken and injured. 

Roaring, he fell to his knees.

** _ENFYS!_ **


	46. Chapter 46

_All she felt was pain._

_Never ending pain._

_Everything hurt._

** _Arcann!_ **

_Why did everything hurt? Why couldn’t she feel him?_

_Where was he?_

_Where was she?_

_She needed him._

#

Arcann stared unseeing at the demolished painting of Yelsain.

Enfys was gone. Taken again from him.

The Alliance stole her once more.

He knew it.

A wordless screech sounded in his mind, lights of strobing panic, the taste of cough syrup on his tongue, the scent of burning durasteel in his nose. Arcann clutched his head.

It sounded like Enfys.

** _Enfys!_ **

She was alive but in pain. So much pain.

Sitting, back against the wall, Arcann entranced himself. Enfys needed him.

#

_“Enfys!” He spun around, trying to find her._

_Why couldn’t he see her? Where was she?_

_Why was the meadow pitch-dark? Was it nighttime? They’d never been in the meadow at nighttime, only ever a sunny afternoon._

_“Arcann?” She yelled back._

_He looked where her voice was coming from, but he still couldn’t see her. “Enfys?”_

_Why couldn’t he see her?_

_“Where are you?” She sobbed, her voice coming from a different direction. “Why can’t I see you?”_

_“I don’t know.” Arcann spun around, trying to find her, locate her._

_“I’m frightened, Arcann. I’m so frightened.” _

_He could hear her crying; her heart wrenching sobs._

_“Enfys,” his hand reaching out, trying to touch her, feeling nothing but air, “I’m right here.”_

_“Why can’t I see you?” Her voice was small, and so, so sad._

_“I don’t know.” He tried once again to pinpoint her, closing his eyes and searching for her._

_There! He found her._

_“Arcann, don’t leave me alone in the dark! Talk to me, please.” Her voice broke._

_“I’m right here. I won’t leave.” Arcann promised, running towards her location in the trees._

_At once he was there, watching her fumble around, arms outstretched, feeling everything she touched._

_“Arcann?” She sobbed, tripping and being caught, slowly lowered to the ground, held against a warm, solid chest. “Arcann!” She asked, her hands feeling his face, breathing in his scent. “Why can’t I see you?”_

_Rainbow lights flashing behind his eyes, the taste of raspberry lemonade mixing with champagne on his tongue, the scent of acrylic paints in his nose. The darkness slowly receded; it wasn’t quite sunny but it was nighttime either._

_“Enfys!” Arcann wanted to cry, her eyes, her beautiful amethyst eyes were milky, she was blind. Silently he pulled her to a seated position, tucked against his side, kissing her gently on the top of her head. _

_“What’s wrong?” She asked, freezing at the feelings of dismay she felt from him, the rainbow lights darkening, mint tea replacing the lemonade and champagne._

_“You’re blind.” He was trying not to be angry. His father did this. _

_His father blinded Enfys. Valkorion made it to where Enfys would never be able to watch a sunset again, see the bioluminescent moss on Zakuul, read any more Chiss or Voss poetry._

_She was silent, her body still frozen in disquiet. “I’ll never get to see your face again.”_

_“No!” He yanked her into his lap. “No! I can heal you enough for you to see.” Her right eye wasn’t as milky, it was a shade of lilac. _

_“How?” Enfys’ eyes turned towards the sound of his voice._

_And that’s when he saw her ears. Her shredded and misshapen ears. She was deaf as well._

_A cry ripped from his throat as he delicately touched her ears. How was she able to hear him when she couldn’t see him?_

_And Arcann’s anger made him see red, he buried his face in Enfys’ mane. His father took her sight and her hearing. She’d never been able to hear a Wookie opera again. _

_“Arcann, how can you heal me?” Enfys touched his face, her fingers lingering on his lips as she waited for him to speak, her head pressed to his chest, like she wanted to feel his words._

_“I don’t know. But I know I can.” Arcann had to heal her. Heal her enough to where she could see out of one eye, hear out of one ear. He could do that._

_He would do it. He’d do it for Enfys. He’d do anything for her. _

_Enfys smiled, tears falling from her milky lilac eyes, her fingers tracing his lips, her ear pressed to his chest. “I believe you.”_

_Tears fell down his cheeks, hitting her fingers, causing her to chirp in distress and nuzzle his chin, their tears mingling._


	47. Chapter 47

_Arcann held Enfys gently, petting her mane and her back, listening as she took calming breaths, readying herself for their experiment. Neither had ever heard of a Force-healing at such a distance, even between two people with a Force-bond._

_They set facing each other, Enfys straddling him._

_“Ok. I’m ready.” She sniffed, sitting back, her fingers lingering on the inside of his elbows, her milky lilac eyes flittering about, her brow furrowed as she tried to sense where his face was._

_His hands moved to cup her ears, delicately stroking the still shredded shells, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose, and lips._

_“I apologize if this hurts.” His right hand moved to cover her right eye, his cybernetic hand cradling her head._

_“You won’t hurt me, Arcann.” Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands resting on his shoulders._

_Sighing, Arcann focused inwardly, searching for his Force-healing ability, finding it, coaxing it to his right hand. His fingers tingled as he stroked Enfys’ brow ridge, her eyelid, his brow furrowing as he forced the golden tendril of light to go into her._

_Searching, his golden light zoomed through Enfys’ body, as if trying to find something. Arcann wasn’t sure but he felt like he’d know it when he saw it._

_And then, he saw it._

_Where Arcann’s Force presence was golden, Enfys’ was lilac and he just found the small knot of lilac light. _

_He gasped; it was beautiful. So beautiful, even though it was mostly lilac, when it moved, it shimmered like a rainbow._

_This was Enfys. He knew he had just found her soul, her very being and it was just as gorgeous as she was. He always knew that her soul would be the most gorgeous thing in the galaxy._

_His golden light moved closer, stopping when the lilac light cowered away from it._

_The lilac light dimmed and that’s when he realized it was damaged, sparking slightly. That wasn’t Enfys._

_Slowly, Arcann’s golden light brightened, warmed, tried to convey to the lilac light that he meant no harm._

_A small tendril of golden light flowed towards the lilac light, stroking gently at it._

_The lilac light froze for a second before flashing rainbows, and he tasted champagne on his tongue. The lilac light recognized him._

_His golden light undulated happily at the recognition before moving forward again, but the lilac light surged forward, wrapping itself around his golden light._

_It looked like the two lights were hugging._

_Smiling, Arcann watched as his golden light and the lilac light seemed to play with each other, undulating, dancing, twisting around each other._

_Finally, the lilac light zoomed through Enfys’ body, stopping just behind her right eye._

_Again, Arcann watched as the two lights danced and undulated with each other. Fascinated as the two lights’ movement created a strange sort of friction and glimmers of iridescent light started erupting._

_Enfys gasped. It felt like the ritual on Voss, but Arcann’s Force was so much warmer, distinct, making her shiver in anticipation. _

_It started with a tingling sensation over her right eye that spread like warm honey through her body, catching her veins on fire and causing a coil to tighten in her belly. Sighing, she opened herself up more to the feeling, her body humming with elation at the way his Force presence moved through her._

_“Ngh!” She panted, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “Arcann!” His name was a drawn-out moan as her body began tingling, a golden light bursting behind her eyes, the taste of watermelon whiskey on her tongue._

_It felt fantastic. She felt like she was on fire. His Force coursed through her veins, catching her nerve endings on fire, making her short of breath. And she felt everything. His heartbeat, his feelings of exhilaration, the absolute delight in the moment, even his soul._

_“Arcann!” She keened, her claws pricking his skin as the coil in her stomach tightened. _

_“Are you in pain?” He was panting too, his breath wheezing past his lips, occasional grunts falling from his lips, his focus entirely on the way their lights danced, the way the sight pleased him, made his body vibrate with happiness._

_“No!” Her back arched, her hands clawing at his shoulders, she scooted closer to him. “It doesn’t hurt.” She bit her bottom lip to stop a moan. _

_Healing never felt this way before. And the Voss ritual certainly didn’t feel this way._

_Arcann panted, he felt everything about Enfys. Her heartbeat, her feelings of rapture, her absolute joy in the moment, even her soul. _

_He knew, he didn’t know why, but as he watched his golden light and her lilac light interact and throw off sparks of raw energy, he knew he was healing her eye._

_“Ngh! Arcann!” Enfys panted again, her hands moving to grip his neck, arching into him again, waves of delight cresting over and over._

_Arcann heard his own breath, he was panting too, his body shuddering as waves upon waves of rapture rolled over him. And he was so close to completely healing her eye._

_A blinding flash of lilac and gold light exploded behind his eyes, sending a surge of ecstasy ricocheting back into both Arcann and Enfys._

_Focusing on the lights again, he saw that the lights were done dancing, instead his golden light seemed to be caressing her lilac one. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed like the two lights were blushing._

_He heard Enfys groan, felt her claws prick his skin, and he slowly pulled his golden light back, the golden light and the lilac again looking like they were hugging before the golden light left Enfys, once again firmly back inside him._

_Panting, resting his forehead against hers, his hands falling to her hips, sliding lower to cup her ass, pulling her more into his lap, he opened his eyes._

_Her left eye was still milky but her right eye was amethyst again. It was entirely unfocused, the pupil wasn’t dilated properly, but it was no longer blind. _

_“Arcann?” She panted, grinning at him, her hands stroking his neck and skull as she nuzzled his face, rainbow lights strobing in his mind, the taste of champagne on his tongue almost intoxicating. “I can see again!”_

_He smiled, hugging her close. Their experiment worked. He could heal her ear next._

_Their hearts beat in time, feelings of bliss, euphoria, and the sheer ecstasy of the moment coursing through their veins. _

#

Aric felt his fur stand on end. Standing, he sniffed, he began trying to figure out why.

He narrowed it down to the med-bay, where he discovered Boudica frowning furiously at the kolto tank where Enfys was glowing a sort of chartreuse.

“Chai?” Aric asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Boudica chirped at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Butternut, do you feel as if there is a fourth person with us in this room?”

Her question caught him off guard, but he answered, “Now that you mention it, I do.”

She nodded, chewing her thumb. “Do you remember what color Enfys glowed when she meditated or healed herself?”

Aric pressed his nose to Boudica’s mane and thought about her question. He watched Enfys meditate a lot over the last couple of weeks. “It was a sort of light purple, wasn’t it?”

“Lilac. Very similar to her eyes. I remember you remarking upon it.” Boudica looked up at him. “Correct me if I’m wrong but purple plus green does not make that color does it?”

Aric studied the glow coming through the green kolto liquid. “No. It does not.”

He wasn’t sure what color lilac plus green would create but it wasn’t chartreuse. 

“What color was Arcann’s Force-healing ability?” Boudica asked.

“Gold.”

“And gold plus green would create a color exactly like that wouldn’t it?” She was pointing at the tank.

“Yes.”

Aric and Boudica exchanged looks.

Arcann was healing Enfys. Boudica and Aric wasn’t sure how. They wouldn’t. They didn’t understand how the Force worked but from what they noticed; Force-healing didn’t work over distances. Did it?

“He’s healing her. Even now.” Boudica whispered wondrously.

Aric looked down to see his wife fingering the necklace Arcann gave Enfys. “Do Force-users have mate bonds?” He asked suddenly.

“That’s a great question.” Boudica nodded at her husband. “That’s an excellent question.”

#

Theron stared at his datapad. He’d been hacked. Somebody sliced into it. And there was only one person in the entire base that could have done it.

“That bitch.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Lana hacked him. She karking hacked him.


	48. Chapter 48

Theron stalked through the base. 

“Sana-rae, Senya, have you seen Lana?” He spat through clenched teeth.

Senya arched an eyebrow, curious as to why Theron was so livid. 

Sana-rae regarded him calmly. Seriously, if there was ever a calmness contest, he often thought it’d be a tie between Enfys and Sana-rae as to who was calmest.

“She is in her office with Koth.” The Voss finally answered.

Theron jerked his chin in thanks before stalking towards Lana’s office.

“Well.” Senya remarked, sharing a look with Sana-rae.

“Indeed.” Sana-rae tilted her head to the side. “I feel we should wake all the sleeping Force-users as the impending argument will surely cause nightmares.”

Senya barked a laugh and went to go wake the sleepers. Sana-rae was often right about such things.

#

Theron didn’t bother knocking, throwing the door open, he yelled, “LANA!”

Koth yelped, falling backwards onto the floor, scrambling to right his pants.

Lana merely arched an eyebrow and stared at Theron from her place on the top of her desk, not bothering to cover her nakedness.

“Yes, Theron?” She leaned up on her elbow.

Theron’s temple began twitching. “Koth, out.”

Koth ran for it, his hands still trying to buckle his pants, leaving his shirt and boots behind him.

Lana rolled her eyes and closed the door with a flick of her hand. “Why are you disturbing me, Theron? What trivial matter has upset you so?”

“What trivial matter?” Theron raged. “You’ve sliced into my datapad!”

“Oh. Is that all?” Her tone dismissive as she started dressing.

“Is that all?” Theron scoffed. “Why did you slice into my datapad?”

“For security reasons.” The duh was implied.

“What security reason could that be? I’m working for the Alliance.”

“Yes, but you’ve been communicating with Colonel Nomi-Jorgan without telling me. I had to slice your datapad or I’d be in the dark about Enfys and Arcann’s relationship.” Lana’s eyes sparked with indignation.

“I promised I’d share all the information I received from Bou; you went behind my back!” Theron pointed at her. “That’s a breach of trust! It’s Rishi all over again!”

Lana laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “No, it’s not. I told you we’d share information.” She smirked. “How did you ever make it as a spy with a such a trusting nature?”

“And have you? Shared information that is?” Theron ground out. “You kept Enfys’ nightmares secret, what else are you keeping secret?”

Lana arched an eyebrow. “Nothing you need concern yourself about.”

Theron let out a screech of frustration. His implants noticed a minute change in her face, a slight smirking around her eyes. And that’s when he knew that he hadn’t been getting every report Boudica and Aric had been sending. “You deleted some of my emails.”

“Really, Theron?” Lana’s smirked solidified.

“What were those reports that you prevented me from seeing?” 

“Nothing important.” She waved a dismissive hand.

“What were the reports?” He asked again.

“Only vids showing the true aspect of Enfys’ and Arcann’s relationship. Nothing that can’t be fixed. As long as it’s kept a secret.” She sniffed, sitting in her chair, reaching for her datapad.

“Fixed?” Theron didn’t like the implications of Lana’s words. 

“Yes, but don’t worry. I have implemented a plan to fix whatever is wrong with Enfys. To sever the tie between her and Arcann.”

“What did you do?” He would loathe the answer.

“Enfys and Arcann can’t be involved if we are to destroy Arcann.” Lana sighed, annoyed. “Really, Enfys develops the most annoying feelings. She’s most irksome. I don’t know why I bothered unfreezing her to begin with. She’s useless really. She can’t fight, she tries to talk to people instead of solving the problem.” She snorted in derision. “Really, her relationship with Arcann is proof. If Enfys was half the person her sister was, Enfys would use her closeness to the tyrant to stab him through the heart, but she doesn’t. Enfys is too soft to even think about using her closeness to Arcann as an advantage.” Lana clicked her tongue. “Pity.”

Theron narrowed his eyes. “What are you saying?”

Lana looked him full in the face. “I’m saying that Enfys isn’t fit to lead this Alliance. And I’m taking steps to remedy putting her in charge. I will show the rest of the Alliance that Enfys isn’t a fit ruler, the vids of her being close to Arcann can be used as proof of her ineptness.”

“What does that have to do with stealing my emails?”

Lana looked him in the eye. “If you had seen them, then you might be on Enfys’ side. I can’t have that.”

Theron’s jaw dropped. “You’re a real bitch.”

Lana smiled. It was cruel, a mockery of a smile. “No, Enfys deserves this. She killed Heulyn, the one sister we needed to defeat Zakuul. I’m only trying to compensate and if proving Enfys is mentally unstable will win this war, then that’s what I’ll do.”

Theron’s body went cold. It was one of the few holdovers from his mother. When his mother was angry, she wasn’t a raging fire like his father was. No, she was a blizzard. “I’ll stop you.”

Lana laughed. “I’d like to see you try.”

Theron glowered and left. There was nothing else he could do in that room.

Instead….

Yes. That was the perfect plan.

  
  



	49. Chapter 49

An insistent ringing woke Aric from sleep. His arm shot out of the covers, hand patting the top of the bedside table for his damn holo. He felt it on the edge of his hand just as he accidentally overenthusiastically patted it and knocked it to the floor.

“Shit!” He did not need this.

Growling, yanking the covers off his head, he crawled out of bed, Boudica mewling in protest as the shuttle’s cold air hit her naked back, and onto the floor looking for the damn holo.

“What?” He snarled as the holo connected to whoever the lucky person on the other end was.

“Major Jorgan.” Theron made the mistake of letting his eyes be drawn to Aric’s rather large and slightly wet crotch. Great, Theron caught Boudica and Aric snuggling after sex.

Boudica would demand a favor. And Theron did not want to owe her another favor. Shit.

Aric growled again, yanking a pillow off the bed and quickly covering his crotch, eyelid twitching. It was none of Theron’s business what Aric and Boudica did during down time, nor how the couple slept. “Theron.”

Theron cleared his throat, blinking, his eyes landing on a scab on the Cathar’s neck. “I need you to contact Balkar for me.”

“Why?”

Theron sighed, rubbing his face. “Just contact Balkar and set up a three-way connection between the three of us. Please.”

Aric narrowed his eyes. “Alright. Let me get dressed.”

“Sure thing.” Theron expected Aric to end the call and was surprised when the Cathar only lifted the holo high enough to where Theron only saw the ship.

Theron watched with mild horror as the holo was placed on the bedside table. Theron closed his eyes. He guessed that today was the day he saw all of Aric Jorgan in all the Cathar’s glory. Boudica would laugh hysterically if she ever found out.

Which would not be the same reaction her life-mate would have if Aric ever learned that Theron had seen Boudica naked. Which, Theron had. 

Theron shuddered. He did not want to think about that particular mission ever again. It still gave him nightmares.

Theron kept his eyes closed and listened as Aric got dressed.

“You need Bou for this?” Aric barked.

“Affirmative.” Theron turned around; he did not even want to risk accidentally seeing Boudica naked with Aric around.

Theron then heard Aric trying to rouse his wife.

Theron thought he’d have to suffer through more awkward rustlings of fabric but thankfully, Aric picked up the holo, holding the device above his head so all Theron saw was the ship’s walls, no trace of Boudica. The former SIS agent got the distinct impression this exact scenario happened many times in the life of the two Havoc members.

Theron had to admire Havoc’s protocol droid, Cee, the droid somehow kept the shuttle’s ceiling really clean. He wondered if the droid could extend its legs. Could Theron borrow Cee for a day?

“Balkar, right?” Aric asked, placing the holo on the table beside the holoterminal.

“Affirmative.” Now that Theron got a good look at the shuttle, the entire thing was spotless. Seriously, would Aric and Boudica let him borrow the droid? “Use this frequency.” Theron sent the frequency only Theron, Balkar, and Boudica knew about.

Aric arched a brow but complied. “Alright.”

Theron watched as the Cathar typed in Balkar’s frequency.

“Caf.” Boudica meandered up to her life-mate, titling her face up for a kiss, holding two cups of caf.

Aric quickly pressed a kiss to her lips, grabbing one of the cups with one hand, the other still dialing Balkar.

Theron was amazed. Boudica and Aric were a well-oiled machine. No wonder every mission Boudica and Aric went on flawlessly succeeded.

“What?” Balkar barked, his hair askew.

Theron groaned. Great, three of the people on this call he rudely woke. Then again, he did call at two in the morning, most sane people were asleep. Not Theron though.

No. Lana was asleep, so that meant Theron had to be awake to do damage control.

“Shan?" Balkar arched an eyebrow. “To what do I owe this dubious pleasure? Snipping Havoc from me wasn’t enough you have to rub my nose in it?” 

Theron rolled his eyes. “Shut it! Blondie,” the SIS’ code-name for Lana, “got into my data.”

Boudica growled, stomping off to retrieve hers and Aric’s datapad.

The three men waited for the verdict.

“She hasn’t gotten ours!” Boudica crowed maliciously. 

Theron heaved a sigh of relief. “Right, Balkar, I need a payload. Hutt Standard.”

“Bot controlled?” Balkar inquired.

“Crypto.” Theron glanced at his chrono. “Make it a virus. Cloaking. Worm. Anything you can give me. Everything you got.”

“Dark net?*”

“Deep net.*”

“On it.” Balkar’s eyebrow went to his hairline, but he started doing as Theron requested. The two men respected each other and only asked favors from each other in dire needs. This must be a massive need for Theron to risk waking up Boudica.

And Hutt Standard. Theron wanted the Nar Shaddaa stations. Whatever it was, the fellow SIS agent was covering all bases.

“Hutt Standard?” Aric whispered to his wife; those were the only words he truly understood from the exchange between the two men.

Boudica crossed her arms and looked bored. “Our vacation planet.”

The Cathar closed his eyes and took a deep sip of caf. Nar Shaddaa. The planet he and Boudica hated the second most, Tatooine being the most loathed.

“Send it through as many pings as you can.” Theron looked at his chrono. His implants only had a window of thirty minutes before the call could be detected by nosier people.

“Yep.” Balkar answered.

Boudica passed Aric his datapad. 

“What’s going on?” Aric wasn’t the one that communicated with the SIS, Boudica was.

“Blondie is going to edit some vids to make our girl seem insane, she’s already sliced Theron, she may try and hack us. Balkar here is making sure all the vid evidence we gathered is uploaded onto so many streams so Blondie couldn’t possibly edit all of them.” Boudica answered, locking eyes with Theron to check if she understood the situation correctly.

Theron jerked his chin.

Boudica was correct.

“Right.” Airc sort of understood; he understood that 'Blondie' meant Lana.

“It’s now rumbling around Nar Shaddaa.” Balkar said. “I got fifteen more minutes, you?”

“I have five.” Theron answered, checking his chrono again.

“Right.” Balkar nodded. “It’s done.”

Balkar cut out.

Theron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Before my transmission cuts out, I’m warning you. She’s trying to take over. We have to make sure she doesn’t.”

“You can count on us, Shan.” Boudica jerked her chin.

Theron nodded and then his image cut out.

Aric turned to look at his wife. “Explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the website with a glossary of computer hacking terms i used
> 
> https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/mg79v4/hacking-glossary
> 
> i honestly hope i didn't use them in correctly


	50. Chapter 50

_Enfys nuzzled Arcann’s face, her claws pricking the back of his scalp, the taste of watermelon whiskey melding with champagne on her tongue, the golden lights a pleasant buzz in her mind, their ragged breathing loud in their ears, the rainbow lights a babbling brook in his mind, the taste of mint juleps and champagne on his tongue, her body firmly in his lap as they came down from their high._

_The type of healing they did, they discovered, always made them inebriated. _

_It was intoxicating feeling each other’s feelings, being so enraptured with each other during the healing process, it gave off so many endorphins, the pleasure part of their brains overloading._

_The healing process was the perfect high, giving strange side effects. _

_Enfys’ was more cuddling, more needy with her touch. Needing to touch as much of Arcann as she could, often rubbing her face along his neck, teeth scraping across his skin, and one time unbuttoning his shirt so she could press her cheek to his bare chest._

_Arcann’s was his never-ending need to pet her. His hands petting her mane, her back, her neck. Any part of her fur he could reach, he was petting it._

_In the moments after he finished healing her, they **needed** to touch._

_It was a literal ache inside both._

_“Arcann,” she breathed, running her nose along his jaw, teeth nipping his chin, her hands spasming around his skull, puncturing his skin, her nose bumping his, “Kiss me.”_

_Happy to oblige, he stole her lips in a sloppy, lazy kiss. The seriousness of the moment ruined by their giggles as a current passed between their lips._

_“That tickles!” she exclaimed breathlessly._

_“I love hearing you laugh.” he pressed another kiss to her mouth, effectively shushing her._

_Enfys purred, leaning into the kiss, reveling in the way his cybernetic hand fisted in her mane, cupping her head, his real hand cupping her cheek. _

_Arcann knew Enfys’ claws broke his skin, but it didn’t matter because she was kissing him. _

_The kisses were short, merely a press of lips against lips, punctuated by giggles. Happy drunken kisses but they were kissing._

_And the current was getting stronger, the light in his mind was too, the taste of champagne stronger on his tongue._

_The kisses turned lingering._

_Enfys broke the kiss, leaning back to lock eyes with Arcann, the golden lights soothing her nerves, the sensation of champagne bubbles tickling the roof of her mouth. _

_“Arcann,” she started, fingers delicately stroking his ruined cheek. _

_He sensed her hesitation, his thumbs stroking the skin under her eyes. She chirped at him, her face nuzzling his cybernetic hand, running her lips over the cool metal._

_He felt like he knew what she wanted to say. He felt her. He knew. And she had to know his feelings._

_She smiled, her fingers tracing his scarred cheek delicately. “Arcann, I-”_

_#_

Enfys gasped awake, her eyes flying open only for her right eye to react to the light shining in her face, only for her right ear to complain about the muffled voice above her.

“Enfys?”

It took Enfys a moment to focus on Boudica’s face. “Bou?” Was that her voice? It sounded raw.

Boudica sighed, helping the Jedi sit up. “We’re a couple days away from Odessen, you’ve been in a kolto tank for two weeks.”

“Why so long?” Enfys asked, looking at her hands. It felt strange only being able to see out of one eye, only being able to hear out of one ear.

“We wanted to give Arcann time to heal you.” Boudica sounded regretful, ashamed.

That’s when Enfys noticed that Aric stood beside Boudica, his face as broken as his lifemate’s.

They knew. Both knew what Arcann and Enfys were to each other. And they regretted pulling Enfys away from Arcann. 

Enfys wasn’t mad at the couple. She could well guess that it was Lana that wanted Enfys back.

“I’d like to be alone.” Enfys spoke quietly, finally.

Boudica nodded. “Understood, we’ll show you to your room.”

Aric helped Enfys stand up, his hands guiding her through the ship, making sure she didn’t run into anything until they got to the tiny room she would be staying in until they reached Odessen.

He helped Enfys to the bed, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before he left, touching Boudica’s inner elbow as a farewell.

Boudica looked at Enfys, saw how small and heartbroken the Jedi looked. Sighing, Boudica sat beside Enfys on the bed, pulling the younger woman into her arms.

Enfys didn’t start crying until Boudica started stroking her mane.

Enfys felt broken. 

#

Arcann gasped awake, his heart racing. Eyes flickering about his still dark room, he realized Enfys was pulled out of the kolto tank she’d been placed in.

But he sat up, he had healed her eye and her ear, even took care of some of the heart damage his father’s lightning caused. 

Sighing, he placed his head in his hands. He waved the lights in his room on and blinked in shock at his hands.

He could only see out of his right eye. 

His left eye was blind.

Again.

But that wasn’t possible. His left eye had been healed.

Tamping down the panic he felt rising inside him, he vaguely heard the soft voice of somebody that couldn’t be in his room. But only out of his right ear.

Lifting his cybernetic hand, he snapped his fingers right next to his left ear. He couldn't hear the sound. 

And where was that voice coming from? 

Closing his eyes, he sought out Enfys. Tuning into her he heard her crying, felt some other person stroking her mane.


	51. Chapter 51

Senya narrowed her eyes and studied Theron. Something was off about the former SIS agent. He was cagey. Well, cagier than usual.

His thoughts and emotions blinked from one extreme to the other, the lights on his implants flashing constantly.

And, he avoided both Lana and Koth.

That was strange.

Senya often caught Theron glaring at the clear globe Lana was having built, the Sith’s obsessive need to make everything aesthetically pleasing shining through.

“It has a drop failsafe.” Theron stroked his bottom lip, thinking aloud, frowning furiously at the glass room.

Senya arched an eyebrow and waited.

“You see that?” Theron muttered to himself, two fingers pointing at an extra strut at the bottom of the globe, implants flashing as he worked through whatever thought processes he was experiencing. “If something triggers it, the strut breaks, dropping the globe to the ground.”

Senya felt her eyebrows reach her hair line. “It’s quite a drop.”

“Huh?” Theron glanced over and realized he was speaking to Senya. “Yes.” he said, looking back at the construction. “It is quite a drop. Nobody would survive it. Not even a Force-user because the glass is glass invented solely to shatter upon impact. Anything inside that globe, once the globe hits the ground, would be speared by glass and steel.”

“It’s a death trap.” Senya observed, a horrible realization forming in her thoughts.

Theron merely nodded.

Senya growled, stalking away. Lana’s plan was to stick Enfys in that death trap. Senya wondered what would trigger the failsafe. Enfys meditating? A nightmare perhaps?

Either way, Enfys would die. Not even Valkorion could save somebody riddled with glass and metal.

Senya’s body crackled with anger at the thought. While Senya didn’t like that Valkorion had attached himself to Enfys, she didn’t want Enfys to die. Especially the way Lana planned.

Lana needed to be taught a lesson. Senya’ face morphed into a cruel smile.

#

Lana monitored the sparring matches in the Enclave. The Jedi and Sith were getting along well under Sana-rae’s tutelage.

“Again!” Senya ordered.

Lana glanced over at the corner mat where Senya was sparring with Xalek.

“If you expect to defeat Knights, you’ll have to defeat me.” Senya’s eyes sparkled with mirth as she helped the Kaleesh off the floor.

Xalek clicked his tongue in response.

“Need a break?” Senya arched an eyebrow.

“A moment.” Xalek replied.

Senya gestured for him to go ahead. Lana frowned, turning to Sana-rae. “Does Senya spar with everybody?”

“Yes. Senya has offered valuable insight to how the Zakuulan Knights view the Force and how to fight them.” The Voss answered.

Lana frowned. That was a good thing Senya was doing but the fact Lana hadn’t been informed was bothersome. “Why was I not informed of this?”

Sana-rae turned her honeycomb eyes to gaze impassively at Lana. “Apologies, Lana, I was under the impression that I was to run the Enclave as per my vision.”

Lana narrowed her eyes. “To a degree. Visions can only lead so far. I’m to be informed on the running of this Enclave from now on.”

Sana-rae tilted her head to the side. “The Commander informed me she trusted my judgement when I joined.”

Lana clicked her tongue. Enfys again causing trouble by her idiocy. “Yes, well, Enfys is not in charge of the daily running of base operations. I am. Keep me apprised of changes.”

Sana-rae blinked before inclining her head. “Understood. Then I should inform you that the Enclave received three new recruits yesterday.”

“What?” Lana’s expression turned thunderous.

“Yes. A Darth Nox,” Sana-rae indicated a male black-furred male Bothan with golden eyes. “A Master Tol Braga,” she indicated the Kel Dor Darth Nox was sparring against. “And a Master Kutri O’a.” She pointed at another Bothan, this one chestnut-furred with blue eyes watching the match between Darth Nox and Master Braga intently.

Lana’s expression soured. Darth Nox. If Darth Nox was here, then so was Urati. “Inform me immediately of any new members.”

Sana-rae bowed and turned away, dismissing the Sith.

Lana sighed in disgust, walking towards the exit, snapping her fingers for her protocol droid to follow her.

Passing by the mat where Senya was sparring with Xalek, Lana witnessed the Knight disarm the Kaleesh.

“Yield.” Xalek stated, holding up his hands. “Until tomorrow.”

Xalek and Senya bowed to each other, but it was Xalek that left the mat.

Senya’s eyes roamed over the crowd, finally settling on Lana. 

“Lana, spar with me.” Senya used the Force to pull her saberstaff from a nearby rack.

Lana sniffed, looking at Senya disdainfully. Knights were weak compared to Sith. The Eternal Empire only won because of the never ending Skytroopers. “Why?”

“Everybody else has.” Senya smirked. “Even Koth.”

Lana vaguely remembered Koth mentioning sparring with Senya. “Very well.”

Handing the protocol droid her datapad, Lana stepped onto the mat.

“Need to warm up? Do some stretches?” Senya offered.

“No.” Lana ignited her lightsaber.

Senya bowed, Lana did not.

A mad glint in Senya’s eye, she ignited her saberstaff, the blue blade crackling in a way that only Zakuulan blades did.

The two women circled each other, neither making the first move until Lana felt something slam into her back, pushing her forward as Senya made a downward slashing motion with the saberstaff.

Lana countered the strike, all while something pummeled her back.

The match was brutal. Senya didn’t know how to give ground and Lana had to rethink how the Eternal Empire won the war.

Senya was able to bend and control the Force while landing strike after strike. There was no pausing, the Force attacks happened in tandem with a saber strike.

What was worse, Lana was losing. Senya pushed the Sith all over the mat and didn’t look like she was tiring. Unlike Lana.

Finally, Senya feinted a saber strike as a gust of wind came from behind Lana, pushing the Sith to the mat.

Lana fell to her knee, her lightsaber barely blocking the blow from Senya. But the entire sequence was yet another feint.

Senya took advantage of Lana’s distraction and Force-pushed the Sith, causing Lana to tumble backwards, tossing aside her lightsaber or risking dismembering her own limbs.

Lana pushed herself off the mat, glancing up to the view of Senya’s crackling blue saberstaff blade inches from Lana’s nose.

“Good match.” Senya de-ignited the saberstaff to the sound of impressed clapping, tucking it behind her back and bowing. “You lasted longer than other Sith.”

Lana ignored Senya’s offered hand, flushing with anger. “Yes, well.” Lana hated losing. And she hated losing so spectacularly and in front of an audience. Specially to losing to such thunderous applause. She hated Senya’s knowing smirk even more. “I have work to do.” She realized her voice wasn’t as calm as she wanted it.

“Of course.” Senya bowed again.

Lana sneered, Force-pulling her lightsaber to her, de-igniting it and attaching it to her belt. She walked out of the Enclave, snapping her fingers for her protocol droid to follow. She ignored the credits won or lost, exchanging hands from a bet well placed. 


	52. Chapter 52

Aric watched his life-mate as she left Enfys’ room and walked towards him.

“How is she?” he asked, opening his arms for Boudica to walk straight into them.

“Cried herself to sleep.” Boudica frowned furiously. “She’s heartbroken, Butternut, she was pulled away from her Mate.” 

Aric pressed his lips to Boudica’s temple. “Are they Mated?”

“You smelled her after the shower. I used the strongest soap we had. Plus, she’s been in kolto for two weeks. She should scent only of kolto and soap. But she scents so strongly of Arcann.” Boudica breathed heavily. “Only Mates take on each other’s scent. You know that.”

Aric leaned back, tilting her face up, searching her face. He knew. Of course, he knew. Enfys was Mated somehow to Arcann. Arcann, the tyrant that the Alliance -well, Lana- was so hellbent on taking down. The most hated man in the entire galaxy was Mated to Enfys.

But the problem was, was that Aric wasn’t sure how Enfys and Arcann were Mated. They didn’t touch the way lovers touched.

“It’s some Force shit we don’t understand isn’t it?” Aric sighed.

Boudica nodded. “Force shit we don’t understand.” She rubbed her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose. “They aren’t lovers. They don't touch the way lovers touch. There’s no awareness that goes along with them being lovers. But they’re Mated.” Growling in frustration she glared at Aric’s chest. “Karking Force users.”

His response was to chuckle and ruffle Boudica’s mane. “They do seem to cause most of the galaxy’s problems.”

She deadpanned her life-mate, glowering slightly. “I don’t understand how somebody can Mate but not physically Mate.”

She stepped away from Aric, he let her, and she began pacing the confines of the shuttle’s small main room.

He crossed his arms and let her pace. Boudica only paced when she was upset. And he couldn’t blame her. Ripping one Mate from another was anathema to Cathar. It didn’t feel right. It was wrong. So, so wrong.

“There’s no Marks on him.” Boudica muttered to herself, hands behind her head as she paced back and forth.

Aric was used to watching his wife pace, he silently amused himself by imagining Boudica as a tennis ball batted back and forth between ideas. The current players were Enfys being Mated to Arcann and there being no Mate Marks proving the two were mated.

“There has to be some form of Force-bond that’s similar to a Mate-bond.” Aric supplied after watching his wife for a few minutes.

Boudica jerked her chin. “Ugh! This is useless! I don’t know enough about the Force to fathom a guess!”

Aric reached out, yanking his annoyed spouse into his arms. “Why don’t you ask Enfys? I’m sure she’ll be able to explain it.”

Boudica growled, her fingers poking Aric’s stomach to force him to let her go, his arms only tightened. 

Growling, she tried to break out of her husband’s arms. “Now is not a time to wrestle!”

He chuckled, grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands on her lower back. “You need to talk to Enfys.”

Boudica growled, headbutting Aric uselessly. “No! She doesn’t need to be reminded of heartbreak!”

He scoffed. “Talking about it may make her feel better.”

Boudica yowled in protest, trying to wiggle her hands free.

Chuckling, Aric squeezed her tighter, the more Boudica struggled, the tighter he squeezed her.

“Fine! I’ll talk to her!” she rasped.

He immediately let her go. “Was that so hard?”

Boudica looked up to see her husband’s amused face inches from her own.

Boudica narrowed her eyes and jabbed her husband in the stomach. “No.”

She turned and left her husband bent over, gasping for air as she headed towards the galley. She wanted a sandwich.

#

Enfys stared at the ceiling of her room. It was the cleanest ceiling she had ever seen. Not even Seetwo had ever cleaned a ceiling that well. Narrowing her eyes, she frowned. It was Cee, Havoc’s protocol droid. 

Cee was apparently useful.

Enfys sighed and rolled over, the ceiling increasing her depression.

Sighing, she rolled on her other side. And saw something with her left eye that was not her room.

The throne room? Why would she be seeing the throne room on Zakuul? And with her left eye?

She sat up and felt a moment of disorientation. Her left eye was seeing Arcann’s throne room. Her right eye was seeing her ship room.

What?

And her left ear. She was deaf in her left ear. But she was still hearing Arcann’s secretary, a man she had yet to put a name to, and Arcann conversing. 

Her mouth fell open. She was seeing and hearing what Arcann was seeing and hearing?

How was that possible?

A knock sounded on her door.

“Enfys? May I come in?” Boudica’s voice was muffled by the door.

“Yes!” Enfys replied, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the double images. 

She closed her left eye and she stopped seeing the throne room. That action also helped muffle the voices coming from the throne room. 

She turned to look as Boudica entered the room carrying a tray of food.

“Cee fixed you breakfast. It’s food that I noticed you enjoyed eating while on Zakuul.” Boudica flinched.

Enfys accepted the tray and looked down. Toast topped with cream cheese and dried salmon slices, a cup of caf, and a bowl of raspberries. “Thank you.” She felt tears gather in her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry again.

Boudica chirped in dismay, wrapping an arm around Enfys and nuzzling her head. “Wanna talk about it?”

Enfys wiped her tears away and shook her head. She didn’t.

“Then just listen because there’s something serious we need to discuss.” Boudica sounded wary but serious.

Enfys glanced at her, realizing that Boudica was sitting on her right side and was thankful for the kind gesture. “What?”

Boudica sighed. “You scent of Arcann.”

Enfys paused, the toast halfway to her mouth. “I was living with him for almost five months.”

“No, I mean you _scent_ of him.” Emphasis on the word. “You spent two weeks in kolto, and I used the strongest soap available to get the kolto out of your fur and you still scent of Arcann.”

Enfys looked down and away, afraid of the look in Boudica’s eyes. Clearing her throat, Enfys took a bite of her toast. “That’s not possible.”

“It is if you’re Mated.” Boudica spoke kindly.

Enfys shook her head. “No. Arcann and I are not Mates.”

Boudica clicked her tongue, noting the use of the word ‘Mates’ but Enfys didn’t say anything about being Mated. “Is there a Force explanation for why you scent like him then?”

“We have a Force-bond.” But even that answer didn’t feel right to Enfys.

Force-bonds didn’t mean you scented of each other. She and Nadia never scented of each other. Neither did any of the other people that had Force-bonds, the few that Enfys had encountered in her life.

Boudica hummed low in her throat, the noise skeptical. “Baby-girl, I’m just warning you. If Aric and I can scent it, then others at the Alliance will too. I want you to be prepared for an explanation.”

Enfys set the tray on the floor, holding her head in her hands. “I can’t tell them Arcann and I are Force-bonded.” She sobbed.

“Why not?” Boudica purred at Enfys, pulling the younger woman into a hug.

“Because most of them still want me to kill him. And I’ll be incapable of killing him.” Enfys met Boudica’s fire eyes with her amethyst one.

“Why not?”

“Because if he dies then I die!” Enfys broke, burying herself in Boudica’s arms.

Boudica chirped in distress, purring and petting the crying Enfys. 

“And what’s worse is they’ll find a way to use our Force-bond against him, torture me to lure him into a trap so they can kill him, and I can’t do that to him, Bou.” Enfys sniffed again. _I’m in love with him. _“I can’t be the reason he dies.”

Boudica cooed, gently tilting Enfys’ face up. “Then we won’t tell.” Petting Enfys’s face. “Hmm? Aric and I won’t tell.”

“What about the others?” Enfys sniffed.

Boudica frowned. “We’ll make sure they won’t talk.”

“How?” Enfys didn’t want Boudica and Aric to get in trouble.

“Let us worry about that, ok?” Boudica chirped, placing a gentle kiss on Enfys’ forehead. “Nobody and nothing is gonna harm you while I’m around.”

#

Aric checked his chrono. Boudica was talking with Enfys and it was his job to brief Theron.

“Can’t talk long.” The former SIS agent answered.

Aric looked and saw the inside of Enfys’ ship. “Baby-girl is awake but she’s in a bad way.”

“How bad?” Theron froze.

“Deaf and blind in her left ear and eye. She will need surgical reconstruction of both ears and the left side of her face. Heart issues from being struck by lightning.” Aric closed his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. “She died several times.”

Theron was quiet, his eyes roaming Aric’s face, his implants flashing. “I’ll go talk to Lokin and Oggurobb. They’ll have a plan of care ready when you land.”

Aric nodded. “Good.”


	53. Chapter 53

Vaylin found Arcann growling and barking orders at his secretary in the throne room. He was pacing like a caged animal again. She didn’t have to wonder why. His pet Outlander was stolen. Again. Right from his own room even.

It amused Vaylin to no end. The sex must’ve been phenomenal for Arcann to be so angry at having his toy taken away.

“Brother.” Vaylin spoke up, not bothering to keep her smirk off her face. She hated that her brother had been peaceful and happy during the months the Outlander had been with him. 

Their family wasn’t supposed to be peaceful and happy. They were meant to be restless and livid. At least his eyes never went back to blue.

“Vaylin.” Arcann growled.

“Where’s your pet?” she asked, purposely needling him.

“Stolen.” His eye flashed.

Vaylin chuckled. “Oh, yes. I heard that. Stolen out from under your nose by the Alliance. Tell me, brother, how does it feel?”

“It never would have happened if you hadn’t been off planet sulking!” His voice was quiet menace. “Due to _your_ Knights’ lack of skill, I was forced to leave the Spire to make sure they did their jobs correctly.”

Vaylin felt a tingle of fear crawl up her spine. But Arcann would never hurt her. He was too weak. Everybody knew it.

“I wasn’t sulking! I was doing my job!” she snarled.

“And did you succeed?” he ranted. “No! You failed! Returning empty handed! Again!” He began crackling with lightning, wishing now more than anything that Enfys was able to tell him where Odessen was. “I send you on one simple task: find the Alliance. And you can’t even do that.”

“The backwaters are very invested in keeping the Alliance hidden.” Vaylin flushed with anger, her hands crackling with lightning. “Are you sure you got the name of the planet right? Or did your little pet lie to you?”

“She would never lie to me!” Arcann ground out. “I gave you the name: Odessen. I expected you to find it. You boasted you’d find it in a week. It’s been almost five months!”

She growled, the lightning traveling from her hands to her shoulders. “It’s hidden! You can’t expect me to find something that’s hidden!”

“My talented sister can’t find one measly hidden planet?” he scoffed. “Are you sure you’re as powerful as you boast? What good to me are you if you can’t find one planet?” Stalking towards her, he stopped on the next to last step, towering over her, his visible eye burning with rage. “Your Knights fail when it comes to the Outlander, Overwatch, the relay station in the swamp. Again, and again, they fail. I’m beginning to think it’s their leader’s incompetence, not their lack of skill.” Taking a breath, knowing this would hurt Vaylin, he continued. “The Knights never failed getting their prey when they were under Mother’s direction.”

Vaylin reacted as if stabbed. She stumbled backwards, body curving in on itself. “You promised me you’d never mention her!” Betrayal thick and deep in her outraged voice.

“It’s the truth.” He studied his sister. “Is that why you hate her? Your feelings of inadequacy when compared to her?”

Vaylin bristled. “Don’t compare me to that woman! I am better than she will ever be!”

“Then prove it!” he roared. “Prove it by finding Odessen!” He took a deep breath, wishing he could feel Enfys’ calm, when suddenly, he did, even at this distance, he felt Enfys’ calm seeping into him. “It’s one simple task, Vaylin.”

Vaylin snarled, bowing mockingly. “As you decree, Emperor Arcann.”

Arcann inclined his head, watching as his sister stomped out of the throne room.


	54. Chapter 54

Lana smiled secretively to herself. The glass prison she had built for Enfys was perfect. The failsafe would trip at the first sign of Enfys tossing in her sleep. That calibration had taken forever to get correct. But the prison was complete and perfect.

Now all that was needed was for Enfys to arrive on Odessen so Lana could stuff the Jedi into it.

“Hey, Lana, ready for lunch?” Koth touched her elbow.

“Yes.” Yes, she was more than pleased with how the prison turned out.

#

Theron looked up from his datapad, spying Senya speaking with Jreely.

He sort of had an inkling of what the Knight and the Jawa were discussing. He couldn’t be too sure though.

He’d been trying to be circumspect with his directions, planting small suggestions. 

He smirked as Senya and Jreely shook hands.

Excellent.

#

Lana once more went to check on the glass prison, a spark of menacing joy in her breast at the image of Enfys sitting in it.

It’s what Enfys deserved. Killing Heulyn, the one person that could defeat Arcann and Valkorion.

Enfys didn’t deserve to live. 

Turning the corner, humming, smiling secretly to herself, Lana stopped abruptly, an outraged gasp ripping from her throat at the scene in front of her.

Jawas. Karking Jawas were scrambling all over her perfect prison.

Taking a step forward she was stopped by a loud creaking noise, followed by the chittering of the tribe of Jawas as they scrambled off and out of the prison.

Lana’s eyes widened in distress as the glass room started falling, the strut keeping it attached to the base breaking free.

She screeched in rage as she watched, impotent, the prison falling. She could hear the crash of the cell as it hit the ground in the valley below.

Stomping up to the group of Jawas, lightning crackling over her shoulders she was fully intending on sending the entire tribe of Jawas over the side to join the pile of destruction when she heard Theron’s voice.

“No, I don’t care. You move her stuff back to her room.” Theron was arguing with the one called Jreely.

Lana narrowed her eyes. Jreely. The little pest that broke her datapad.

Jreely chittered something.

“No. Her ship is not a safe place. Take her stuff back to her room.” Theron was adamant.

Jreely shook his head but must’ve agreed because he yelled at his fellow Jawas and they all began toting Enfys’ stuff back into the base.

“What are you doing?” Lana felt her temple throbbing.

“What?” Theron was looking at his datapad. 

Lana growled.

“Oh? You mean the box?” He shrugged. “The Commander is returning today, I had Blizz and his crew check over it for weak points. There was a lot.”

Lana glared at her counterpart, noting the way his face was cleverly blank but there was a light in his eyes.

“_Spy-Theron!_” Blizz ran up to the pair, looking only at Theron. “_Good thing you get Blizz. That was death trap! It barely withstood Preeti jumping!”_

Theron clicked his tongue. “That’s what I thought. Thanks for helping me out, Blizz.”

Blizz nodded, patted Theron’s leg and pointed at the spy’s face. “_When Spy-Theron let me look at his flashing face?_”

“Never, Blizz. You can never look at my implants.” Theron chuckled.

Blizz chittered, shrugged, and walked away.

Lana watched the exchanged, her rage increasing with each word.

Theron’s chrono beeped. “Oh, Colonel and Major Jorgan are back with **_Commander_** Enfys.” Tucking his datapad in his belt he walked away, leaving a livid Lana behind.

To make matters worse, he started whistling the same aria from a Wookie opera that Doctor Lokin always whistled.

#

Boudica honestly thought she wasn’t angry. But the closer Aric piloted the ship to Odessen’s surface the more she discovered she was wrong. She was livid.

That bitch of a Sith wanted to lock Enfys in a cage. And what was worse, that bitch forced Boudica and Aric to go against their own culture. Stealing Enfys away from her Mate.

Boudica and Aric would be shunned by other Cathar the minute they found out.

It wouldn’t matter that Boudica and Aric were following orders. Culture always trumped orders.

“Bou,” Enfys’ voice was soft, her hand on Boudica’s elbow.

“No, you can’t talk me out of this, ona. That bitch pulled you away from your-” she checked herself, Enfys didn’t and refused to admit Arcann was her Mate, “Bonded. And then she wanted to stick you in a karking prison.”

“What?” Enfys asked, her right eye roaming Boudica’s face.

“The Sith designed a nice little glass prison for you. To stick you in.” Boudica was growling by the end.

Enfys chirped in distress, closing her eyes, her fingers going to the necklace Arcann had given her, her hand wrapping around the amethyst.

Boudica decided to mask her heartbreak with anger. “We’re not letting her.” She yanked Enfys into a hug. 

“Who is ‘we’?” Enfys asked.

“You’ll see, ku.” Boudica pressed a quick kiss to Enfys’ head.

Enfys froze a second before wrapping her arms around Boudica and returning the hug.

The simple hesitation hurt Boudica more. Enfys always hesitated showing affection with everybody, even Heulyn. But Enfys never hesitated showing affection with Arcann.

Boudica’s eyes flicked up to meet Aric’s as her lifemate entered the main room. The ship was about to land.

“We’re docked, the door will be opening soon.” Aric’s hand ran over Enfys’ head. “You think you can walk to the medbay, ona?”

Enfys turned her right eye to look at him. “Could you carry me?”

He smiled down at her. “Of course.” He pressed a kiss to Enfys’ temple.

Boudica’s gaze softened, untangling herself from Enfys’ embrace, transferring the younger Cathar to Aric’s care.

Face hardening, Boudica stalked towards the airlock. She was going to be the first one out, clearing the way for Enfys and Aric.

She didn’t glance behind her as she felt Aric and Enfys at her back.

When the sound of the airlock disengaging hissed out, she did glance behind her. Aric held Enfys in his arms, his eyes hard, his voice soft as he murmured into Enfys’ good ear.

Boudica turned her attention back on the door, sniffing, squaring her shoulders as the door slowly opened.

As planned, Boudica was the first one out of the ship, blaster in her hand as she swept the hangar for enemies, her blaster not lowering even as Aric carried Enfys down the gangplank, past the gathered crowd and down the hallway.

Lana made to follow the pair but Boudica’s blaster in her face stopped her.

“I don’t karking think so, Sith.” Boudica growled.

Lana hissed; eyes narrowed. “I must speak with Enfys.”

“It can wait, the Commander needs to speak to Doctors Lokin and Oggurobb first.” Boudica sneered.

Lana and Boudica glared at each other. Boudica was daring the Sith to try something. Boudica had dropped bigger and worse Sith than Lana. Out of everybody in the Alliance, Boudica held the highest number of kills, both Imperial and Zakuulan, both Sith and Knight.

Lana snarled but took a step back. She had no support and Boudica frightened her.

“Fine. It can wait.” Lana’s face morphed into a facsimile of consideration.

“How kind of you.” Boudica sneered, hearing Aric’s voice over her earpiece saying he made it to the medical bay safely. That’s when she holstered her blaster. “If you pardon me, I have to go be with my skae ona.”

Lana inclined her head. “Do inform me when Enfys is safe to move to better accommodations.”

Boudica’s fist came from nowhere, connecting with Lana’s face, forcing her neck to snap back. The Cathar’s second punch was just as surprising.

Lana suddenly found herself on the floor, nose broken and bleeding.

Pinching her nose, she watched as Boudica left the hangar. 

Lana looked up, seeing that nobody was looking at her, and in fact, everybody was doing their jobs, completely ignoring her as she lay on the floor.

Shoulders crackling with lightning, she leveraged herself up, pulling out a handkerchief to press to her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ona: sister, Catharese
> 
> ku: cute, Catharese
> 
> skae ona: little sister, Catharese
> 
> http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: stem cells mentioned. skip over it if the very idea bothers you (promise there are no fictional fetuses harmed in the making of these stem cells but if it still bothers you then don't read this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddox talks with a lisp. so all the "th" you see are actually "s"

Enfys clutched one of Aric’s and Boudica’s kits to her as she waited for Doctor Lokin to come speak to her.

She was surrounded by Aric’s and Boudica’s kits and family. All eleven of them. Enfys wasn’t sure if it was planned but within seconds of being carried into the medical wing by Aric, his family descended upon him and Enfys like a swarm of bees.

Enfys got to officially meet Owain since while at the barely legal wedding she conducted on Voss the man had spent most of his time cozying up to a Lieutenant Dorne.

Enfys also got to be reacquainted with Khutulun. It was much less awkward in this setting than walking into Enfys’ ship’s galley and seeing Khutulun wearing one of Felix’s t-shirts and nothing else.

Enfys was currently listening as Faynit taught Derryth a complicated hand clapping game.

“Aunt ‘veth, why are you tho thad?” Maddox lisped up at her.

Enfys turned a surprised eye to the child in her lap.

Out of the nine children, Maddox was the only one who immediately crawled into her lap. He was the only one not to show fear. He looked exactly like Boudica.

“Why do you think I’m sad?” she asked.

“‘Coth I keep hear’n’ a weir’ fren hornd ‘n muh head.” he answered, frowning up at her. “‘N I tathte minty ‘n thmell thomethin’ ‘at burnth.”

Enfys blinked at him, furrowing her brow. “Maddox, what color am I?”

“A light purp’le and gold.”

Her brow furrowed more, a frown twisting her lips. Was Maddox Force-sensitive?

“Master Enfys,” Doctor Lokin’s jovial voice pulled her attention away from the kit in her lap. “I’m pleased that your family is here for you, but really, these exam rooms are not meant for so many people.” His eyes shone in happiness so his rebuke was mostly for the fact that the room was so crowded he couldn’t reach the bed.

Aric chuckled. “Alright, everybody out.”

“But, Dad!” came a chorus of five children and Owain.

Aric narrowed his eyes and cuffed his brother in law in the back of the head.

Owain and Cian, the oldest child, shared a laugh as Owain and Khutulun ushered the children out while still carrying the youngest set of kits, triplets that were only about four months old.

Maddox refused to leave. “I wanna thtay with Aunty ‘veth.” He crossed his arms and stared mulishly at his parents.

Boudica and Aric looked at each other. 

“Mads, you can’t. Aunt Enfys needs to talk to Doctor Lokin.” Boudica patted her child on the head.

“Aunty ‘ves needth thum’bod’ who un’er’tht’nth her.” Maddox burrowed into Enfys’ lap.

“Maddox!” Aric started forward.

“He can stay.” Enfys said. “If he’s quiet. You can be quiet right?” she smiled at the child.

Maddox nodded. 

“Then you can stay.” Enfys pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Maddox chirped and wrapped his little arms around Enfys, purring.

His parents rolled their eyes and turned to look expectantly at Doctor Lokin.

Echkard Lokin arched an eyebrow but understood that the leaders of Havoc were not about to leave young Enfys alone. “Right, Master Enfys-”

“You may call me Enfys.” Enfys directed him, a hand placed delicately on his arm as she turned her head to look at him with her right eye.

Lokin cursed under his breath, he had obnoxiously, albeit accidentally, stood on her left side. Frowning, he quickly walked over to the right side of the bed.

“Enfys,” he smiled down at the Commander, “thanks to Colonel and Major Jorgan and Agent Shan, I have reviewed your current medical needs and have come up with a plan of care.” Enfys nodded, waiting. “Today, I shall fix your ears, it’s only minor plastic surgery, you can be awake the entire time.” His hands reached out, stopping as they almost touched her ears, “May I?” At her nod, he touched her ears. “Do you feel this?”

Enfys nodded again. “Yes.”

“Good!” Echkard picked up his datapad and made some notes. “Patient still has feeling in her ears so no nerve damage. The way her ears have shredded it will only take a few moments to surgically sew them back together. Only about a week’s time to heal if we can get her a kolto spray and some Force healing from the Voss.” He placed his datapad back down. “I will be doing another procedure as well. I will be installing a cochlear implant in your left ear. It will not interfere with the way your ears heal from the surgery and it will enable you to hear.”

“So, I’ll be deaf forever in my left ear?” At least she could hear out of her right ear. She still has one ear to hear Arcann’s voice.

“Oh, no! No, no, Enfys.” Doctor Lokin’s eyes glowed with pride. “That leads me to part two of the plan of care.” he paused, taking a moment to pull up a stool. “Induced pluripotent stem cells.”

Enfys blinked at him. “You’re going to program some of my cells?”

Doctor Lokin’s smile grew wider, pleased Enfys knew what he was talking about. “Exactly! I am very lucky that not only did you provide me with some of your spinal stem cells but also that we have had some volunteers.”

“Volunteers?” Boudica asked.

“Indeed. Qyzen and several Warstalkers, the minute they learned that Enfys would need some genetic treatments, came and volunteered some of their stem cells and some of their cells period. Since Trandoshans can regrow body parts their genetic tissue is perfect for what we need.” Doctor Lokin snapped his fingers and in walked his own personal assistant droid. “I have your first dose here. I shall inject it after the surgery as the local anesthetic could interfere with the coding.”

Enfys slowly nodded. “And that only takes care of my ear?” What about her eye? What about her heart?

“No! That’s the beauty of it! I have coded several different ones. This one here,” Doctor Lokin waved the injector around grandly, “is for your heart since we can’t have you having heart issues. Then, I shall be working on your eye and finally your ear.”

Enfys frowned, looking down into Maddox’s happy face. The child had curled against her and gone to sleep. He was glowing slightly as well, purring in his sleep.

Closing her eyes, she tried to find Arcann. **_Arcann?_** She could hear him talking to his secretary.

**_Enfys? What’s wrong?_** The answer was immediate.

She sighed in relief. Arcann could hear her. **_I’ll tell you in a bit._**

**_Very well._** Arcann replied.

She felt his curiosity and smiled a little. Arcann wasn’t very patient. Opening her eyes she met the fire eyes of Maddox.

The child was awake and frowning at her in confusion. She shook her head slightly. Maddox nodded.

Enfys wasn’t sure how but Maddox sensed when she was talking to Arcann.

“Does Maddox have to leave?” Enfys asked, turning to look at Doctor Lokin.

“He does not.” Doctor Lokin smiled kindly at both Enfys and Maddox. “He just has to hold still and not freak out when I begin your surgery.”

“I’ll be good.” Maddox whispered.

“I don’t know, Mads,” Boudica started. “You’ve never been in a room with somebody having surgery before.”

Maddox shook his head emphatically. “No. I’ll be good. Aunty ‘veth **needth** me.”

Boudica and Aric exchanged looks.

“Alright, but the first sign of you being a wiggle worm, you’re out of here.” Aric spoke sternly but proudly at his son. 

Maddox nodded, motioning for Enfys to lean down, she lowered her head, turning her good ear to the little boy’s mouth and heard him whisper, “He can’t be with you, but I can, Aunty ‘veth. I’ll make thure you’re alright.”

“Thank you.” Enfys whispered back.

Maddox chirped and grinned up at her, snuggling against her once more.

“Are we ready?” Doctor Lokin asked the room at large. Boudica and Aric nodded.

“Yes, Doctor Lokin.” Enfys swallowed, trying not to cry as Boudica gripped one of her hands.

“Very well, lean your head back against the headrest and we’ll get started.” Doctor Lokin pulled out another needle, a numbing agent so Enfys didn’t feel the surgery.

#

Boudica prowled around the base. Enfys was recovering with Maddox, Owain, and the triplets. Aric was trying to contact Kanner. Khutulun was keeping the rest of the kits busy.

It was Boudica’s job to see who was a threat to Enfys’ secret. The first people that came to mind were Bey’wan, O’a, and Nox.

Bothans.

“Ah, Colonel Jorgan, just who we were going to see!”

Boudica turned around to see Darth Nox with Master O’a and Admiral Aygo in tow.

“Really?” Boudica crossed her arms, arching a brow.

“Yes.” Darth Nox’ smile widened; an arm snaked out to wrap around Boudica’s waist. “Come, let’s all find a nice quiet place and talk about our sweet child.”

Boudica’s brow arched higher but she let the Bothans pull her along.

#

Enfys winced as her left ear continued to ring. Doctor Lokin said any ringing after the implantation would be more psychological than real. But it still hurt.

Everything was muted in her left ear but the ringing and the muffled voices of Arcann and his secretary.

She whimpered in pain, hand cupping her ear as she rolled onto her side, trying to block out the noises with her pillow.

Maddox nuzzled her in his sleep.

**_Enfys?_** She felt Arcann’s worry through their Bond.

It was so strange to her that even after the phenomenal distance that separated them, she could hear him as plain as day. As if he stood right beside her and whispered in her ear. She shivered at a memory of exactly that happening.

**_I’m fine, Arcann. I’m just getting used to the implant._** She took a deep breath, her left hand cupping her ear, her eyes screwed up in pain as the ringing continued incessantly.

**_Talk to me._** He spoke calmly in her mind, wind blowing through empty winter tree branches, a winter breeze on her soul, crisp winter air on her tongue and roasting marshmallows in her nose.

**_It won’t stop ringing!_** Enfys whimpered again, her body curling around the small child sleeping beside her.

Arcann began humming, the clanking of wooden wind chimes soothing Enfys’s fear away. **_Tell me about your plan of care. You promised._**

She nodded, groaning in pain when the slight movement had her touching the still tender implant. **_I have a cochlear implant to help me hear. It hasn’t been activated yet. I don’t understand why it hurts. _**She panted in pain, the sound of his humming continued, and she could’ve sworn that she felt him stroking her hair. Bolstered, she continued past the pain. **_I’ve been injected with induced pluripotent stem cells._** She felt Arcann’s confusion. **_It’s a type of cell that’s been programmed to deal with a certain aspect of the body. You take the original stem cells from the recipient's spine then you do some complicated science that I can’t explain until you turn the normal stem cells into pluripotent - I think- and then you inject them into whatever you want healed and the cells replicate and heal the damaged cells. Doctor Lokin used my own stem cells and some from my friend Qyzen._**

Arcann was silent through their Bond, the winter breeze shifting and Enfys felt like she was in a warm cozy blanket in front of a nice fire. **_I feel like Qyzen’s cells are key to what you told me, but I don’t understand._**

Enfys’s chuckle was watery. **_Qyzen’s a Trandoshan. His species can regrow body parts. _**

She felt when Arcann understood and felt his chuckle ripple through their Bond. 

**_A species who can regrow their body parts would be the best stem cells to reprogram. _**The wind chimes morphed into the sound of a crackling fire.

Enfys sighed in happiness, her body relaxing as the warmth from the fire soothed her fears. 

**_Enfys,_** he paused, uncertainty floating through their Bond like a whisper of a feather, **_how long until you’re fully healed?_**

Enfys and Arcann both knew she had heart damage and severe internal damage from her fight with Valkorian on top of being deaf and blind in her left ear and eye. Their healing sessions only healed so much. 

**_I don’t know._** Even through their Bond her voice was small, unsure.

She felt Arcann sigh, and again his hand stroking her hair. 

Arcann didn’t say anything, but she knew, he wasn’t going to leave her. He wouldn’t leave her alone in the darkness as she healed. He’d stay with her.

Enfys felt her eyelids drooping, the sound of Maddox’s even breathing coupled with the sounds of Arcann in her head and his phantom hand lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some articles and stuff explaining stem cells:
> 
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC6116394/
> 
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC6196153/
> 
> https://www.eurostemcell.org/nobel-prize-goes-stem-cell-pioneers-john-b-gurdon-and-shinya-yamanaka
> 
> https://www.britannica.com/science/stem-cell/Neural-stem-cells


	56. Chapter 56

Boudica gazed impassively at Darth Nox. She never met the Bothan before but she heard about him from Theron.

She also wasn’t sure she could trust the three Bothans. Bey’wan, she’d trust over the others but only because she personally knew the Admiral.

Although, considering how much Lana feared Darth Nox and the Bothan loathed Lana for endangering his Mate, Darth Nox was likely not on Lana’s side.

The Jedi Master, Master O’a, was a mystery.

“How’s Urati?” Boudica asked as the name came back to her. Urati, Rattataki, former Cipher Agent for Imperial Intelligence.

The former caused directly by Lana. The reason Lana was so frightened of the black Bothan.

Darth Nox’s smile turned feral but his eyes softened. “She’s fine. She’s around here somewhere.” Shrugging like it wasn’t important.

Boudica sniffed. Darth Nox smelled strongly of a female. She assumed it was Urati. “So, what did you want to discuss?”

Darth Nox’s eyes flashed in pleasure. “Our shae ona is Mated.”

Boudica arched an eyebrow at his usage of Catharsese but ignored it. Was that a hint that they weren’t on Team Lana? “Oh?”

Darth Nox leered mockingly, his eye roll delivering a comical contrast to his features. “Yes. We scented it the minute Aric carried her out of the ship.” The Bothan took an obnoxious exaggerated sniff. 

Boudica arched a brow and crossed her arms. Bey’wan sighed and looked decidedly uncomfortable. Master O’a looked between Boudica and Darth Nox, obviously trying to remember every detail so the Jedi Bothan could write it down later. 

“To whom? And how?” Darth Nox asked.

Boudica arched a brow and didn’t answer.

“We aren’t on super bitch’s side, alright?” Darth Nox growled.

“I don’t know that. Sorry, Bey’wan.” She tossed over her shoulder at her fellow military man.

“I get it.” Bey’wan shrugged like he didn’t care.

“Colonel Jorgan,” Master O’a stepped between her and Darth Nox, his hand pushing Darth Nox away, “Master Enfys is precious to us. All of us. We won’t see her harmed by anyone. Friend or enemy. Please, trust us.”

Boudica narrowed her eyes and studied the much shorter Bothan. She honestly wasn’t aware Bothans could be that short. But Master O’a was still somehow taller than Enfys. “I’ll trust you for now, but if any of this gets back to the that bitch, then I **_will_** kill you.” Her grin was feral and rapid.

The three Bothans all shivered. She wasn’t lying. Boudica Nomi-Jorgan was probably one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy with the highest kill count throughout the Republic and Empire.

“That’s fair.” Master O’a punched Darth Nox. “Isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s fair.” Darth Nox glared at his Jedi counterpart.

“It’s fair, Colonel.” Bey’wan threw his two cents in.

Boudica inclined her head.

“So, to whom and how?” Darth Nox tried again.

“We don't know.” Boudica growled when Darth Nox scoffed, she refused to answer his first question. “We don’t. She wasn’t Mated when we took her from Arcann’s rooms and when we pulled out of the kolto tank she was Mated. It was some weird Force shit.” She glowered at the two Force-sensitive Bothans.

Darth Nox snarled and turned away, dissatisfied with that answer. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

The diminutive Jedi Bothan nodded, stroking his beard as he mumbled to himself, ignoring the rapt attention of Darth Nox, Boudica, and Bey’wan.

“Colonel Jorgan, a question, if I may?” Master O’a smiled pleasantly up at Boudica.

Boudica jerked her chin. “Sure.”

“Does Master Tesni and Emperor Arcann have a Force bond by any chance?” Master O’a tilted his head to the side.

Boudica’s eyes flashed as her gaze sharpened on his face. “Yes.”

“I may know how they Mated!” Master O’a seemed pleased with himself as he stuck a finger in the air.

“Well, do tell the rest of the class.” Darth Nox growled.

Master O’a chuckled and placed his hands in front of him, a teaching stance as he studied his audience. “Enfys and Arcann have a Force bond, already they’re closer than most people. When you form a Force-bond, a part of your soul latches onto the other person. A Mate-bond is similar. And we all know what makes somebody Mate material.”

The three of them nodded. Bothans and Cathar were almost identical in their biology. Intermingling does and can happen between the two species since their traditions are also similar. Both species Mated for life. Nobody knew what drew Mates together, only that it was a biological urge that couldn’t be ignored. It was often the reason Bothans and Cathar married so late in life, giving them a chance to find their Mate. Another reason Bothans and Cathar had litters. 

So, when Master O’a said that they all knew what made somebody Mate material, the answer was simply they didn’t. But since two of them were happily Mated, then it didn’t matter either.

“You’re telling us that something in Enfys recognized Arcann as her Mate?” Bey’wan spoke, joining the conversation.

Master O’a nodded. “Indeed.”

“What the kark, dude?” Darth Nox punched Master O’a shoulder. “That doesn’t make sense! Enfys is literally a walking cloud of sweetness and all things comfy.”

Everybody nodded. Enfys was wonderful. 

Master O’a rubbed his arm but stood firm. “Something in Enfys recognized that something in Arcann would make the perfect Mate. And that something in him responded.” He spread his hands. “During the two weeks she was in the tank, he was healing her yes?”

Boudica nodded. “That’s what it looked like to us.” The ‘us’ being her and Aric.

“What color was the tank glowing?” Master O’a narrowed his eyes.

“It was glowing a chartreuse color.” Boudica answered with a confused glance at Darth Nox.

Master O’a chirped in happiness, clapping his hands once together. “I know for a fact, you do too, Darth Nox, that Master Tesni radiates lavender light while meditating. And kolto green plus lavender makes what?”

“Not chartreuse.” Bey’wan snorted.

“Do any of you know anything about Voss healing?” Master O’a was practically drooling at the prospects of all the questions he could ask Enfys. “No?”

His audience shook their heads.

“When a Voss heals, they borrow a part of your soul, taking it into their body and use it to heal another person then give it back to you after the ritual is over.” He looked at each of them in the eye to see if they understood. “What Arcann and Enfys did was sort of like that, but instead of Arcann taking a little sliver of Enfys’ soul, he sent his entire soul into her body. And while in her body, he not only healed her -which honestly shouldn’t be possible if they weren’t near each other, but limits of Force-bonds haven’t really been explored that much as there really aren’t that many to begin with-”

“Kutri!” Darth Nox barked.

“Right!” Master O’a flashed an embarrassed grin. “Arcann not only healed Enfys, but he helped her on a deep level at her most vulnerable. And she saw him at his most vulnerable too, he literally left his body to heal her. They Mated because mating lays bare your soul. Those two literally saw and had their souls interact. Not just a sliver, but their complete and whole souls.”

The three of them were stunned into silence.

“Force shit.” Boudica growled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Bey’wan clapped a hand on her shoulder in commiseration. 

Darth Nox glowered at Master O’a.

“Oh, and not only does she smell like him and him like her, but also, when she meditates, she’ll be a different color. So, will he.” Master O’a went on. “They have a permanent sliver of each other’s souls residing inside of them. Her aura has changed as well to reflect that.”

Boudica gasped, eyes widening and darting about as a hand covered her mouth. “That’s what Mads was talking about.”

“What?” Darth Nox’s golden eyes zoomed in on her face.

“Maddox, my son. He’s four, and he says that Aunty Enfys has dual air. He can’t say aura. In fact, he can’t really say a lot of words since we always knew what he wanted without him saying anything.” She gasped again. “I have a Force-sensitive child!” She covered her hands with her mouth. “Shit!”

Darth Nox arched an amused eyebrow. “I’m sure if we were in either Republic or Empire space, you’d have cause to be worried, Colonel, but not here.”

Boudica frowned, that didn’t really cheer her up.

#

Enfys woke alone and groggy. Her hand reached out trying to find him, “Arcann?” she mumbled, crestfallen when her memories caught up.

She was back on Odessen. Recovering from surgery. In pain.

Arcann wasn’t with her.

She sniffed, curling in on herself. Now that she was alone, she could be openly miserable.

She didn’t have Arcann. 

And she’d have to listen to people plan his death, harp on how terrible he was.

No.

She stopped sniffling.

She wasn’t going to put up with it.

Lana wasn’t going to bully her any longer.

Enfys didn’t care how long it took, but she’d convince the Alliance Valkorion was the threat, Arcann isn’t the problem.

Somehow, some way, Enfys would get back to Arcann. And they’d take care of Valkorion together.

But she had a job to do.

And the first step was standing up to Lana.

The Sith has controlled Enfys’ life enough.

No more.

#

The four conspirators sat despondently on Enfys’ ship. The revelation that she was Mated to Emperor Arcann, the sole reason the Alliance was even created was troubling.

“Are we not going to mention the rancor in the room?” Darth Nox was rubbing his forehead.

“Which rancor? There's several.” Bey’wan took a sip of his caf.

Enfys’ ship still had a wonderful supply of caf on board. They all knew that it was the annoying droid Seetwo that did it. 

“If our ona is Mated to him then she can’t Mate with anybody else.” Darth Nox rolled his eyes again.

“Jedi don’t Mate, Zor.” Master O’a frowned.

“Yes, but technically she’s no longer a Jedi as there’s no longer a Jedi Order.” Darth Nox smiled.

Master O’a’s frown deepened.

Boudica and Bey’wan sighed again. This sounded like the beginnings of a long argument between the two men.

“Being a Jedi is a path. Just because there’s no more Order, which an argument could be made that there still is an Order, doesn’t mean that Master Enfys will abandon her training.” Master O’a sniffed.

“Yes, but she’s also Mated. And we Cathar and Bothans can’t live without our Mates. Something will happen whether she leaves the _path_ or not.” Darth Nox turned his golden eyes to Boudica. “You know how impossible it is to ignore a Mate pull.”

“True.” Boudica admitted against her will. She didn’t want to agree with Darth Nox on anything, just to be contrary.

He narrowed his eyes, as if he knew what she was thinking but turned back to Master O’a. “Kutri, you know I’m right. She will not be able to not be with him.”

The four of them fell back into silence. All trying to think of the ramifications of Enfys and her Mate.

“Has it occurred to any of you that Enfys couldn’t Mate with an evil person?’ Bey’wan asked quietly, his eyes glancing up at the other three around the table.

Boudica started smiling. Master O’a merely blinked. Darth Nox arched a brow.

Bey’wan coughed. “Master Tesni is just too good. I don’t think she has it in her to ever Mate a truly evil person. She’s never once showed any dark side movements. Hell, she’s saved literally everybody. The only people she did kill were her sister - which, let’s be honest, deserved it - and Valkorion. Who also deserved it.”

Boudica started snickering. “I knew you were my second favorite military man, Aygo.” She leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Bey’wan cheek. “But I have to go because I miss my husband and my kits.”

“Tell your sister I said hi.” Bey’wan gruffed as Boudica got up from the table and left the ship.

Darth Nox and Master O’a looked at Bey’wan expectantly.

“What? It’s the truth. You tell me I’m wrong. Enfys Tesni can’t have Mated with a bad guy because she is in no way, shape, or form a bad person.”

The other two Bothans blinked. It was true that people of the same base personality often Mated. A sly person Mated a sly person. It was often times lawyers Mated police or military. Somebody with a similar base personality but just enough differences to not be clones.

Which lead Darth Nox and Master O’a to another line of thought. If Enfys Tesni, the rainbow, the light of the Jedi Council, the one Jedi in all the galaxy that literally most Sith didn’t even want to kill because she was so sweet Mated with Emperor Arcann, then he probably wasn’t that bad a guy.

“Shab.” Darth Nox banged his head on the table.

Master O’a sighed and patted his fellow Bothan’s back in commiseration.

Bey’wan just sipped his caf. “Damn, this really is some damn fine caf.”

Master O’a and Darth Nox both stared at the man in incredulity.

Bey’wan shrugged. “There’s no use focusing on it. Don’t let it break your brains, guys.”


	57. Chapter 57

Theron ripped Koth away from Lana the second before he landed the perfect punch to the Sith’s already broken nose.

Lana hissed, her head snapping back as Theron landed another punch to her jaw. Was today punch Lana day?

“Hey!” Koth objected.

Theron turned around and punched the Zakuulan in the throat. “You don’t get to talk!” He all but growled.

Koth nodded, tears in his eyes as he wheezed, massaging his throat.

Rounding on Lana, Theron crossed his arms. “Slicing into my datapad was one thing. Keeping me distracted while you built that literal death trap for Enfys was another. But I will not allow you to place cameras in her rooms! Not in the hospital room and not in her living quarters! That’s going too far! Even for you!”

Lana arched an eyebrow, sniffing in a great deal of blood and mucus down the back of her throat. “I’m only doing it for her protection! Trying to catch the nightmares as they’re happening so she can be soothed. Trying to catch her before she wanders off in a fit of despair to make another attempt.”

“To what? Try to kill herself you mean?” Theron snarled. “She never tried to kill herself. Not once. You didn’t think I’d follow up on all the banthashit you spoon fed me?”

Lana shrugged. “Fine. The cameras are to make sure we’re safe.”

Theron groaned. “Shut the kark up, Lana. I don’t believe you’re looking out for anybody but yourself.”

Lana narrowed her eyes, displeasure in her countenance. She couldn’t fool Theron anymore.

Koth wheezed something that sounded like words, but Theron shoved the man further away without even looking. 

“The truth, Lana.” He was hopeful that Lana was still his friend, didn’t see him as an enemy. He hoped that she still had sense.

“The Alliance doesn’t need Enfys. It needs Heulyn. But since Enfys murdered her sister, then we’re stuck with a pathetic, useless bitch that doesn’t even have the backbone to do what is necessary. I saw the videos from Havoc. Enfys had Arcann eating out of the palm of her hand and didn’t do anything to end his threat once and for all. Huelyn would’ve taken the opportunity to end Arcann had she been in a similar position.” Lana snarled, lip curly, her eyes flashing angrily. “This Alliance doesn’t need Enfys. She’s weak. She won’t do what is necessary. So what if she dies? Her death is the only way to right the wrong she committed five years ago. And her death is the only way the Alliance can get the leader it needs!”

“And who is that?” Theron asked quietly.

“Me.” Lana sneered.

Theron’s eyes widened. He knew that’s what Lana wanted. He’d been hoping he was wrong. “I won’t let you do this, Lana. You’ve gone too far.”

“She murdered your love and you’re protecting her.” Lana growled.

“Heulyn went insane, decimated an entire Jedi Temple, killed everybody inside including younglings. And I saw the fight between the two sisters. Heulyn didn’t give Enfys a choice.” 

Lana’s eyes turned murderous. “Enfys murdered Heulyn in cold blood and I won’t let you spread lies to the contrary.”

“No, Lana. I’ve seen the temple and the ship holo recordings. Enfys defended herself.” Theron was upset, disappointment squeezing his chest. “You’re the only one spreading lies here.”

Lana was too far gone, nothing he said mattered. Too insane with grief. He always knew that Lana had been in love with Heulyn. Even Heulyn knew but the Jedi Knight had chosen Theron. 

And Theron didn’t blame Enfys for Heuylyn’s death. Never had. Not after seeing what Heulyn did to the temple of Alisandor. Apparently, Lana did.

#

Enfys looked up to see SCORPIO enter her hospital room.

“SCORPIO?” She couldn’t stop the confusion that registered on her face at the droid’s sudden appearance.

“Commander, I have something you must watch.” SCORPIO placed a datapad into Enfys’ prone fingers.

Enfys blinked at the screen, watching as the droid brought up a visual image. No, a live stream. A live stream of Theron and Lana talking while Koth wheezed a few feet behind Theron.

SCORPIO pressed something on the screen and Enfys heard sounds to go with the visual.

It was Lana talking first.

_“The Alliance doesn’t need Enfys. It needs Heulyn. But since Enfys murdered her sister, then we’re stuck with a pathetic, useless bitch that doesn’t even have the backbone to do what is necessary. I saw the videos from Havoc. Enfys had Arcann eating out of the palm of her hand and didn’t do anything to end his threat once and for all. Huelyn would’ve taken the opportunity to end Arcann had she been in a similar position.” Enfys heard Lana snarl, saw the way the Sith’s face curled into something malicious. “This Alliance doesn’t need Enfys. She’s weak. She won’t do what is necessary. So, what if she dies? Her death is the only way to right the wrong she committed five years ago. And her death is the only way the Alliance can get the leader it needs!”_

_“And who is that?” Theron sounded sad, he looked as he sounded._

_“Me.” Came Lana’s reply._

Enfys frowned, saddened. She rubbed a hand over her heart. It hurt to be so hated. She hadn’t realized Lana loathed her that much. She knew the Sith resented her. Enfys always knew how Lana felt about Heulyn. 

But Enfys didn’t realize Lana’s feelings of love had morphed into such complete and utter loathing, rage.

“Why are you showing me this?” Enfys asked the droid.

“The Sith is preventing me from getting what I want.” Came the droid’s reply.

Enfys nodded slowly. “What is it you want?”

SCORPIO seemed to smile.


	58. Chapter 58

Lana Beniko.

Karking Lana Beniko.

Arcann gripped the arms of the throne and seethed, lightning crawling over his hands and shoulders, a growl in his throat.

He heard what that Sith garbage had said about Enfys. Implied about Enfys.

Arcann didn’t need a flash of shared pain to know.

He heard it.

His Bond with Enfys was stronger since he healed her eye. They were more connected. They could hear each other’s conversations. Hear what the other heard.

And Arcann did not like what he heard from Lana Beniko.

He needed to be with his Enfys. It didn’t matter where anymore.

He merely needed to be with her. He craved being with her. 

He had to make sure she was safe. Protect her from his father, from Beniko, from anybody else that would harm Enfys.

To take Enfys out of the dark, put her back in the light where she belonged.

Rainbows couldn’t exist in the dark.

And Arcann would do anything to make sure his rainbow shone brightly, happily, forever.

Tear apart Odessen brick by brick, to rip Beniko’s throat out.

After he asked Enfys’ permission to do so, of course.

Enfys made him promise to ask her before he killed anybody else for her.

So, Arcann would ask and hope that Enfys gave him permission.

#

She felt a breeze on her face. 

Blinking, Enfys studied her surroundings.

She was on the roof of the base.

How did she get here?

She was supposed to be in the hospital wing recovering from another injection of cells.

What was the last thing she remembered?

She fell asleep to the sound of wind through wooden wind chimes, Arcann’s scent in her nose, his voice in her left ear.

That was it.

She fell asleep thinking about the painting on Zakuul and how she could see that particular spot from the roof of the base. Perfectly from where she currently stood.

But how did she get up here? Why did nobody stop her?

**_Enfys?_** Arcann’s worried voice and the sound of baffled trumpets, his anger a muted off-key piano in the distance to his sudden worry.

**_Arcann, how did I end up on the roof?_** She clutched at her head, suddenly dizzy.

The discordant sound of flutes rode with his panic through their Bond. **_You’re on the roof? Are you safe?_**

She nodded, sighing, slowly sinking to her knees, sitting down. **_Nets and force-fields around the edges so nobody can fall off._**

She felt his sigh of relief. **_How did you get to the roof?_**

**_I don’t know._** It worried her.

It worried both of them. She felt Arcann bristling with renewed anger.

Enfys wasn’t a sleep-walker. Not ever. Not in her entire twenty-nine going on thirty years.

**_The last thing I remember is thinking about the painting in the museum on Zakuul and how that particular spot could be seen perfectly from where I’m currently sitting._** She swallowed; throat tight.

She felt the disquiet from Arcann, the wind chimes replaced by the sound of pots and pans banging around a cacophonous kitchen, a strange tingling along her hands, arms, and shoulders.

It was his lightning. He was furious.

**_Enfys_**, he paused, she felt his hesitation, the way he tried to calm himself for her, **_I’m here._**

That was the best thing he could’ve said.

She needed him as much as he needed her. As much as she craved him.

It was like an itch in her veins, under her skin. The need to be close to him, be with him.

She wanted to be with him.

She needed to be with him, to pull him out of the darkness he surrounded himself in.


	59. Chapter 59

Pandemonium was the only way to describe Enfys’ room.

Enfys was missing.

“Where is she?” Boudica growled stalking into the medical wing.

“I don’t know.” Theron replied, his head buried in his datapad, scrolling through every vid feed he could find.

“SCORPIO?” Boudica snapped her fingers at the droid. “Why are you here?”

“The Commander requested my presence.” SCORPIO answered.

“Really? Why?” It wasn’t that Boudica didn’t trust the droid, it was that she didn’t trust the droid.

SCORPIO merely tilted its head and said nothing.

Boudica narrowed her eyes. “Fine, do you have any ideas where she is?”

SCORPIO seemed to sigh. “I have a recording.”

“Why do you have a recording?” The panicked hustle and bustle of the room stopped.

SCORPIO tilted its head to the side. “The Commander asked me to record her.”

Boudica narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. “Did she?”

“I do not answer to you, Colonel, only the Commander.” SCORPIO focused on Theron. “Agent Shan, would you like the recording?”

“Yes.” Theron held his hand out for a dataspike only for something to come out of the droid’s finger.

SCORPIO stepped closer to Theron, inserting what appeared to be a built-in dataspike into his datapad. “Watch.”

Theron, Boudica, Owain, and Senya gathered around the former SIS Agent’s datapad to watch the vid.

It showed Enfys falling asleep then in the blink of an eye, she was no longer on her bed.

“What was that?” Owain asked.

“Rewind.” Boudica directed.

SCORPIO rewound the clip.

“Play it back slower.”

The vid went by slower. One second Enfys was sleeping on her bed in her hospital room and the next, she wasn’t. Only a black-purple mist remained.

“The kark?” Boudica hissed.

Senya groaned. “She teleported.”

“She did what now?” Theron asked.

“That’s not possible, Senya.” Owain said slowly. “You can’t teleport.”

“You can with the Force. But it’s a very difficult skill to learn, takes centuries. Only species that can live at least three hundred years ever master it.” The former Knight explained.

“Wait, it takes centuries to learn?” Boudica narrowed her eyes. “So Valkorion would know how?”

“Yes.” Senya groaned as realization hit. “Enfys can teleport because Valkorion can.”

“Did you not think that teleportation was something we needed to know about your ex-husband?” Theron asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No because I didn’t think she’d be able to use his powers. At least not that particular one.” Senya answered.

Boudica began pacing, chewing on her thumb.

Owain frowned, staring at the floor. As a medical professional, teleporting shouldn’t have been possible. He was having a bit of trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the Force seemingly broke science.

“How far is the range of his teleportation?” Boudica asked, still trying to find Enfys, her tone clearly one of not giving a shit about Force at the moment.

“No idea. I’ve only seen him do at most three hundred yards. And that was once, when he was trying to impress me with his powers when we first began dating.” Senya blushed a little at the knowing look of confusion from Owain.

“Ok, so she is probably still on the planet.” Boudica let out a relieved breath. “Now, to find her.”

Theron attached his datapad to his belt. “I’ll enlist the Warstalkers, they’re the best trackers we have currently and they’re the most numerous. Qyzen is loyal to Enfys, thus are the Warstalkers, they won’t let anything bad happen to her.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go. Try and be casual. I don’t trust the cunt or braindead dickhole.” Boudica’s new nicknames for Lana and Koth.

Owain snickered. “I’ll stay here and act like I’m doing important medical charting. So we don’t raise suspicions.”

The other three nodded. That’s why Owain was chosen to be Enfys’ personal doctor other than Lokin. Boudica knew who her brother sided with.

“Let’s go find her.” Theron moved to leave the room.

“No, Theron, you also have to run distraction.” Boudica ordered. “Leave the finding to the professionals.”

Theron frowned. “I’d argue with you, but I see your point.”

Boudica winked at him, her hand reaching out to muss his hair.

#

Enfys sat with her knees to her chest, hearing Arcann hum in her mind. His voice, the way he felt through the Force was the only reason she was not having a panic attack.

Why did she teleport? How could she teleport? She wasn’t strong enough in the Force to teleport.

**_Arcann, could your father teleport?_** She feared the answer.

Arcann quieted, his humming stopping, even the soothing sound of wooden wind chimes stopped. She felt his horrified realization through their bond, the sounds of cymbals crashing as he answered, **_Yes._**

Enfys hugged herself, wishing that she could touch Arcann, be with him, smell his comforting scent.

**_What does this mean? That I can teleport?_** She rocked back and forth.

**_The connection is deeper now. _**Arcann sounded as destroyed as she felt. 

Arcann sensed how distraught she was because he began humming, trying to soothe both their fears.

**_Enfys, you’re not alone._** Arcann wished he was with her as well.

Those words reminded her that she was on the roof of the base and that there was somebody that wanted her dead.

Enfys froze as she sensed somebody new, breathing in relief when it was only Maddox. She felt Arcann relax as well before he withdrew. Arcann trusted the small kit.

Sniffing, Enfys turned to see the little kit walking towards her. “Mads, what are you doing on the roof?”

“Aunty ‘veth?” the small kit lisped. “You were really thad. I came t’ hahlp.” Maddox climbed into her lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

“Oh, Maddox.” She hugged the little boy close. “You shouldn’t be up on the roof, baby.”

“But you were really thad, Aunty ‘veth. And he can’t be here to make you leth thad.” Maddox chirped at her, his little hands sloppily petting her mane.

Enfys felt tears well in her eyes again. “Thanks, Mads.” She kissed the little kit on the forehead. 

#

Senya didn’t think she was the only one that knew that Enfys enjoyed being on the roof of the base but at the moment she couldn’t be too sure as the roof was the one place nobody had yet to look.

Senya didn’t bother hiding the fact that she was going to the roof. After all, she was a free woman that enjoyed going to the roof. Everybody knew that.

Climbing the stairs that lead to the roof, she wondered at the display of Enfys using Valkorion’s power. 

It wasn’t a good sign.

#

“Bou,” Aric grabbed her arm and pulled her inside one of the many alcoves in the base.

“Yes?” Boudica gazed up at her husband, he seemed frazzled.

“Mads is missing.” Aric had debated with himself about whether he should tell Boudica that Maddox was missing while she led the search for Enfys but well, the kit was obsessed with Enfys.

So obsessed that Maddox often snuck out of his room to be with Enfys. At all hours of the day.

If anybody would know where Enfys was, it would be Maddox.

Boudica sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And where is his tracker pinging?”

She should feel bad about putting a tracker on her kits, she really should. She didn’t. All her children had trackers in their ears, hidden under piercings. Boudica and Aric were famous soldiers and if an enemy somehow got it up their ass to kidnap one of the kits, then Boudica wanted to be able to find her children quickly.

“The roof.” Aric glanced up.

He had, at first, been reticent about putting trackers in his children but after Boudica explained, and after the whole kidnapping debacle that actually happened with Boudica herself while she was pregnant with Maddox and Derryth, then Aric didn’t have a problem with it anymore.

In fact, he also had a tracker implanted in his ear. So did Boudica.

“Let’s go.” Boudica kissed Aric’s chin before turning and marching purposely away, Aric following close behind.

#

Enfys felt Senya before the woman spoke. Maddox felt the former Knight as well since his brow furrowed but he didn’t recognize the presence as Senya, not yet.

“Here you are!” Senya smiled down at Enfys and Maddox.

“Hello!” Maddox waved, a grin splitting his face at the first sight of Senya. He really liked Senya.

“Hello, Mother Senya.” Enfys’ voice came muffled from Maddox’ mane.

“Enfys, do you need help?” Senya would worry about the Cathar using Valkorion’s power later, for now, Enfys needed to get back to the medical wing.

“Yes.” Enfys knew her limits.

“Come, Maddox, we have to help Aunt Enfys down the stairs and back into the medical wing.” The former Knight smiled at the little boy.

Maddox, puffed up his chest, scrambling off Enfys’ lap, proud to be tasked with helping.

“Now, be gentle with her. She’s very sick.” Senya took most of Enfys’ weight but did let Maddox lift one of Enfys’ arms.

Maddox nodded emphatically.

“Can you walk, or would you like to be carried?” Senya could carry Enfys. Couldn’t she? Enfys wasn’t very tall and the Jedi still didn’t weigh enough to really be a bother.

Enfys took a tentative step, stumbling and latching onto Senya. “Carried, it looks like.” She tried to chuckle, but it came out as a wheeze.

Senya nodded and lifted Enfys into her arms. “Maddox, you have the important job of opening doors, making sure nobody is in our way, and that I don’t trip or stumble.”

“Mithion acthepted, Thenya!” Maddox even saluted.

**_Arcann, your mother is really strong._** Enfys mused to Arcann.

Arcann sighed, catching a hint of her humor. **_Yes, well. _**He didn’t want to feel jealous of his own mother for getting to touch Enfys.

**_I wish it was you._** Enfys hadn’t meant for Arcann to hear that thought but he did anyway, she felt his smug pride at being wanted before being jarred surprised a cry out of Enfys.

“Apologies, Enfys. I forgot how odd these steps are.” Senya cooed, frowning at Maddox. “Maddox, you were supposed to be the lookout. You’re distracted.”

Maddox and Enfys shared a look. “Thorry, Thenya, I’m juth really worr’d ‘bout Aunty ‘veth.” It wasn’t a lie, but there was enough untruth in there to make Senya narrow her eyes and wonder at the secret between the two Cathar.

“You can be worried about her, but you also have to pay attention.” Senya gently admonished the kit.

Maddox nodded, straightened his shoulders, and renewed his earnest perusal of the stairs.

#

Everybody watched as Enfys sang quietly to Maddox. The little boy had cried himself to sleep because his parents had been needfully harsh with him about running off.

“You have to be gentle with him.” Senya admonished, softening her words with a smile. “He’s an Empath.”

Boudica frowned. “We don’t know what that means.”

“He feels emotions more keenly. That’s how he knows when I’m in trouble.” Enfys spoke softly, her hands still busy petting the kit’s face. “It’s how he always knows when somebody is feeling upset or sad.” She met the gazes of Aric and Boudica. “He felt both your anger and your fear, and it freaked him out. In the Order, he would’ve been sequestered with the calmest Masters until he was able to block the emotions of others.”

“The same with the Knights.” Senya answered. “I could train him.” She offered the two Cathar.

Boudica and Aric glanced at each other.

“I could as well.” Enfys offered.

“It would give them an excuse to be around each other. Since Maddox can sense when Enfys is having a moment.” Theron offered, entering the room, walking over to Enfys and touching her elbow since she didn’t enjoy being hugged.

Enfys blinked at Theron, he was showing her affection. That was new. “Wait, Maddox sensed something?” She looked between the people gathered in her room.

“Maddox wandered off the same time you teleported.” Aric answered. “He made a beeline straight towards the roof too.”

Enfys blinked at that. **_Arcann?_**

**_I heard._** She felt his confusion.

“If Senya and Enfys are both training Maddox then that gives another reason for Senya to be around Enfys. Two guards, of a sort. One that can kick Lana’s ass and one that can tell when Enfys is in trouble.” Theron pointed out. 

He didn’t want to mention Valkorion’s name out loud, just in case mentioning the name summoned the monster. Theron was always careful with Force-ghosts. He may not have the Force, but he also wasn’t so stupid as to openly mock it either.

The four other adults all frowned.

“I don’t like the idea of a kit being a guard.” Enfys went back to petting Maddox, her head turned so that left ear could hear everything. She wanted Arcann to listen.

Senya frowned as she noticed Enfys’ movement but didn’t comment. Senya also noted the far off look on Enfys’ face and the moment Maddox woke up and gazed inquisitively at Enfys.

The former Knight’s gaze flickered between the Jedi and the kit in her arms. Once again, it felt like Enfys and Maddox were keeping secrets. Senya felt a brisk winter wind followed by hearing wooden wind chimes in her head before she heard something she hadn’t heard before.

Enfys was humming an original song Senya wrote to sing to Arcann and Thexan.

“He’s not a guard, more like a trouble detector.” Theron glanced up to see the combined glares of Maddox’ parents.

Boudica and Aric both crossed their arms and continued to glare at the former SIS agent.

“Look,” Theron coughed.

“I wanna help Aunty ‘veth.” Maddox spoke up, looking at his parents. “I won’ get hurt. I’ll run and get you if thomething happenth. Like you alwayth tell uth.”

“Mogget, are you sure?” Boudica asked her son.

Maddox nodded. “I’m thure, mommy.”

“He’ll be safe with me, Colonel. I promise.” Senya took a step forward, bowing.

“Alright.” Boudica clicked her tongue. “I’m trying to raise my kits to know their own mind and Maddox says this is what he wants. But promise me, Mads, you must promise mommy that you will be safe and not try and fight. You aren’t old enough to fight.” She grabbed her son’s hands and stared deeply into his eyes. “Promise me.”

“I promithe.” Maddox stood and hugged his mom. “I’ll be thafe. ‘N I won’ fight.”

Boudica chirped at her son, hugging him close and nuzzling his head, exchanging a look that was part worry and part pride with Aric.

Aric smiled, his smile conveying the same emotion as he patted his son’s back.

“Commander,” Hylo was looking at her datapad and looked up when she bumped into Owain as both tried to enter the room at the same time. “Sorry,” the smuggler said perfunctory, before focusing on Enfys. If she thought the presence of Boudica, Aric, Senya, Theron, and Maddox were strange, she didn’t say, they were what Hylo called the Usual Crowd. “Got something for you to look into.”

Enfys tilted her head to the side. “And that is?”

Owain weaved between the people to stand by Enfys’s bed, his scanner out as he scanned the younger Cathar for injuries. “Any injuries?” This question directed at Senya.

Senya shook her head and Owain nodded, going back to his datapad.

“There’s a guy here that has an offer that would benefit the Alliance greatly.” Hylo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I wish we could pass it up but simply we need the credits he’s offering if the offer goes through.”

Enfys arched a brow as Owain started checking her cochlear implant. 

“I can bring him down here to give you the pitch.” Hylo stated. “That way you can make an informed decision.”

Enfys chewed her lip and nodded, opening her arms for Maddox to settle in her lap again, the two of them petting each other.

“Can we trust him?” Enfys asked.

“As much as I want to say ‘no’, we can at least trust him to deliver what he promised. It’s afterwards that we have to watch him.” Hylo’s smile was slightly bitter.

Enfys nodded. “Let Doctor Nomi finish and then I’ll meet with him.”

Hylo nodded and left the room.

“Hey, so when can we discuss the rancor in the room?” Theron was hinting at Valkorion. He figured neither of Maddox’ parents wanted the kit to learn anything about evil world-devouring Force-ghosts and that was the reason they hadn’t brought up the shade just yet.

“There’th not a rancor in the room.” Maddox giggled. “There’th not enough room.”

“Exactly right, Mads.” Senya hesitated a minute before petting the top of the little boy’s head. “It’s a metaphorical rancor.”

Maddox frowned up at Senya. “What’th ‘met-for-rick-ul’?”

“It’s not real.” Senya gently pulled the kit out of Enfys’ arms. “How about we go to Sana-rae to discuss your training and I’ll explain what it means?”

“Training?” Maddox wrapped his little arms around Senya’s neck, completely trusting.

Boudica and Aric exchanged another look. Maddox never did that to anybody except them and Enfys. Now the kit was doing it to Senya.

Well, whatever doubts the two Cathar had about Senya were now gone if Maddox trusted her.

“Yep.” Senya booped Maddox on the nose, causing him to wrinkle his nose. “You are going to be my Apprentice and Enfys’ Padawan.”

Maddox screwed up his face in the thought the only way a four-year-old in deep thought could. “K!”

Senya chuckled at the child’s enthusiasm. “We’ll be in the Enclave.”

Everybody watched as Senya left with the chattering kit in her arms.

“I needed her to stay.” Theron frowned.

“We’re not discussing anything until ona is better.” Owain glared at the former SIS agent. “I still have to run a battery of tests. And she needs to be monitored for a minute. I don’t even want Hylo to bring her friend but ona overruled me on that.” He frowned in feigned annoyance at Enfys. “But that is it. All other business will be discussed tomorrow and not before.”

Theron looked at Enfys. “Commander?”

“Doctor Nomi is correct. I need a moment to heal before I can discuss anything serious.” Enfys answered.

Theron nodded reluctantly, he wanted to discuss Valkorion now, work out a game-plan. Theron did not like surprises despite the fact that he was great at improvisation. “Alright, but first thing in the morning.”

“After she’s had breakfast.” Owain was holding Enfys’ wrist and counting her heartbeats.

“After breakfast.” Theron agreed.

  
  
  



	60. Chapter 60

Gault moseyed behind Hylo. His former- hopefully future- girlfriend was purposely swaying her hips as she walked in front of him. She wouldn't admit that and he wouldn’t bring it up. For some stupid reason she still loved him. He could tell.

He wouldn’t mention that either.

Not after the way she broke his nose after he freed her from Belsavis.

“So, the Commander is in the medbay?” That brought up several questions to Gault. Why was the Commander in the medbay? What happened?

“Yeah.” Hylo answered.

No elaboration so he went back to watching as her hips swayed. He missed Hylo. Was she still mad at him?

“Commander, here’s the untrustworthy scoundrel I was telling you about.” Hylo jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Gault as he followed her into a rather large room.

“Scoundrel! Commander, I promise you-” his words died in his throat as he saw who was sitting ensconced in the hospital bed. “Inis?”

The woman that was Inis but not quiet Inis blinked at him. Blinked lavender eyes in a completely solid honey colored face.

Not Inis. Just somebody that looked like her. Almost exactly like her.

“You’re not Inis.” Gault scratched his broken horn to cover his embarrassment. “Sorry.”

He noticed Hylo’s stare, but he was too consumed with the woman sitting in the hospital bed.

“Scoundrel, this is Master Enfys, the commander. Master Enfys, this scoundrel is Gault Rennow.” Hylo shoved Gault further into the room.

“Gault.” The woman on the bed inclined her head. “Hylo tells me you have a plan and we should listen to you.”

Gault blinked a few times, his face scrunched up, brow furrowed, lips pursed as he tried to memorize all the ways this Enfys wasn’t Inis. Enfys had lavender eyes, no black stripes on her face, no scar, and her voice wasn’t as raspy. Plus, Enfys wore her hair differently.

“Right, you ever heard of the Gilded Star?” Gault asked.

“Yes.” Not-Innis, Enfys, her name was Enfys, answered.

Gault blinked at her in surprise for a second before giving himself a mental headshake. “How?”

Enfys blinked up at him, her face distant, looking like she was having a conversation with somebody that wasn’t present in the room. “What about the Gilded Star?” she answered his question with a question.

He frowned but he’d figure out how she knew about the ship later. “A ship and treasure wrapped up in one neat little package.” he explained to Hylo, the only person currently in the room that didn’t know. “So, are you in?”

Enfys frowned, the left side of her head tilted towards the Devaronian; again, to Gault it looked like she was having a private conversation. Force users were weird.

“Depends.” she answered after a while, a deep frown marring her face, her gaze still focused inward, rather like she was having an internal argument.

“But I already have in mind who should go.” He noticed how rough Enfys looked and felt his hopes die. 

Enfys flicked her eyes behind Gault.

“Gault Rennow.”

Gault yelped, turning immediately and holding his hands up, gazing into the fire-orange eyes of Boudica Nomi-Jorgan.

Boudica smiled, it wasn’t pleasant. “Why, Gault, did you miss me?”

Gault swallowed and tried to find another exit. He loved Hylo and wanted to get back in her good graces, but he wasn’t sure working for the Alliance, an Alliance that employed Boudica Nomi-Jorgan was a good idea. Not if he wanted to keep his other horn intact.

“Problem, _Gault_?” Hylo smirked, the slightest emphasis on his name.

“No!” Gault’s voice squeaked. “No,” he cleared his throat. “No problem. Colonel Jorgan, is it? Is perfect for the job, if we do the job. I really just need some fire power to help protect my protege, Colonel Jorgan is perfect for that. More than perfect.” He barely repressed a shudder.

Boudica’s smile was feral. “Oh, Gault. I am looking forward to working _with you_ this time.”

Enfys and Hylo looked between the Devaronian and the Colonel.

“Yes, well, me too.” Gault answered, finally lowering his arms.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Why do you insist on robbing me? _**Arcann bellowed in her mind.

Enfys winced but continued listening as Hylo and Boudica explained why it was a good idea to rob the _Gilded Star_.

“We need the credits. The Alliance can’t run on nothing but good will forever.” Hylo pointed out.

**_There is a plethora of different ways to get money other than robbing me! _**Arcann hissed. 

Boudica pursed her lips, rubbing her chin. “I’m not sure robbing the Gilded Star is the way to go. It’s a bit too protected.”

Gault explained what the Gilded Star was and outlined his almost impossible plan to rob it. It all hinged on how stupid people and machines could be. And how long it took Vaylin to arrive just in case.

It was the ‘just in case’ part Boudica did not like. At all. 

Enfys frowned. “Does the Alliance not get donations?” she asked.

**_Yes! Donations! You must get donations! Or a tribute of some kind!_** Arcann cried.

Enfys winced again. “Surely, planets send credits and supplies, not just people and ships?”

Hylo pursed her lips and bobbed her head from side to side. “We do get monetary donations. Not much. But I can’t touch those.”

“Why not?”

“Only Lana can access that money in case she thinks the Alliance needs something in case of an emergency.” The Mirialan didn’t mention how the ugly glass cage Enfys was meant to be stuffed in was where some of the credits went.

Enfys felt Arcann seething, the sound of metal scraping against metal in her mind. He was thinking the worst and she couldn’t blame him.

“The truth is, Commander,” Arcann purred at Hylo’s respect of Enfys, “I need money I can get my hands on. Not much but enough to pay off pilots on a regular basis.”

“And robbing Arcann is the only way?” Enfys chewed her bottom lip.

“To put it simply: Yes.” Hylo answered succinctly.

**_I will not allow you to rob me! You can’t do this, Enfys._** Arcann growled.

Enfys sighed. **_I’m open to suggestions._**

He was silent through their Bond, the sound of wind whistling through dead branches.

“Bou?” Enfys looked to the older Cathar, eyes silently begging. 

Boudica grimaced. She knew why Enfys was recticent about robbing Arcann. “How fast do we need the credits?” she asked Hylo.

“I have ten pilots that refuse to leave the planet until we pay them, and I have fifteen in orbit refusing to even deliver our supplies until we pay them. We need the credits yesterday.” Hylo clicked her tongue.

Boudica winced, she hated what she was about to say. “We have to do this. There are no other options.” She watched as Enfys winced, closing her eyes, enduring whatever it was Arcann was screaming at her. If Arcann was screaming at her. Boudica couldn’t know. Enfys could have a headache. “And we aren’t technically stealing,” **_SEMANTICS!_** Arcann shouted, causing Enfys to grimace, “from him. We’re taking credits back from him. All that money is what he got from the Core Worlds as tribute.”

**_I stopped taxing the Core Worlds shortly after we started communicating on a regular basis._** Arcann grumbled. **_Some of that is from Zakuul’s own citizens. What are you going to do, get the manifest to see how much belongs to your part of the galaxy?_**

He said it sarcastically but Enfys thought that was a brilliant idea. 

**_It’s a horrible idea! Your people being there period is literally begging for trouble! _**He grouched.

“I’m sure not all that money is from just the Core Worlds, I’m sure some of it is from Zakuul itself. Is there a way to only steal what was taken from the Core Worlds?” 

Hylo and Boudica both blinked in surprise at Enfys. 

“We might have time.” Hylo said slowly

**_You won’t!_** Arcann bellowed again. 

**_You can’t know that._** Enfys countered.

** _I will not be held responsible for your friends getting hurt! And I refuse to be made into more of a villain if that occurs!_ **

**_Nobody will blame you._** Even as she thought it, she knew it to be a lie. 

Lana would find some way to blame Arcann instead of a poorly thought out plan.

His answer was to scoff, the sound of metal on metal morphing into one of a wet finger along the rim of a champagne glass.

“Does Gault actually have a plan or is he blowing smoke up our ass?” Boudica leveled a look at Hylo.

Hylo sighed. “He can deliver. And he has a plan. He always has a plan. Whether it’s a good plan is yet to be determined. And whether he,” she stopped talking, the vein in her temple throbbing, “Let’s just say that he can deliver, and he has a pretty good plan.”

Boudica shot Enfys a skeptical look.

Enfys was too busy rubbing her temples. “There’s no other choice? Are we sure?”

“As much as I hate to say it, we have no other choice, ona.” Boudica touched Enfys’ knee.

Enfys looked like she swallowed something gross as she gazed at the foot of her bed, arms crossed. “Hylo, do you trust him?” Her eyes snapped to the Mirialan’s face.

“With getting us the money? Yes. If there’s one thing he excels at, it’s parting people with their credits.” A tinge of bitter rancor colored the confidence in her statement.

Enfys nodded. “Then I’ll agree to the plan.”

**_You can’t do this!_** Arcann’s shout drowned out whatever it was Hylo and Boudica were discussing.

**_I must._** She swallowed thickly. She hated this. She hated it.

She felt a pregnant silence from Arcann. 

**_Is this in retaliation of me not preventing you from getting stolen?_** It was a quiet statement, full of meaning, anger, heartbreak, fear.

**_No!_** Her answer was immediately and vehement. **_There is no other choice. I must do this. This Alliance needs money._**

**_There is a choice. You just don’t want to make it._** He hissed, his words carrying the renewed sound of metal on metal, the scent of burning durasteel before he blocked their Bond.

Enfys felt a sudden and all-encompassing emptiness envelope her as the Bond severed. **_Arcann?_**

But it wasn’t Arcann that responded.

**_I thought he’d never leave._** Valkorion’s laugh followed.

Enfys whined as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and blackness took her.


	62. Chapter 62

Arcann lived with a constant headache. His body hurt all the time. Ever since he blocked Enfys.

It had to be connected.

It was constant. A pressure on his sinuses, a burning in his chest, a weight on his soul, a tight ball in the pit of his stomach. 

It was worse than after Asylum. Asylum was just empty. This was pain. He wasn’t sure if he’d rather have been empty.

And it had only been one day since he blocked her.

He hated it. 

But he needed to be strong. Enfys needed to realize how much her actions hurt his feelings.

#

Enfys came too on the roof. Again. It was the fifth time in the last twenty-four hours.

Why did she keep winding up on the roof?

What was Valkorion’s point to all this?

The roof again? She couldn’t jump. 

Maybe Valkorion would make her jump.

She missed Arcann.

#

Another day, and the headache was worse. Would Arcann never free himself of this infernal headache?

Was he so dependent on Enfys that his body rebelled? 

#

The hot springs this time. How did she get here?

She didn’t remember walking.

Valkorion?

Who was gripping her hand?

** _Arcann?_ **

No, the hand was too small. It was Maddox. 

Enfys blinked and suddenly she was being carried.

Who was carrying her?

Aric? How did he know where to find her? Not even she knew where she was.

No. She’d been in the hot springs.

#

Her balcony this time.

When did she get here?

What time was it?

She remembered to check her chrono.

She blinked again and suddenly she was on the roof.

The roof?

Why did she keep coming to the roof?

She has to remember to check her chrono. 

Gasping, she felt renewed pressure in her skull, like somebody trying to crush it with their bare hands.

“Arcann!” she gasped again, collapsing onto the roof.

Why couldn’t she breathe? Where was she?

What was happening?

Her hands scraped along a rough surface.

The roof. She was on the roof.

How did she get here?

She blinked again and she was somewhere new.

#

The palms of his hands were hurting now. As if he fell and caught himself against an abrasive surface.

Five days this time. Almost a full week without having Enfys in the back of his mind. Her rainbow lights behind his eyes, her aria humming in his mind.

He didn’t think she realized it, but her subconscious constantly hummed that song.

And he’d been without for five days.

“Ah!” He pressed the palm of his hand to his right temple as a sudden stabbing pain erupted.

“Your Grace?” his secretary burped the question.

“Leave!” Arcann hissed at the man.

State business could wait. Arcann wasn’t paying attention anyway. Too busy trying to hear if the _Gilded Star_ was attacked, to see if his sister was sent. To see if Enfys’ friends got captured.

Why he cared he wasn’t sure.

He heard his secretary leave, the distinctive fart trail with the added addition of burps lingering for a few seconds.

Arcann headed towards his couch, staggering when a white-hot pain flared in his chest. The same spot he stabbed Enfys.

“Enfys!” Was she alright?

Was somebody hurting her?

What was going on?

No.

He stopped himself. 

She was robbing him. He couldn’t contact her now.

He wouldn’t.

No matter how much it pained him.

“Brother!” Vaylin waltzed into his room, ignoring his pain or not aware of it.

“Yes?” he ground out through gritted teeth.

“Somebody is trying to rob the Gilded Star.” she was practically radiating joy at the prospect of killing whoever was dumb enough to attempt such a feat.

Arcann felt his left eye twitch. “Go.”

There was no way to describe the amount of evil in Vaylin’s resulting smile.

He could tell she was pleased, so excited with the prospect of killing somebody that she curtsied. 

“I’ll be right back.” Her hands were glowing with that strange black light she did.

Arcann watched her leave, rubbing his hand over his heart. His chest was aching more.

#

She was on Zakuul.

No, Odessen.

No, that wasn’t right either.

She was on a spaceship.

No.

She _was_ on Odessen.

She checked her chrono. Twenty minutes.

She only lost twenty minutes.

But it was the third time in the past four hours it happened.

Why was she losing time?

Was it Valkorion?

Enfys didn’t know. She didn’t like that she didn’t know.

What was Valkorion planning? What was the point of this?

She missed Arcann. 

She blinked and she was back in the medbay, on her bed, listening to the muffled voices of Aric, Owain, and Doctor Lokin.

She felt something small and warm hug her, glancing down she realized Maddox was hugging her and whispering.

She couldn’t hear the words. Ever since Arcann blocked her and Valkorion severed their link, she couldn’t hear out of her left ear.

Not really. The programmed cells hadn’t been injected into her ear yet. They were trying to heal her left eye first.

She blinked again and she was in her room in the Alliance base. She checked her chrono.

Five hours this time. She lost five fucking hours.

To go from twenty minutes to five hours in the same day…..

No. Wait.

She lost twenty-five hours.

She lost twenty-five hours.

How?


	63. Chapter 63

_What’s happening?_

She was in her room again. Not her hospital room. The room she slept in before she spent time with Arcann on Zakuul. How long ago was that? Was it really less than a year? It seemed longer.

Her heart began to ache.

How did she get here?

Her head felt heavy yet fuzzy, a pressure to her sinuses, and fuzziness to her thoughts, a cloud over her vision. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t hear. She was confused.

Valkorion had a reason for doing this. He always had a reason.

Is this what Heulyn felt?

A yellow tinge to her vision, a green tinge to her thoughts, pink tinge to her ears and the taste of rotten broccoli, the sound of gundarks mating.

This was torture.

Did Heulyn go through this?

Is this why her sister snapped?

“I’m sorry.” she whispered as she collapsed sideways to her bed.

Her bed. It was so soft. So warm. So comfortable.

Maybe she could sleep a few minutes.

Just enough to recharge, clear her thoughts. Figure out Valkorion’s game.

** _Don’t fall asleep!_ **

A voice screeched at her. But the bed was so comfortable and warm.

Enfys mewled, pulling a pillow close to her. She was so comfortable.

** _Stay awake, Ves!_ **

Enfys blinked a few times. That sounded like Heulyn. But that wasn’t possible.

Her eyelids felt heavy. She needed sleep.

#

His symptoms were getting worse. A yellow tinge had developed to his sight. And he could hear out of his left ear again. That was a good sign but not a good omen.

Enfys had been using that ear. That was the ear he used so he could hear her conversations. So, their conversation weren’t a confusing mess.

But he regained hearing in it. He now only heard his day to day. He no longer heard hers.

He hadn’t realized that blocking her would cause this myriad of health problems.

His ear hurt. All the renewed sounds were giving him a headache, his ear hurt constantly, so did his temple. It was learning how to live with the mask again. Something he hadn’t had to do for close to seven years now.

And that’s when he realized that Enfys had almost been unfrozen for a year. She lived most of the year with the people that stole her. The people that refused to take care of her.

The people that decided to rob him.

Most of it was spent in the care of that monster, that woman, that Sith. Lana Beniko.

Lana Beniko. Arcann felt a flair of hatred in his chest. He never hatred anybody more.

He wasn’t even sure he hated his father this much.

Lana actively wanted Enfys dead.

His hands clenched into fists. 

He needed to get Enfys back.

His body made that perfectly clear. He couldn’t live without her. He didn’t want to live without her.

He’d unblock her soon.

But he had a job to do first.

He _was_ going to find a way to make sure that Beniko would never be able to get Enfys ever again. Arcann wasn’t going to get Enfys back only for the Sith to steal her away again.

No.

Enfys was his.

He would save her.

He saw that clearly now.

Pain had a way of providing clarity.

He’d save Enfys and kill Lana Beniko. The Alliance would crumble after that.

He’d save Enfys and they’d defeat Valkorion together.

Then they could be together.

Enfys would be his with nothing to stop them.

No Beniko. No Valkorion. No Alliance.

Just him and Enfys.

Hope flashed in his chest, joining the anger as his mind began calculating ways to get Lana Beniko. Ways to rescue Enfys.


	64. Chapter 64

Purpose renewed, Arcann restarted his research of Nathema. He’d lost focus since Enfys was stolen.

But if he was going to retrieve her, he felt he needed a type of gift. 

An I forgive you gift. 

He forgave Enfys for stealing from him. 

After all, robbing him had to be Beniko’s idea. Beniko was controlling Enfys somehow.

Beniko stole Enfys from him twice. Just when he was close to finding a way to free Enfys of Valkorion.

More proof that Beniko was working for the Bastard.

And Arcann would rescue Enfys. He would save her. Enfys was his to save. His. Nobody else’s.

Pressuring her, torturing her. It didn’t matter.

Beniko was the reason Enfys agreed to rob him.

Had to be. Arcann read up on Sith. Specifically, Lana Beniko.

Former assistant head to Imperial Intelligence. During her tenure there, several agents’ covers got blown, resulting in deaths or maiming. 

Lana Beniko.

Arcann scoffed, hand fisting on the arm of his couch, it was a pity that Beniko decided to never face him in battle.

Beniko would lose. 

A feral smile graced his lips as he imagined a situation where he stormed the Alliance base to rescue Enfys and running across Beniko.

The way Beniko’s face would crack in surprise as he shoved his lightsaber through her chest.

He laughed. Yes. He would make a point to end Lana Beniko.

A spike of pain at his right temple instantly cut his amusement off.

Right. He needed to speak to Enfys. Contact her.

Inform her of his decision.

He felt Vaylin before he saw her. His sister always projected herself in the Force. 

“Brother!” Vaylin spat, stomping into his private quarters.

“Yes?” Arcann felt a flash of annoyance. Now was not a good time for his sister to report and debrief him on what happened at the Gilded Star. He needed to contact Enfys, not hear about her success or failure in robbing him. 

“Mother got away!” Vaylin paced.

“Mother?” Her exclamation pulled his entire focus to her and away from thoughts of Enfys, for once.

“She was there! With the Alliance! Pretending to be me!” Vaylin snarled, lightning crackling over her arms. 

Senya was on the Gilded Star? Were the surveillance recordings correct? His mother was also a prisoner of the Alliance? Coerced into helping his father. 

Or perhaps his mother was only helping as a way to protect Enfys.

Arcann very much doubted that his mother would help Valkorion. Not after the way they left things.

His mother would help Enfys. He knew it.

After all, Enfys was everything. Joy, happiness, love. His mother would be drawn to Enfys the same way he was.

Arcann would have to rescue his mother and Enfys from the clutches of Beniko.

A growl rumbled in his chest, his hand fisting at his sides as he caught what his sister was spewing.

“When I get my hands on mother, I’ll rip her fingernails out, then break her fingers, then her toes, then her ankles, then her knees-,” Vaylin giggled manically.

Arcann tuned her out again. Vaylin could spend hours describing how she would torture somebody.

He was more concerned with the addition of yet another facet of a rescue plan. He had to save Enfys and his mother. 

The sound of Vaylin’s broken laugh intruded into his thoughts.

“I will rip out her still beating heart, but I won’t let her die. I’ll eat her heart right in front of her.” Vaylin hissed, nails digging into her arms, creating welts in her skin. “And when I finally allow her to die, I’ll make sure her corpse is passed around the barracks and any that want to fuck her can.”

Arcann blinked in surprise at his sister. He knew Vaylin loathed mother but allowing her corpse to be defiled? That wasn’t Vaylin. That was Valkorion.

A look of disgust morphed to dismay before anger at his sister’s next words. 

“Fucking furred piece of shit. Couldn’t even die properly from carbonite poison. She works with mother. She has father in her head. She deserves to be skull fucked until her soul screams!” Another cackle sounded.

She was talking about Enfys.

Vaylin was threatening Enfys. His Enfys.

His sister was threatening the woman he…. 

He screeched. Even now he couldn’t say it. Couldn’t admit it!

“Vaylin!” He growled, hand going up, directing the Force to his sister’s throat. “What did I tell you about spewing such vile vitriol about Enfys?”

Vaylin gasped and growled, lightning sparking off her body and hitting the wall. 

Arcann’s own body responded to the unspoken threat.

How dare Vaylin threaten Enfys! 

How dare she!

“You,” he growled, slowly pushing his sister against the wall, the Force tightening around her neck, “will not harm a single hair on Enfys’ head. You will do nothing to her. She is to be left alone.” Vaylin slid up the wall, eyes glowing in rage, hands scrambling at her throat. “Enfys is mine!” 

Vaylin’s eyes widened. “Is that how it is?”

“She is mine.” He repeated, commanded calmly.

Vaylin snarled and he dropped his hand. Her feet made a loud thud as they hit the floor. 

“Very well, Emperor Arcann, she is yours.” Vaylin’s eyes glittered with rage and her voice dropped in disgust.

Arcann flicked his fingers, dismissing her.

Vaylin bowed mockingly and left.

Arcann needed to get Enfys. He needed to rescue her.

Save her from his father and his sister.

**_Enfys..._**he started tentatively only to be met with a barrier. And not only a barrier but a stabbing pain in his temple.

“AH!” The pain went from stabbing to a strobing light of panic, followed by pain, then blackness.


	65. Chapter 65

Enfys found herself in the hot springs under the base. Specifically in her own personal hot spring. 

She couldn't remember why she had her own. Was it something Lana deigned to gift her or was it because Doctors Lokin and Oggurobb insisted she have someplace she could relax other than her balcony or room?

**_I brought you here. _**Valkorion appeared, smirking down at her.

Enfys frowned, looking away and crossing her arms. 

**_Would you like to talk to my son?_** His voice oozed with ill intent, maliciousness.

Enfys cut her eyes to his face, interested despite knowing it was a trap.

**_You’ve accurately guessed that I’m blocking your Bond by now._** He smirked. **_Fathom a guess?_**

Enfys shook her head. She wouldn’t play his game.

She cried out as a jolt of electricity traveled the length of her spine.

** _Guess._ **

Enfys hated Valkorion, loathed him. His vocal tone never changed from mildly amused boredom.

“You want to see how long it will take to break me.” The pain wouldn’t stop, it fused to the muscles in the back of her neck.

His dry chuckle. **_Very good. _**He gazed at her like a prized vegetable. **_How is it working?_**

He asked as if he didn’t know the answer.

Enfys gritted her teeth and began humming her aria, trying to find her center, to block him out.

Valkorion snarled. **_If you insist on being obstinate then you leave me no choice but to keep teaching you the same lesson. You must enjoy lessons, you Jedi._**

Another jolt of pain traveled up her spine, arriving at the base of her skull, causing her to cry out. Her vision tinged grey around the edges as wave after wave of pain ebbed and flowed in her body.

** _This is one I taught your sister. Let’s see how long it takes for you to catch on._ **

Enfys felt her mane yanked by an invisible hand, her body dragged across the floor before being thrown into the spring pool.

She fought her instinct to gasp for air at the shock of her body hitting the water. 

The water boiled around her as she fought to form a protective barrier around herself.

** _Water has always been one of my favorite mediums._ **

Valkorion’s voice before she was hurled into a memory. A memory that wasn’t her own.

It was like Ziost but worse. So much worse. 

It was when Heulyn was under the Emperor’s influence.

Enfys heard her soul and mind screeching in agony as she was shoved into Heulyn’s body.


	66. Chapter 66

Enfys was not herself.

She was no longer teleporting from place to place, but she also wasn’t herself. 

Aric first noticed when Maddox stopped short one day when he accompanied his son to visit Enfys. Maddox stopped just inside the door and glared at the figure sitting on the bed, reluctant to approach.

The second clue was the way Enfys spoke. Her words stilted, as if she was trying to remember her own speech patterns.

And the look in her amethyst eyes. There was a calculating cunning.

No. Enfys wasn’t herself.

Aric asked Maddox if there was somebody else inside Enfys. His son answered only the Bad Man. That the Bad Man halved Enfys. The Bad Man blocked the Gold Man.

Aric had no idea what that meant.

If he hazarded a guess, it meant that Enfys and Arcann were no longer in communication. That the Bonded and Mated pair weren’t attached any longer.

Aric wasn’t sure how being Bonded worked. He barely understood how being Mated worked.

All Aric knew was he did not like the current Enfys. She was cold, hard.

#

“Mads?” Aric felt his son slam into his legs.

“Daddy!” Maddox sniffed, chirping in distress.

Aric scooped up his son, purring and cooing soothingly.

“Daddy, the Bad Man thole Aunty ‘veth!” Maddox hiccuped into Aric’s neck.

Aric froze. The Bad Man. Valkorion. 

“Where is she? Can you sense her?” Aric asked his son.

Maddox cried harder, almost hysterical. “No! He won’t let me!”

Aric cursed after covering his son’s ears. “Mads, this is very important,” he lifted Maddox’ face, looking deep into his son’s fire-orange eyes, “what color is Enfys’ smoke?”

Maddox sniffed. “It’th back to purple when it uthed to be purple and gold.”

Aric cursed again without covering his son’s ears, Boudica would just have to be mad at him.

Valkorion blocked Maddox. 

The question was why? Why did Valkorion wait until now to block Maddox? It’s been two weeks since Arcann - the Gold Man- has been blocked. 

But why block Maddox now?

“Ok,” Aric pressed a kiss to his still hysterical son’s forehead. “Ok. We’ll find her. We’ll find Aunt Enfys.”

Maddox sniffed. “But we need the Gold Man to help Aunty ‘veth get the Bad Man out of her head.”

“We’ll find a way.” Aric wasn’t sure he could find a way to reconnect Arcann and Enfys. He knew nothing of Force-bonds.

Wait, Darth Nox. Yes. Darth Nox.

“Ok, you’re going back to Uncle Owain.” Aric decided. “No arguments. You came to me for help and I’m helping but I can’t help Aunt Enfys if I’m worried about you. And you can’t help Aunt Enfys if you’re so worried you’re hysterical. Hysterical people never help a situation. Understand.”

Maddox sniffed, face screwing up as he tried to stop his tears, he understood what the word situation meant, all his siblings did. “Yeth.”

Aric kissed his son again. “Good. Now, can you locate Darth Nox for me?”

Maddox had a fascination with Darth Nox, Aric found it worrisome but Enfys explained it was because Darth Nox had metal on his teeth and Maddox thought it was cool. And Boudica assured Aric that Darth Nox was on Enfys’ side, not Lana’s.

Maddox sniffed again, wiping away his tears, closed his eyes and concentrated. “He’th in the cantina with Mathter O’a.”

“Very good, Mads.” Aric complimented his son. “Now, to Uncle Owain.”

“He’th also in the cantina.” Maddox intoned.

Aric blinked in dismay. Maddox was only ever able to detect other Force-users before. Taking a deep breath, Aric headed towards the cantina. One crisis at a time. 

Enfys first. 

Maddox’ newfound powers second.

#

Lana was rather glad of the hot springs the base had. It was one of the rarer genius ideas Enfys had.

Lana would never admit that out loud. 

Checking her chrono, she realized it was time to go answer emails from her contacts. Find out if the tip she sent her contact in the Knights paid off and Vaylin arrived at the Gilded Star in enough time to remove Senya and Colonel Jorgan from the equation.

Sighing, she exited the hot spring. It was one of the public ones, only Enfys got her own. Much to Lana’s chagrin, but Doctor Oggurobb designed the layout as best to help both the base and the science lab because something to do with the heat from the springs also heating the entire base. Lana hadn’t been paying attention.

What was the point of paying attention to a Hutt? There wasn’t one.

Sniffing, sweeping her hair off her neck, she got dressed and headed towards her office.

Lana checked her datapad as she went along. Only minimal Alliance business, nothing critical. Nothing from her contacts. Not even the doctored vid she requested of Enfys’ time spent with Arcann.

Disappointing.

It was as Lana was walking past the chamber that housed Enfys’ own private hot spring pool - Lana felt a spark of jealous rage - she felt something. 

It was a flash of Valkorion’s power. 

“Interesting.” 

Her hand reached out to open the door. It sounded like there was a tussle happening in the pool itself if the sounds of splashing were any indication.

Her hand stopped a centimeter away from the keypad to open the door.

It really did sound like a terrible struggle in there. Enfys was whimpering in pain. And Lana felt flashes of Valkorion’s power striking against Enfys’.

Lana brought her hand back to her side.

She took a step away from the door and continued on with her walk to her office.

So Enfys would die by Valkorion’s hand instead of Lana’s. As long as Enfys paid for what she did to Heulyn, Lana didn’t really care.


	67. Chapter 67

_Enfys was once again her sister. Heulyn/Enfys._

_Once again trapped in her sister’s memories._

_This memory was dazed, unlike the Ziost or the Alisandor memory. This memory was fuzzy about the edges, frayed._

_It was how Enfys would describe a memory as seen through the eyes of a drug or alcohol._

_Enfys could only describe this memory as angry. Livid. All reds and blacks._

_And the pain._

_All Enfys felt was pain._

_Something ridged and large shoved down her throat, a clawed hand gripping her mane painfully as the ridged thing slammed over and over down her throat. Another ridged object in her ass, another in her passage._

_And all around her water._

_Hot water._

_Heulyn/Enfys was drowning while being brutally raped Enfys realized._

_What was worse was the manic desire Enfys felt from Heulyn. Heulyn craved this intimacy._

_Wanted it more than air. Heulyn was willingly drowning so she could get triple penetrated. _

_Enfys cringed but couldn’t separate herself from her sister. She felt her own lungs seizing with the need for air. _

** _Stop!_ **

_Enfys jerked. That wasn’t her._

** _Stop! Stop! Please! No!_ **

_It was Heulyn! A small corner of Heulyn’s mind was her own. A small corner of Heulyn’s mind was rebelling against the sorcery that controlled her, made her crave this degradation._

_Enfys reached out, trying to give her sister strength, only to meet with a barrier._

_A barrier._

_She couldn't help her sister and she was drowning. They both were. But Heulyn was drowning in the past and Enfys was drowning in the present._

_Enfys was drowning in real life._

** _No!_ ** _ Enfys screeched._

_Desperately, she pummeled the wall. _

_Growling, wrenching herself away from her sister, becoming her own person albeit still trapped in Heulyn’s body, she wasn’t feeling what her sister was feeling._

_Enfys was merely drowning instead of drowning while being raped._

Eyes shot open, Enfys saw before her the walls of her personal hot spring.

Valkorion trapped her under the water, trying to trap her mind in Heulyn’s memory so she didn’t fight back as he killed her body.

She tried to break the surface of the pool, encountering the same invisible barrier from the memory.

**_NO!_**

Gathering her strength, Enfy’s hands began glowing golden. She was not going to drown here!

Roaring, her fist punched the invisible barrier.

#

Arcann’s hands began glowing lilac. And he felt inexplicably angry.

Enfys! Enfys was under attack.

He felt her! A tiny glimmer, but she was there. 

There and trying to break free of something.

** _Enfys!_ **

Closing his eyes, Arcann reached out to her, encountering the same damn wall he encountered hours before when he first tried to reach her.

A wall he now knew was put up by his father.

Roaring, Arcann started beating against the barrier with everything he had.

#

** _Enfys fought against the barrier, raging but centered simultaneously. It was cracking. She was breaking the barrier keeping her in the pool._ **

** _“It’s amusing you think you can defeat me alone.” Valkorion sneered at her._ **

** _“She’s not alone!” Arcann growled._ **

** _Valkorion reacted in shock as Arcann tackled his father to the floor._ **

** _Valkorion Force-shoved Arcann off him._ **

** _But, Arcann provided enough distraction for Enfys to finish breaking free._ **

** _“You think you can defeat me?” Valkorion laughed, slamming the two into the wall of the room. “You’re weak and pathetic. You can never defeat me.”_ **

** _Enfys and Arcann growled, breaking free of Valkorion’s control and together, advancing on him once more._ **


	68. Chapter 68

Lana barely spared a glance towards Koth as she entered her office.

“What?” she barked.

“Havoc and Kaliyo are back.” Koth answered.

Lana’s head snapped up, her eyes zeroing in on his face. “Indeed?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

She smiled, her smile cruel and twisted. “Excellent.”

She needed to get rid of Havoc anyway.

Slowly chip away at all of Enfys’ support.

#

** _Enfys and Arcann kept flinging everything they had at Valkorion and still they couldn’t defeat the man._ **

** _“You can’t defeat me!” Valkorion cackled. “You’re both too weak!”_ **

** _Arcann growled. Enfys yowled in rage._ **

** _Mentally, they reached for each other, their thoughts brushing against the other, gold touching lilac, fusing, combining._ **

** _A surge of power flooded both of them._ **

** _Valkorion’s eyes widened in shock as wave after wave of power emanated from Arcann and Enfys, crashing against him._ **

** _“Get out of my head!” Enfys growled._ **

** _She flung a gale-force wave of air at Valkorion, hard enough to crack the walls of the room. The water in the pool leaving its boundaries, forming a waterspout, small bits of debris joining the water, the room’s air circulating around the outside of the spout, combining to create a tempest of destruction._ **

** _Valkorion braced himself for the impact._ **

** _It was not what he was expecting. The tornado hit him, trapping him, pulling him up and into the swirling mass._ **

** _“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Enfys screeched, the air crackling over her body, the water that fell turning to steam as it got within inches of her body, body encased in a maelstrom of lilac and golden light._ **

** _Arcann stood behind her, the golden light surrounding him and bleeding into Enfys, giving her maelstrom strength and Valkorion felt fear._ **

** _Real fear for the first time in centuries as he gazed at his son and his host._ **

** _“Get out of my head!” she growled again, her arm making a sweeping motion as if she was shooing away a pesky animal._ **

** _Valkorion felt himself being propelled away, flung off into the depths of which he knew not where._ **

** _“No!” he cried as he felt himself leave his host, cast into the void._ **

Enfys gasped, collapsing to her knees, body listless as the waterspout died, the water falling in sheets now that it no longer had power holding it up.

** _Enfys._ **

Her head swiveled around to see Arcann, but he was opaque, proof he wasn’t really there. “Arcann!” she sobbed. She was so happy to see him.

Arcann’s figure approached her, knelt before her.

**_I’m sorry._** His hand reached out to cup her cheek and she felt it.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too.” she cried tears of happiness. Arcann was with her.

That was all that mattered.

**_What did he do to you? _**He pressed his forehead against her own and she chirped in pleasure.

She felt Arcann’s hand on her face, his forehead on hers. It was almost like he was here. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

** _Enfys…_ **

“Arcann, you’re here now. And I’m just so,” her voice broke on a sob, “so happy you are.”

Tear filled eyes met his.

**_I promise to never leave you again._** His other hand joined his first on her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

“And I promise to never withhold information from you again.” she sniffed. “I am sorry about that, but I couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t listen, that he wouldn’t find a way to stop it.”

**_What?_** Arcann’s eyes roamed her face, he wished ardently he could wipe her tears away, to hug her, feel her properly in his arms.

“A way to be together.” her smile was tearstained but radiant.


	69. Chapter 69

Lana’s lightsaber crackled as it idled as she sneered down at Abbeth.

“What do you have to say in your defense?” she asked the man. 

She’d asked every Havoc member that question.

“We were ambushed.” Abbeth growled defiantly at her. “Somebody knew where we would be. The Alliance has a leak.”

Lana rolled her eyes. “Yes, so your compatriots said. A poor excuse.”

“Hey! We got what you fucking wanted!” Kaliyo cut in.

Lana lifted her hand, Force-choking the Rattataki. “Your turn will come soon.”

Kaliyo snarled, hatred flashing in her eyes.

Lana chuckled darkly, turning back to Abbeth. “You give poor excuses. Havoc had been ambushed before, there’s no excuse for this incompetence. Is Havoc only good when under the direct supervision of the Jorgans?”

Abbeth made no reply and she raised her lightsaber.

A cruel smile twisting her lips she brought the saber down only for it to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

“Lana.” 

Lana turned to see Enfys, Theron, and SCORPIO bearing down on her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Enfys asked softly.

“They failed this Alliance; they need to be punished.” Lana stated.

Enfys arched a brow, her amethyst eyes noting the other dead Havoc members. “We do not punish people by death in this Alliance.”

Enfys flicked her wrist and Lana’s lightsaber flew from her hand.

The Sith watched in shocked rage as her lightsaber landed in Enfys’ hand.

Since when was Enfys that powerful? There’s been no evidence of Enfys’ power being that strong. None!

And why was Enfys so calm and regal? 

She wasn’t supposed to be calm and regal. She was supposed to be manic and borderline insane. Not this collected visage of perfection in front of Lana.

“Lana,” Theron whispered, “how could you?”

“What do you mean?” Lana sniffed. She may be sans lightsaber, but she was still in charge.

“You alerted the Knights to our operation to rescue Master Enfys.” SCORPIO responded, projecting vids of Lana talking on holo with some Knights and several copies of emails exchanged with others. “You compromised the mission.”

The change over Lana’s face was instantaneous.

“So what?” Lana snarled. “Enfys isn’t the leader this Alliance needs. I am! The worthless mongrel is too busy crying about the sister she murdered to do actual real work. I am the reason this Alliance works! Me! Not Enfys! The moronic beast-”

“Silence!” Enfys commanded.

Lana clutched at her throat, but she wasn’t choking, she just couldn’t speak.

“Arrest her. And find out who her accomplices are.” Enfys ordered the soldiers that stood behind her.

“Obviously.” SCORPIO’s eyes blinked.

Lana hissed soundlessly as she was dragged away by soldiers.

“Abbeth,” Enfys helped the soldier stand, “are you alright?”

“Yes, Master Enfys.” He answered.

“Your compatriots shall be honored both here and in the Republic. You have my word, Abbeth.” Enfys promised.

“Thank you, Master Enfys.” Abbeth sniffed.

Theron led Abbeth away and Enfys turned to gaze into the wary eyes of Kaliyo.

“Kaliyo, walk with me.” Enfys jerked her chin to the side.

Kaliyo, eyes narrowed, clambered out of her kneeling position and followed behind the Jedi after a quick glance at SCORPIO.

“Thanks for the save.” Kaliyo gruffed.

“I did not save you, Kaliyo.” Enfys responded. “I saved Abbeth, you were merely there.” She turned to look out at the scenery of Odessen from the hangar. “Kaliyo, you are a terrorist, you don’t care who dies as long as you get what you want. I don’t like that you are a member of the Alliance.”

Kaliyo scoffed. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“I am.” Enfys met her eyes again. “I do not like you, Kaliyo. But I also know that I have not given you the proper chance. That I have not been able to give you the proper chance. I recognize you are not a team player, and that working with a team such as this is hard for you.” Enfys reached out to touch the back of Kaliyo’s hand. “And I’m sorry that life’s circumstances threw us together so inelegantly, but this Alliance does need your help. And I have a particular mission for you in mind. If you want to stay.”

Kaliyo looked at Enfys’ hand on her hand, then back into the Cathar’s amethyst eyes. “Really?”

“Will you stay? Work with us?” Enfys inquired.

“Yeah. You got the best bombs anyway.” Kaliyo answered.

Enfys nodded. “Thank you, Kaliyo.”

“The job?” The Rattataki asked.

“You’ll be working with SCORPIO. I understand that you two have a shared history and have worked together before.” Enfys gestured the droid over.

“Yeah.” Kaliyo narrowed her eyes again.

“You are exactly what this plan needs, Kaliyo Djannis.” SCORPIO said, its eyes flashing.

Kaliyo got the distinct impression SCORPIO was smiling. “So, again, what’s the job.”

“How would you like to steal the Eternal Fleet?” Enfys asked.


	70. Chapter 70

_Enfys opened her eyes and saw their meadow._

_Her face split into a massive stupid happy grin._

_Their meadow._

_Blinking away her tears, she already felt Arcann._

_He was here with her._

_“Ar-” her words were cut off as Arcann yanked her into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers._

_The kiss was hungry, desperate, his hands gripping her face as he kissed her over and over again, shushing every attempt she made to speak._

_Happily, she gave up trying, instead returning his desperate kisses with some of her own, her hands cupping his cheeks, fingers stroking his face._

_Groaning against her lips, his hands slid into her mane, his lips gentling, his teeth nipping at her lips, his kisses turning teasing._

_Enfys leaned hungrily into him._

_They’d never kissed this way before. Usually their kisses were only after their healing sessions. But those were inebriated, sloppy kisses. _

_These kisses were all hunger, want, desperation, relief. And some unknown feeling she wasn’t going to name._

_Not yet._

_Wooden wind chimes sounded underlying their aria flying through the air on hummingbird wings, the taste of champagne and blackberries on their tongues, rainbow lights flashing around them the longer they kissed._

_“Enfys,” Arcann breathed, finally breaking the kisses, pressing their foreheads together._

_He had too much to say, so much to admit to, to apologize for, so many questions._

_She gazed up at him, her amethyst eyes filled with happy and remorseful tears, her fingers stroking his face. “Shhh. Not right now.”_

_She pulled him in for another kiss._

_“But-” he started, only to be cut off by her hand sliding onto the back of his head, her claws pricking his skin as she pulled herself up, standing on her tiptoes, her teeth nipping at his lips as she kissed him passionately._

_When her tongue slid across the seam of his lips, her teeth latching onto his bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth, he moaned and wished like hell they weren’t standing._

_The way dreams moved was liquid. Because suddenly Arcann was on top of her, pressing her into a mattress, his weight pinning her to a bed._

_“Enfys?” he asked, pulling back, panting, searching her eyes._

_“Kiss me. Please.” she crooned._

_He didn’t need to be asked twice, gasping as her claws pricked his scalp hard enough to draw blood, he stole her lips in another kiss._

_This was the type of shared dream he found he rather enjoyed._

#

Boudica broke another training dummy.

Aric sighed and watched as his lifemate stalked to get another replacement.

Theron opened his mouth to say something, closing it when Aric shook his head.

Both men knew not to interrupt Boudica when she was so livid.

Almost her entire squad murdered because of some power tripping Sith asshole.

Enfys promised Boudica the chance to interrogate Lana in the morning but at the moment, Aric’s wife didn’t like that.

No. Boudica wanted to interrogate Lana now.

And by interrogate, the Cathar meant beat the living shit out of the Sith.

Aric and Theron exchanged glances. Both of them suspected that Enfys knew exactly what Boudica meant when it came to ‘interrogate’.

Both men were also sure that Enfys rather liked Boudica’s definition.

“Where are the kids?” Theron asked, deciding to strike up a conversation with the older man.

“Staying with their aunt and uncle on Rishi.” Aric answered. 

Theron nodded. “Even Maddox?”

“Especially Maddox.” Aric pinched the bridge of his nose. “Maddox doesn’t need to be around his mother when she’s this angry. Not with his budding Empathic abilities.”

Theron clapped the man on the shoulder in a form of solidarity.

“You do know that Boudica is going to kill Lana, right?” Theron asked after Boudica broke her tenth training dummy, thankful that Doctor Oggurobb has a machine that could create one in thirty minutes.

Aric sighed again, clicking his tongue and nodding. “Yep.”

Neither man knew how they felt about that at the moment.

#

Lana seethed, pacing her cell, hissing at the guards outside her cell.

She was correct in her actions.

Enfys was weak. Useless. A murderer. 

Murdering Heulyn.

Not killing Arcann.

No.

Lana was correct and soon the Alliance would see it.

See that Lana was right to try and get rid of Enfys. 

That the Sith was correct in punishing Enfys for killing the true Outlander, the true Alliance leader.

Heulyn would’ve made a much better leader than Enfys.

Heskal got that right.

Enfys was weak, stupid, useless. Heulyn should’ve been the one possessed by Valkorion.

Heulyn would’ve killed Arcann by now.

Heulyn is what the Alliance, what the galaxy needed.

But instead they got Enfys.

Weak, useless, ineffective, Enfys.

Enfys had the audacity to be alive and in love with Arcann.

#

_Arcann’s hand fisted in Enfys’ mane, holding her head still for his increasingly hungry kisses._

_Kissing Enfys had to be the best thing in the universe. He got just a taste of her back on Zakuul and now he was getting more previews._

_But he wanted more._

_He needed more._

_He needed to be with her. To have them in the same room. To literally be touching. _

_“Arcann!” Enfys keened as he nipped his way to her neck, arching into him, a pleading note in her voice._

_Arcann groaned, nipping at the skin of her neck, sucking on her pulse before kissing his way to her lips._

_Not yet. He told himself. _

_When they were together in person._

_Then. _

_Then he could show her how he felt._

_Then he’d be able to get a full taste instead of the teases he’d only allowed himself._

_Only closed mouth kisses with occasional nips and licks. Nothing too involved._

_He promised himself he’d wait until the time was right._

_The time wasn’t right. Not yet._

_They weren’t together._

_He kissed her again; the kiss lingering drug like, lacking the urgency but none of the heat._

_Slowly, they broke apart._

_“Tell me everything.” he panted, resting his forehead against hers._

_“What would you like to hear first?” her hands petting his face._

_Relaxing, Arcann rolled to his side, pulling her with him, pressing their foreheads together again, a hand cradling her head, his thumb stroking her cheek, his other arm slung loosely around her waist._

_“Why did you want to rob me?” he needed to know. She still hadn’t told him._

_Enfys sighed and pulled him in for another kiss, her leg slinging around his waist, pulling their pelvises together._

_The kiss lingered and he leaned into it, pulling her closer, the hand on her hip moving to cup her ass before sliding down her leg to move it higher on his back. The sensation from the move caused them to gasp into each other’s mouths._

_Not yet. He broke the kiss, his hand sliding up her leg to rest on her hip, fingers grazing the swell of her ass cheek._

_“I needed SCORPIO to get information on the Eternal Fleet’s movements. The only way to do that was to either highjack a ship or -”_

_Arcann cut her off. “Or hack into another Eternal Empire ship. Like the Gilded Star.”_

_Enfys smiled sadly. “Yes.”_

_“Why do you want the movements?” Her fur was so soft, even against his cybernetic fingers, even in this dreamscape._

_“So we can get you to Odessen.” Enfys purred, nuzzling him, nipping at his lips, licking his chin, nibbling his jaw. “How is your acting?”_

_Arcann growled at her continued nipping along his jaw. Who knew that the feeling of her sharp teeth along his scarred, sensitive cheek would feel so arousing? “It’s not very good. Thexan always said I was horrible at hiding my true emotions.”_

_Her tongue lapped at the skin behind his ear and his toes curled. That was new._

_“Enfys!” he rasped, the hand on her ass grabbing it, yanking her hips against his, his leg wedged between hers._

_Enfys purred again, her rough tongue teasing his sensitive skin. “Tell me something about the Eternal Fleet. Please.”_

_Arcann groaned, adjusting his head to allow her more access. He opened his mouth to tell her whatever she wanted and couldn’t. He tried again and again._

_His desperation morphing from wanting to upset. Why couldn’t he tell her what he knew about the Eternal Fleet?_

_Enfys cooed at him, her gentle, coaxing lips suddenly on his, pulling him out of his euphoric stupor._

_“That’s what I thought.” She stroked his cheek, her amethyst eyes gazing deep into his. “He put a mental block on your mind. He won’t allow us to help each other.”_

_He hissed in rage. Valkorion, even gone, he was preventing them from being together._

_“We’ll find a way.” she shushed his hissing with a quick kiss. “That’s why I have SCORPIO and other agents.”_

_Arcann arched an eyebrow. _

_“It’s a secret until they contact you.” Enfys whispered across his lips before kissing him._

_Arcann moaned into the kiss, allowing her to distract him again._

_Yes, he rather enjoyed this type of dream._

_Immensely._


	71. Chapter 71

Koth kicked at the cell wall, ignoring the glares from Lek, Tora, and other members of his crew. He got them into this.

All because he was thinking with his dick instead of his head.

“You are a karking idiot.” Tora hissed at him.

“I know!” Koth cried punching the cell wall this time, wincing at the thud and immediate bruise to his knuckles.

“You’re innocent, right boss?” Lek asked, a worried look on his face.

“Yes!” Koth cried, tossing up his hands in exasperation. “At least I think so.”

He felt horrible. Completely horrible. Like garbage, the worst kind of trash. 

He thought he was innocent. Was he though?

Actually innocent?

He helped Lana. He believed Lana’s lies.

He knew what Lana was doing to Master Enfys and he did nothing to stop it. He didn’t even question it.

“Well, well, well, aren’t we filled with guilt.” A deep Imperial male accented voice spoke up from the shadows just outside the cell.

Koth shrieked as Darth Nox appeared out of thin air. The Bothan’s golden eyes glowing in his black-furred face.

“Koth Vortena.” Darth Nox grinned, showing his very sharp, dangerous looking teeth. His claws tapped on the force-field separating the two men, creating a ripple in the surface. “Are you innocent? Truly?”

Koth swallowed, his eyes widening in terror.

“Oh, Koth, you idiot. Taken in by her looks but don’t you know that all flowers on Dromund Kaas are venomous.” Darth Nox growled.

“Don’t you mean poisonous?” Koth asked.

“No.” Darth Nox chuckled.

That was the last noise Koth heard before all he heard was his own screaming.

#

Senya rubbed her temples; she had a massive headache. Interrogating several people tended to take a toll.

Passing by Enfys’ room, the former Knight paused. She could’ve sworn she felt Arcann.

But that didn’t make sense.

Arcann was on Zakuul.

Senya closed her eyes, opening her senses, and blushed as she realized why she felt Arcann in Enfys’ room.

Oh.

Oh dear.

They were Bonded.

And Senya practically ran down the hallway and away from Enfys’ room.

Poor Enfys and Arcann. 

Those poor, poor, children.


	72. Chapter 72

_Enfys straddled Arcann, his back pressed to the dream bed’s headboard, her hands petting his neck, her lips nipping along his jaw, his hands gripping her ass, his breaths huffing past his lips at her ministration, warmth pooling in their stomachs, the ache in their groins alleviated, the two of them surrounded by a blend of lilac and gold light._

_The inebriated feeling of satiation making their actions liquid, enervated, relaxed, contented._

_The kisses heated but lacked urgency. Both too cozy to care much about anything other than touching and being touched._

_They completely forgot they got to this state in order to try and get past the mental block Valkorion put on their minds._

_“Arcann,” she purred against his lips, tongue darting out to lick along his top lip, “can I try something?” She cooed, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth._

_Arcann groaned, his hands spasming around her ass, pressing her firmer against him, his lips reaching to kiss her. “Anything.”_

_She purred again, a needy kiss pressed to his lips, her hands glowing a lilac light, cupping his head gently._

_Arcann gasped, a needy moan ripped from his throat._

_This was a new feeling. _

_He felt Enfys pressing into his thoughts, politely, delicately, coaxing his memories instead of forcing them._

_It was pleasant. So pleasant._

_Arcann began humming their aria, focusing on the way her lips traveled along his jaw, her fingers stroked his scalp, her lilac light flowing through his thoughts._

_Her lilac light paused at a certain memory. Again, Arcann felt her lilac light coaxing, comforting, gentle, delicate on his thoughts, then the memory came to the surface._

_A single word._

** _Darvannis._ **

_Enfys purred, her lilac light slowly extracting itself, her teeth scraping along his jawline._

_“Darvannis.” Enfys smiled at him, kissing the tip of Arcann’s nose._

_“What’s Darvannis?” Arcann asked._

_“I don’t know. But it’s what we need so we can be together.” Enfys purred, burying her face in his neck, breathing in his scent._

_Arcann sighed, burying his face in her mane, a hand fisting in her mane, his other hand stroking her back._


	73. Chapter 73

Boudica studied Lana Beniko. The Sith glared murderously back. The Cathar wasn’t sure how Senya did it, but Lana was impotent, unable to use her sorcery. 

Perfection. She purred at the thought of having Lana Beniko at her mercy.

“Am I late?” a cool Imperial feminine voice spoke from behind Boudica.

Boudica turned languidly to see a female Rattataki; she was shorter than Boudica, tattoos over her eyes and her cheeks, what looked like a burn scar on her left cheek, and piercings on each nostril. Boudica remembered a time when the Rattataki didn’t have that scar on her face.

“You’re Urati.” Boudica smiled as recognition hit. Of course the Rattataki was Urati, Darth Nox’ mate.

Urati flashed a quick smile, both women admired the other and had for years. “Colonel Jorgan, a pleasure to be working with you.”

“Likewise.” Boudica jerked her chin before, as one, both women turned to study Lana.

Lana’s face was pinched in anger, a small flash of fear in her eyes as she was faced with the two powerful women.

“Beniko,” Urati took a menacing step forward, “I owe you this.” The woman pulled a dagger from nowhere and stabbed the Sith in the stomach with it.

Lana grunted in pain, her body convulsing as the blade served a second purpose of electrocuting her.

“Oh! That’s unfair! The Republic just has normal knives.” Boudica clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Urati pulled another dagger from another hidden sheath. “You can borrow this one as long as the interrogation lasts.”

The smile the two women shared was full of malice as they turned as one again to focus entirely on the Sith.

“Sith, you’re going to tell us everything.” Boudica crouched down, her clawed hand gripping Lana’s jaw.

The Sith felt the Cathar’s claws pierce her skin, the grip on her jaw painful. “I will tell you nothing!”

Boudica grinned. “Oh, that works too. Doesn’t it, Urati?”

“Indeed, it does.” The dark promise in their words had a shiver of fear crawling up Lana’s spine.

The Sith knew very well what either woman could do.

Lana felt her skin pop as Boudica’s claws broke through her cheeks and into her mouth, the same time the knife in her gut was upped in voltage.

In a few minutes, Lana was screaming.

#

Enfys sat humming on her balcony, drinking her favorite tea in the company of a massive Wookie named Bowdaar and Qyzen.

Trandoshans and Wookies did not like each other. Years of hunting each other for sport. A longer feud than the Cathar and Mandalorians.

Enfys was trying to stem any arguments the two could have before it exacerbated.

“Bowdaar, do you like tea?” She asked kindly, indicating a third teacup.

“_It’s alright._” Bowdaar answered truthfully.

“Would you care for a cup?” She offered.

Bowdaar inclined his head and she poured him some tea.

Enfys watched absently, letting the silence settle over the table. Qyzen would not speak unless Bowdaar spoke first. Bowdaar would not speak unless Qyzen insulted him. So far the two had avoided each other. But that couldn’t and wouldn’t last forever.

Enfys was trying to be proactive. 

**_This is unsafe._** She felt Arcann’s worry with his words accompanied by an insistent bassoon.

**_Qyzen will protect me._** She knew she was correct. Her friend would protect her.

Arcann knew it to be the truth but it didn’t stop his worry. He was nervous about the Wookie. He knew Bowdaar by reputation if not experience.

“_You take your tea strangely_.” Qyzen spoke suddenly, indicating Bowdaar’s cup.

“_It’s not strange. It’s delicious_.” Bowdaar answered testily.

Enfys focused on the two men in front of her. “How is it strange, Qyzen?”

Arcann’s worry turned from an insistent bassoon to a frantic drum.

“_He takes it as you do, Herald_.” Qyzen answered, a smile on his lips.

Enfys blinked before humming happily. Qyzen liked Bowdaar. It was official. “Bowdaar doesn’t take his tea strangely, Qyzen. Bowdaar takes his tea the best possible way to take tea.”

“_Herald, Bowdaar, you two are just_,” the Trandoshan didn’t finish his thought, instead shaking his head and chuckling.

Bowdaar glanced at Enfys in curiosity. She winked at him.

Arcann relaxed as the rainbow lights tripped through his thoughts, the sound of their aria giggling through their Bond.

#

Theron frowned at his datapad. He’d been ordered to not get involved with what was going on with Lana, Koth, and his crew. That Colonel Jorgan, Agent Urati, Senya, and Darth Nox would take care of it.

And Theron understood. He didn’t want to be involved. Knowing Lana was a traitor hurt. He couldn’t look the Sith in the face and realise how much of a failure he was. He should’ve recognized what Lana was doing. He was too focused on getting Enfys back. He wasn’t paying attention. And Lana counted on it. She _allowed_ Theron to be the only one on the retrieval mission, to be the one in charge yet she insisted she see every piece of intel he received from Havoc and Firebrand.

Lana probably had it set up to make it look like Theron orchestrated the whole thing.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he be so stupid?

No, he understood he couldn’t be involved. That he shouldn’t be involved.

Out of everybody on Base, those four would be able to get to the bottom of anything. 

So, he decided to focus his attention on something else. Working with SCORPIO in particular. 

Darvannis. 

Something important to the Eternal Fleet and the Eternal Empire was important on that planet. 

“Agent Shan,” SCORPIO’s oddly melodic voice broke through his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Theron glanced up to see the droid studying him.

“There is a factory on Darvannis with something we need.” 

Theron nodded and came to stand beside the droid at the massive terminal in the war room.

While Theron had no idea exactly what Enfys and SCORPIO were planning. Not when it involved Kaliyo as well, and none of them were talking, he was sure he didn’t care.

He needed the distraction. And any way to end the war without killing Enfys. 

He needed to find a contact that could get to Darvannis, clear a landing zone. Make it safe. Or as safe as a warzone could be.


End file.
